Obsessed and Dangerous: New Beginnings
by max333
Summary: After the events in the first story Usagi and Mamoru are now embarking on their new life long journey together as a danger threatens to take that away from them, and threatens to take her away from him as a foe thought to be gone for good returns to wreck havoc in this sequel.
1. past reflections good & bad

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings

Ch.1

Usagi POV

I sipped a cup of tea as I reminisced about the events of around eight months ago in mine and Mamoru's apartment. Was waiting for him to get ready so we could leave out and felt like having some tea before we left for dinner. Not that I particularly enjoyed what I was reminiscing about but we had hit the eighth month marker today so it felt good. Each month that passed by felt even better than the last.

Especially as I looked at my old place from the window. It truly didn't feel like it had been that long though but it had and what a great eight months it had been since those events. I looked on at my old apartment from Mamoru's window. I still couldn't believe the events that had taken place in there. How it was possible to feel like time had stood still and flown by all at once? I guess with what had taken place during it wasn't too hard to imagine why.

I couldn't visually see inside since the curtains were drawn BUT I remembered the layout like the back of my hand and KNEW what it looked like so I could easily picture those events in my head. I could easily picture everything that happened in there like it was yesterday. Yet it was even close to yesterday. I remembered the little then lot of good, then the really bad…and that small blur towards the end of it.

I smiled as I recalled how Mamoru wanted me to move in with him right away after the events with Diamond happened but I declined. I knew he was just being protective of me but I also knew that I could handle being in there, my old place, too. I didn't want to feel scared of being in there at that point. There had been good memories and I didn't want that ruined just because of that dick Diamond.

Plus I also knew it was more so because he wanted me to be away from the negative emotions that came with being at my place by that point. I didn't admit it to him at the time but there were lots of negative emotions I associated with it but a lot of positive ones to that I didn't want to be lost in the negativity of what was left behind. I wanted to be able to still see good memories in there, like falling in love with him.

Cooking dinner in there for us both, watching tv, movies together, and all the times and places we made love whenever the mood struck us…add to the fact that he genuinely loved me, despite how we met, and knew I could handle my own ensuring he didn't treat me like a piece of glass. I really liked that he respected me and TRUSTED me enough to recognize that and NOT try to be overbearing on the matter.

I knew he was overprotective at times and I found it endearing and cutie but I also knew what I was capable of and what I had been through. I wanted that to be recognized as well. I didn't find that too much to ask for. I knew he wanted to think that he was that way all the time but there were some instances where his overly protective issue's did drive me to the point of insanity with frustration directed at him.

The thing is I wanted the reason for my moving in with him to be based on how we felt towards each other as a whole and not in any form based on Diamond's actions against us or towards us or towards myself. So I made sure to hold off moving in together for a little bit until I felt it was an acceptable time to move in and for it to be based on the right reasons. And it was because we were there at that point in our lives ready to live together as a couple that we made that move, we made that step in our relationship and were ready for that move forward.

He accepted this during that time and after a few days of debating it relented on me going back home to live…once my door was fixed that is. And it felt good to show to others and myself that I could do it. Life went back to normal. Or as normal as things can get when it turns out your ex is a former cop turned serial killer. Try explaining that one to the parents. That was a long conversation that was had to. Thankfully Mamoru was there to help out and fill in some details that I didn't have.

So I stayed in my old place for nearly three more months. Three months of getting things back under control and regaining my life. Not forgetting about Diamond mind you but thankful that he was in jail and getting the psychological help he needed. At least I hoped he was and even if not he was still locked up for forever. Especially with the trials that we watch proceed onward with Diamonds case.

That had actually been a tad difficult. Proving what he had done with his previous victims wasn't easy considering the missing bodies and proving they were his victims when found. Mamoru's sister's case file was reopened and they were able to tie him to that one to. I had never seen him look more relieved than when that happened. The other victim that was still alive was still in a coma and was told to potentially never wake up so they took the case file and matched it up to be able to tie hers in to.

It was a long process and took nearly two of those months to compile everything together for the court case argument. They had a lot of evidence but it had to be proofed through court and eye witness testimony which was myself and there was ONLY the physical and hard lined evidence since his victims were either in a coma still or dead there were no eye witnesses to his previous crimes, only his assault on myself and Mamoru.

So they had to get it all down to the hair follicles and that took weeks of DNA testing for each case he was a part of for the victims. It was so much to go through and wait on. I was just grateful that he couldn't get out on bail. Turns out assaulting a cop isn't such a hot idea, add that to his assault on me and the fact that we both contested to the attacks in court and you've got one judge who's unwilling to let Diamond skirt the system.

Plus before all the testing was done the only thing beyond a reasonable doubt that they could prove at the time he was arrested since everything else was based on him acting out against me, was his stalking and assault on me and his assault on Mamoru. It's never a good idea to assault a cop. You think he would have known better, but I don't think he knew at the time of WHO Mamoru was…is. Diamond went behind bars and was unable to even post bail. His yen was all locked back up and his one call went south no answer.

He burned all his bridges and killed the ones he didn't burn. Plus his partner, once he fessed up for a deal he got placed far from Diamond so that he could be brought in to testify against him to for the deal of course. Diamond did look like he wanted to murder his partner though. I was glad he allowed his emotions to be shown in front of the judge so that he could see how truthful his partner's words were.

Not too smart on his end. I was just glad that he didn't get any back up support through the station he initially worked for. I found out through Mamoru that his old precinct cut their ties with him with everything that was found out about and stated that thanks to him all of the cases he worked on had to be re-opened and examined just to ensure that he didn't do anything criminal with them either. It sent them months back in overdue paperwork.

It pissed the chief off over there something fierce. So far nothing was amiss with things but they were still pouring over the last of the case files. Diamond had been on the force for years and had worked on a number of cases. It was just pure luck right now that he didn't tamper with anything that didn't have anything to do with his victims. Apparently he was on the straight with the rest of his stuff and only criminal on his own. At least that way it made sure that nobody who did get convicted from his cases got out.

It just meant a LOT of paper work to go back over and verify. I still remember the day he was put on trail in front of a jury of his own peers. They looked down upon him in shame while some of those attending in the back were family members of his victims that had been notified of his capture as they had requested to be informed after the loose of their daughters. The judge wasn't even close to lenient on him.

He was initially given a bond to post but once he was caught trying to bribe a cop into letting him go the charges got racked up further. The bond was revoked for the action taken. He was declared a flight risk that day, and I breathed a sigh of relief as did everyone else in that room did. I think even his own lawyer was glad he was unable to post bail before he tried to flee the coop so to speak.

It would have made the lawyer look bad that he couldn't even keep his own client stable in one place. So now, after the time that had passed it seemed like things were finally entering the last stretch of it. He was sentenced to back to back life terms in prison so he wouldn't be out till he was leaving in a body bag to their own little cemetery out back. Or rather leaving out in ashes to be set up.

Either way it worked for me along with everyone else. Hopefully by that point he had time to deal with his demons and let go of me in the process. I had already let go for the most part and rarely thought about him. I think I was only thinking about it because the last of the paperwork had pretty much concluded and the courts had made their decision. Plus it was now past that half way point.

Mamoru and I had been living together for nearly six months now. That always brought a smile to my face. We were even friendly with the elderly gentleman who now lived in my old place through his social security checks. He moved in shortly after I moved out and was very routine on getting his morning paper. I will admit I still sort of missed my old place especially since it was mine BUT it didn't take away from what I had right now.

I was more than thrilled to be in a happy, healthy relationship with Mamoru. It definitely beat out having my own place for that independent pride thing I had very little of. I had had it, had my time and now I was ready for the more committed more serious part of our relationship just as he was. In fact to make it more of our space rather than just his, since it was only his name on the lease, I had even made a girl's night out of one day of the month.

It was something Mamoru was happy that I did since he became friends with them to. Granted not as close as I was with them, but he was on a friendly they accepted him level. Sort of like 'You're not a homicidal asshole that's going to hurt her so were going to let you live' type of friendship. We'd have some wine, not too much though but enough to relax and be chilled and stay in to catch up.

We found it to be more comfortable and pleasant than paying for over-priced drinks at a bar and having to find a cab to take us each home. Yeah it was fun to go out but after the club trips hit the credit cards and we just decided to drink and stay in for that once a month splurge it felt better and we felt more relaxed and at home. Plus we didn't have to try and walk around in heels while keeping our balance while inebriated.

We still did the bar scene once in a while but we were pretty done with it by this point. We decided to stick with the staying in-doors method. Our next one was coming up soon to. Just a few days so I had to definitely get some snacks. This week we'd be at my place. That was another thing to we alternated places to meet up at, either Rei's, Makoto's, Ami's, Minako's or mine and it worked out well.

I looked at my phone and noticed I had spent a good fifteen minutes thinking about things and was also now done with my tea. I put the now empty cup down and threw my purse and jacket on as Mamoru came into the room. He was finishing up some filing before we left out and needed to get it done before tomorrow. By the time we'd get back from his parents and get settled in for sleep there'd be no time afterwards to do so.

It's why I was sitting in the living room enjoying a cup of tea. "You ready to go to my parents?" he asked. I smiled. This was something else we did once a month. We would go to his parent's place to have Sunday dinner at the end of every month and to my parents place for Sunday dinner at the beginning of every month. The rest of the other Sundays were for us as a couple to be together.

It was something both sets of our parents insisted upon when we spoke with them about it. It was almost funny that while they had never met or spoken a word to the other set, they both agreed upon the same thing. Now that we had both found someone, each other, to be with and be happy with we should spend more time with each other to grow and yet still visit them so that they felt connected as parents but also had the rest of the Sunday's for themselves as couples. It was weird to hear that from the parental figures.

I had never thought I would be accepting to not be at my parents place every Sunday. I never relented on it with Diamond, but he also persisted on it whereas Mamoru never asked me once for a Sunday off from visiting them. He respected my decision as he too wanted to visit his again, so when he met my parents for the first time and I assured them I wouldn't miss a Sunday they insisted that 'a couple needs time together to grow together'.

Plus apparently they felt it was time THEY had some time together as a couple to as they grasped each other's hands. In one sense it was sweet and adorable, in another sense it was gross to see. I recall responding 'Well there's an image I'll never get out of my head' but accepted it and was happy for them nonetheless. Mamoru's parents had reacted similarly. I can still remember the first time they met me as Mamoru and I walked out of the apartment and got into his truck.

Turns out the truck, after the case was done with, was bought by him legit and he really liked driving it around. We hoped in as he drove. I continued to think about that dinner though as we drove along. Comfortable silence as Mamoru held my hand in his. It was as if I was a prized pick they saw walking through the door. I ended up finding out that Mamoru didn't bring a whole lot of women home to meet his parent's so it really did mean something to them to meet me. It was also something that they embarrassed him about to.

It had been the first time I had seen him nervous and seemingly humbled a bit especially since I was so nervous about this as well. I supposed for his part it was because in some form as much as he was this tough cop he was also someone's son. He got a dose of reality when he came home for events and it in a way humbled him. He became a bit more at ease and he became more nervous to.

It wasn't till the first time I walked through that door that I remembered like a bucket of water being dumped on you, it's never easy to meet the parents of the person you're dating for the first time. Even more so if they haven't really been in serious contact with their own child, even if the child is an adult had has been for years they are still their parent's child, and the other was gone but not forgotten.

Turns out he had really distanced himself from them after Hotaru passed which ended up hurting them a bit more as they felt like they had lost their son in a sense to as he decided to dedicate his life going forward to finding out who did it and how to get into a position of power to make it happen. He abandon his construction job and the medical degree he was working towards getting as he worked days and studied at night.

It was something I hadn't even been aware of at the time as he pursued the new passion to become a cop and gain justice for those who couldn't speak for themselves any longer and for the relatives that needed that bit of closure and justice in the end. He had felt that perhaps he pushed them away when in reality once we walked inside they were just happy they got their son back. It was almost like watching an emotional reunion happen.

I actually felt weird being there during that visit. It went from being a family dinner where they were to meet me for the first time to something else entirely. They were so happy to see him that I actually had started to walk back out to give them privacy but then his mother caught sight of me and stopped my progression of leaving. We wound up sitting down in the living room as Mamoru gave them a point by point version of the story. Not giving in to many details to avoid upsetting them but enough to let them know basically what had happened.

I could tell they were stunned by the events he was describing. It had to have taken a good fifteen to twenty minutes for everything to be explained. Never had they imagined that Diamond had been a serial killer and their only daughter was a victim of his and he was just now being caught for his crimes partially in thanks to his partner who coughed up the information to avoid a heavy jail sentence himself.

I had watched as they leaned on each other for emotional support as Mamoru tried to comfort them. He had reached over and put a hand testily on his father shoulders as his father accepted it and thanked him for the news. It got the point where I felt like merely watching them was prying on them on such an emotional and vulnerable moment. It wasn't till Mamoru mentioned my part in it that their shocked eyes turned to me. I remember the feeling I had to flee from the moment, as if I had done something wrong.

After all I dated Diamond. What if they had thought something was wrong with me for giving him so many chances to begin with. I had turned my head away on to be shocked by Mamoru's mother having placed her hands on mine as if to tell me it was okay. I couldn't speak as my own emotions were getting me caught up in the moment. I kept silent and listened as he recalled so many details that from his perspective seemed almost unreal.

When we had told them what happened it was like watching an incredibly emotional rollercoaster of reactions glide across their faces. Shock and anger that Diamond had in fact gotten away with this for years AND that he had someone on the inside still working to cover his tracks so he could keep going, mixed with the relief and happiness that he had been caught and was facing several lifetimes in jail for his crimes, was all rolled into one big speech of a story before that final door of closure was shut.

I could sense that some part of them even though I hadn't known them personally for more than a few minutes at that point seemed lighter. It was like the air in the room shifted. A force of positivity seemed to be soothing the energy within. It was like a weight had been removed now that they knew the culprit was paying for his crimes against their only daughter and that she has passed away oh so young.

We passed by a few lights on the freeway on the way still as I thought on that one for a few moments. I remember when we went over to tell my own parents about this. They couldn't believe it. Father nearly insisted I come live back with them but mother insisted that I stay out and NOT let fear dictate my life. It's what also helped me decide to stay by myself for a few more months before Mamoru and I moved in together.

When they heard the last parts of it they even asked to have their condolences sent to Mamoru's parents for the loose suffered. Right before they hugged Mamoru for the loose of his sister. I saw how stunned he was by the hug as he wasn't expecting it. It actually made him tear up. I think he spent so long fighting and working that he never truly let some of the emotions out and when they hugged him it was like the last part of him accepted that she was gone and that her killer had been brought to justice.

I looked over in the car at him as the plains of his face seemed lighter. Ever since we had the talks with both his and my own parents he seemed lighter. Like he faced a huge battle and was now allowed to live a life. One that he deserved to live. I put my hand on his own and laced our fingers together as he drove. He looked over at me from time to time, his deep blue eyes filled with calm content as we continued to ride in silence.

When I looked forward again I couldn't help but recall how my parents reacted. They expressed to me how they couldn't imagine how the pain must have felt to lose a child as they would never want to come close to imagining it. It was too painful to even think about. My mother had even stated 'You never want to imagine the pain because you're not supposed to outlive your own children'. That right there had me in tears of understanding and if anything made me feel more compassionate about it.

I never got to meet or know Hotaru yet she was still very much a part of our lives and that was something I wanted to in some way keep around and keep alive. Her memory and spirit. I remembered that's when Mamoru began to explain to them how we or his chief was able to charge Diamond first for the assault crimes then the ones for murder followed. And since Diamond was a former cop Mamoru made sure that he would get a straight and narrow lawyer and not a shady one.

No one wanted his unruly connections to help him evade charges on what he did. No one want to take the chance that Diamond would be able to pull a Houdini and got out to either terrorize again, or flee the country to a nonextradition country of his choosing. All it would take is a forget passport and ID card and he'd be able to take off. Plus he didn't even want to think about the possibilities of Diamond having more yen stashed away for 'emergencies' so he did everything he could at the time to ensure the murderous man would remain behind bars.

I remember during the conversation with his parents his father had asked 'So there's no parole?' as if confirming that the nightmare was over with. I remembered I had given a small smile and remarked 'It's okay, Diamond has been put away behind bars for the rest of his life. No chance of parole or anything.' They had been happy to hear it. It had been one of the highlights of the evening that we went over there on.

I recalled finishing off with 'He will never be released and currently if I remember correctly is even isolated on death row. There is no chance he will be let free ever again. He's not going to be able to hurt anyone anymore ever again'. Mamoru nodded to me that it was okay that I made this mention of death row to them. For a moment I worried that I wouldn't be allowed to express certain details to them.

'I'm glad that he's behind bars, though in a grave would be more preferred.' His father had muttered so I stated in a diplomatic voice 'With all due respect, I think death would be far to kind right now. For the acts he's committed he needs to be in constant fear from the other inmates. To feel the misery of his victims.' He looked to me in slight shock at that. I looked to Mamoru as he continued on with what I was aiming for.

'What she means is Diamond is a former cop, cops in the system like that are given an instant target on their backs. It's why he's also in isolation. To avoid getting assassinated by other inmates. He did put a lot of them away in that prison before he was found guilty of his own crimes.' He explained to them. They nodded, 'Good…' his mother had said making us all look to her in that moment.

'I want him to suffer, even if only for a little bit till he gets the chair or the needle. Let him feel the pain our daughter felt.' Her husband took her hand in his letting her know he understood her reasons why to as I felt for them both on losing their only daughter. I recalled I was holding my own tears at bay for the touching yet sad scene. It was in this unfortunate moment of chatting and revelations that Mamoru's mother looked to me and asked, 'You dated this man?'

I had to take a moment as the tears that had been welling up suddenly stopped as I had felt corner for a moment hoping that they wouldn't see me any less than what I was as a woman for their son. I still remembered the moment so vividly that I turned towards the car window as I blinked back tears remembering my words, 'Hai…I gave him a chance…' I had explained, 'I hadn't known what he had done previously.' I began, still recalling how after I found out of how dirty and sick to my gut it made me feel.

To know that I had willingly slept with him on more than one occasion or that we'd dated for a period of time always got me a bit sick. And during that conversation I had to explain why I did what I did, and somehow justify it. They took it better than my parents had. 'Though I will admit it wasn't one of my finer moments or decisions to make but one that happened to have been a part that lead to this turn of events.' His mother smiled, 'Arigato…your decision, though not the greatest, paved the way for him to be caught and locked away'.

I felt relieved by her words. I felt like in a sense my involvement wasn't seen for once as a 'why the hell did you get involved?' to 'your being involved helped'. It made me feel better about what had happened in the end despite everything that happened to get there. My parents had been less than pleased by it. They were understanding after everything else had been explained but being that they were MY parents they couldn't help but react.

My father trying to see what in his teachings with me faltered while mother just rolled her eyes and once he realized that I had used all of my tools at my disposal and had fought back as I did he relented on me. Though he still asked 'I still can't believe you dated him…he was weird to…' mother told me later on that he was more upset with himself for NOT seeing something when he met the guy. Mamoru even explained to him that had my father NOT taught me or insisted I know how to defend myself things could have ended differently.

It gave my father an ego boost and calmed the situation down. When we were at HIS parent's house however his father had been more than accepting and had smiled at me for fighting. He even hugged his son and let the tears fall down as well before telling me 'it seems our son has found a fighter, literally. I'm very happy about this.' his implication left us both blushing yet happy that I had been accepted.

The tension broke on that note as we all sat down in the dining room to enjoy our first Sunday dinner of the month. It would end up becoming a routine to do every month for us all to catch up and to build a better bridge for him and his parents and to build a new bridge between them and myself. He was so happy about the turn of events that later on that evening it made me also realize that Mamoru and I were more than just dating at that point. We weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend or lovers.

I turned to look at him again and smiled at how happy he made me. We were in a real committed relationship and I was nevermore content that we were in this relationship together. There was no waiting for a shoe to drop, no waiting for the curtains to fall on the act or wondering if there was someone lurking in the windows now it was just us. It was normal…or whatever the variation of normal is these days.

It was the happily ever after ending I had always wanted to have in my life but had started to feel like I wasn't going to get. The simply happy ending that we the few and far between are granted in life. It certainly wasn't what was going on beforehand with Diamond. I nearly snorted on that one in the car but resisted the urge to. Didn't need Mamoru asking me what I was thinking about right now.

Not to mention he was finally back to being close to his family again. Something that I know made them all happy. It wasn't almost as if it was a sense of closure. They may not have had a daughter anymore, but they had their son back fully with them and he had his parents back fully, I was just glad that they finally got to make that connection again and that it wasn't because of a sad note either. He had been fretting it before we left that day wondering if they would even accept that Diamond was in prison and NOT dead.

I know that for him to find that they were simply happy that justice was served for their sweet innocent daughter, it was a great evening for all. Well as great as an evening can get once that type of discussion is had. When we did get home later on that evening I prepared food for the week of lunches as I usually did for us both now so he wouldn't have to be eating out of vending machines at the precinct.

It was honestly feeling like a home. I never remembered making lunches for more than myself this often and it was nice. Suddenly everything seemed so right. I could almost imagine this going on when we had kids. I blushed in the car and turned more towards the window on that one. I pushed that thought from my mind to rid myself of the blush but also as I didn't want to make him feel pushed regarding it. While I did want kids I wanted them when he was ready for them as well so I pushed that thought from my head…for now.

The blush began to dissipate as I turned towards the front of the road. I was just glad that he had been 'assigned' to me. Though it did end up being a story for his chief when he stated a month later AFTER my part in the case was officially done with, something we were counting down the days on, and I gave my statement that we were in a committed relationship and even showed me off to some of the other cops on the force as we celebrated Diamond going to jail and solving the years long case.

I had to smirk upon remembering the moment the judge gave his ruling over the matter and Diamond's face just dropped. I think he actually expected to get away with everything. I don't know why he would think that I just know he must have to get that shocked and angered look on his face. Especially when he turned to his lawyer and started to yell at him with so many obscenities he would have made a sailor proud.

I will never forget that moment. He started to yell at the judge for the sentencing given. I nearly laughed at the stupidity of him as the judge tacked on the charge of 'contempt in court'. He barely shut his mouth but only because the bailiff began to read him his rights therefore interrupting his vulgar montage. It wasn't till he looked for me in the crowd that day that we made eye contact again for the first time in months. His eyes were cold, nearly vengeful but worst of all…they were still emitting that obsessive look.

I remembered feeling ill at that moment as I shook my head at his actions. I almost shook my head now but realized that would make Mamoru ask what was wrong so I simply gave a small sigh. I began to think on the humorousness of the following hours after the court event when we spoke to the chief about everything at the precinct. We ended up having a bit of a party there, just a small one in one of the back rooms. A commemoration of sorts for everyone involved with the case.

He could tell his chief knew about our relationship BEFORE hand as he did express a hint of a frown at the obvious business that wasn't supposed to happen but didn't say a word about that since it was never exposed in the case as we maintained that we were 'friends' if that and nothing more in all of the reports. It was something both of us made sure on as I didn't want him to get into trouble OR for Diamond to be give any chance through a technicality.

I didn't want something like a 'conflict of interests' to give Diamond a chance to post bail and take off. I kept my mouth sealed till it was done and over with as did Mamoru. It wasn't till we started to celebrate and everything was done with did we tell everyone close to him. That already according to Mamoru was a push to be accepted, us being just friends that is. Thankfully after the dust had settled it was okay for us to come out as a couple. As strange as that was to say though it did make me laugh a little.

So his chief had only one comment to make and that was 'at least someone can loosen up your tight ass', or something along those lines as the rest of his buddies gave him their own congrats in the form of jabs as he held onto me happily. I didn't care and neither did he as we enjoyed the company. Plus it comes in handy to be the girlfriend of a cop like him. I didn't have to worry about speeding anymore.

Not like I speed a lot but at least I had no worries. He had me put on one of those lists to not get pulled over, though it came with the compromise of having to promise I wouldn't get put on the list even once a month. I accepted it as we enjoyed the party. It was a very joyous event that evening and gave a lot of people peace and quiet once more. I know I slept better than ever before that night.

I remember the following days in the media the news came out of what had happened. That a killer had been on the loose thanks to the neighbors that reported it and put it up on YouTube after what happened that evening. Thankfully it hadn't been known for years so it really make the work on the police department look quick and swift but it made the people happy so it worked out.

The police even had to make an official statement regarding what had happened and what had happened since then. Which reminds me I nearly frowned recalling my less than pleasing appearance in the media outlets. Minako got a kick out of poking fun at my ragged appearance while Rei and Makoto gave me a thumbs up the following days afterwards for not only fight but for giving as good as I was given.

Ami had simply stated she was happy that I was okay as we chatted about the events. In my personal opinion I looked like a bloody, dirty scrawled mess on those iPhones and Note phones. It was like I had been in the 'Kill Bill' movies or something. I didn't realize how bad someone could appear after a massive fight like that. Mamoru on the other hand looked like a Greek god in the YouTube videos. Though we disagreed on that.

So after it had been found out that the killer, Diamond, had in fact been out there the police made their short statement and added on that the killer was found shortly and sent to prison for life for his crimes. It calmed everyone down and soon the next newest thing to obsess over was flowing like hot cakes. Diamond had faded out before he could fade in. It was basically history that never happened with him. I never more glad that had been the case.

I didn't need people remembering him and bringing him up constantly. Letting his murder spree for those several years live on like they were idolizing someone for their infamy in murders rather than the pain and suffering they caused the family. I rather it died down and allowed those who had suffered at his hands, physically and emotionally, to be brought peace. Let the victims live in memory not the murderer. I specifically know I had asked Mamoru about the case from time to time making sure there was no coming for him.

I had hated to admit it but there had been some times where, before I moved in with him, that I had had nightmares about Diamond coming back. I had started to work out more and spend a little bit more time at work on the nights I had to myself to avoid being able to think about him at all. Thankfully that went away after the first few weeks. Plus once I moved in with Mamoru any shred of them were gone for good.

I was just also glad he never thought I missed Diamond with me asking him on a monthly basis during that time whenever he came home late. His response was always the same, no one came out of the woodwork during that time to help Diamond. Granted I was glad but somehow I expected SOMEONE to pop up. Anyone. A parent, a sibling…anyone…a third cousin twice removed. Something.

Even just too simply visit him or ask him for something. He had literally no one that wanted to say even 'hi' once he was behind bars. I ended up finding that out and more from Mamoru though. He was an only child. His father left him and his mother as a child, as he wasn't prepared to take care of a kid at that time and feeling pressured to be a father when he wasn't ready. I guess the mother tried a few times to contact him but nothing.

His mother couldn't handle it, blamed him, and refused to acknowledge any faults she might have had in it and drowned herself in alcohol throughout the years leading to her eventual death of alcohol poisoning when he was in his late teens. It was no wonder he never spoke of them or let me find out. He didn't want to go into his own personal demons and let things out. You had to talk about personal issues and not let them become festering sores as he did with his.

So he got himself emancipated and got into becoming a few odd end jobs before he started to work as a cop. It was the only thing that was on paper than existed of him at that point. I debated on seeing him at the prison a few times but at the same time I couldn't fathom seeing him again. For one it felt too soon to do so and secondly I knew it was silly but I still held this irrational fear that he would get out somehow and try to take me again and it stopped me every time I thought to go see him.

So the thought of any relatives that MAY be around, even friends of his that he'd gained over the course of his lifetime not seeing him…especially since it turns out his father was still alive and hadn't come to see him stunned me and yet didn't at the same time. I felt a tad conflicted on that one. I mean on one hand that was his son, his girlfriend gave birth to him, but in any other form he wasn't Diamond's father and he made that a known fact.

When Mamoru found that out he also found out that the defense attorney had even tried to get ahold of the man only to be told by him before he was cut off the call that Diamond was 'no son of his' and had 'disgraced him' more than his leaving him as a child had. How that worked out I don't know. but it told me that that's how badly he burned his bridges with anyone that was left out there. Anyone that could have cared for him that was related or not.

I almost felt sorry for him…almost. While no one should go through life alone or go through what he did period that doesn't give one the right or the excuse to do what he did. I saw his actions as unforgivable right now and IF I ever did decide to forgive him it wouldn't be for a long time coming not to mention I could never forget what he'd done, not just to me but to the other women out there that had been hurt and worse by him. I looked forward in the car and saw that we were coming up to his parents place, time for Sunday dinner.


	2. dinner with his parents & an heirloom

**DarkenedHrt101**: OMG! Awesome, sorry but I think that's great that you were that hyped. I'm glad you enjoyed the first installment and hope that you continue to enjoy this one as well. Yeah I had them stay in there as more of a 'were not going to run from things' type of thing. And yeah I'm glad that parent part worked out well, I had to re-write it several times just to make sure I got the emotions right and the development right to. they are making more of an appearance in this story than the last.

**phillynz**: glad you enjoy it to. I'm even more happy that the flow went well, cause sometimes even if you enjoy something it doesn't always mean it flows well or is consistent so thanks for letting me know. that first chapter was a lot of repeatedly going over and making sure it sounded right and didn't repeat itself either. Plus I definitely wanted ot make sure the parents were understanding and were just needing to hear what happened as they begin that final stage I the healing process. Its going to be touched up upon later on in the story but there's still healing to do and I hope I did that character development justice.

**mryann**: I'm glad. Enjoy that while it lasts. lol

3 reviews, nice, glad the second installment is going well, let me know how you all take the next chapter, please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous 2: new beginning ch.2

Usagi POV

We began to walk up to the house as we parked the truck. I was so glad we did this. Mamoru and I had worked out a system of seeing those we loved the most and spending time with our friends and each other while getting that private time in when we needed it. In fact I giggled as I thought about this, even as he opened the door to announce our presence I was now thinking of all the little things I could do to drive him crazy while we were here sexually.

Only at the appropriate intervals of course to avoid embarrassing him, or myself in front of them or seemingly acting unladylike and inappropriate in front of them. My own parents would skin me alive if I embarrassed myself like that. Not that they would know I tease him like this BUT it's how I was raised. Something were just hard to forget from your youth and acting right when you're a guest or have guests over was integrated into me.

I just made sure to tease him in a manner that was 'graceful' and very low key so that he'd take me or in these cases ravish me when we got back home and then settle in for a nice week of work. Sounds too good to be true right? Loving man, nice parents…well it wasn't. It literally was our lives and I was the lucky woman who got to finally have it. We walked inside as we shed our summer spring jackets. His mother walking back to kitchen to get him a beer and me some tea.

For me this was getting to have it all. It was beginning to feel like my dreams had come true and I felt so happy about it. Plus I also knew that next weekend was ours as we still had date night once a month since we had so much going on during the week that it was nice to cut away from it all and be a dating couple. We'd go to a restaurant that we both liked and just talked. No work just about movies or anything else that we could discuss.

Not to mention my job has been giving me so much more work to do that I end up working longer hours and now that he's back to regular cop duties he's even out longer so we take the weekends to have as ours since by the time we get home were tired and just want to eat and chill out. Except for Fridays, we get off early then and work out together in the bedroom. There's just enough room in there to do it and not hit or knock anything over.

Even if sometimes we end up doing more than just working out. Plus another piece of good news was Mamoru decided to move to a closer precinct. He still kept in touch with his old cop buddies but made some new ones to at the precinct he was at. It brought him closer to home and knowing he was close by and by a police department I passed up on the way to work sometimes, route pending on my GPS, made me feel better.

Plus we got to have more time together as a couple when he did get back home. He kept his guns in safe storage around the apartment and even had me go to the range with him so that I'd know how to shot them better than anything I had done before. Hell he and dad were planning to go to the range sometime. Mother just made dad promise not to shoot him. He laughed it off till I gave him a cockeyed look to which he responded 'I won't'.

We then toed off our shoes as we walked into living room to have a chat. We took the house slips to put on as we were guests in their home. We caught up with the work week and with other things going on as we sat down waiting for the crock pot to finish cooking the pot roast with potatoes in it.

I enjoyed talking to his mother as she was very insightful and graceful as a woman and as a mother. Plus the way she had her husband wrapped around her fingers, not that he seemed to know it, or if he did not care about it, was sweet and yet not demeaning. It was natural. It was homey. I looked over at Mamoru. It was starting to feel like maybe we had that to a little bit, not fully like them but a little bit.

"Usagi would you like to help me finish the cooking?" I was glad she was finally letting me help her. It took me several Sundays to convince her to let me help out. I had to talk her into letting me do the dishes once. It wasn't till one Sunday she was making smoked brisket that I added a few extra herbs in there from what my mother did without thinking and she loved the taste so much she incorporated it into her briskets going forward.

Very heavy meal though. For this one we were having a simple meal of chicken and curry rice, it was already smelling delicious as I stirred the rice up. It still had a few minutes left to go but needed constant care to avoid any burning. I looked out through the kitchen window and saw Mamoru and his father out back by the garage looking like they were working and admiring a car his father had.

"It's so nice to see them connecting again." His mother said, "Yeah, I'm glad to. There's this certain boyish charm that comes over him. It's sweet." I expressed. "He seems really happy to be with you." Her voice changed a little bit. I gave the rice one last stir before I turned the heat down on it. I turned towards her, "He's really happy to have his family back. This isn't just me." I told her.

"No, this type of happiness isn't the type that parents can provide." I felt this warmth heat over me. "He loves you, you know." She told me, not negatively but matter of factly. "And I love him." I declared softly but confidently. "The happiness that he radiates is from finding the woman he loves and wants to spend his life with." She started to walk towards me. I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Wants to create a family with. That's the happiness I see in his eyes, in his form when he looks at you. And I've never been more happy to see him this happy." The tear of happiness and gratitude from her words fell unbidden as she hugged me, "I would love to have you as a daughter in law if you were to ever say yes." She told me, tears in her voice as I hugged her back. "If he ever asks I could never say no…how can one say no to the love of their life?" I asked her more so as proof to her that I did love her son.

"You can't. Not in your heart at least." She released me as we pulled the food from the stove and prepared four dinner plates. It wasn't till I came across and dark lavender plate on display above that I finally asked the question I had been unwilling to ask till now. I had a feeling since the first time I saw it many Sundays ago that it was Hotaru's but I never asked but now…I turned around to ask only to see his mother look at me having been looking at the plate. I didn't ask but listened as she spoke of her.

"I suppose you're curious about her?" she questioned. I felt the air get tense. This could go either way in a matter of seconds and I didn't want to break the delicate atmosphere of acceptance I had just been given so I simply stated, "Mamoru has filled in some gaps but there's only so much an older brother can tell compared to the parents. Everyone has a perspective to give." I could only hope my words were reassuring.

She looked at the plate and I added on, "If it's too much to ask I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I was hoping to avoid a conflict when we'd just had that beautiful moment as possible future mother in law, daughter in law. She shook her head and looked at me. "You're not intruding, if anything I rather think she would have liked you." Her eyes were warm and loving as she continued on.

"You see when she passed our son became distant, closed off. I think he had somehow convinced himself that it was his fault that she had fallen into…that man's clutches." She looked away, I knew what she meant. To give Hotaru's murderer a name was like giving him a voice somehow and that wasn't the goal here. "He felt the responsibility to find him and make him pay for his crimes. We didn't ask him to he just took it upon himself." I smiled.

"Cause that's who Mamoru is. He wants to fix everything. He wanted to give you and your husband the peace that comes with closure on such a personal matter. He knew the police were limited but that he could do something. He dedicated the last few years of his life to it and granted your family the closure you all deserve. It may not bring her back but it does allow her to rest where she is." I expressed.

I could see the slight pain in her eyes and hoped I hadn't gone too far, "I see even more why he loves you. Hotaru would have to." She responded as she hugged me. "I think it also explains why his previous relationship didn't work out. She couldn't accept his devotion and dedication to his father the way you do." I didn't say much to that. I had no real idea of his ex's thinking on that one, only that I sort of got it.

When they were together he was there as much as he could be but when he seemed to be ignoring her in favor of the case work she, instead of talking with him about it, sought out his best friend instead. Even if it had started out as genuine friendship it gradually turned into something more. To be honest she wasn't the one I was more upset with on that front, it was the best friend.

He should have tried them to help mend the relationship by being there for the both of them as a friend not accept her advances or take her actions as advances and take her from his friend. Plus to have Mamoru catch them together had to have crushed him. I couldn't imagine the pain of that. To deal with the loose of a family member AND then to deal with your support system essentially leaving you for the other support system you thought you had.

I didn't agree one bit with it but also couldn't help but be happy that it did happen cause now we found each other. Yes it was due to a case but we became friends and went beyond that on our own. We fell in love on our own, we were together still because of us, not the case anymore. I mean things could have fallen through in the end, we could have left it at that but there was this connection that we couldn't ignore.

Everything that happened with Hotaru all those years ago lead to these moments right now. Two failed relationships and one very cemented beautiful one. "I think we all owe a lot to Hotaru for many reasons, I wish I could thank her." I told her. "Her spirit lives on in us all in various ways." His mother told me. I could tell she was a bit spiritual and smiled in response, "I'm just so happy that my son has finally found the right one that can make him happy in life and keep him on his toes." I giggled at that.

"He does the same for me to." I retorted back nicely in a jest sort of way, "Usagi he just wasn't the same when Hotaru passed. Yes he was fighting and working hard and he still tried to have relationships but now, it's like he has this renewed spirit in him and I thank kami each day that you fought back and gave him that hope again." It was definitely an emotional moment to be had as we began to load the food onto the plates.

"Honestly I'm glad that I met him to, despite the circumstances. He's been so incredible to me. I love him more than I thought was possible. When he's with me my heart skips a beat. And it hasn't stopped doing that. When he kisses me I can feel my toes begin to curl…and when he…" I had to stop myself as I realized this was deviling into TMI territory so I ended that with, "Holds my hand I can feel his love in the grip."

His mother arched a brow at the cover up and she giggled, "Well I'm glad the hand holding is full of love." I could tell she didn't buy it as hand holding one bit but neither of us was going to devil further down that rabbit hole. I wasn't about to get my little foot snared in that embarrassing trap. "As for Hotaru I'd like to think if she were still here we'd get along." I changed the subject to a far more safer topic than before. She got the glasses out for everyone as she poured her husband a beer.

"You would have. She was a quiet young girl but very loving and shy. I can see you to gossiping and going on mall trips together." She praised as we both continued on the small talk for a moment before she reached out back and hollered for the guys to come in for dinner. Night had officially fallen and we still had a meal to eat before Mamoru and I went back home for a night cap and work preparations.

I myself right before the guys came back in sent out a silent well wish for Hotaru to find peace now that her killer had been brought to justice. We purposely that conversation or for the rest of the evening never mentioned Diamond's name, we didn't want him to be named only Hotaru. It was only her life we wanted to remember, not her death, not the man who took her but only her and her short lived life.

As much as I would prefer for him to be dead and her here I knew it would never happen so if we could make him rot behind bars in prison for the rest of his miserable life and make him live in fear and agony over his victims lives then it would be enough. When he would be executed part of me wanted to be there as a front row seat but the other part of me didn't want to be there. It just wanted to live out my life with my family. Let him be a thing of the past to NOT interfere with our future again.

Mamoru POV

I took a swing of the beer dad had out in the garage. I saw mother and Usagi talking in the kitchen through the window. It warmed my heart to see them talking amicably together. I wanted this to continue on for forever to be honest. I could almost see little kids running around playing together before dinner was ready. That need had become very strong as of lately and it only cemented my desire to have that.

"Hey dad I've been thinking a lot lately…on the future…" I began. He was working with a ratchet on the car with the hood drawn up. I was holding onto said hood so that the small gusts of wind wouldn't knock it from the hold it was on and hit him in the head. He'd had it happen once before and was trying to avoid it. "Oh?" was his only response as I heard that toll make its repetitive clicking sound.

I took another swing of the beer. "Yeah…I think I'm ready for that heirloom." I explained as he turned to look at me. I had that serious 'yeah this is real' expression on my face as I looked at him. This wasn't something I decided to do on a whim and I had never asked for the heirloom once before. So he knew this was serious to me. He stopped and wiped his hands on the rag next to him, "You think you are?" he looked up towards the house.

I knew what he meant. "Yeah. In fact I know I am." I looked up at the house to and saw her form as she and mother were hugging. It looked like a sweet emotional moment and I couldn't help but feel happy about it. It meant that they were bonding positively and that spoke volumes for me as a son. When I looked back down at my father he walked over to his work bench and pulled out the small dark blue velvet box.

"If you're sure it's yours." He held it out for me to take. I took it as I asked him, "You had this out here?" I motioned around the 50,000 tools he had in the garage to work on to leave a family heirloom around. It wasn't exactly the most ideal place to put it. "Son I only ever bring it out here on Sundays. For the last month anyways." That stunned me as he grinned a little bit putting the tools away.

"Wait so you knew?" I asked him looking back up towards the window, "I'm not blind son and even if I were I could still see it it's that obvious." I wanted to feel insulted but I couldn't, it was true after all. "And she's a good, smart woman who knows how to handle herself. You don't see that too often these days. To be honest if you didn't take it this Sunday I'd think something was wrong with you." He jested.

I chuckled and put the velvet box in my pocket. "You might want to make sure to put that in your jacket pocket when we get inside, it'll stick out like a sore thumb at the dining room table." I nodded my understanding. Usagi would notice something was up with it to especially with her wandering hands. I took a brief moment to think on that as my father took a sip of his own beer this evening.

She was driving me to distraction before we left the apartment just a little bit before I got ready and she sat down with her tea, and then again before I left out to the garage with my father, and I knew as soon as we got back in she would do so again, the little minx knew just how to drive me wild to, so I had to make sure to do that to avoid her figuring it out before the dinner I had planned for the following evening.

It was almost a routine for her. She loved to drive me crazy when we were over here. Knew I couldn't really act much on it since we were at my folks place. She never did anything truly inappropriate as she was raised better than that, her words, but I also knew because my parents loved her. They wouldn't really approve of someone that they didn't see as part of my future. I wouldn't have brought her over here if I didn't see a future with her.

However back to the topic at hand, she could be quiet the little devilish minx and she knew just what to do and how to do it in the small amounts to get me going and get away with it. Only someone who knew you and knew you well could pull that off as well as she did. Plus I knew she loved it when I took her when we got back in. Our night cap usually consisted of a round of fantastic sex before our exhaustion would consume us.

And with the dress she had on I knew we wouldn't make it to the bed. I don't think we ever did to be honest. It was an incredible way to end the weekend and have something to look forward to after we got out of here. I took another swing and thought about what she would have beneath her dress from this evening. Last time it was tiny white cotton panties with a little rose bud in the center. It had me weak in the knees for her.

Tonight her dress was a knee length, for my parent's benefit, summer dress that she wore out tonight. The dress was for my benefit for the easy access. A tease for when we ate dinner. It reminded us of the scene in the fifty shades movie which made her blush all the more and made me all the more excited to be with her. We had done it with jeans a few times but when I ripped one of her favorite pairs of jeans she switched to dresses. I replaced them of course but still they were her favorites.

"So when are you going to do it?" my father asked me taking my mind from her in that dress, "Dinner." He looked at me with wide eyes, "Not tonight." I smiled in response, "Not that I would mind but that's more of a couples moment to be shared." He commented, "Exactly. I've already got it planned out." I explained to him, "Besides no offence but once it happens I want to be able to take her back home." He shook his head and said, "I don't need to know any more." We both gave a chuckle to that one as Mother came out and hollered for us.

Dinner went by nicely as we sat at the table. Mother and father on one side as Usagi and I were on the other side. We caught up and talked as I put my hand on her leg. She gave a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth and ate a piece of the meat talking about how delicious it was to cover the smile she had from me. I rubbed my thumb over her knee as I slowly moved my hand up her leg. She moved her leg closer to me to give me more access.

I smiled myself and took a bite to cover my own smile as I moved my hand further up. in fact I was close enough to feel her…my hand froze as I nearly choked on the bite of meat I had taken as my mother looked at me, "You okay son?" I nodded as my father quirked his brow but said nothing regarding it as he continued about his week. I looked over at my Usagi and saw the devilish glint in her eyes.

My hand was still frozen and now feeling hot being so close to her heated skin. _She was panti-less tonight. Panti-less! Panti-less!_ It kept ringing out in my head as I could feel heated tendrils curling up within me. My face was feeling a tad warm, my body felt ridged, my crotch was now on near fire from the want and need currently itching to get out and sink into her. I shoved a pile of rice into my mouth and tried to listen to my father about his week.

Tried to focus on the conversation so I could reply back with ease and maintain composure while my girlfriend was sitting in the seat next to me with NO panties! I could feel the skin of my pinky finger graze her soft curls as she ate with relative ease. I grit my teeth as I felt the near excruciating feeling coursing through my member right now. She KNEW I couldn't do anything about this.

At least right now. I could only give her a tiny tease back as I forced that moistening by her heat pinky finger to move just a tiny bit as the muscles were so tense in me I couldn't make it a full on movement without making it jerky and that wasn't the goal here. My pinky moved just towards her little center as her eyes widened up a bit. I delicately moved that finger back and forth in controlled movements watching her body out of the corner of my eyes making sure to not look directly at her as she bite her lip subtly.

Another movement of hers that I enjoyed. Biting her lip. If anyone was keeping tally at this point in the seduction game I somehow started it was Usagi 2, now Mamoru 1. As I removed my hand from her to adjust myself in my own pants to alleviant the pressure against a now painful zipper digging in. I looked back over to see her give me an innocent smile before exchanging more pleasantries with my parents.

I knew that true smile though, beneath the innocent one they saw, she knew she won this game and she was proud of it. I leaned over as my father took his plate and mother took hers giving us ten seconds of alone time and said, "You are so paying for that!" under my breath to avoid them hearing it, "I'm counting on it." she responded lowly with a hint of sex in her voice. I wasn't the only one effected and she knew just how to tell me without saying much.

I coughed a little bit to help straighten myself out as she stood up, smoothed her dress out and collected our plates to go wash everything in the kitchen. I willed my erection away but knowing that she was panti-less wasn't helping me much. I had NEVER been more thankful that I put that box in my jacket on the couch. That erection would have been just plain painful to be pressed up against in my state. "She must really be something." my father said coming up behind me as I put my jacket back down.

I hide myself partially behind the couch as he smiled and leaned over, "Especially to make you nearly glow pink in the face especially with all that control you learned as an undercover cop." My eyes widened as he saw straight through me. I barely avoided looking away, "It was…" he cut me off, "Son, you think you were the only one who was young once? Trust me when I was your age I would have had your mother back at our place right about now." I was torn between thankful understanding and being grossed out.

"And on that note…" I became thankful that Usagi and mother came in to talk with us so father couldn't continue on that line of conversation. The rest of the evening went by fine as we finished off conversations and parted ways for the evening. The ride back home was as amicable as the ride there only this time I was driving a little bit fast to get back home. I did however maintain a good speed.

Cause as tempting as it was to pull off to the side of the road and take her in the truck I knew where some of the police were but not all of them and I didn't feel like getting caught with my pants down, literally. At least that was the plane before Usagi had her own ideas. It was a Sunday after all so there were hardly any drivers out and about that evening. Her hand started to gently massage my leg as I had to hers earlier.

I drove peacefully until she moved her hand towards my crotch. I looked down then over to her as she looked at the scenery going by as if nothing that she was doing was effecting me yet I knew it was. I could see the subtle shift in her legs. The compression of her crotch as she tried to hide her growing need. So I turned the tables on her this time. I reached down and pushed her hand into my crotch.

She definitely looked over at me for that one before clasping onto him and rubbing her hand over him through my pants. The subtle rub combined with earlier events today had me rethinking finding a place to park really quickly. So when we were at a stop light I cursed under my breath and looked over at her as I gasped lightly at the gentle massage she was giving me. "You know it's a bit warm in here."

I couldn't be bothered to touch the AC button especially when I saw her unbuttoning the only two buttons I now saw on her dress. I had mistaken them as décor on said dress earlier but I was clearly incorrect. I now had a visible peak at the swell of her breast and NOTHING else beneath it. That took me a moment to wrap my head around. It was such a naughty thing to do especially in my parent's house with them there for Sunday dinner…however she also knew this was a fantasy of mine to.

Yes I know it could be seen as a negative in some perspectives but I had this wicked fantasy of her doing just this at least once, a secret I revealed to her months back, and it seemed this evening was my one lucky shot to get that fantasy. And I didn't even have to ask. This is what made me love this woman so damned much in life. This is what made me willing to do just about anything for her and do what I have done for her already.

This is why I asked for that family heirloom from dad, this is why I felt better about being around my folks again and was more connected with them than I was before and actually brought a woman home to meet them. She was this amazingly, beautiful, smart, funny, wickedly clever woman who made my wishes, my dreams and my fantasies a reality. She knew what I wanted and how to make it happen in the most simple of ways.

I looked over at her and felt the love in my heart bloom as I hit the gas to go. The car took off pretty fast, thankfully no one had come up behind us during that moment to myself, BUT I didn't realize it till I sat through it. I even felt a tad embarrassed to once I realized we sat there for at least five minutes. Usagi didn't say a word though about it and I was glad for it to. She just smiled and looked at me.

I mean I had sat through two red lights and one green light before it turned green again. Usagi simply smirked and waved a hand over the top of her dress a little bit as her other hand reached over and undid my pants just enough to get her hand inside. My foot jerked a little and hit the gas pedal and I almost clocked an extra twenty over the speed limit when she wrapped her hand around him.

My own hands were torn between grabbing her hand to stop her and clutching the steering wheel to let her continue. We were still on main streets here. But her hold was on so delicious and I was enjoying it so damned much. The way her fingers were massaging me, the way they gripped my shaft and holy - "Usa!" I bite out and jerked my hips as she then added rubbing the head of him from the inside of my pants now.

We were fifteen minutes away thanks to the extra twenty we were going and still she was driving me insane with need. We rounded the corner and just as I was seeing the ten minute marker in the corner way far off in the distance I looked over to tell her to hold on when I saw that she had moved around. I looked down and found her head currently in my lap as her tongue flicked the tip of me.

I nearly swerved us a bit and was thankful that I had been in high speed chases with criminals before so I could correct with ease. I mean seriously who would think this little innocent woman was a seductive minx?! I should have at least heard a seat belt but apparently she had it pulled all the way out so she could perform this little maneuver and still be buckled in. It had to have been a bit painful but she shows no signs of letting up. "Holy kami - sama Usa!"

I was between gripping the steering wheel and her head as I avoid weaving on the road. There were still a FEW passing cars on the road and I definitely didn't need anyone calling in a swerving car on the road to the cops. It was a bit embarrassing to say the least. So when I felt her head bobbed up and down a few times as she gently licked around the head and a little bit further down my shaft I felt the pre-cum begin to emerge.

She was making this so difficult, "Usa…" I tried as she managed to get more of him free and was now cradling and playing with my balls in her other hand. I couldn't help it, I moaned out loud. I tightened my grip on the wheel till my knuckles were tinged with white. I bite my lip as I felt her tongue slide down my shaft to tease my balls and went harder than I ever remembered from a blow job.

"MMmmhhhmm?" was what I heard as I felt the vibrations of her wordless 'hai?' caress my cock and balls. It was amazing and sensational. "Fuck!" I damn near hit the wheel with my hand it was so good. She gave a small chuckled which turned into another set of vibrations as I bite out, "So good…" I saw the lights to our apartment complex and looked at the speedometer and forced my leg to move to hit the breaks gently and slow us down. How the hell we managed to do all of that speeding and NOT get pulled over was a miracle.

Topping out 30 over the limit was a felony. This woman had me tempting the fates of the law she was that damned good. Finally pulling in she must have recognized the reason why I was slowing down as she popped her head back up and licked her lips, "You are so going to pay for that." She got out of the car, purse and keys in hand and said, "You know you keep saying that but I've yet to pay for anything." I yanked the keys from the ignition shoved him back into my pants and jumped out.

I didn't bother to zip or buckle up, they weren't staying on. She had just turned the knob when I attacked her mouth with mine. I hit the key clicker to automatically lock it before tossing them somewhere in the apartment when we damn near crashed through it. I kicked it closed and fumbled with the lock behind me for a moment, not wanting anyone to walk in despite the time of night, as she yanked at my pants to come further down.

No longer being stopped by being in a car seat with seat belts. I was more than ready for this though as I pushed her back till I bent down to pick her up. She jumped up just enough to wrap her legs around my waist as my pants fell around my thighs. I couldn't help but attack her mouth I as yanked her dress up her legs to her waist creating a belt out of it and find her bare, "You drove me insane this evening." I grumbled.

I attacked her neck as she groaned with the pleasure of it, biting at her neck as I looked for the couch and found we were facing the back of it. I didn't have control left to even take her to it, my legs wouldn't let me move her to do that. If I moved now it was only going to be in powering my cock into her. She already had me trembling with need that badly. From the dinner to the car ride home she had me revved up.

So instead I lowered her on the floor and threw my jacket beneath her back to help against rug burn as at somewhere during this she had tossed hers of and threw it elsewhere. With her bare and me against her I slammed home inside of her. I grunted out and hit my fist against the floor to stop myself from coming on the spot. She really had me revved up and ready from that car ride back here.

That's when I remembered something vitally important. The jacket she was laying under housed the family heirloom. Getting a sudden burst of freak adrenaline I pulled her up into my arms and sat back on my heels to stand back up again. NOT an easy feat with an extra buck ten sitting on my cock in front of me. She grunted from the new angle and impact but I had to get her away for now from the heirloom. I walked with the new found energy just enough to kick the jacket gently to the side so I knew it wouldn't go flying out or get damaged.

Right before I pushed her up against the wall by the other side of the couch. That would do. Her head fell back against the wall as I attacked the rest of her dress. She pulled at my own shirt as she got mine off and I shoved the dress up and off of her. Her breasts looking ready and swollen for my attentive needs. I latched onto one of them as I slowly and with practiced ease moved in and out of her. "Mamo!" she gasped as we kissed. I sucked hard on her breast and teased her perk now slightly swollen nipple.

I wiggled just a little bit so I could move my pants further down my legs but they weren't going much further. The movement made her squirm and whimper as I switched breast and gave the other one the same treatment as the first one. "HAI!" she cried out as I did that and reached down with my other hand to rub my thumb against her clit. "Yeah you like that you little tease?" I teased her back in response.

"Like you didn't enjoy it." She responded back a she bit her lip. "I did." I admitted as I slammed up inside of her. "And…so…did…you…" I accentuated each word with a thrust as she grasped onto my shoulders for support. Her mouth wide open as I pounded into her harder and harder with each stroke. I massaged her breasts in my hand from time to time as I kept up a persistent rubbing on her clit.

I wanted her to feel this for a few days to come. By the end both of us might be even knocked out from it. So when she up wrapped her ankles from my waist I was baffled for a moment till she shoved us from the wall. The backs of my knees hit the arm of the couch as we fell across it, bouncing on our way and knocking the pillows off. Now she was on top and in control as she started to ride me.

There's something to be said for watching a hot naked woman ride you for all she's worth as you watch her beautiful breasts bounce around up and down. Her swollen nipples begging you for more fun as you watched your cock go in and out of her tight, hot, wet heat. I roared out from the imagery that was wreaking havoc once more on my mind and surged up into her causing her to lose her rhythm as I jammed my cock up into her.

I heard her cry out as she had this big O on her face. I loved seeing that expression. I was seconds away from taking the top again when she clamped down with all that she had onto my cock. I grunted and flung my head back. My neck corded and pulsing with the pleasure she was wringing from me as my entire body was centered on the hot rod that was currently nestled inside of her tight sheath.

I gripped her hips as I held onto my orgasm, doing everything I could to stop myself from coming on the spot as she held this grip and still rode me. I was in the best type of agony possible. I forced my eyes to open and saw her riding me full throttle once she saw that I saw her. Her smile widened and she rode me hard. Hands on my chest and slightly off balanced I held onto her hips as she held me as she came like a rocket over me.

Her walls caved in on me removing the last shred of control I had over coming before her and sprayed her insides with my seed. Thank kami that she had been on the pill for a little bit now, especially for these cases. I kept going and going as I came within her. Her own juices and tightening walls spilled and caressed over me until she collapsed against me. If she thought this was over she was wrong.

This just gave me more motivation to make sure by tomorrow evening to give it to her back. "I, wow…" she managed. I held her close to me and muttered, "Yeah…wow." It took us several long moments before we got back up. Our legs still shaking and not wanting to work as we slowly got up and found our clothing pieces. I grabbed up the jacket and told her to take a shower first after that episode.

She asked if I wanted to join her, "Yeah just give me a second, put our jackets away." I explained as she turned her back, picking up her fallen dress in the process. I found her jacket and picked it up to hang both up and pulled the velvet box from my jackets pocket. I blew out a 'whew' that she almost rolled onto it and found it before it was time. I looked around for a good hiding place and found the end table near the door had a small drawer in it.

Going to it I shoved it in really quickly before she came back out, "You ready? The shower is." I heard the shower pop on as I happily and satisfied walked over to the bathroom and watched her naked form drenched in the steaming water invite me in. I smiled and shut the door locking it while stripping off the last of my own clothes and stepping in. I held her close and kissed her sweetly as I was enveloped in the steam of the shower.


	3. one year anniversary

**phillynz**: I'm glad he came across that way. I wanted him to be a fun-loving father who yes has lost his daughter but also is happy that his only son has found a woman that can and will make him happy and is moving forward with that part of his life. As for the tender moment between usagi and his mom, I'm glad that the tender moment went over well between them. I wanted it to show that they do accept her and are glad that she brought him back to them in a sense to.

**TaelarNicole**: glad you were. 😊 wow awesome that you did that. I've done that before when it comes to sequels! I'll read at least the last few chapters to remember how it went and then jump into the next one. I'm glad your enjoying this so far. I've already gotten so much written out already and I'm glad it's being well received.

2 reviews, nice, glad this is being well received, lets see how you guys like the direction things are going into. So please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous 2: new beginning ch.3

Mamoru POV

I woke up next to her sleeping form around six am. I hit the alarm to avoid waking her up and just took a few moments to watch her sleeping form. She lay right next to me facing the window as I had had my arm wrapped around her from behind. Her hair splayed all over the pillow save for where I was laying. I had even been playing with a little bit of it as she slept last night. My rights as being her boyfriend.

She used this vanilla and honey shampoo that really smelled great. it was soothing and had me entrenched even more so in her warmth. I gave her shoulder a gentle kiss knowing that it wouldn't be enough to wake her up. She said she loved waking up next to me or just plain waking up in my arms period. Facing the window to and not having to face the door. That she felt safe with me and safe enough NOT to have to constantly face the door.

It gave me satisfaction that she placed that much trust and faith in me and my abilities to let her guard down enough to do that. My one hand was clasped in hers as the other was over her head, a few stands of hair in my hand, like a protective cocoon if you will of my body around hers. My right leg even overlapped her left one as her right one was curled up near her elbow. I had to admit I had never been this protective nor felt this much possessiveness over a woman in my life in this manner ever.

And she was more than a capable woman, she was this intense, fierce fireball of amazement and she still had me wanting to be the guy for her she needed and wanted. The guy she deserved to have. When I was with her I was finally able to be all of me and after that Diamond ordeal with everything in the open we evolved into so much more. Gone were the misconceptions, gone were the lies I had to have to protect her and my cover and gone was Diamond…for good. He would be locked up in a deep dark hole for life.

I fully intended to use that opportunity to make her as happy as she's made me every day that she would let me. I released her hair to pull a stray hair from her face. She twitched just a little bit as I carefully moved around to grab my phone without alerting her. I wanted to have this moment captured on camera. I aimed it and snapped the shot, flash less of course to avoid waking her. I would want to get another snapshot later on that even of us both so that we could start an album together, just of us.

She was going to be so surprised tonight. I looked over and watched the sun come through the curtains of our bedroom window and kiss her blonde hair. It was splayed out against the pillow as she slept nearly naked in bed. She had on only a little tank top that just barely covered her bra and her panties. She had ended up preparing for work last night to get a few extra minutes of sleep in this morning so she threw the few pieces of clothes on as she didn't like to prepare food while completely naked.

It made these few moments where I was awake, and she slept so enjoyable. I loved waking up next to her. Having her there when I woke up instantly made my day better. It didn't matter if I had a nightmare or a bizarre dream waking up next to her made everything better. She made me forget about any doubts or anything negative. All I needed in life was her. I looked down at my boxers and noticed the subtle tent growing in them. Ah yes the morning wood that came about whenever I woke up thinking of her.

As much as I wanted to act on it as I usually would I wanted this day to feel special to her. For the both of us. So I let her sleep in the few extra minutes as I decided to pull everything out for the lunches and pack it up to go. It was a routine of ours to make everything on Sundays after we got back from my parents or hers and had our sexy fun when we got home so that much we did do but it was also routine the following morning to pack it up individually for work, so this morning I did all of that for us both.

I watched her in bed for a little bit before I slipped out carefully to avoid waking her up. I unfolded myself from her in the many forms that I had tucked her in with myself and slowly and gently got out. Today after all was our one year anniversary. I had been preparing for this moment for over a month now. Well technically I had been thinking about it for the last eight months but I didn't want to scare her off by letting her know that.

So I snuck out and started to make her breakfast. Two pieces of toast with an egg and some bacon on the inside. What she enjoyed was eating it like a breakfast sandwich so once I had the toast done and the egg sunny side up I put the egg between the two, then I put the now cooked bacon inside as well and voila her breakfast sandwich was done and so was mine. I made one for myself to so that we could eat together in bed.

I put everything on a tray and brought it in with me along with a cup of tea as I put it down near the bed and gently woke her up. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her lips and her eyes opened up. Before she could say anything the smell of food filtered towards her nose. I watched as she sat up fast making me glad I put it down first before putting it on the bed. I sat the tray over on top of her as she happily accepted the breakfast sandwich, "Oh so good." She moaned taking a nice crispy bite.

I made sure the sandwich was wrapping in foil since I didn't want the egg to get everywhere. She bit around the sandwich, making sure to eat the crust first before taking in the generous bites of the gooey center. Her beautiful legs curling beneath her as she sat up to eat and I sat on the side of the tray to eat at mine to. Her little tank top in a slight disarray from her sleeping looked so cozy on her even as her nipples began to peak out from beneath the fabric.

I could help but enjoy the sight of that to be honest. The bra she wore was only a simple lacy one allowing air to penetrate it and make them prominent. She gave me a wicked smile as she saw where my eyes were. I was just glad that she was a bit of a perv like I was. I could look at my girlfriend like that and NOT get yelled at for looking down on occasion. Don't get me wrong I fully respected, her but I also desired her.

Her hair looked mussed up in a beautiful way as I kissed her gently but with a hint of the passion that I held for her, "Happy one-year anniversary." I said to her, she smiled that adorable, loving smile of hers. "You remembered." I kissed her again, "Of course. I've been waiting for this day for the last month to be honest." A little hint for the events to follow later on. She took another bite of the sandwich as I saw a little egg dribble on her lip.

Leaning onto the bed I put the foil from my now eaten sandwich down and kissed it off of her lip, sucking the appendage in between my own lips as she kissed me in response right before I took a small bite of the toast in her hands. She was so turned on by the act she didn't protest to me snagging a bit of her sandwich. "So how are you feeling?" I asked her, knowing we had gotten a little bit carried away last night or rather I had.

The sex was phenomenal but sometimes I felt like I was getting to be to rough even though she never complained during the moment. "Amazing as always." She was something alright, to handle me fully in bed when previous girlfriends as few as there were actually complained about my stamina, apparently girls were used to guys who only lasted a few minutes at best and not for my duration of time.

Secondly my size as apparently it was to big for them to handle which did give an ego boost but also made sex difficult on occasion and even stated that because of my size normal sex for me was too rough for them to handle which is why I still consistently asked her if she was okay after we had these particular bouts of rough sex. Cause this was rough and delicious for me, but I ended up keeping the habit of always asking her.

I wanted to be sure no matter how many times she said it was great of okay or 'stop asking me that it will always be great' that I never actually hurt her. I wanted her to feel as happy and satisfied as she made me feel. I left the bed after that before I would get carried away…again as her lips had the tendency to encourage more and lure me in like a siren's call as I happily answered it.

Though this time I had to resist so neither of us would be late for work. I backed up and looked her in the eyes as saw the happiness and love radiate back towards me. I loved her so damned much I couldn't believe my unbelievable luck that this was happening. "This was great, I love this thank you." She was so happy as she rolled up her foil and put it next to mine. "Glad you enjoyed it. Now let's get up." I walked over to the closet to avoid getting tempted…yes even standing near the bed could become a temptation.

"We have to get ready for work now, but I do have dinner reservations at one of our restaurants later on tonight." I told her. I pulled out a few condoms and shoved them into my work pants in preparation just to be safe on if we'd need them in the car if we decided on things at the restaurant. A prelude for later on in case things get - "Oh the steak place?!" she asked from in the bedroom interrupting my thoughts.

She sounded like she was moving around though. "Yup." I responded getting fully dressed for the station as I ran my hands through my hair to comb it out quickly. She got up to get dressed herself. "What time are the reservations for?" she asked, "Eight. Plenty of time to get back here, get re-dressed in something date nice and head out." I purposely stated it that way as she always dressed nicely for work but this was a date event afterwards and I wanted to make sure I alluded to that for our anniversary.

She wouldn't want to go in her work clothes. No matter now nice they looked she would want to be in a dress and heel combination that would wow me and she always did. Then again she could wear a paper bag and it would wow me. I went into the kitchen to grab our pre-set lunches as she walked out next with her dress shirt and pants combo. She always looked like a powerhouse whenever she went into work.

Usagi POV

Mamoru was always an amazing guy. Here he was doing all of our morning things to prep himself so that I wouldn't have to as an anniversary gift of sorts. He was so thoughtful. I kissed him as I grabbed my things and headed out the door with him. I waved to our elderly neighbor as he grabbed his morning paper as per routine in the am. He waved back and went inside. He was such a sweet man.

When Mamoru and I had the chance to we did have small conversations with him. the apartment I left out of was perfect for him and he never once gave us a noise complaint. I suspected it was because his hearing was going out and he couldn't hear how loud we could get. Mamoru was a 'roar'er for sure and I could reach some high notes myself when I was in the midst of an orgasm and never once did he ever complain. Either that or he turned his hear aid down and just didn't bother to complain.

I got in my car as Mamoru went into his own truck and we drove off. Since things had come to an end with the Diamond thing it seemed work was better as well. My boss ended up getting transferred to another location they opened up about fifty miles from here so I was bumped up to being in her positions. It actually worked out well for her since she was traveling to get to here and the other location was closer to where she lived so she wasn't complaining.

Plus as it turns out once she was gone I was able to make sure changes that benefited every there and still made profits. They were risks and gambles that she hadn't wanted to try due to the risks and gambles, but I managed to pull them off. Don't get me wrong I understood she had her reservations regarding them as they were merely ideas in the beginning but once I transferred some of our purchase orders to different vendors online to get them here as a discounted price and altered the shipping on it we were in business.

I was able to use a newly discovered online order site to get our supplies in at a third if at least half the cost of the original product price. The only problem was it took longer to ship for it which was why she kept saying no to it herself. So after some re-arranging for a few weeks I was finally able to change up the order dates we had in the system. I had to get approval for it but once I gave the proposed idea to give it a three-month trial run to see how well it could work and save them money they were in.

So once the approval came in I made the first few orders and set the new order protocol for three to four weeks out and not five to seven days out. that way when we started to get low the protocol would automatically send out a order to get more in that way by the time we were out the order would have been sent in already and we didn't go a day without supplies. We had that happen with the old system. Imagine running out of paper of all things for legal documents that you have to have a recorded hard copy of.

Within the three months the company had been saved an extra hundred a month and the order system was working out so well they were doing trial runs of it at the other locations they had and the extra money I found out recently they were putting towards our bonuses at the different locations. It worked out for the company well since they could use the bonuses as a huge tax write off and get more money back in at the end of the following year.

It had everyone under me happy about the change as well as they seemed to be more uplifted hearing that they were getting in extra money. Granted the bonuses were an end of the year thing but holidays were around that time and it greatly helped everyone for the extra shopping expense that came. Plus today we were getting in one of the orders. We were having a business lunch for the bigger bosses coming in today and they wanted things to be redone to look more extravagant so I made sure to purchase nice tables that could be re used as well as chairs.

They arrived in by ten am giving us plenty of time to assemble the table and chairs. Two of us made sure to do it in the meeting room since it was a closed one while the other two made the food orders and since I kept it on file from the last several times, a list of what to and what not to get for food allergy reasons. One of them sent me a text that the food would take at least an hour and a half dur to the lunch rush that would be coming in.

Its why I specified to do the order now that way when the lunch rush came it the food would be half done and by the time the bosses came in the food would be here hot and ready for them to enjoy. Plus if all went well we could get approval for the project we were working on. Well the project we could be working on. We were looking at a new marketing angle to draw more consumers in on, but we required the bigger bosses approval to do so. I felt confident in the idea but I had to admit I was also a tad side tracked today.

Mamoru's dinner later on tonight had me so giddy with excitement I wanted to talk about it instead of thinking on the project. I just hadn't been this happy in so long that it was trumping over the project idea that we had been working on for over a month. "What's got your head so spun?" the new worker Felicia asked me. "Huh?" I asked her in response, "Since the beginning of this new project for the market campaign, you've been focused as I've ever seen you." I rose a brow to that one.

"Now I may have just started here a few months ago but you're a very focused person and this is the first time I've ever seen you not 100% on the task at hand." I didn't want to be seen as that open with my emotions at work and honestly I thought I was hiding them pretty well so I denied it, "Not sure I understand what you mean." She smiled, "Usagi your hammering a screw into the leg of the table." I looked down and sure enough I was.

_Shit._ "Damn…my mind really is elsewhere." I admitted. "So what's going on boy troubles?" she asked. The slight smile that she tried to hide was a dead giveaway to her true purpose of the inquiry. I knew Mamoru shouldn't have come to work to give me lunch that one day. Felicia's first question had been if he was my brother, his response had been to kiss me goodbye as a way of saying 'I'm taken by her'. She hadn't let go since.

"No trouble in paradise no, its our one-year anniversary and he's taking me out to one of our favorite restaurants tonight to celebrate." I expressed excitedly. She 'ahhed' and remarked, "That's good. Working to keep the romance going, not many guys do that." She seemed to be musing that a bit. I went on ahead and took the bait, "What about yours?" I recalled she mentioned having a boyfriend in the beginning when she began to work here but hadn't wanted to talk about the break-up when it happened only a month after she started up.

"Oh you mean the slimy EX of mine that thought it was a good idea to bail out on me to be with our friend Stephanie or as I like to call her 'staphane'." I rose my brows to that and suddenly regretted asking her as she continued on with, "I mean so what if we hadn't had sex in a few weeks, does that mean you need to start sleeping with her cause they have quote 'a connection' that he and I didn't have." I wasn't even able to cut her off as she began to vent about her boyfriend issues.

So I quietly worked on the table as she vented about how he left her for the other girl who was a mutual friend though as she kept talking and I listened one thing seemed to become more and more clear. She was the 'frienemy' type of person to know personally speaking. Professionally speaking she was good at her job. No doubt about it. No questioning it. But it seemed that she was a user and didn't see herself as one. She saw herself as someone who had connections and used them well…till they figured it out and bailed on her.

Of course then she seemed, through her words on the matter, to have acceptable reason to paint herself the victim. "So just so I have this right…" when she finally took a long-winded breath, "You three were good friends, well mostly. He helped you out a lot as did she. You THOUGHT something was between them even after they gave reasonable proof and denied it. You continued to 'search' for the 'truth'…" I put internal head quotes around her words that used to describe it as I iterated this back to her.

"And he took it as 'badgering' and 'insecurities' on your part…" which I found to be reasonable not that I said that, "And when she was doing you both a favor after a month of this back and forth argument, by giving him a ride back you yelled at him for calling off of work because he wasn't feeling well and getting a ride home from her." I looked to her to see if I was accurate so far and she nodded.

"So when he doesn't come home that evening you assume the worst and even though he says he stayed at a friends that confirmed this to you, you still are confident that he stayed at hers for sex and 'blew up' on him?" she nodded again. This conversation was making me so glad I didn't have to deal with crazy drama anymore. If anything this conversation was making me feel like I had yet another reason to be happy about tonight.

"So he broke it off with you stating if there is no trust then there's no relationship…" Which again I agreed with, "You agreed, and a month later you went over to your mutual friends place to get a set of jeans she was sewing for you and found them having sex in her bed." She then bellowed, "I know can you believe it?!" I was seriously wondering what he had done wrong in this at all.

"Can I believe a single man can fall for a friend that's been there for him through thick and thin, yes." I uttered, "It was only a month, shouldn't he be celibate for like a year after me? Or not get together with anyone till I'm married or something?" I resisted the urge to ring my ears hoping I'd heard wrong but obviously hadn't and remarked as neutral as I could, "Sounds to me like you need to find someone that you can have that level of intimacy from." I looked away as I finished off the table.

Nearly done now since she began her rant and I reiterated the hot points. "Friendships can develop into some of the most beautiful forms of intimacy and give us our greatest love in life." Once more I was thinking on Mamoru and how great things were between us as I flipped the table over and found it to be steady and sturdy. The chairs were sent as a whole so all we had to do was pull out the cover for the table in here and we were good to go.

"Oh you sound just like him. Friendship is the foundation or some such crap. I gave that man the best sex of his life. He should have been grateful to get me." and once more I'm reminded of egomania. It was something Diamond himself had a bit of. She felt she was superior at least in her personal life cause she certainly didn't act that way at work. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I explained to her how damaging that ego thing could be.

What happened with Diamond because of his issues even though he and her are two completely different people she still has an ego similar to his. And obviously he felt like he was untouchable so in a sense so does she. However, I decided against it as I didn't want to re-open that old wound and let it get infected…so to speak. Plus I didn't think she would take the message to well if I in some way referenced her to him so I let that idea go.

"Listen, as another woman, I will say this." I began, "He's right. If you two started out with just sex and nothing more, then it will not have the chance of survival that a relationship that came from a friendship." She rolled her eyes, "I mean for example Mamoru and I have been going on for a year and we were friends for months prior to that and we are still strong. How long were you and your ex together? Were you friends first?" I asked her.

"Six months and no. For me that takes too long and I'm not interested in that." She sulked. "Try friendship first then let that evolve into sex. Trust me when the chemistry is there its spot on. Just let it be natural like give it at least six to ten dates beforehand to see if there's a connection beyond that of sexual attraction. Besides when there's a friendship behind it then the sex is way better and more intense." I told her thinking this would be over with now.

The orders would be coming in shortly and so would the bosses that we were looking to convince of the new marketing strategy and we needed to have this place looking good if we were going to convince them of our idea. We had been working on this for a little while now and we needed it to go smoothly. "Funny." She remarked as she walked away from me. "Nani?" I asked her.

"That's what he said." That's when she looked at me, "Said our sex was good but theirs was intense, electric and she made him…let's just say he didn't last that long with her because of how intense she was." _Ouch_. "And he tells me this as way of partial explanation when I found them together." double ouch. She was clearly not over this so I gave her different piece of advice now. Plus I wanted her to get past this, get onto the marketing project and keep herself away from my guy.

She clearly had a case of needing a rebound and that wasn't going to solve her problems. I looked at the time and saw that it was getting close now. My phone buzzed with a text from one of the bosses saying they were on their way over. Thankfully I was close enough with one of them to get a courteous 'heads up'. I began to calculate the time frame we had as I gave her the final piece of advice.

"Do yourself a favor and take some time for you. Don't dwell on the past with him and her just be by yourself for a little bit to re group and then go out again. You don't want to bring in your previous baggage into a new relationship. It's what I did before I got together with Mamoru. I was coming out of a relationship when he and I met and I knew I needed some time to myself again before getting into something else again so fast." Plus I wanted to make it clear Mamoru and I were endgame.

He wasn't a rebound relationship he was my other half. "You'll lose it pretty quickly if you do." I stated and pulled out the new covers for the table placing them on nicely as I started to pull the chairs up, "I guess. I'm gonna go see if the orders came yet or not." She walked out. Sometimes it was nice to have these talks with the girls I worked with. It gave me a sense of normal collaborator work chat. Plus it also gave me the chance to express how tight Mamoru and I were without shoving it into her face.

Other times like this one it was merely a reminder of how lucky I was to be in a stable, happy relationship. Mamoru made me happy and gave me a drama free filled life. So hearing these stories as infrequent as they were gave me a nice does of thanks for the reminder of how good I have it with him. The bosses arrived half an hour later then as I was guiding them through the new marketing project the others got the food prepared on the table for the conference they would be delegating in.

The meeting went on for an hour as we went back and forth on the marketing proposal. The bosses ate heartily at their special food requests and everything seemed to work out. The final approval would go through in a week's time so it was all about playing a waiting game at this point. Once the clock struck the end of the last hour we shut down the computers and locked up the building.

I drove home nice and smoothly. My mood couldn't get any better than where it was at now so I took it in with stride through the traffic and congestion till I got home. I switched my clothes to a black and blue dress and put on some black heels. It had been too long since I'd had an anniversary to celebrate and I was too thrilled about it. When Mamoru got in he gave me a kiss before getting redressed himself.

We hoped into the truck and went to the restaurant he picked out. They had changed their décor a little bit but not by a lot. They even had a new dessert bar that we passed up. The cakes looked so delicious as we passed them by. Everything from vanilla to chocolate to strawberry and to angel food and even key lime. "That double chocolate one looks decadent." I nearly salivated at the sight of it.

"We'll have it after dinner how's that?" he asked. I was excited about that. This day and this evening were going great. We even managed to get the same seat as we placed our orders. "So how was work?" he asked. Normally we didn't really talk about work on these dates but seeing as how we had the marketing project I was actually pretty excited about it, "We presented our marketing idea to the company." I started.

He nodded as he knew how important this would be for going forward for me, "I really think it's going to get approved and if so it'll mean some late nights but more money. Maybe we can even plan a trip or something in the future." I suggest. He smiles at the notion, "I think that would be great. We could use a week or long trip to ourselves." He expressed, taking my hand in his as he leaned over the table to kiss me.

Taking another sip of the water we had I decided to go freshen up a little bit. That and two eight ounces water bottles can fill you up. "I'll be back in a moment. Ladies." I explained as I left out to go take care of that. I went into the restroom as I noticed a shadowy figure nearby. I stood by the door as the shadow seemed to disappear on its own. I looked around myself to make sure it had been just a shadow then saw a waiter pass by and figured it was probably just him and left it at that as I walked inside.

Mamoru POV

I flagged a waiter over to me really quickly as he came out of the kitchen right after Usagi entered the ladies room. He came right over to me as I pulled out the heirloom from the velvet case it was in and asked, "Can you put this in a piece of double chocolate cake. It's her favorite…" I indicated the seat where she was at, "That way when you bring it out after dinner I can propose to her." I asked of him, "No problem sir." He remarked and accepted the heirloom to be put in the cake.

Five minutes later she was back and ten minutes later the food was there. The waiter we had was very careful to check in on us to know when to deliver the cake piece. I was glad for that so that I could make this moment the most special for her. The place wasn't packed but there was still a lot of people in there for a Monday evening. We ate at our food as I told her of being assigned a desk job as detective so I wouldn't be out on the streets as much as I had been before. I could tell she was thrilled to get more time in with me and that made me happier.

I loved spending time with her and these last few months the overtime was getting a bit intrusive but at least it had paid off, "Yeah turns out one of the detectives is transferring to another department so I'll be getting his desk job and be at home more with you." She didn't want to lean over the food to kiss me so she instead curled her leg up around mine underneath the table and caressed me intimately.

It took me a moment to realize she had slipped her heel off and slide her now bare foot up between my legs. Once she touched him my cock jerked in reflex as if to say 'hello'. "Keep that up and we won't make it to dessert." I threatened, needing to look around and see other people as a reminder to myself that we were in a very public place. She slipped her heel back on subtly of course as she ate the rest of her potatoes.

I knew she would have the rest of her steak boxed up so she could have it for dinner tomorrow evening so I signed the waiter over with the piece of cake as he brought it with a knowing look over. "Usagi…my love to celebrate this day I thought maybe a piece of that delicious cake was in order." She took a fork and dug in as she took one bite and savored the flavor. I wondered briefly where the heirloom was in the cake when the silver piece finally caught her eye from the third bite she was about to take.

Her fork slowly dropped to the table clattering just a little bit as she looked at me and swallowed as she briefly touched it. I took the now visible ring out and was glad the waiter didn't put it on or in the frosting. It would have made it harder to clean to make this moment magical. Pulling it from the moist fluffy cake part I wiped the sweat that started to out of nowhere form at the top of my forehead.

My body heat started to rise up from so many emotions coursing through me. My palms were beginning to sweat, I was definitely nervous but also confident enough to rise to the occasion to get on my knee in front of her as she took a sharp shocked inhale as I kneeled at her sitting on the nice chair. I made sure to keep my eyes on hers and NOT on her smooth crossed legs as tempting as they were.

I was here for a reason. The beautiful diamond engagement ring sitting between my fingers as I presented it to her and hoped that the speech that I had prepared for this last month, the speech that I took three months to write to get the right words out. The ring itself was silver at its base with a beautifully cut princess shaped diamond in the center. The look in her eyes as she saw it then me was priceless.

This was what I had been waiting months for. This moment in time where I made that life altering decision to change both of our lives forever. I felt a weight on me like no other, the need to make this moment in our lives, the start of something so amazing perfect, but I also felt this pressure in me telling me to just go ahead and do it so that I could not only show her how well planned out this was but also claim her legally mine forever to.

"Usagi…my dear sweet loving Usako…" I swallowed reciting the speech I had memorized by heart, "Before you I was married to my job, and it didn't matter to me. All that had matters was my objective. I let previous relationships fall through the cracks and it didn't bother me enough to stop, but then I met you and everything in my life changed." I saw the tears beginning to build in her eyes at my words.

"You made me realize what I was missing out on in my life. Made me see that I had let work consume me without even saying a word about it. You showed me what else was out there after events happened and even beforehand." She knew what I was referring to, saw how she had affected me as I had her. "You gave me back relationships that I thought were gone and showed me they weren't." she knew I referring to my parents, as I saw her smile. She was about to say something in response to it so I quickly finished up.

I wanted this moment to be about us moving forward into a beautiful future and letting go of the past. "And now the only thing that matters to me going forward in our lives together…" I put the ring on her own ring finger as tears were even welling up in my own eyes now. I blinked them back away as much as possible so I could keep my bearings on the speech I had spent so long preparing for her.

After one thing you never take shorts on is when you're going to ask someone to marry you and when you make your loving devotions of love at the wedding itself. I became more confident as she looked at me so lovingly, so trusting. She only had eyes for me as I only mine for her. "Is spending the rest of my life doing everything I can to make you as happy as you've made me." we were both trying hard to keep our emotions in check by this point.

"This ring has been passed down in my family for generations. Given to the first born or only born son when he finds the one he wants to spend his life with." She smiled on that one as I was the only son my parents had, "The ring means a great deal to me and my family. My father even asked me why I hadn't given it to you sooner." I smiled, lightening up the mood just a little bit as she smiled.

"That reason is because I wanted this evening to be perfect. And it's not the place that made it perfect, though it is beautiful…" she gave a tiny chuckle on that, "It's knowing that I am asking the woman I love more than life itself to spend the rest of her life with me to. To have a life together. So Tuskino, Usagi, love of my life, will you marry me and be my wife?" I finished off even if parts of that speech towards the end were added on. I definitely hadn't put it in there to remark about where we were at but my nerves were getting to me.

She had a hard time controlling herself in her tears as she managed to get the word I had hoped to hear come from her lips, "Yes." It was so emotional and beautiful as the tears finally fell from our eyes and I rose up to my feet to pull her into my arms to hug and kiss her. I wanted to swing her around but one felt that THAT was a tad to cheesy to do and secondly I couldn't do it since she was right next to the table.

I didn't want to risk knocking into it and causing a mess of a scene. This was a romantic moment not a goofy one. I set her down back on her heels as the tears still flowed down her face. I kissed her again more deeply and passionately yet still within acceptability of being so pubic. It was one of the FEW times one could get away with making such a kiss so passionate and NOT be called out for being inappropriate for it.

I could hear the restaurant cheering us on in the back-round but it was back-round noise to me at this point. She was my sole focus as far as I saw it. "Want to go back home and celebrate behind closed doors?" I asked her. She nodded. "Absolutely." As we asked for to go containers and the check. She kept marveling at the ring I had given her, "We definitely need to tell everyone we're engaged now." her eyes sparkled at her words.

"We will…after we celebrate." I told her, I wanted to start celebrating now but I had a feeling if we tried to find a place nearby for that we would only have the eyes of everyone in here on us so that became an improbable idea now. I didn't care though. We could celebrate to our hearts content back home and not have to care about being loud so that was a plus for us. We grabbed our things and the 'to go bag' as I noticed a figure in the corner near the bar.

He seemed to be watching us for a moment before shrugging it off and taking a prolonged sip of his beverage. I wrote it off as nothing as he seemed to be taking a call. "Come on lets go home." I nudged her out the door as she was still looking at her ring. I was glad father gave that to me and that he was happy that I wanted it for her. Knowing we had my parent's approval meant a lot just as I hoped I would gain hers for it as well.

That had been one thing I had been too busy to do. Ask her parents for her hand in marriage before asking her. I looked back up one last time and found the guy at the bar gone as I left out the door and protectively followed my fiancé back to the car. I loved to think that now. She was my fiancé and NOTHING would be changing that. "You better be prepared when we get back cause I'm going to make you scream." I muttered in the sexy voice I knew she loved to hear as we got into the truck, "You better." She purred as we drove off.


	4. Diamond's predicament

**TropicalRemix**: someone he knew…knows…could be anything.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**phillynz**: perhaps he is…😊 sometimes I think I'm a tad evil myself. Lol

**audreabro**: that I did. Yes I found that getting a more in depth look on Diamond and what is going on in his brain and motivation was interesting to get into. Plus I wanted to give everyone more in depth character development with their relationships. Especially with Mamoru and his parents and even to a slight degree Diamond and his own parents.

**TaelarNicole**: thank you, glad you like the foreboding shadows as there's more to come.

5 reviews, nice, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this installment, I've got so much written out and been getting more inspired for more to come so stay tuned and tell me what you think, please read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous 2: new beginning ch.4

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe it. The evening was progressing so well that I half thought the engagement was a dream but the sparkling ring on my finger told me otherwise. I couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. It was a silver band with at least three if not nearly four carats of diamond in the center, it was simple and beautiful. I loved it. I had already decided on the next girl's night over to announce it so we could celebrate. As much as I wanted to shout in on the rooftops right now as he parked the truck I had other thoughts on my mind.

We made it inside as the clock struck ten and started to strip each other of our clothes. Granted we celebrated in the car to but this was at home where we would begin our lives together. I knocked off my heels as he kicked off his dress shoes. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he caught me mid-air and walked us back to our bedroom. His hands pulling my dress up and over my rear as I fell back towards the bed.

He pulled it up the rest of the way and I was nude. Everything was on display and we still smelled a little bit of the sex from before. He undid his dress shirt and tossed it into another corner of the room as I tackled his pants. I pulled his belt off and undid the zipper as he shucked them off the rest of the way to. Nothing was left on either of us as he climbed over on top of me on the bed.

This time we were able to take things a little bit slower. He mouthed at my nipples as I reached down and stroked his half hard member. Even now he was still semi hard for me. Something that definitely aroused me. I stroked up and down as he slowly kissed down from my breasts to my stomach forcing me to release him as he spread my legs wider and dove his tongue between my folds. I groaned and grabbed at the bed covers.

His tongue doing wicked and delicious things to my body as his lips caressed the skin in a tantalizing way. His fingers slipped themselves into my heat core and slowly pumped them in and out of me. I was still a bit wet from my previous orgasm not more than a half an hour ago so it made it easier as I moan for him to keep going. His tongue flicked over my clit with a stroking process that intensified as I breathed in more deeply.

It was actually beginning to ache with my need as he reached up with his other hand to toy with my breasts as his used his lips to encircle around my clit and suck. Hard. It propelled my back into an arch off the bed only to be pushed back down by his hands on my hips as he continued his torment of my moist cavern. "Please!" I begged, not sure for what at this point but beg I did as he sat up pulled my legs to either side of his.

I smiled and naturally wrapped my legs around his hips wanting to feel him in me again. He leaned forward and toyed with my tip at my entrance. "I love hearing that word coming from your mouth." He spoke as he pushed in just a little bit. I looked up at his mirth filled eyes with my own fierce filled ones as he sank in inch by inch while watching my face for my reaction. I couldn't help the O that formed even now.

We had been together all this time and he STILL made that O form in my mouth. He STILL filled me up so full that I gripped onto his forearms and pulled him in deeper. He STILL after all this time together made me feel like the only woman in his world and now as I glanced at the ring on my finger against his forearm I felt him move forward which pushed me back against the bed and feel him sink in all the way.

His form towered over me as he began to gently pump his way inside. Knees bent beneath him as he plunged gently yet firmly into me I wrapped one leg around his waist as he pulled the other up and over his shoulder. He sunk in even deeper than before and cradled me in his arms in a possessive yet protective embrace that had me purring like a cat in heat. This was happiness, this was satisfaction.

He gently thrust in and out, as he maintained a smooth pace. I ran my hands up his forearms to his shoulders to hang on and pull him closer towards me. The leg that was over his shoulder now touched my own shoulder as I bent nearly half as he leaned even further towards me. His blue eyes darkening in the night light that filtered in through the window. They met my own passion filled blue ones as I saw the warmth and love alongside passion and heat that was aimed directly at me. It filled me with equating amounts towards him.

As we watched the emotions filter across the others face the rhythm started to build up again. I felt the pace begin to strengthen. What had at the start been smooth and slow to make it last longer than the first one was beginning to turn into one of passion driven and I wasn't complaining one bit. The rhythm started to deepen as he began to speed up. Still going slow but not as slow as when we started out.

His thrusts beginning to lengthen as he was pulling out more and then pushing back in making them harder than before and faster. Our voices were beginning to rise up as we held that eye contact. Neither of us willing to break it. Like we were caught up in a loop of never ending passion and we didn't WANT it to end…but for sanities sake it had to at some point. His hips began to thrust harder and deeper into me.

I grunting and groaned from the impact as he growled and grunted. His member hitting those depths in me he knew would make me come hard. His one hand reached down between us as he toyed and teased my clit. The added pressure I felt was beginning to propel me into one. I gripped onto him tighter, "OH HAI!" I muttered, as I tried to control myself I this. I wanted to see the look on his face as we came together in our bed as an engaged couple.

His pace quickened as if he was having trouble controlling himself from coming to early. I couldn't help but smile at that. "I love you." I managed in between thrusts and breathes as he quickened his pace. Our hips moving faster together towards that cliffs edge that we were now seemingly racing towards. "I love you to…my Usa…" he grunted as he lost his control and hauled me in even closer towards him.

I didn't realize that was possible until I felt him sink in that much deeper into me. I cried out as he loss of control resulted in him pounding into me with such ferocity that my voice rose even higher than before and I lost my grip on him from the continued movements. His voice rose as I felt him lengthen and become bigger within me, signaling his own oncoming orgasm. I reached down and grabbed at his rear pulling him into me.

The action triggered his orgasm as he came inside of me. My own orgasm was triggered by his fingers tightening up and giving a gently twist to my clit between us. I clamped down on him as he roared his release out into me. Both of us coming hard as we clung to one another on the bed, both slowly coming down from the intense orgasmic high we were on. "Imagine…" he began to kiss me once again.

"Doing that…" he kissed my neck leaving wet imprints of my mouth in a tracing pattern along said neck till he gently kissed my chin, "Every chance…" he kissed both of my cheeks, "We get…" then he kissed my lips deeply before rubbing his nose against mine affectionately as he sat still within me, "And then some…" he shifted so I could still feel him a bit hard still despite his release within me.

"For the rest of our lives." He told me. I gazed at him as I looked at the love and passion written in his eyes. I loved him and he loved me. We were in this together forever and I was never looking back. He held me close unwilling to part ways for the night just yet, "I say we better." As he kissed me once more in the dark of the night, silencing my giggle as we rolled around in bed…yup best night of my life.

Diamond POV

I've been sitting alone in this rotten cell for too long now. It was a small eight by eight cell that was easy enough to drive a man mad in. I did what I could to pass by the time that I had in here by myself. There was only so much working out one could do before even that wasn't enough to stop the thoughts from taking over. Thoughts of _her_. I listened outside and heard other inmates in their own cells locked up to.

Granted for them they've been in here for MUCH longer, they've been in here for years if not a few of them decades, but I'm not like them…I'm not a common thief, not a petty criminal in the slightest. I didn't rob a bank or steal someone's identity and I didn't get into a stupid domestic squabble or kill one person and felt remorse over it…I've done worse…I've killed more…I've done more…I am worse. It's why I'm in the isolation block of this prison. The furthest cell in this corner.

After I was arrested and damn near knock so badly out that I didn't regain full consciousness for a full day I thought I could call in some favors to get me out, but it seemed I had burned those bridges and lost my connections. My desires to have everything my way had caught up with me and those I counted on to get me released didn't lift a finger to help me at all. Anyone I knew at the old precinct turned their backs on me.

Even the new one I had gone to. All of them turned their backs to me. I felt betrayed that after all the murders I had put away they were unwilling to let my crimes slide. I enjoyed giving them the finger in the courts that day. Cursing them as I was taken out. I was sent to maximum security prison for my crimes and held without bail. Everyone had turned against me simply because I had taken what I wanted for myself.

Fine I killed some people along the way and put one woman in a coma, but it wasn't anything short of what I felt was necessary at the time. If only my partner, if you could call him that right now, since he turned on me. Had he NOT confessed to his half of thing and given me away for a lighter sentence or protection period I would have gotten away with everything that happened and I could have even taken _her_ with me.

It would have been hard to take an unwilling female at that time, but I was sure with a few threats to harm her family she would have come willingly. Of course I SHOULD have said that when I confronted her I her own place but I didn't think he would have been able to break that door down and take me on. I'd have moved us to a different country to avoid extradition but at least I wouldn't be stuck in a prison cell.

Alas that wasn't to be and his damning testimony against me put a nail in my coffin that I couldn't pull back out. I honestly wanted him dead for what he did to me, wanted him to pay for his actions and betrayal against me, but I had bigger fish to fry than his weaseling ass. Namely a certain bastard cop that stole my girlfriend from me. That memory while I was drugged up from him beating me nearly to death was still fresh in my mind's eye.

I hated to admit that he really did a number on me after _she_ had gotten away from me. I hadn't realized how trained he was. I knew I had some skills and tricks, but he seemed to be mixed martial arts trained he was that good. I HATED it with a passion. He got the better of me and made me realize for a moments time that I had been out matched by him. I was loath to admit to it, but it was true.

And while that was bad enough the icing on that proverbial cake was that she even helped him subdue me. ME! they fought together fluidly like a team and it aggravate me. I had NEVER felt that type of fluidity before and wanted it so badly for myself. How dare he take that from me. I hated that he had what was rightfully mine and took it with pleasure. I still remember when the cops had arrived and dragged me away.

I was so beaten down by him and her own strikes added in that I could barely resist. I think at that time though resisting for them might have meant me just trying to stand up. like I said he was well trained and I had a feeling that my lack of training in those months lead to my downfall but when I did get out which better be soon I would be prepared to take him on and kill him once and for all.

I huffed as the memories going forward reminded me of what happened next. They put the morphine into me and put so much in since I was a prisoner at that point that I was incredibly loopy and unable to resist even when they took me to the hospital, handcuffed still and unwilling to release even one hand to do anything with. At least it took some of the physical pain I felt away from that cops beat down.

However, that physical pain couldn't amount to the mental and emotional pain of seeing them together in the end. I still remember seeing _her_ with _him_ outside the ambulance doors. The kiss that they shared was a huge blow to me after everything I was going through. To out of it to try and break free of the cuffs and restraints to make a kill attempt. I wanted him dead. I wanted to see the look in his eyes as she faded from his sights.

Instead I had to watch in aggravation as they kissed, the ambulance left off as I succumbed to the drugs, no longer able to keep my eyes open. Then I woke up to hell with my defense attorney telling me what was going on and how screwed I was. That had been a long few months of repetitive back and forth crap. Friends turning their backs on me and others crawling under rocks to avoid having been 'associated' with me.

I was just glad I had been able to find someone who could keep an eye on her for me. He trailed them both often and sent me pictures when he could of them or just of her. I had managed to use him as a contact when he was getting released from here. It had been when I first got into this criminally infested environment. I narrowly avoided a few attempts against my life and seeing as how my celebrity status as being a serial killer thanks to local law had been minimized to nearly nothing I was reduced to waste away in here.

That hadn't been my plan at all. Granted I wasn't looking to have infamy as a serial killer, rather the opposite. My plan was to take her with me and live a life of solitude with her for life but HE changed that. He took her away from me and made that impossible. That cop…so I told the guy I had on my side from in here that whenever he delivered pictures to me of her or them I'd tell him where more yen was so that he could have a slightly easier life on the outside.

He accepted the deal as he was having a hard time finding a job as he was fresh from prison. I knew they had programs to help the inmates that were fresh out and needed the assistance since their last residence was the prison, but they only paid so much and were given crap apartments in run down areas that were sometimes begging to be hot spots for less than stellar activities. It was hard to stay on the straight and narrow if you lived in the wrong area.

Plus he needed more money so that he could stay off the streets more, much like the rest of the world did that worked paycheck to paycheck. He was no different and aided me as long as I paid him well. It kept him busy with the job I gave him to do and thus gave me a way to keep an eye out there while giving a little bit back to the community by keeping him out of trouble. He had been in himself for robbery.

So in my mind's eye by giving him so 'private eye' type of work I was also giving back to the community so he wouldn't get tempted. He was too busy working at his job and at the one I gave him to get tempted to do something stupid. Yeah I know I had some twisted views on things out there, but it was an easy-going system we had for the duration of my stay in here, but I needed to get out and soon.

It bothered me immensely every day seeing more and more pictures of her with HIM and less of JUST her. I hide the pictures I received behind a poster of course. They never took it down during bed checks. Only pulled apart the cot I had to sleep on and went through all of what I had on the window sill as a make shift shelving unit. The guards they had here never looked behind my big poster.

That was the one thing the guard and I had a deal on. He or one of the fellow guards that worked for him and with him did a regular check for the block that I was in but not behind the poster to my wall of 'obsession' as he called it. At first he felt it was weird and possibly that I could use them to make weapons but decided that it was harmless to keep it since I treasured the pictures too much to do anything with them, like make said weapon out of them.

So with the prisoner that was out and able to follow her around and had been for some time now, the three of us had a small communication system going on. The former prisoner would send him the pictures then he would give them to me and relay any messages back and forth between the former inmate and myself to avoid a paper trail of visitors on my log and in return I would give him some yen as well.

Its why I also had to get out of here I was beginning to run low on the yen I had as back up for such an unplanned event as this. I set it aside for 'emergency' purposes but didn't truly think, I didn't believe I would ever be using this money so I only put so much into the funds. I was that confident that I wasn't going to end up in jail. Go figure they had been building up a case against me for a while now.

The yen was in multiple locations to avoid all of it from being taken at once and nothing in return. I had my angles and I worked them well. Plus the guard felt that the prison didn't pay him enough to deal with all the criminals so the extra was savings in his back pocket. All in all I had a nice little system worked out here, but it ONLY worked out if I had the back up money. Once it was gone I had no way of keeping track of her and putting my plan into effect.

And there's my other dilemma. _Her_…I pulled the sticky substance from the poster off so I could marvel at my wall of _her_. She was so beautiful. Still had shimmering blonde hair. Eyes you could get lost in. Gorgeous, banging body and now she was becoming a permanent attachment to that bastard cop. There was only one true picture of him in here. The rest were either scratched out or had markings on them. That way when I got out I knew exactly WHO to kill when I found him on the outside.

The image itself was in a far off corner with the word 'bastard' written above it. The unfortunate part was most of the images were distorted in some way as the guy I did have to take pictures of them on the outside had to be far away to avoid that bastard from spotting him. He was reasonably afraid of getting caught taking pictures of them up close and seeing as how that ass was a cop he'd spot him if he got to close.

Don't get me wrong, I was glad I had someone to do this for me, at least till I got out, but I wish I could have gotten someone who wasn't afraid of police so much so that I could get a closer facial shot of her. With the cheap like camera phone he had to use the shots weren't quality grade and often had to be taken from 25 plus feet away to avoid suspicion. Plus more often than not HE was in them to.

I touched one of the pictures of her. Walking back to where she lived at now…with _him_…as she had on a dress skirt and blouse that made her look stunning. With some smooth heels on she was a sight to be seen. Especially with her long legs that those heels made appear as if they went on for a lot longer. Oh how I longed to hold her in my arms again. I sat back down on my cot as I visualized it.

I only had the memories to live off of now. At least till I could help my lawyer convince the right people in charge to get me out, even just temporary, it was all I needed. Unfortunately the charges filed against me were too hard to get rid of all at once. Besides the murder ones the one that first nailed me in the beginning was the assault on that _cop_ and her. The one on her could have been knocked down to a domestic dispute.

That I knew regarding the charges but _him_…because of who he was which I definitely didn't know was what sealed the case for me to get put into custody to build the rest of the case. It had been the nail in my coffin to keep the shackles on me. As if I needed another reminder of why I was currently wearing this orange jumpsuit with loafer type of shoes and socks that I'm pretty sure came from the last inmate that lived in here till he was executed. I hated being in here, I should be out there living as I wanted to with her.

_Her…_Usagi…the one that got away. Coincidentally it was also the label of my wall 'the one that got away'. Usagi's name was written under it. The very one I alluded to often when I was assigned a therapist…one of the many that they tried to enforce on me in my time here so far yet none had succeeded in fixing me. Probably only in writing new thesis about me. Two of them determined I should be locked up for life and three others felt that I needed to be on death row for my time.

That recommendation was under review. I hated them. They didn't know me. They knew a profile in their reports. It wasn't me. I was a whole level of wickedly evil and my salvation lied within having my angel…Usagi…at my side. Doing whatever I wished for the rest of our lives. She would get used to it. She wouldn't have a choice. Besides as the other girls over time had learned you don't get to leave me…not without a price.

If only the therapists they had me see would accept that, drop it and just allowed me to have what I wanted to have. It was illegal and while I knew the law and obeyed most of it, it didn't mean I felt I had to agree with it or live by the rest of it. I was tired of the psychologists who tried to 'fix' me. Tried to have me take pills to keep my mental thoughts at bay. To avoid acting out and be on 'good behavior'.

I knew how my thoughts registered to them. I knew why they were trying to fix me. I had been a cop for years prior to my first kill. I knew how the system worked and I knew how to manipulate it to my benefit. I just got a tad sloppy and trusted the wrong people, my error in judgement. To them I was text book sociopath with a few other hybrid psychological issues mixed together. I wasn't your average man.

Not even close. My thoughts and actions ranged from completely normal, able to look and function as if everything was fine on the outside and then go to the extreme levels such as the homicidal ones they knew I had as well. There was no denying my criminal past history but there was no remorse or apology I had for it either. Only regret…not over the lives taken but that I didn't get to enjoy taking their lives more for thinking they could leave me. The therapists knew this and knew it well.

I couldn't be trusted. Not fully. So I did EVERYTHING I could to be on my best behavior so that I could look better in front of a judge if I could make it happen. I would love to try and get into the work program here but that's only for convicts who aren't in the isolation ward like myself. So for now I was being required to be kept at bay like a 'normal' person would. I was a cop I knew that talk all too well.

They thought they could make me more docile…make me into a subordinate like the rest. It wasn't going to happen. I had important plans to take care of on the outside that required my absence from here. I didn't need my feelings at bay I just needed my freedom. Even if that meant killing those who got in my way. It wasn't a problem for me. I had done so before and I would do it again.

There was no remorse that came from my actions only that regret that I couldn't bask in the feeling longer than I wanted to. So on each of the days I was required to take a handful of these prescribed pills I 'accepted' them. Then went through the check-out line that everyone with mental disorders had to go through. It was the end of the line everyone went through for them to give us our pills and check our mouths each time to make sure we took them.

The guard I had on my small payroll in here was running interference for me with the nurse that always made sure she was on duty for my med's. He paid her a cut to give me obviously ineffective sugar pills instead. I had to make sure she was on the level with this as well or else cutting her out could result in her finding out that the medication being given was in fact fake and I would be caught.

The pills I was supposed to be on were very distinctive in shape, color and consistency and texture. She would have noticed something was off and have called the warden which is something I didn't need. Thankfully she to accept it for the extra yen she received and didn't bat an eye since she needed extra yen and knew I was a former cop. While she questioned it she didn't question the extra yen and turned a blind.

In effective the fake pills I consumed when it was required and kept on their 'program' as they thought I was, gave others the impression I was 'taking' to their program and being helped as they would love to call it. After all I couldn't let them actually poison my head with the things they had been telling me and let the medication they wanted to put me on change the wiring in my head.

I didn't need that chemical alteration to change me and make me different. Instead I had to make sure to keep my mind sharp and intact, not poisoned by their methods of 'fixing' me with chemicals and therapy sessions. So when the first two psychologists insisted I be in a padded cell it was made clear by the next three that lock up in an isolated cell was acceptable as I wasn't at risk to myself, only to others which was true. I couldn't deny that.

So since the time I got in here and received my first picture of her, I had my lovely wall of Usagi to keep me company. I still remember the first time each of the shrinks would bring her up. More so to see my reaction of her name as they thought I was consuming the pills. Wanting to see how I would respond after 'treatment'. I could never help it whenever I would smile at the sound of her name.

They tried to ask me various forms of questions regarding her. How I had interpreted the meetings, our dates, how she appeared to me. I would go on and on sometimes about her beauty whenever she walked into a room. How sweet she felt beneath me and that razor sharp tongue that I wish had spent more time giving me pleasure than countering me verbally. I was always distained about that.

Many of the women before her were more able to be subdued, but she wasn't. I did express this at first but their remarks were in some fashion always somewhat the same. The negative about that in the beginning was that they didn't understand my wants nor seem to care about them. I saw them as trying to get me to see her as a point that I needed to let go of but that wasn't ever going to happen.

When I was with her, before all of this, I knew that if I kept up at it, at my plan, she would have been mine again but then that cop showed up and took her from me. There had been over a thousand different scenarios of how I would kill him when I saw him again. The blood lust towards him ran high, about as high as my passionate lust to have her back in my arms, but I made sure never to mention that to them.

I didn't need them to know that I wanted to kill that cop. It wouldn't help me out very well. I just needed a chance to get out of jail. The guard was working on it but because of his limited resources he couldn't get it done. At least not in time. The yen would run out long before he could pull any strings close enough to what I needed and to be honest I don't truly think he had the strings to begin with. I think he was just angling for more yen and that was something I didn't have to give out so freely.

I looked up at the pictures again and wished so badly that I could see her in person again. I missed her so terribly much. If only she hadn't fought back that day. She lured me into a sense of false security. Let me think I was bending her to my will and then she came back double time at me. It displeased me as much as it made me see her in a different light. She was different than the others.

I liked it but I hated it to. I wanted her to be more docile for my tastes. We could have been very happy together. Well she would have learned to live with the type of happiness I wanted for us and I would have been in heaven. I sighed. She will learn soon enough. However, first things first. I took a look in the small mirror I had in here and grumbled a bit to myself aware of how I appeared to be.

Shaggy couldn't even describe it truly. Gone was my clean shaven face and in its place lay a tattered looking five o'clock shadow. It's not like they let us have razors or anything. Like I said I wasn't seen as a threat to myself and I made sure to be on my 'best behavior' to make everything look good to the guards, inmates and anyone that could testify I had been doing as asked during my time here. Though I had to be warry of the inmates in here. Which I suspected was another reason why I was in isolation.

I had been responsible for at least a few dozen incarcerated men in here and they were none too pleased to see me. In fact I had almost gotten shanked in here on my first day. I was recognized within an hour by one of the inmates. He made an attempt at my life, but I knew he was coming for me. Former cop training helps a lot to avoid that type of thing. It did help however to always have someone watching your six when you can't.

That protection form the guards was only so often so it to was another one of the few reasons I was glad to be in isolation away from the hundreds of inmates. Speaking of I was beginning to look as haggard as everyone else in here. I grumbled again at the stubbly reminder sitting on my face. I hated it and I could never work a stubble well. I looked better clean shaven and as much as I hated to admit it that _cop_ could work it both ways.

Though I did have to admit there were some pretty disturbing cat calls I got when I first got in here. I went from looking like 'fresh meat' for someone looking to make me their bitch in here to 'dead meat' once my former cop status was found out and downhill there it went. As much as I dreaded it I'd prefer 'fresh meat' to 'dead meat'. 'Fresh' had a chance to avoid a shanking whereas 'dead' was well…dead.

There were a couple of guys in here that still made cat calls to me. Ones that loved to taunt anyone that looked better than half the population. I certainly didn't swing that way and no matter how blonde one of them was he could NEVER in a MILLION years sway me near him in that manner. Isolation may have sucked for the loneliness but it sure beat the big blonde guy with breasts bigger than even Usagi's.

If I wasn't in here I'm sure I'd have had to have shanked him by now for all his talk. He was American made but traveled here to do drug business and got nailed from what I heard. No I'll stick to Usagi thank you very much. Usagi all the way. My blonde beauty. I looked at the pictures next and saw the one with Usagi and that cop with his arm around her as they walked around. She looked happy and it angered me.

I didn't need fixing I needed her back in my life. Back in my arms so I could be back between her legs and get rid of that cop in the process. Dump him in the river as promised. I had placed a big glaring red X through his face before scratching it out with one of my nails as it had grown pretty long that day. I looked to my right and saw the small slot of a window wondering when my guard was coming over.

I could hear him talking to other inmates in their cells that he made rounds for. Messages or whatnot. Some like myself others that had legitimate messages from their lawyers to speak with them in the lunch room. It was guarded of course but there were the blind spots if one such as myself could spot them. I was trained for this though, there were no other cops in jail at this location as I was.

I guess they didn't want to take that chance of having two former cops in the same prison let alone the same cell block. We could do some serious planning and actually make a good break for it. So I stood up and went to the cell door and found that the two extra guards were near my door. I frowned at that and rolled my eyes. Still after all this time in here I still had extra guards posted up around me.

I knew why they were there but still I wouldn't be able to make anything happened if I didn't get the right few seconds of time in. I was in serious deliberation over my options here. Soon it would be too late to try and get out and I couldn't afford that. So when the guard knocked on my door I went to it as he slid in a small piece of folded paper. I took it and read 'she's engaged' on it. My mood darkened.

So I asked him simply, "When?" to which the guard responded short and simple, "Last night, one year anniversary, now where's my pay?" he asked. I went over and gave him the next code and location of the next piece of yen available. The hidden locations only had so many left so I knew I was desperately running out of time. This is that cop's fault. If only he hadn't been there, this would all be so different right now.

I breathed in steadily as I forced myself to focus. "There a date planned yet?" I asked, to which the guard responded once he received the paper I had for him, "Not yet. Probably just taking the time to celebrate." His words, though small also pissed me off and alluded to the sexual celebrating one does for an engagement and it was something that I didn't want to think about, "Just do your part to get me out." I snapped low.

I didn't want anyone to get even the faintest hint of the conversation being had in here. "Yeah I'm working on it. Not easy to get a prisoner transport for someone of your level of status. These things take time." He responded. Ah yes my guard's idea on how to get me out of here was to get me on a prisoner transport to a smaller security prison that way I could use the transport itself to get away. It was a risky idea but a good one…IF he could arrange it.

I suspected that he really couldn't cause even for him that was a lot to ask for and something that would be more under my lawyers control I think than anything but he was sure he could do it. I believed however that he was trying to bluff me and buy time for more yen. "I need to be out of here soon if she is marrying him." I responded. I couldn't have it happen that she would marry him and live off elsewhere.

I wouldn't be able to find her again as I never bothered to get to know his last name, at least not by heart. "I'm working on it, but it's not easy. Your charges are not easily dismissive so I have to find the right inmate to do this with." Again I felt like he was just breathing air and that there wasn't much weight to it. Could he deliver messages and pictures to me, yes. Could he be trusted to prevent me from taking in those chemical drugs, yes.

Could he truly be trusted to get me out of this prison for good, no, so I had one back up plan left but I had to be out of my cell to make it happen. There was nothing in here to take care of the bars with and even IF there was I was on the third floor. A drop even with procured bed sheets wouldn't help me. By the time I'd get what I needed a check would have happened and I would be found out.

Things aren't as they used to be and security is tight. I may have it in with one of the guards and a nurse but I didn't have the warden on my payroll or I would have been long gone by now. Then I would have been back with my Usagi. We would have been happy together and this engagement NEVER would have taken place. I glared out my window and grumbled under my breath, "This time I have a plan that will ensure that cop can't save you." I wouldn't lose her again, not this time.

"Either way I'm working on it so just be patient. Good things come to those with patience right?" he asks. I rolled my eyes at him, "You just do your part and make sure everything happens as it supposed to." While I do my own part to escape when your plan undoubtedly fails. I can't take that chance and I need an out. Now. "Almost forgot, turn yourself around and back up slowly form the cell. Your lawyer is here to see you." I smiled a near evil looking smile. Perhaps there's hope for today after all.


	5. Usagi's meeting & Diamond's decision

**phillynz**: yeah I kept visioning him being locked away in his cell, hearing that buzz from the door being opened up for him to step out of so it was quiet easy to write that grand entrance for him. glad it came off as grand as intended.

**audreabro**: Diamond is yes deranged and is between accepting it and unwilling to accept there's anything wrong with how he thinks or feels. Thank you, I'm glad you all are getting a better feel off of the characters this time around. I will definitely keep it coming. Thank you again, I'm sure you'll succeed at it, it took me years of reading others to even get the nerve to start writing myself. Even then I had to refine my skills. You can sort of see the difference in my earlier works compared to now. If your ideas get jumbled try writing them out as an idea page then see if any one single or multiple story can come from it. Just a thought is all.

**TropicalRemix**: he's counting on it…but will THAT happen…? 😊

**TaelarNicole**: I only say that won't happen cause since he's such a threat they don't always put him with other prisoners. Kind of like how certain ones are in isolation because of how heinous their crimes are. I do agree though that it would have been funny. Lol and yes that is how he feels, though I'm diving a tad deeper in his mindset later on to. thank you, its hard to get into his mind sometimes but on these few occasions you just get a tiny bit of inspiration and go with it.

**SailorCC**: yeah sorry, I don't have a beta reader and the name, since I have the Japanese ones saved in the Word program and not the American ones it didn't flag it as a typo so it autocorrected it on its own.

5 reviews, that's nice, glad everyone is enjoy this so far, I already have so much written out right now, it'll definitely be longer than the last story was. I hadn't even planned on that but hey that's always good. Please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous 2: new beginning ch.5

Usagi POV

I was leaving off to another office around lunch time, the bosses wanted to see me in person at the closest head quarters we had. I was admittedly nervous as I had NEVER been asked to go there nor had even my former boss that I worked for ever been invited so it could very well be a good or bad reason to get called in. I told myself they just wanted to tell me the results of the project we had planned.

However, they could have called too so it made me more nervous that I was getting asked to come over. I got to my car and felt that weird familiar zap that said I was being watched. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I had felt much more aware of things around me since Mamoru had been teaching me plus having a cop for a fiancée now did help to. Which reminds me I still needed to tell my parents in person that we were engaged.

I knew they would be happy for me but at the same time they would want to hear it in person so I knew I should at least give them that much. Especially since I accepted without him asking their permission. However back on topic here, I swore I felt someone around me more than usual lately. Almost like I was being watched during these sporadic moments. It was this weird slimy feeling I couldn't shake.

I took one last glance around and thought I spotted someone by a nearby dumpster. I began to walk towards it only for a little raccoon to step out from around it. I forced myself to shake the feeling away since it was clearly an animal that had caught my attention. I couldn't help though as I stared at the dumpster or rather the lining around it to make sure that there wasn't anyone human behind it watching me.

Just when I thought I might be able to make out a human figure seemingly holding something I felt my phone vibrating in my pants pocket. Completely distracted from the staring contest I pulled my phone out and answered, "Usagi." It was the new girl, "I sent you a text with the office supplies we need over here to in case you find some over there that we can use till the next order comes in. Paper and a few things." I rolled my eyes.

She was a scrapper that was for sure. I could be to at times I just wasn't sure if snagging supplies from the head quarters was a great idea. I figured if it was possible, I would TRY as I expressed to them, but it seems she was determined. "No problem, if they have them, I'll grab what I can to haul to the car." I answered, "Good cause remember when I said we'd need two boxes of paper?" she asked. I knew I was going to regret asking this, but I knew I had to, "Hai?" I was getting a tinge agitated.

"We'll turns out one had only half of them in there and with the supply order now being delayed - " now she had my attention, "Since when?" I asked, "Got the email just a minute after you left, its being delayed by a week. Something about they made out more orders than they could handle and have to wait for the new product to come in." I nodded my head understanding now. Though I could tell she was worried about my response now.

"Got it so they bit off more than they could chew and don't have enough product to send out for the orders and have to put a few on back order and ours was back ordered with the rest." I could hear the relief in her voice, "Hai, it was." I smiled, "I'll definitely be on the lookout for the paper." I ended the call before she could drag it out. I needed to get going now or else I'd be hitting a mountain of traffic on the way there.

I looked back up and the figure I was beginning to make out from last time was definitely gone now and now I knew in the back of my mind that SOMEONE had been there and had probably been watching me. Thing is other than a persistent gut feeling and a potential figure hidden behind a dumpster I had to concrete proof so getting Mamoru involved as the other times before it felt mute.

Not to mention he was incredibly over-protective and I didn't need him sending out a squad car just to follow me around like that. There were better uses for the tax-payers dollars than to follow me around for protection. I just wish I could figure that whole thing out and try to take care of it myself. If I got the chance to again as whomever it was definitely made sure to keep out of sight and only do it and random points there was no sure fired way to gauge who it was or why I was being followed.

Images of Diamond popped up, but I knew that he was in jail still. Mamoru checked in on that for us periodically. So I got in my car, hooked up the phone to the charger and drove out. I purposely took the route that would lead past the dumpster and found to my lack of surprise nothing to be found. No one around and nothing to prove that I had in fact begun to 'spot' someone. Which as always the lack of evidence combined with a gut feeling got me as far as I still was, leaving my over protective fiancé in the dark.

He had enough on his plate without worrying about my 'gut' feeling. When I had proof then I would tell him. if I spotted someone lurking I would tell him, but thinking I was getting a creepy feeling and seeing hints of possible people behind dumpster and nothing more, not yet. Instead I kept a regular speed and only stopped when I came to a red light. With my music on I relaxed a bit only to find that feeling creeping up on me again.

I looked around through the windows and saw many people now. To many to distinguish if one was watching me. once I managed to filter through a crowd I spotted a set of eyes looking at me curiously. He was on a phone. Trying to avoid looking obvious as he hid behind a traffic pole on the right side of the street making it difficult to really see him, BUT he was periodically looking over towards me. This definitely could be something.

I narrowed my field of vision on him and noticed the bum like clothes he wore. He was barely blending in with the people around him as he stood there by that pole. Leaning up against it. I was beginning to wonder if this was just my imagination and if I should ignore it when he definitely looked over at me. Once his eyes caught sight that I noticed him he turned away and walked away.

Yeah I had been watched. But why? Before I could think further on it a loud honking got my attention as I saw the light was green and had to move forward in the opposite direction he was going in. Something was definitely going on yet I had no real idea as to who it was or why. I was no one special so why watch me? and who was he on the phone with? These were questions I needed to ask the girls to see if I should tell Mamoru or not.

They would know and be helpful in seeing if it was worth mentioning. Traffic cam's would spot him but was it serious or just something I conjured up because deep down part of me isn't completely over the situation with Diamond and thinks that MAYBE he's somehow still out there when I know for a fact that he's locked up. the more logic that hit me the more I felt ridiculous for these thoughts tying it to him. I'll just ask the girls. They'll know what to do or if I should say something.

I drove to the head quarters and felt the unease leave my body just a bit more and stored the information away in the back of my mind. As I always did. As I walked through the front doors of the lobby I grew more nervous and put up a brave front as I asked the receptionist where the bosses were. She called them as I looked around. The place itself was vastly large and in its own weird way menacing.

Long beautiful granite walls that were built to size up the staircase that wound its way around the build on the inside. With a glass elevator in the far east corner of the building. "They're ready for you on the second floor. Take a left and then a right to the elevator and its conference room C." conference room? "Okay, thank you." I followed the directions as asked and knocked on the door to the conference room.

One of the bosses opened it and let me inside. I went to take my seat and found my old boss inside on the other end of the table, "Glad you could make it." He settled in his own seat, "We have been looking to expand and were looking at your project that you and your team came up with and plan to implement it for all locations." This was unexpected and put a huge smile on my face as I tried to appear professional still.

I saw the glance in her eyes, at the idea of my initial project idea being utilized around to different locations hers included. I had a slight feeling she was less than enthused that her former protégé was getting more advanced ideas out than she was and she had been with the company longer than myself. The bosses started to talk as if she wasn't there now. Just another manager like myself that was just listening.

I was listening to as one of the bosses decided that we should implement it over towards the offices over in the states. I couldn't help but smile in agreement. Then she spoke up, "I told you she had tenacity and was a creative. She learned a lot under my guidance." I heard her say as she looked at me with pride in her features. You'd think with out how she was talking that she was taking partial credit for it.

"I trained her well." Yup there it is. The bosses now looked to her as she started to talk about ideas that she had had of her own. These ideas she had asked me about just before she was moved to the other location. I told her they had merit to them but had to find its right target audience. She stopped asking my opinion after that. I could tell the bosses were getting the same impression as I first had.

I simply smiled and said, "While your ideas do definitely hold merit and sustenance what would be your target group to focus on?" it was a bit of a bold move for me to ask her this in front of the others but she seemed like she was trying to use this moment to her advantage. "That has been the only set back so far." Her glare held ice in it towards myself as I resisted the urge to gulp. She was a former boss of mine.

The others noticed the slight tension in the air, "I hold no doubt over that. After all you've been a grand mentor to me." I could see a tiny twitch in her eyes from the compliment slash insult I directed her way. After all I did notate very subtly her age in the matter. "Of course this project being done paves the way for others to be conducted to." she was trying to use this to start up her own ideas and while I understood we were all working together I didn't want her to ride my groups success.

This was my groups project, not hers. "In order for us to get this initial project up off the ground we do need one very important key component first." One of the bosses at the other end of the table said. We all looked over at him, "We need the funding from one of our biggest clients so that we can market this and do it well at the right time." I agreed, without the funding and correctly timing it could get drowned out in whatever else is going on. It needed to have its own event per say.

"I've got it." Another spoke out, we looked to him. " has been a client of ours for nearly a decade. He holds private fund raisers and dinner parties. I have no doubt that if we could procure invites for the select ones of us here needed for it we could convince him to grant us the yen needed for this project." He smiled simply at me as I nodded, "Absolutely. Plus if it is at a dinner party then it could raise our chances even higher." now I had their attention.

"Dinner parties usually mean liquor bar which usually means lowered inhibitions. Question is who would be the ones to go?" I asked. They all nodded as he replied, "You, myself and Mr. Hoshi will attend the dinner party. You will present the idea and we will be your back ups to aid and receive the check." The rest chuckled at his statement, "So Usagi once we get the invites we'll give you a call so be sure to answer your phone. I'm sure our numbers aren't in your contact list." This was true they weren't.

"Not a problem. When is the dinner party?" I asked, "It will be tonight so once your called put on something professional and dress nice. It is after all a dinner party." I let that part go since he was the bigger boss here. as the meeting was dispersing I noticed that my former boss was glaring at me a bit. She had clearly not been invited and was only here to notify her own location of the meeting and what was going on.

I went to try and talk with her afterwards but she left out before I had the chance to say anything, then again, what would I have said. Sorry for having better ideas than you? Perhaps it was better than I did miss her. This way were kept our separate ways. Besides now I needed to let Mamoru know that I would be going out on a business dinner tonight. I decided right then and there to send out a swift text letting him know what was going on.

_Tonight?_ Was his response with a sad face in there. I smiled_…sadly hai…however, I promise to make it up to you later on when I get home._ I put a wink in there so he'd know it would be worth it. _Okay…u do what u need to do but don't take to long…I want to enjoy you in the dress you'll be wearing_. I giggled on the way to the elevator. Such a charmer. _How about the black one that wraps in the front. A little sex appeal without it being overly done and NOT encouraging?_ I asked him.

He took a moment to think on it before saying…take a black shawl with you for added coverage and in case it does get chilly outside. I smiled. It was a hot day outside, doubted the night would get THAT cool but I accepted his little possessive deal and was once again glad that the hard work that was done by my team and I was paying off. Plus sex later on with the hottest man alive…what could be better than this?

Diamond POV

With shackles on my hands and feet I was lead into the luncheon hall. The guard was at my back as I was lead towards the table where my lawyer sat. he had many papers in front of him form my file so he always did business regarding my case in here rather than at the phone booth areas people could also talk at and since he was my lawyer he had a little more free reign to choose where he wanted to meet.

I was slightly pushed into the seat as my lawyer, a tub of a man who was twice my weight easily held out my case file as he was organizing it, "So what's the good word?" I asked him. Slight sarcasm in my voice. He raised a brow at me. He must have detected my slight irritation level, though I wouldn't give him the full reason why. "Word isn't good but I do have this information for you." He put the folder in front of me.

I hated looking over case files. I hated doing it in my profession as a cop and even now, but, it was definitely good to look over to see what I could manipulate from my side which wasn't much. Kind of hard to manipulate things when it's all true and there are witnesses to it and bodies to prove it. I could tell my case load was beginning to make my lawyer begin to get thinner up on top, he was losing it to stress.

If only I cared. I rolled my eyes as I then met his, "Okay if we go back into court in the next month from now with an insanity plea instead of the 'not guilty' you gave last time to the murders…" he looked at me oddly on that one. He knew what I was when he got assigned to me, didn't know why he was looking at me weirdly only now. "We can make arrangements to get you knocked down to 'Gen pop' in an asylum, it's the best we can do considering what you've done and what has been tied to you." He responded.

This did NOT bode well. I needed to be out much sooner than that and definitely not into 'gen pop'. The degenerates were in there. They would gang up and shiv me for sure. I couldn't have that, "Not good enough. I need to get out of here. Now." I look around at the walls and the ceiling, the same ones I've been looking at for far too long. "I've been in to long as it is…" I need to get out before I start to feel institutionalized in here."

I hated to admit to it but it was really beginning to feel that way. I had to get out and soon, these walls were beginning to feel like they were closing in on me and with Usagi getting married to that prick cop I HAD to get out so I could get her back, "What can you do to make that happen?" I demanded of him, coming close to losing my temper. I see that my lawyer is looking at me as if I've grown a second head and am NOT in touch with reality very well.

I'm very much in touch with it I just choose to live my life MY way. Tough shit if the law doesn't like it. "You do realize that there are multiple eye witnesses to your crime against Usagi from when you attacked her in her own apartment AFTER she had filed a complaint about you being there and assaulted an under-cover police officer…" I nearly rolled my eyes, "They found no evidence that I had been in her place beforehand, even says so on their report." I shoved that file back towards him that had that police report in it.

Granted I got in my own special way but still, semantics. My lawyer looked at me, "Let's not forget to mention the several other victims you've had over the years. One of them even being the sister to a police officer." He was trying to get me to see the severity of my crimes. I thought maybe perhaps even trying to see if I held some type of remorse or empathy for them. It was a waste of his time if you asked me.

"Your point being?" I asked though not an actual question since I knew the law and that I had broken it on multiple occasions, I just didn't care. What I did care about was getting out of here so I could get back to her. Before he could respond with something snide I then asked him, "I mean is it a crime to love?" trying to appeal to his own empathetic side. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Let me connect the dots for you here…" he began, "Diamond, for starters it's a crime to assault an undercover cop who's there to protect your ex-girlfriend whom you attacked in her own home!" I 'pffed' it and replied, "Domestic issue between her and I. Nothing to quibble over. We had an argument, I went in to talk and things got out of hand." I argued as I did in the court room, "Diamond, I heard her testimony, you snuck in, tried to kidnap her and threatened to kill the undercover cop." I looked away from him.

"That's her word, and she was merely upset. I was willing to take her back and things got out of hand." Sometimes I think I was making him go bald from all the frustration I was causing him, "I heard her testimony. She was telling the truth, you however…" I knew he didn't want to say but he knew I was trying to avidly avoid staying in jail any longer than was necessary. Even if it meant perjury.

"And let's not forget that you murdered other women, and one is still in a coma. Their saying she might be in there for years before she wakes up. If we're lucky she will and NOT remember a thing about what happened to her making her unable to testify against you in any capacity." He responded. Yeah she just wouldn't die out. Tough girl she was. Well she was tough right up until I hit her just right for daring to leave me.

Besides I actually hoped she did remember. I wanted the memory of what I did to her to live on within her for her remaining days. To remember that she would always belong to me. In some sense she always would. As long as I existed in her ever continuing memories she would always hold onto that suffering and there was just something about that knowledge that gave me a tinge of satisfaction.

I would live on. "Do you not get it?" my lawyer asked me, bringing me out of my revere as he spoke. "You're deal with at least three back to back lifetime sentences in prison. You haven't served much of that time yet. Not to mention the other charges that had been placed against you." He pushed another folder with other charges on them towards me to take a look. "There's no getting out or getting back into the general public, ever."

I must admit this was dissatisfying to hear. I clearly frowned at the news being given and it seemed my lawyer was relaxing just a bit. Perhaps he thought he was getting through to me, "Diamond you have to realize that you were denied parole by the judge himself. Your case was decided pretty easily and your little outburst certainly didn't help matters." That I had to admit wasn't my best.

I had been angered and upset that things weren't going my way and had been verbal about it. It hadn't been my finest hour but I was so beyond angered and enraged about my ordeal that I had been unable to hold my tongue. The judge hadn't been lenient and made sure I got a charge for disorderly conduct and contempt in the court room before everything was adjourned for the evening that day.

Safe to say I wasn't exactly at my finest hour in here but I was doing what I could to get back out but my lawyer wasn't helping me much. "It's more of a matter of where I can get you sent to that the populace won't try and shank you for your crimes." True. In prison if you do harm against a child or a woman you get the pointy end of a shiv really fast. I do believe it was based on the merit of what kind of a man are you to beat on someone smaller than yourself or to kill someone smaller than you?

It went back to the old, no real man would do that. A real man takes out another man not a defenseless child or a woman. It was one of the many reasons I was in isolation at the current prison I was at. I knew I was making the lawyer wonder if the insanity plea was perhaps a bit closer to the truth than he first initially suspected of me. I wasn't demented, much anyways…I simply had differing tastes and - "Look if you want my help then you need to help me." he interrupted my train of thought which was beginning to piss me off.

I was feeling less like helping him and feeling more like slamming his head into the metal table in front of us where all of his paperwork was spread out over. However there was a guard standing nearby for his safety and to take me back if I acted out so I couldn't, plus I was aiming to work hard on the good behavior thing though that seemed to be getting redundant now. If I couldn't work this to my advantage then what the hell was the point of being good little inmate in prison?

"Now if they were to know where other bodies are buried of other victims you may have that haven't already been found or known about then I can work out a more minimum security prison, or an asylum where you can be made more comfortably." I almost laughed out loud at the absurd way he was trying weasel more information from me. He wasn't that smooth about it, "Other bodies?" I just about asked.

"Hai…judging by the activity you had going on and the amount of yen that went missing and unrecorded during your time with the police department there is the possibility of being more than just the ones we have on file…" he pulled out three more missing persons reports of females that came close to matching my preferences. I had to give it to him on this one, if he thought I did it, it meant he actually did his homework.

Did I in fact do it…I took a look at the missing women photos and honestly didn't recognize them. Could I have been attracted to them and blacked out during the WHOLE event, highly unlikely even with my so called mental issues. "If you were to help put other lost souls to rest we might be able to knock some time off your sentencing." Now to that one I grinned and put the photos down.

I sat back in my seat, "If and might, your words inspire such comfort and joy." I stated sarcastically. Just because he did his homework didn't mean it was entirely in my benefit. If he could get more victims out of me, if there were any, then it wouldn't knock timing off my sentencing but add to it. They wouldn't make a deal like that with someone like me simply to get the locations of former victims.

They would try to cajole the information from me and be unable to promise anything just as he was technically doing right now. He noticed I was stone walling now, "Listen this is the best that I can do given what you've done and the damaged that's been caused by your actions. This isn't some multiple DUI situation where you've had three prior…" 'Priors' was in quotes as he said this to me.

"And the fourth one you get knocked down to an 'improper lane usage' deal and get released back on to the streets from it." He tells me. True this was a different situation but it didn't change my objectives in the slightest. I still had to get out of here. He then leaned forward against the table a little bit and said, "You can't get murder one on multiple people get knocked down to any true form of leniency where you walk away free."

This isn't what I was hoping to hear from him today. "You killed multiple women. Their corpses are sitting in graves. Their families are mourning still." If he thought that would elicit sympathy from me he should rethink that thought. "There is no walking away from this. You are going to be in this prison or another for the rest of your nature life. There's no getting around that." He told me. I was displeased.

I was hoping to get something else, something different to help with my deteriorating mood. It was bad enough I had to hear about her getting engage to that prick cop but now this? No this wouldn't do. I needed to get out of here if it was the last thing I did before I got to her. I wasn't letting her get away. Not without one last chance with me. It was supposed to be me with her, not him and she was going to learn that to.

I leaned up against the table myself and asked in more hushed tones, "Can you help me get out of here or not?" it sounded more like a demand though to be honest, however, I didn't care. He then looked at me oddly. As if debating something. That's when I saw the subtle changes. The facial expression changing from one emotion to the other and know what was going on in his mind's eye. I had been a cop long enough to figure out body posture cues and subtle body language cues to know what was wracking back and forth in his head.

He's seeing what I'm asking of him as my lawyer and he's not on board with what I want from him. Not even in the slightest. It put another damper on my mood as I need someone who can get me out, legitimately or not. I didn't care how. It's what I was working on with the guard to if he could get that transfer organized but that wouldn't be till to late if even he was jerking me around for more yen.

Turns out for this lawyer of mine, that maybe this is something he's unwilling to do for me and that simply will NOT work. Plus something tells me he's growing even more distasteful of me each time he comes here to visit me. Obviously he has his own reasons since he's supposed to be representing me, but still. I need a crooked lawyer and he's clearly NOT it. I have a strange feeling that prick cop had something to do with this and I'm not liking it.

"Diamond you do understand that your actions do have consequences and THIS is the result of them right?" his tone now took on that of talking down to me like a petulant child. As if I didn't understand what I had done or where it had gotten me. This was unacceptable and was getting me highly agitated. I wasn't a child who didn't understand. He just didn't understand my needs or wants and now I knew he never would.

Maybe I needed to explain to him what I needed. Maybe THEN he would get the idea of how important this was to me. Everyone has a price, I wonder what his is for getting me out? Or if he's that squeaky clean to not take the bite. "You know perhaps I need a lawyer that can work the angles I actually need to get me out of here." I leaned forward so he would get how serious I was. This was no delusion.

I needed to get out. "She's engage to that prick now! She needs to pay, they both do." I narrowly avoided growling at him. "Seriously, this is about the girl you tried to kidnap?" now he was looking at me stunned. As if I had gone nuts during the conversation or something. "The very one that you attacked, the one who's boyfriend is a cop." Unneeded extra emphasis on the cop part. "I'm aware he's a cop." I dead panned.

I put my hands over my face as I became even more agitated. "That's your goal in all of this?" I looked at him with all seriousness on my face, "Ever since I got in here SHE period point blank has been my goal in all of this." I was dead serious in the matter. "Talking to you is going to give me a stroke one of these days I swear." He muttered more to himself than to me as he rubbed his right arm a little bit.

"Over dramatic much." I muttered back. He cleared his throat, "Diamond let's play this little game you seem to think is going to happen here." He tried. Ahh a new approach, this should be interesting, "Even IF I could get you out which with the murder charges on your record and proof of them, those odds are pretty stacked up against you…" he began as if he was going down a list point by point.

"Going after them, THAT for sure will land you right back in here…" he pointed to the metal table as if to emphasize his point, "And that's IF her cop boyfriend, lets his guard down long enough for you to get anywhere within a vicinity of her. Their together now. Apparently engaged though I won't ask how you got that information." He sounded disgruntled and slightly worried on that note.

Appearing to be curious and worried that I was getting information in here about her that wasn't through him since he was the only one on the visitation logs since my stay here. "Do you not understand that what you're asking for will risk everything we've been working towards, jeopardize the hard work and more importantly lose my license to practice law and will land you next in line on death row." So he finally got it but was basically saying I'm not playing that ball with you. Shame.

"If I did anything 'unethical'…" he put that in quotes so I'd know he really meant to say illegal, something that would destroy his career just to help me, "There is no more pleas, no more deals, its death row till your new execution date which I'm sure at that point they'll fast forward it for any actions done while out and that's IF her boyfriend doesn't kill you on site himself! Its utter suicide to go anywhere near her." He tried.

This will not do. He's not going to help and that guards help is too far out. If I don't act soon I will be stuck in her for the rest of my days in here. I cannot have that. I instead looked around and saw the time. It was literally two minutes away from the guard shift change. I had it memorized months back and kept a routine eye on it to make sure it never faltered or shifted too much which was good for me.

I had to get my lawyer out first though. My plan C, the one I wish I didn't have to act on was the only option on the table now. I appeared to play ball to get rid of him, "Fine." I made myself sound resigned as he looked at me as if he'd finally gotten through to me. "There is another body." This sparked his interest, he almost seemed cheerful…almost. "It's buried near Kyoto in a dwelling." I began.

"Diamond there are dwellings all over there." He looked at me expectantly. "I know and I'll only release the rest of the information when you go get me a sandwich, I'm hungry and want something better than this prison crap we have back here. Its crap and I have a hard time forcing it down my throat." Which was true, when you go from regular food to prison food there's a HUGE difference.

I watch as he rolls his eyes at me but agrees to the request regardless. After all it's only a sandwich. They don't have much for the visitors either but it's definitely better than what we get in here. The guard lets him go to grab it as he signs to be released. I look up at the clock and see that I've only got so little time to make this happen. I look up and around and find my chance at salvation. It's a blind spot in the cameras.

Barely noticeable in the view of even the guards but it was there. Impossible for the average inmate to find it. One would have to have my training. Thankfully they didn't and I did. When the guard turns his back for the one single minute it will take for him to clock out at the computer terminal and for the other guard to clock in at the same one I take my chance and get up, careful not to make a sound and go into the blind spot.

It's barely visible from the camera's in here as I reach out and vault myself up towards the ceiling tiles. Their light weight and easy to move. I jump up using the corner of the wall to tap at it hard enough to force it out of place. This plan has to go perfectly for me NOT to raise any alarms. I knew what would happen if I failed and frankly I wasn't interested in going into solitary confinement. No thanks.

I didn't bother to look out and see the guards, I had known their routine by heart by now and I didn't want to waste valuable seconds when I needed to make my getaway. My lawyer would be back soon and I couldn't afford to miss this. I used the corner of the wall again to jump up and make a soundless as possible dart into the ceiling. Thankfully my time studying structures while in this hellhole gave me the opportunity to know where to step for sturdiness. My less than rock hard shoes were less than helpful, but I pushed through.

I crawled animal like and very delicately with speed towards where I knew one of the entry points was. Months spent memorizing this place was finally paying off. I went to the nearest one and found the duct work nearby. It lead out to the vent in the ceiling. The exit was ten feet from it as I gently pulled the light ceiling tile up and saw the guard standing beneath it. Over in this corner since there was no high volume anything there was only one guard.

Perfect. I smiled victoriously as I made my move. Jumping down I smashed my fists down onto his back knocking the breath from him as he fell to the ground. Before he could wise up to what had just happened I wrapped my arm around his neck, placed him in a choke hold that I knew would take him down for hours to come. He went down unable to even grab for his radio and I climbed up.

I looked around and knew I hadn't been spotted yet. I pull the guard out of the view of any others potentially and begin to strip him of his uniform to place on me, discarding my prison garb and shucking my shoes off. I put his on and frown at the larger size than mine but tie them up really tight to avoid tripping or slipping up in them. For a moment I ponder if this with work or not and the image of _her_ pops into my head getting married.

A white dress on and looking up at _him_ with those starry eyed eyes right before they would kiss and it made my blood boil and I no longer cared about shoes that didn't fit. I had to stop this from happening. I searched the guard and found his keys and knew I had a vehicle now. Taking his hat I stepped outside the door, thankful there wasn't an alarm to sound me off and walked as quickly as I could without raising suspicions.

I had to find that car and started to hit the open car door button repeatedly to find it in the lot of a hundred cars. Before my frustration could get the better of me I finally found it. A 2010 Toyota that I had to admit looked nice still for being nearly a decade old. I got inside and turned the key in the ignition. The gas meter gave me a half a tank which meant I could get pretty far before I had to get any gas.

A good signal to my day so far. I belted myself up and found my way out of the lot towards the exit and pressed the badge I'd swiped from the guard at the display to pull the wood barrier and release me. I drove around the corner and just passed the light as I then heard the sirens going off behind me. I don't bother to fully turn around as I make the pass through the yellow light and take off down a road I've barely been on before.

I knew it take me into a familiar area where I could get my bearings. The further I got the less I heard of the sirens going off. By now they would have found the guard I took out but would have to get a med kit out to wake him up. I knew how strong my sleeper hold was on him. Without the kit he would be out for hours. I drove the speed limit to avoid catching unwanted attention from patrols that were in the area now. Protocol to pull in more cops towards a prison for an escaped convict. Luck was on my side though.

The guard I took the keys from DIDN'T have a standard issue police car and therefore DIDN'T have a GPS to track. Sure they could put a BOLO out on the car but I would have ditched it at a discrete location and left no indication where I went to by that point. I saw the landmarks that told me where I was now and grinned as my plan B seemed to be working out far BETTER than I had imagined. "Soon Usagi…soon…" I couldn't help the mutter or the grin that spread over my face as I thought about her. "There's no escaping me this time."


	6. a desperate warden & dinner party

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**phillynz**: yeah, I turned her into one. I was debating on it in the first story but decided on it for good here. yes he has and thank you.

**TropicalRemix**: oh you'll see what's coming up regarding that one. 😉

**audreabro**: that you so much. I'm glad its detailed in the right way to pull you in like that. She will in her own way. And here you go!

4 reviews nice, glad you all are liking this installment. Things are about to get more dramatic in various ways. So stay tuned. Oh also while I have already begun to work on the storyline to finish off the vampire story I have going I have actually been re-reading my older story 'the unconquered land' and saw how my writing was then to now and saw just some changes I could make to it in various places, so I was thinking of 're-vamping' the whole story, add things in. Let me know your thoughts on it cause I really do feel that I could do something better than what I put out there all those years ago. Would you guys like to read it or do you think that what I put out there is fine and don't need a zombie storyline with drama and love stories in it, granted I wouldn't do it till after the vampire one is done but still, please let me know and read and review this one!

Obsessed and dangerous 2: new beginning ch.6

Lawyer POV

I returned to the holding area to find guards looking all over then an alarm sounded. I suddenly felt very foolish holding a stupid sandwich. When I saw that Diamond was gone I panicked and demanded of a guard whom quite frankly looked worried, not a good sigh, "Where is my client?!" he looked up at me. "Diamond…he…got out…" Like he was just as shocked as I'm sure my face was expressing right now.

"NANI?! HOW?!" I barked at him. "Were figuring it out now but it seems there might be a blind spot in our security system. We're looking into it." that's when I heard the warden making demands of the guards at the facility. I turned to greet him as he started to talk louder this time, "I want that bastard found. Not tomorrow, not at dinner time, NOW!" at least he seemed to be determined to find him which gave me confidence in this obvious investigation about to take place for this.

"And one last thing, NOT one bit of this is to get out to the press." That stopped me dead as I listened in, "The last thing this prison needs is bad publicity." When it seemed one of his guards was protesting he got into his face, "We're already having budget cuts and funding issues do you REALLY want to place your job on the line by blabbing to the press that we fucked up?!" the guard shook his head no.

That's when I stepped up, "In case you have forgotten Warden…" I began, preparing to defend and make sure that this was handled. I had to call Mamoru as it was to let him know of what had happened. Diamond had no idea that Mamoru had a hand in picking me to help ensure that Diamond would get an honest lawyer. I was glad to. That murderer needed to be behind bars and it seemed that that hadn't been done properly.

"Our commitment is to the people of our city and for a serial killer to be out and about not to mention one that was a former cop at that needs to be reported. Let the people know so that we can find him faster and better." _Use your sense._ I mentally urged. He stood up to me, barely an inch taller but still looking as menacing as anything. I had to keep my composure in front of this man though I was beginning to understand why this man was the warden.

"And you, the lawyer, the one who's _defending_ this man." He said it as if it was my stance with him that led to this FUBAR matter. If he thought he was going to blame me for this he had another thing coming. I stood tall and stood my ground, "It's my job just like running this prison and its staff is YOUR job." He barely cracked a smile at the jab though I suppose he wasn't looking to laugh at a time like this.

"That is true and as part of my staff here don't you think you share responsibility for this incident?" now I did want to laugh at him, "Let me make myself clear, I DON'T work for you, my pay check comes from the city as I work for the city and the others I represent as legal counsel, I DO NOT work for you." Nice try. However he didn't look bested, he looked ready with an ace up his sleeve.

"Well then, what do you supposed the press would say about your client, a known murderer, escaped from this prison WHILE he was seeing his LAWYER. That doesn't make you look good now does it?" he barked. "I walked out to get a sandwich for him." I defended, "How was I to know and besides two of your guards, on this side and the other side of the door into this place were both present so if you want to place blame its certainly NOT on me!" the nerve of this man as I showed him the area.

"Hai, however, that's NOT how I'll spin it. If you dare to tell anyone directly about this, if a little birdie leaks it to the press, I'll put such a spin on this to blame you your career will be ruined and no amount of future clients will get you out of the financial ruin I'll put you under." I was stunned, "You must realize that you have to put out a notice to the local authorities regarding this." he needs to do at least that much.

Even if he doesn't tell the press about it to avoid that he needs to warn the right people, "He does have a point sir." A guard spoke up, "If we have the aid of the local authorities on a 'shush' communication channel we can keep it from the public and catch him at the same time." Finally! I damn near muttered out loud. Someone besides me with some balls and a brain! It's not a lot considering this but it'll do.

"Fine, I'll call the local PD but only one branch. I don't need to be tying up office lines when we need to keep them opened for any possible sightings." He agreed. Okay now things were starting to look better, "You, guard." _Really you don't know your own guards name?_ Then again I guess if your funding is being cut the last thing you're thinking about is someone's name. "Don't you know someone in the PD?" he asked.

"Yeah I ah met the chief there once, I can give him a call to let him know." The guard offered before the warden said, "No give me the number and I'll call him. It'll sound more urgent if it's coming from me." he remarked as the guard walked with him right before he turned towards me and said, "If you dare tell anyone I will have your career." Before walking off for good with the guard. The rest scattered as they went through protocol to find Diamond.

Something told me to see if the warden was actually going to make the call or ditch the idea since no one was around to confirm if he was or not. I decided to follow as much as I could to ensure he would. Something told me not to trust the man. He clearly valued his image over possible lives if Diamond decided to kill again. I had to tell Mamoru this but I also wanted to see if the warden was going to make that call to.

If he did then I knew the chief would tell Mamoru himself and I was lifted of the burden. I followed them till the guard left his side, after presumably giving the warden the chief's office number. Though why he DIDN'T already have it was beyond me. I got to the door and saw him make the call. When I barely heard him talking before hanging up it made me wonder if he actually talked to him or just left a voicemail.

One of the guards signaled to me to follow him. I went to send out a quick text to Mamoru as I walked to let him know not fully trusting the warden when I found that I had no signal this deep in the prison. I sighed and cursed my luck. Of course, there was so much metal and lead in this place that the signal was taking forever to reach out, couldn't and was draining my battery at the same time.

No wonder why the guards didn't bother to have their phones on them. It was pointless with little to no signal. I knew I'd have to get out of the building to get any signal to get the text out, but as luck would have it I needed to be there for an 'incident report' to give out the details on what happened that lead to the break. I knew that Diamond was going to get me into trouble one of these days. That man is stubborn, prideful and obsessed with that girl.

It wasn't till I heard walking behind me that I saw the warden, looking more calmed than before begin to talk, "Listen I'm aware of how dire this situation is. To have the information of a serial killer cop on the loose is damaging. Now I've left a voice mail for the chief of police at the precinct, all we can do now is wait." I went to talk when he shushed me, "I don't think I need to express this again, but it appears so…"

He continued on, "We cannot have a PR nightmare on our hands here. This prison is in dire need of funding and we won't get that if it gets out that one of Tokyo's most prolific serial killers since that Otaku incident in '89 is revealed. Especially under prison watch and while his own lawyer was nearby. Now he will be found but it will be by us." He stated as if he fully believed it thus encouraging others to believe him to.

"You can make that call when we've exhausted all of our options but until then mum is the word. Unless of course you want that spin I mentioned to you earlier." I remain silent as he walks away and I myself think about telling Mamoru once more. I tell myself I'll give the warden 24 hours to make sure Diamond is found…24 hours before I call Mamoru and tell him the truth…yet I doubt it even as I contemplate it.

Diamond POV

I swerve between lanes, forcing myself NOT to drive to fast or to slow. I don't want to get caught and I need to find a place to ditch this car and find another unrecognizable one so that I can continue with my plan. I drive up to my destination and slow down as I go into the police station near where Usagi lives. It's a risky move to pull but I know that news of my escape has reached the warden by now.

He would have likely called the chief here by now and I needed to stop him from finding out. I however also knew the wardens habits. He was a man who valued yen and reputation over accepting loose of power. My escape would be a loose of power to him as it would make him look as if he couldn't keep control of his own inmates. He'd want to keep this quiet. It was one of the reasons why the security guard figured he'd be able to get me out.

The warden wouldn't want to admit to it. He'd want to try and handle things in house first before admitting to defeat and getting local authority help. I parked the car and walked inside. I was let in by one of the new rookies there as I angled my head and presented myself as, "Algren, Daiyamondo." I was buzzed inside as I nodded and walked away towards the office area. I was careful on who I could run into and kept my head down from any passerby camera's that could see me with ease.

I slipped into the office area and bypassed the watercooler with around a half a dozen cops by it and made a short lived beeline to the chief's office. I was never more thankful that most of these stations were standard in appearance and placement of rooms. I slipped myself inside and went around his paper covered desk. The blinds were half drawn giving me enough of a vantage view to see anyone coming.

I didn't need the chief to catch me in here. I'm sure with Mamoru as a cop they knew my face well enough by now. I just got lucky with the rookie earlier. I hit play on his machine and heard the disgruntled voicemail message from the warden. "Hello Chief, I must unfortunately inform you that one of my prisoners, Diamond, the former cop serial killer, has in fact escaped. We've already begun the process of searching for him." good to know.

"In the meantime as I'm sure we'll find him before much time has passed I would appreciate discretion for the next 24 hours to give us time to locate him. You can follow up with me if you'd like, just respond to this message." I smirked and couldn't help the near salacious grin that crossed my face. "I think not." I mutter lowly to myself as I erase the message. I wait till I hear the automated 'your message has been erased, there are no more new messages' before I vacate the chief's office.

I began to walk away down the other end as I heard the cops by the cooler talking. That's when I heard _his_ name being said. I stopped cold. The unfortunate amount of nights where I could still sadly enough hear her calling out his name in passion drove me nearly insane and made me want to kill him so deeply that I knew I would derive actual physical joy and pleasure from the act before enjoying myself with her.

"So glad you're engaged now. What are your plans?" one asked, "Yeah when's the wedding and when are getting to throw you a bachelor party?!" another cheered. I gripped the keys hard in my hand as I forced myself to NOT turn around and go after him. He was so DAMNED close to. He was unguarded and sounds jovial. I wanted to remove that from his voice and replace it with gurgles of his own blood.

"Plans are to begin the preparations for it. I'm actually thinking to have the wedding in six months from now. Just thinking though. Obviously it's got to go through Usagi to." He laughed, "Wow that soon? Wait is she pregnant and THAT"S why?" I felt like I was having a small stroke right about now. Married that soon and possibly PREG…I pulled a hand to my arm to check for any pulsing pain to make sure I wasn't having a stroke or a heart attack.

The anger was bubbling up so damned fast I was having a hard time regulating my heart beat and becoming now obvious signs of beat red from anger in the face. He chuckled, "No she's not pregnant, not yet anyways." He stated so smugly that I felt the pain of the keys dig into my palm as I gripped them tightly trying to control the anger coursing through me. "But we do want to get married and start up a family so yeah I'm aiming for a short time frame."

I was livid and felt myself sweating from the wild heart rate my heart was beating at. They were talking about marriage this early and starting a family. I mean getting engaged was one thing, those can usually last for years so I figured I had time but as much as I hated to say it and agree on some manly level with him about it I did…understand it. I had nearly been in his full position once and it was taken from me.

I looked back at him as he enjoyed the congratulations he was being given. I hated that I understood WHY he would want to get married so fast. Hated that he had what I wanted with her so damned much but most of all…I hated with a passion that she picked him over me and was now going to be having a family with him and not me. Granted I didn't want to really have kids but if it kept her happy I was willing to tolerate them.

Now though… "So when's the bachelor party? We definitely need to celebrate and none of this water only water cooler celebrating like we are right now but a big send off. I've seen your fiancé, she's quite the looker and I wouldn't let that go any time soon." the other joked with him as Mamoru agreed, "Oh yes the last thing I'd do is let her go. I have the perfect woman. She's a devoted worker, she makes room for myself, her friends and family which is very important to me." he began.

That was definitely NOT important to me… "It tells me she values family and loyalty. She's incredibly smart, even tactically intuitive…she's funny and on a personal note…" he gets lower in his tone and I'm guessing these are his close friends otherwise I can't see even him talking this personally about her to them, "I may be stealing this quote from a song but damn, she maybe a lady in the street but she's a freak in the bed. And I love it."

Okay that's it I had to leave before my heart exploded with anger and heat and I either killed him in front of his friends in a police station or had a heart attack from the amount of stress it was under to keep myself from physically or verbally acting out and getting me caught either way and I wasn't having that. "Damn!" was the collected chorus of guys as they congratulated him once more on the engagement.

I walk down towards the other end and slip into the room with the police car lot behind it. I swipe a key card from a walking by patrol officer, glad that I have the swift smooth moves to do so with ease, and buzz my way in there as I put the keys I had on me in the metal box full of cop car keys and swipe one of theirs. I slip out the back and avoid the camera as I hit the open release button to identify the new car I was getting.

It took me several minutes before I finally found it and avoided looking like a rook moron who was being pranked by his own cop buddies. I didn't need unwanted attention. Finally finding the car, I took a quick glance around for security camera's and found one but it was a bit further away from my position so I could do what I had to do and not be spotted easily. I felt around the car and found what I was looking for.

The GPS that would give away my position to any officer that pulled up the number of the car I was in. This would give me more time to go after Usagi since they wouldn't be able to trace me or the car without a locator attached to it. I tossed it towards another nearby car and started up the engine and slowly took off. By this point the other car would be sitting in the police car lot and could if I was lucky be there for days if not a week before anyone noticed.

Driving off the lot I tossed the ID card back behind me, making sure to wipe my prints off of it to avoid anyone suspecting me of anything. It would point more fingers of confusion back at their own department before it would point to me. Now I could go for Usagi. Now I had a new car and no one that knew me coming after me. I needed to use these next 72 hours well if I was going to get her back and keep her this time.

I noticed it was beginning to get dark soon and decided to camp out near the apartment complex and give the illusion of being on patrol for the evening. I had to leave my car on for the sake of illusion and in hopes that no one else wants to come near me. I watched the comings and goings of the place. It would also help to give me insight if anything had changed since I had been arrested and incarcerated. It was useful information to know that way I wasn't blindsided before I even got her back yet.

I didn't need that to happen...not again. So I watched the neighborhood as it began to darken. I noticed that the neighbors hadn't changed much, so when Usagi came up into the lot with her car I saw the way she got out, locked it up and then walked the short distance towards HIS apartment. I remembered that clear as day. Using a key on her keyring to get inside before closing it.

I guess that should be obvious and SHOULDN'T affect me but it did. It was one thing to know of an event but to physically with your own eyes see it was something else entirely. She went inside and even though I was tempted to go up to the door and try to nab her I had NO idea when that fiancé of hers was coming home. I couldn't run that risk again. It got me locked up last time and I wasn't about to go back to prison again.

It was then that I noticed that not more than a half an hour later she came right back out and looked dressed to kill for the evening. I felt myself perk up at the sight of her. She was wearing a slick black dress that went to her knees with hot black pumps that adorn her feet with a purse and small shawl thrown on her as well. Her hair was up in its odangoes as she did one final check of herself before leaving out.

I was beginning to curse myself thinking she had dinner plans with Mamoru tonight, that bastard, I truly hated him. Before she got into her car I saw that she looked around the area now. As if she sensed me here and was perhaps looking for me. Her senses seemed sharper than before. That's when on the radio popped up a song that seemed fitting for my mood as of lately. The lyrics from the song poured out over me.

I started to thump my fingers a little bit to the slow slightly creepy rhythm as she scanned the area. "Constant craving…has always been…maybe a great magnet calls…" the tones were deep and dark, like they were wrapping themselves around me in a blanket of understanding of me. It was like she was my constant craving since I always wanted her and now I couldn't have her till I stole her back.

I gripped the wheel tightly so my common sense could get the better of me and told me to stay in my car as I was imagining for a moment what would happen if I got out and showed her I was here. Letting myself feel and see that she would be happy to see me. See a smile on her face that was aimed at me as it had been so long ago now it seemed. The hopes that she would be regretful of her engagement and ask me to take her away from this.

As the song came to an end I couldn't help the dull heartache that came in when she didn't seem to actually spot me. I sighed in the car at that. Yeah sometimes I wondered if the therapists had a point in their musings towards me that I was obsessed with her to the point where I deluded myself that she still loved me. Perhaps they had a point…perhaps I was trying to convince myself, either way, deluded or not it doesn't change what I want. Deciding NOT to dwell on that now I remained in my seat as she kept looking around.

Her eyes were scanning around trying to find anything out of the ordinary and landed on the police car I was in. My breath stopped for a moment. Fear of getting caught before I got to her hit me head on as I froze in the seat. The lights in the car that were illuminating weren't enough to identify me from this distance. Only enough to place a person in the car from where she was at so I knew she could actually see me.

It stop me from clutching the steering wheel in one hand and prepared to put it into drive with the other as she tilted her head to view the car before her phone went off and stole her focus from me. When she got pulled into conversation with someone on the other line and got into her car I let out a breath of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding and felt my heart race once more only this time for a whole new reason.

Panic at near exposure was something I'd rather not live through again. I eased my grip on the wheel as her car turned on. She backed out and left the lot of the apartment complex. I relaxed in the car and got my heart back down to a normal beat again. I figured she was meeting up with her fiancé making me debate on if I should follow or not when I figured to give it some time and if nothing go inside and see how their living.

I still knew tricks to get inside without the use of a key. However, a half an hour later went by and low and behold Mamoru came into the lot. Confusion ran deep within me and as much as I wished I had followed her out now I couldn't do that, plus I didn't have those resources to track her anymore. So I decided to wait till she arrived back here. I knew it was a stretch but part of me hoped Mamoru would have some other woman with him so I could use it to break the couple up. However unfortunate it seemed Mamoru was a one woman man.

I wound up waiting for nearly three hours before she came back here. She looked excited and giddy as she went back inside. He greeted her happily as for the few moments the door was still open to my view I watched her jump up into his arms, her dress riding up to nearly exposing her rear before he shut the door, "Enjoy the last moment of your life with her, they will be all you get before I take her from you then kill you." I muttered to myself.

Usagi POV

Two hours earlier…

I arrived at the dinner party right on schedule. I had forced the strange feeling from the police cruiser to the back of my mind earlier. When the bigger boss called me to confirm I was on my way I refaced myself to getting to the dinner party. Part of me wished Mamoru could be there but the other part of me was glad that I had this special moment to present the project. I knew after I had left the meeting and told the girls what had happened they would be thrilled. I even decided that once the work was done they could go home early.

I had never seen them work faster. It made me laugh. So I grabbed my flash dive once I arrived home, and placed a copy of the presentation on it so that way if he wanted to see a visual aid I had one that was easy to see, compact and didn't make me look like I was making a high school or college presentation. This man would want to know where his money is being invested in. I could only say one negative thing and that was why wasn't that stupid police car leaving my brain?! It was bugging me.

I would have to ask Mamoru later on if he had any of his friends doing rounds out here lately. I knew I had to be overthinking it right? So as I arrived I double checked for a third time that I had the flash drive with me and went inside, keys and purse with my shawl on and knocked gently at the door. A maid greeted the door and let me inside. Apparently I was the only one who arrived on time and everyone else was early.

I smiled and was seated promptly. Everyone was exchanging tid bits and work stories as I sipped my Champaign lightly and only when I'd had at least three sips of water in between. For one I had to drive back tonight, secondly I didn't want to appear rude in NOT drinking from the owners private wine stash that he graciously offered to everyone and third, to avoid appearing like a lush and drinking frequently.

"So Usagi, I hear you have a new proposed project that you and your team have been working on. Please tell us about it." he indicated to me to have the floor and with a flutter of nervousness in my stomach I responded, "Hai, we've been collaborating with other companies for years now in research and development of new ideas to pull in more clients." I began as I had everyone's attention and though he was the target I didn't want to appear rude to anyone so I made sure to look as though I was conversing with everyone.

"So what we've come up with is a new marketing scheme that will pull them in which puts more yen into your pockets." I looked around the table once more, "Especially for the investors who donate or who have stocks within the company. And who doesn't like more yen." I asked in a tone that indicated there was no question only a joke as everyone wanted more yen. It earned the timid chuckle it was supposed to.

"All kidding aside though this marketing project once distributed to each location we have here in Japan could put us on the map for international use which means yet again…" I left that part blank as he smiled and replied, "Yen. And who doesn't want that." His tone was jovial and welcoming to the prospect. "Now my team and I have been working hard on this." I began to get into the gritty details now.

"We've already gotten into the phase of showcasing the cost of producing this marketing campaign. Obviously you have to spend yen to make yen however…" I paused as I swept my eyes over the table once more. "After months of said research the product costs are outweighed by the results of the beta testing by already two thirds." Which for them meant they made even more money back than originally projected.

This garnered several grins and nods from the members at this huge dining room table. "Which means it's less that's actually being taken out and even more going back in." he surmised, "Hai, and I have been using these distributors for the marketing supplies for the last several months now. The product is good, it's reliable, it works and it's NOT so economically made that it will fail at doing its job to begin with." It was the nicest way of saying it was cheap and still worked well enough to do its job.

I could tell the more I explained about the project the more he liked it and the more I talked the more it felt like I had everyone listening to me. I even noticed that the nearby serving staff were listening in intently and as I spoke I actually felt pretty powerful. I felt this sense of feminine power that came from hard work, dedication and knowing that I was smart enough to work on a marketing project that with the help of a team that we were going to be the frontrunners on this going forward.

We would be making a difference. And we were doing so not because of who we knew in the industry, not because someone bought us the position, but because we did something different, something out of the box, and found the right client that would front the money to make this happen. It felt empowering and I felt happier and lighter more I got done giving them the projection of it.

"Well as they say all good things must come to an end. Dessert will be served shortly. Usagi I have a great deal to consider but I do feel very strongly about this." I nodded my acceptance that it might take him a few days to accept this proposal I was just glad I got everything out and presented it well. I went over everything in my head to make sure I didn't miss anything or anyone in the process.

Once dessert in the form of chocolate cake and a scoop of ice cream was served I ate it up pretty fast and drank down the rest of my water before finally, after noticing that a third of the guests had decided to call it a night, did the same as well. It had been nearly three hours since I'd left and I still had work tomorrow morning. When I got to the door to say my goodbye I waved politely to the head boss and saw him give me a nod and thumbs up.

When I looked at him my face had to have read 'really?' as in he said yes as he nodded once more. The delay was for formalities then. He did agree to fund the project for the company. I nodded and accepted the happy news with delight and dignity as I bounded to my car and texted all the girls that we were having a get together tomorrow evening at my place. That I had a lot of big news to share with them.

I got a mass of texts back saying great and agreed as I drove off. Any thoughts about the police car from earlier was way done and gone with as I speed home, at a reasonable speed mind you. I got home and just as I was about to unlock the door Mamoru opened it. He had waited up for me and it was so sweet. I jumped up into his arms, wrapped my legs around his waist and shouted, "I got the funding!" he was excited for me as he pulled me in, closed the door, locked it and kissed me in congratulations.

"Congratulations!" he was equally happy for me. I dropped down and started to go into detail on what happened as he poured me a cup of decaffeinated tea. "Oh I was so nervous when I first went in. this guy is one of the wealthiest in Tokyo so to have him funding this is great." I took the cup of tea as we sat down on the couch. I was so excited about this as I went on and kicked off my heels.

"I had to win him over since he wanted to hear about the project we've been working on and give him details and thankfully I didn't even have to pull out the presentation, I just went over the details and explained to him how he'd be saving money by investing in us. My boss confirmed it right before I walked out. He didn't want to make a big deal of it in front of the others but he gave me the signal that the deal was in motion." Mamoru clicked our glasses together as we took a generous sip.

"I'm really proud of you Usa…you've been putting in a lot of hard work lately and clearly its paid off. I bet the girls you work with will be ecstatic to find this out tomorrow morning." He agreed and gave me props. I was so thankful and grateful to have him in my life. He made me feel so good about my accomplishments. I took his hand in mine and said, "Thank you for being so supportive of me." I leaned over and kissed him again.

He pulled me in closer and lifted me up and into his lap. I had a gleeful gaze stuck on him as we kissed more. He pulled the straps of my dress down releasing my breasts as the dress the way it was shaped up top prevented me from wearing a bra unless I wanted it to be seen easily underneath. I obviously did wear panties though. His hands grasped onto them as he tweaked my nipples between his fingers.

I groaned at the feeling as he played with them before sinking his mouth down to them. Each receiving treatment as he nibbled lightly on them before enveloping the breast into his mouth and suckling on the flesh. I groaned from the pleasurable feelings they were evoking. Even as his other hand dropped down to push my dress up and over my rear to expose my boy cut panties to his firm hand.

He gripped at them before pulling them down and when he didn't want me to move from him to take them off he traced around the hem of them towards my center and gently pulled aside the fabric to dip his fingers into me. I gasped in pleasure at the act as he groped my breast in one hand and reached underneath to toy with my clit in the other one. his fingers playing my like a finely tuned fiddle as I groaned from the incredible sensations.

He always made me feel so incredible and even more feminine that here I was the woman in this and yes he was deriving pleasure from me but I was getting the same form him and in a sense I was the one in control. As strong, as powerful as he could be I was the one that turned his head and made the cogs in his brain tick by and happily to. This was what made a relationship amazing, centered, powerful and dare I say it, even magical. Nothing and no one could separate us and right now we were about to be joined as one…again.

I grabbed his now rock hard cock and pulled it upwards as he groaned, "Oh yeah…Fuck…Usa." and gripped my hips, releasing my breast and my clit as his focus became centered on the organ that would be giving us both pleasure very soon. I sunk down on it as he lurched forward, holding me closely and plunging me down the rest of the way as I drove myself further in. Both of us gasping for air as the motion seemed to pull the oxygen from our lungs.

"Hai!" he grunted and pulled me down, his hands looping around my shoulders and pulling me repeatedly down against his throbbing length. I moved upwards and backdown again in the same motion to help him in the rhythm as his hips were thrusting gently up against my own. I began to move faster over him. I started to feel myself getting lost in the feel of him as we built the rhythm up even more than before.

"Oh Mamoru!" I called out, feeling him shift and move beneath me as he pushed himself forward from the couch. I held onto him as he seemed to have other plans besides a rhythm going. That is until he threw an extra hard thrust into me as he stood up. I gasped louder and began to cry out as he continued this as he moved us around. My eyes closed and opened from time to time, trying to keep them open to see his face but the pleasure was becoming overwhelming to me.

He laid me down on that couch. He unwrapped my legs from his waist as one he held up against the couch, pinning it over the back of it and the other he threw over his shoulder as he continued to plow into me from a different angle and position this time. I felt him sink in even deeper than beforehand. His hard throbbing length plowing into me so hard I couldn't think straight. I saw his face as he went into me.

He looked so in power and in control and yet so vulnerable. So…in love with me. I couldn't help but feel the same way back. We were as powerful and in control with each other as we were in love. We gave each other more of everything. "I love you Mamoru!" I got out between breathes of air. My head hitting the couches arm as I was with each thrust getting pushed more over it, "I love you to Usagi! So damned much!" I could hear it in his voice.

I could feel it in his rhythm, smell it almost. He leaned in closer and pulled me in more tightly, my leg that Was over his shoulder now touched my own shoulder as he bent in far enough so that he could kiss me. the angle sunk him in even deeper than before. I cried out for more. "Give me all of you!" I begged. He cursed as he slammed forward with all that he had. His length seemingly went in even deeper than before as he got thicker and wider within me. I could hear the couch taking its toll from the groans even IT was giving us.

I almost started to laugh at how the couch was now groaning at our continuous efforts. "Sounds like the couch is having fun to." I couldn't help myself. He thrust in even harder, "Not NEARLY as much fun as we are." He stated between breathes with a definitely bit of cockiness in his voice as he increased the intensity of the thrusts. I could feel his length about ready to explode. I saw his face change and the tightening of my own muscles was beginning to happen. "Oh Mamoru!" I cried out as my orgasm took over me.

I gripped onto him with everything that I had, my dress bunched in between us as his shirt clung still to his skin. He had barely even undone his own pants when he slipped inside of me. He just wanted to get in as fast as possible. I didn't blame him as I did to. That's when I felt him expand within me. He grunted and plowed I that much faster and harder than before. His rhythm loosing out as the urge to plant himself within me took over.

He held on tightly as he came in me. His shuddering thrusts as he jerked his own roar of an orgasm into me was enough to make me arch my back against the couch. His rhythm continued on long enough while in the throws of orgasm to propel a second one from me as the motion over my clit was continuous enough to send me over the edge again. Only after we had become exhausted and caught our breath again did we finally talk again.

"Yup definitely and freak in the bed." To that I looked up at him as he shook his head in a 'never mind' motion as he asked, "Want to have some water or shower?" he asked. "Water first then shower." I answered as he slowly pulled out only to pull my face in for another kiss, "I love you so much Usa…I can't wait till were married." I admitted. It was so beautiful to hear as I responded, "Me neither. I've dreamt about this for a while…you my knight in shining armor are making my dreams come true." We kissed again…what an amazing day it had been.


	7. boys talk to & emotional connection

**LoveInTheBattleField**: no problem. I enjoy doing these.

**phillynz**: in this case its not completely their fault but yes largely their fault. You'll see what I mean. The lawyer is coming back around, I'm working on that right now.

**TaelarNicole**: yup and its only going to get both better and worse, depending on how you look at that. Thanks and enjoy the new chapter.

3 reviews nice, glad your liking the story so far. I've gotten pretty far into this so far, working on chapter 12 now so yey! Please read and review and let me know what you guys think about the re-write of 'the unconquered land'.

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.7

Mamoru POV

It was back to work for another grueling day of a mountain of paperwork. And paperwork sucked. It did. But it was the job. I had been back to the regular desk job since Diamond went away to prison. Usagi in the beginning told me to do what made me happy for my job choice and while catching bad guys did make me happy in the beginning my reason for doing so had shifted now. What was once for the justification of my sister was now seemingly leaving me with a question mark.

I still wanted to serve and protect but I felt like now that Diamond was gone in prison there was a lacking in my motivation to be out in the streets as much. I had been hunting him for so long that now that he was put away I felt out of place out there now. I felt more in place now behind a desk where I could know for a fact that I was guaranteed to go home to Usagi. She was my family now and that right there I realized months back was my motivation. She was all I needed to face life now.

Don't get me wrong I still did the occasional beat night or evening with the guys in the streets but I left it to the rookies if they really wanted to get some field time in. They needed it more than I did anyways. Some of the guys tried months back to say that I'd gone soft but when you don't feel the same motivation anymore and have a beautiful and loving reason to do something different waiting at home for you it can definitely have an impact.

So yeah I didn't do the bank robberies, the domestic disturbance issues or the other beat callings that kept you out all hours of the night. I did what was asked of me, did some working out, gun training to keep me focused and went home. So I wasn't in the field as much, it certainly made for a safer job experience but I will admit that sometimes I missed the bullets and the fights we were given no choice but to get into.

I sometimes missed that surge of adrenaline that came with creeping up on a perp unexpectedly and getting the leg up on him or her. Sometimes. Not all the time. I'll definitely choose a night at home with my fiancée rather than dodging bullets or breaking up a bar fight over usually something incredibly stupid. She made it so worth it. Every time I came home and she was there waiting for me it was worth it.

Hell she made everything worth it. Plus with the undercover part of the job over with I was finally caught up with the backlog in paperwork to go through and on to the next newest stack on my desk. I stood up and went to the water cooler to grab a small cup full and stretch my legs out a little. I figured later on I would go into our range and pop off a couple of magazines. Make sure I'm keeping my skills up to date.

So when the chief passed by as he did most days around this time I couldn't help myself, "Hey any new messages." He sighed and I knew why. It was the same question I asked once a week every week since Diamond was incarcerated. It didn't change much and I probably would be asking it for a while to come. "You know every week you ask me the same thing, and every week I tell you the same thing, no new messages." He wasn't upset by it but hearing the same question that often can still get on your nerves after a while.

That's when one of my buddies Malachite walked up to me, his blonde nearly white hair hung low on him. Honestly if it weren't for the chief of police being his uncle he'd get yelled at for keeping it so long on the force. Not that any crook would try something stupid with him by pulling on it. He was taller than me by a few inches and was built tough so IF a crook was dumb enough he wouldn't get far.

I myself was more of a medium weight for fighting and he was a sure fired heavy weight in that category. He benched and lifted more than and while we did spar in the ring here and there I had to use more skill and sped to beat his brute force of strength and his own set of skills. Luckily I was quicker on my feet than him so it was what helped me stay on my toes. Don't get me wrong I was strong but he had at least forty extra pounds of muscles on me.

Usagi had met him at the party we'd had to celebrate Diamond getting jailed and had tried to talk me repeatedly into getting his number for Minako. I could just imagine Minako's louder than life personality mixing with the stone cold brunt of his. Oil and water but Usagi seemed to think it could happen so we were all working a way to bring my friends here together with her friends at some point.

"Curious here…" he asked, "Hai?" I took a sip of the water. The little dixie cup held enough for two maybe three swallows before I had to get a refill. Now that was irritating. "Why do you keep tabs on that douchebag? He's in prison. For life. He's NOT getting out anytime soon. In fact I'm pretty sure he's just trying to avoid reaching for the soap!" he tapped me on the shoulder good naturedly as I smiled, "We can all wish it but no he's in solitary confinement." Malachite looked at me. "The man is a former cop." As if it explained it.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to put him into 'gen pop' and see what happen?" He asked looking amused by the idea of him getting shanked. While that was a nice idea I wanted the man to suffer for what he'd done. Images of what he'd done to my sister and his other victims and what he wanted to do to my Usagi would forever be in my mind. "He put a bad name on a lot of us with his bullshit. I mean come on, cops are supposed to serve and protect, not be the ones the citizens fear." He was absolutely right though.

Diamond put a bad name on us when he did what he did. Thankfully the news only lasted so long on it. The force became very hush on the matter once the news got ahold of it. They worked hard to quiet it down fast and show that we had worked fast to resolve it. "Well I made sure he was put that way so that he couldn't try to break out easily, you know being a former cop and all." Malachite agreed with that.

"Plus I had to make sure he went to a prison he'd never visited before or knew in any way. Though he did send a LOT of criminals to that prison." Malachite looked at me with pride, "So you did learn something from me after all." The jib was in good spirits since he took me under his wing when I first got here as a cop. Every one of us has to start out somewhere. "Besides if anyone besides his straight and narrow lawyer whom I made sure was approved for him…" I noted with a hint of cocky pride in my voice.

"Visits diamond I want to know about it, my contact at the prison is good for notifying me of that. He just needs to find out himself since diamond isn't on his block." I explained to him, "Well at least he's behind bars now. Though you give me a room alone with him for a couple of minutes…" he cracked his knuckles, "Hey…" I stopped him as he looked at me oddly, "If ANY one should be given that it goes to Usagi then me…she put up one hell of a fight with him and I'd like to see her go toe to toe with him again." I told him.

I got to see some of it that day but not a lot. Only heard the fight happen for the most part. Her fighting skills had improved though. Once we got closer and everything was in the open we started to train together. It was nice to do that plus when we were alone and trained nearly every time it ended in sex. I never once complained. "True…from what I saw on the one training session with you two she was not too shabby at kicking your ass." I shot him a look, "Excuse me for getting distracted." I muttered defensively.

_My fiancée happens to have a marvelous rack on her._ "Trust me I know." I looked up at him, "Dude that's my fiancée." I faced him, "I know just saying…I'd get distracted to if that was in my face pinning me down." True the position she and I were in was with her breasts in my face literally but still…perhaps Usagi had a point in having him meet Minako. He would never act on anything I trusted him on that front it was just a tad much for me was all.

"Relax Mamoru, she's sweet and all but not my type. I was just meaning that if I had a hot girl on me and her rack was in my face I would mess up to." I nodded in understanding. I tended to get a bit defensive and protective…and possessive of her at times. Even to the point it was perhaps too much. She loved it and knew I trusted her on it as she trusted me. Didn't mean I liked it when other guys hit on her or expressed their thoughts on her divine body or parts of it though. Keep that stuff to yourself is how I thought of that.

Either way after a few moments of musing we went back to our respective desks as I got back to the paperwork in front of me. The chief left his office moments later as I looked up at him. He came to stand near my desk so that way he was talking to me but at me. "Listen son, I know that Diamond really hurt your fiancée. And after what he did to your sister I don't blame you for a lot of things that I know you did to keep tabs on him."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that. Maybe he thought I was using police channels for personal reasons by keeping tabs on him or something. I just needed to be sure. Either way he seemed to be trying to be understanding on where I stood on it. "He hurt several women and their families with this whole thing, but I think it's time to let it go." I sighed. I was beginning to wonder if this conversation would ever come up, "Diamond is in prison and he's NOT getting out. Ever." I sighed, "It's time to let it rest." He added.

"Chief I know you think it is but telling someone who's been affected by something like this or in any manner like this is not the best way to go about it. The families have been given that chance for closure yes. They've suffered for years yes but to ask them in a sense by asking me to let it go, that's not possible. Not yet at least. Everyone has their own grieving process and time frame to deal with losses." I explained to him.

"I've been dealing myself on my own for a long time. Now that I have Usagi I have this new measure of light and hope in my life. She's helping me to the finish line so that we can move forward together and start a new chapter in our lives together. A fresh start. But there are times when the past does come back to haunt us and we are there for the other. Those families will still need time to finish that grieving process but o their timeline and in their own way." He nodded, "Okay son…just don't let this consume you." I accepted that.

"Believe me sir I don't want it to consume me. I did that for years and now with what I have, I'd never let it take away what I have now." He knew I was talking about my Usagi and while he didn't know I now had a better relationship with my parents I now had a better reason to prevent the travesty from consuming me. For the future. "Good, now get that stack on my desk by the end of this week. You have two days."

My face fell from acceptance to 'ugg' sound of annoyance as he smiled, patted my shoulder and walked away while whistling a little tune of mirth. I took the first file off and started to process the sheets when the computer screen froze on me. Rebooting the computer seemed my only option at this point. Still as I looked back at the stack all I could think was at the end of the day, paperwork still sucks.

Usagi POV

When I got home I made up a filling ravioli which I decided to make from real cheeses and tortellini with the right amount of sauce and not something that you could pop in the over from a freezer. I wanted to show off some cooking skills and try something new. I had just gotten done making the meat and cheese filled pasta pieces. Those were a plethora of to make but well worth it and the meat was already pre-cooked.

I had found a recipe to work off of online and had the Ipad that Mamoru had bought me in the kitchen so I could cook more easily as I had it propped up in front of the microwave. A subtle defiance to NOT use that or the over unless needed. I was nearly done making the sauce so that the tortellini pieces wou have a cheesy sauce to swim in when I heard the keys in the door. I looked up and smiled knowing Mamoru was home.

"Evening Mamoru…" I looked over my shoulder at him and found him to be coming up behind me, having already shucked his shoes off for the evening, "Smells delicious." He commented, "Homemade…or as homemade as I can get it, tortellini with this bold meat sauce your mother suggested a few months ago." I gave him the bottle the sauce came from. "I figured since we both like bold and saucy it would be a nice meal for tonight, and it'll take us through the next few days to eat it."

It would work out great for leftovers this week especially when we had our late nights. I usually reserved only a few nights out of the week for stove top cooking so that we would always have some sort of real food and not all the time fast food. Our date nights were usually reserved for the nice places to go eat. So when we sat down on the couch in front of the t.v. and watched the latest episode of Blindspot. This was its last season and we both found that we were really into it as it kind of matched us and our relationship just a bit.

"I still can't believe Madeline usurped the friggin' FBI and made them ALL, well obviously the core group…" I began, looking over at him as I polished off my plate, "Look like terrorists AND have them on the run. Unbelievable." He agreed as he ate the food, "Don't forget it was ALL because the FBI from generations ago 'ruined' her father. So she's making people who have absolutely NOTHING to do with it pay for it." his statement was completely true as we put our dishes away.

We were shoveling the leftover food into the plastic containers as we scraped and put the pans into the skin to be soaked and not let it get stuck on overnight. Mamoru already agreed later on to do the dishes since I cooked the food. A system we developed over the last few months right when I moved in. Whoever cooked got to relax and the other one cleaned up after we settled in for the evening.

"She's too blinded by her own pain and anger to care about who she actually hurts. I get being angry with someone or a 'company'…" I put company in quotes as technically the FBI was a company of sorts, "But to take it out of people that weren't even born I think at the time is senseless. It's ruthless, devious and sociopathic." As we talked more it started to get onto a more somber subject matter.

Mamoru was the first to break the slightly tense mood with something even more tense to talk about, "The chief came to talk to me today." It was enough to get my attention as the previous conversation regarding the t.v. show had died out a bit. I looked over at him as a hedge of worry in me at the possibly reasons why. There to many to count and most of them were not great. I felt a tinge of worry come in, but I didn't let it change my mood.

"Hai?" I asked, hoping internally that it wasn't bad news. If it was something regarding Diamond though I wanted, no I needed to know. "He was asking me to let go of the Diamond thing in a sense." I was surprised by this and let it show on my face. He tried to make it sound dismissive though. "I think he was getting just a bit irritated that I was asking every week about messages which there were none again." He said.

It did make me feel better but it also made me wonder if maybe the chief had a point or if he was out of line to ask that question. I know the chief might be a bit irritated by it but the Diamond thing was a huge deal to some people and granted to any high ranking officer they'd want this to be gone so that they could put their focus on killers and other criminal types that were still actively on the streets.

I understood that but for this case it was about giving the victim's families time to heal. And not everyone healed on the same time frame. Some took years others longer. Just because the family member that passed had been years ago and NOW the killer was in prison didn't erase the horrific deed that was done. It just gave it closure so that the healing could begin and let that door on the episode close.

"So that's it, we can't just know? Like 'hey can you please verify that the man who killed people is still sitting in a cell eight hours of the day and only allowed out to see his lawyer, a gym and to eat is still hoping he doesn't drop the soap'?' I mean I get it in a sense but…" it immediately made me think about the sense of being followed as of late and wondering if I should definitely tell him now with this information we had.

Before I could voice it, or puts words into my mouth, he touched my hands with his as we got comfortable on the couch together. "I actually expressed to him why it would be hard to be asking that of us so soon since it happened. I mean the events of the last trial their still fresh to me. I can still see it all happening and it's still fresh in my mind's eye. Yes a lot has happened since then that DEFINITELY take my mind to the furthest reaches away from it." He held me closer, an indication that I was what gave him that peace.

It comforted me in a great way as he did the same for me. "You do the same thing for me to you know. You make me feel like while the events happened that I'm not as effected by them as I thought I would be. You give me that peace of mind and understanding." I affirm to him as he smiles back wistfully, "Yeah…" he gathers his thoughts again, "But for a lot of people their still trying to get their lives together." and he was right.

We were among them, so the chief may have had a point, but I think his irritation was just getting to him now. "I explained to him that the families are still grieving over their losses. Yes our loves ones passed on years ago but the killer was only recently brought to justice and in a sense were still grieving and moving forward." I nodded as I held him closer to me. we took comfort in each other's presence.

Diamond in prison hadn't brought Hotaru back but it did give him and his parents that sense of closure. Just like it did the same thing for all of the other families that had been notified of his arraignment. Now all of the families, Mamoru's included, could all pay their respects to those that had passed on. Mamoru's parents had already paid respects to her grave site and told her in their own way that it was okay to move on now.

It may have sounded silly to some but in some form for others communicating that to the loved ones that had passed even gave that family a sense of acceptance and closure. I know it did for Mamoru's mother. She had told her daughters grave that her killer had been found. In fact, I specifically remember Mamoru's mother telling me about this herself. I remember thinking she really did approve of me around and we had connected when she told me that they had visited her grave and she felt a sense of being at peace finally.

That her daughter had sensed what had happened, accepted it and she felt at peace. Mamoru himself may not have been spiritual but one didn't need to be to feel good and bad vibes of energy from people. He accepted his mother's spiritual sense and respected her words on it. He just dealt with it in another form as did his father once he stopped going as often to their daughter's grave site.

I remember she told me she went to her daughter's grave and told her what happened. For her to tell me this I felt was honored to be let in on something that obviously meant so much to her. To their family. She said she felt the energy become brighter and that Hotaru's spirit seemed to accept it and move on. she said she felt better than she could deliver such good news and in doing so didn't feel as compelled to visit the site as much.

Almost as if Hotaru had moved on from it and had let go. Now everyone was moving on, but it was also at their own pace. So it does make sense that it would take the families of the other victims years to move on to. I mean those who were still here and that had to deal with people in their everyday lives, they would take a while longer to accept the good that happened and deal with it.

Just because something positive happened doesn't undo or erase the bad. It doesn't change it, it simply evens out the energies and takes a while to adjust to life afterwards. Everyone was still processing and going through it, ending that last chapter and closing the book to open a new one just as we were. I nearly chuckled to myself on how philosophical I was sounding even to my own inner thoughts.

And now as we were moving on with our lives together, we still had that sense of tragedy to get past and let it move on at its own pace. He was finally able to let things go and was doing so reasonably. He was healing just like we all were, more so him and the others than myself since I was still here, but still I was a part of this as well. "Hey listen." I soothingly got his attention, cajoling him to listen.

"Hotaru deserves a voice and because of obvious events she doesn't have one anymore. So do his other victims, so do all of their families and friends, you and your parents included." I made him look at me, "Telling him that gave them that voice that they needed." I expressed as he just sat there. "Your parents, you, the other families, you gave them a voice just by saying that to him. He heard you or else I'm guessing you'd have already told me that you agree with him." obviously he said nothing.

I could feel my eyes welling up as his got clouded to. It was as if we were pulling strength from each other and feeding off of it to keep pressing forward on the matter. He always made me feel like I had the strength and will power to say what was needed and not second guess myself and for him to know that I was right here, I'm sure that did something for him to cause I always would be here. it didn't matter what, I would never leave him. I loved him to damned much to let go or relent. We were two sides of the same coin.

I'd even go as far as to say we were soul mates. I felt completely comfortable being fully me with him and I wanted him to know that he could feel however emotional he needed to feel in these moments. I would always be here to be here for him. To accept his emotions as if they were my own and respect his wishes as I know he would do the same for me. I just wished I could do more for him.

"Usa…" he spoke, his voice a bit rough with emotion as he got my attention, "It wasn't just us, the ones that lost someone that suffered and are effected…" he pulled me in closer towards him as I held back my own emotions now. The tension was now thick and rising with how dark a corner the conversation had turned and taken. As much as part of me wanted to tell him this was a moment for him that I didn't need to be held I had a feeling that he needed to hold me as a form of feeling strength and a form of being held himself.

After all this wasn't my cry fest. Granted this evening after dinner wasn't supposed to turn into one but we were both, I could feel, internally crying and needed release from it. Perhaps the last dregs of it before we could truly move on I wasn't sure. I think the chief just brought up a conversation that perhaps we needed to have and to get out of the way and he didn't even know it…we didn't even know it.

As Mamoru pulled me in and held me tightly to him, his arms like steel beams wrapped tightly yet not to tightly to where I couldn't move but tight enough to where I could feel his need to hold me in and not let go. I wasn't looking towards release though, in fact I held him tighter to so that he could feel that I did need this and accepted it as he did. The t.v. was now blank and it didn't seem that either of us cared at the moment.

It was in these moments that I sometimes wondered if Diamond gave a rat's ass in hell about the damage that he'd done with his actions. I wondered if there was any part of him that felt a burden of guilt over his decisions. If he had felt even a hint of remorse to the damage done. Sadly enough, I don't think it crossed his mind. I don't think it was even a blip on his radar. I felt Mamoru's hand slip up towards my hair.

Waving in through the strands and in a sense proving comfort of his own towards me. his fingers gently rubbing in a soothing motion that was stopping the crying from happening. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and did the same thing at the base of his neck. He and I felt as close physically now as we were mentally and emotionally. I wanted to cry at this intimate moment so much yet no tears would escape.

"You also did suffer at his hands Usa…" I couldn't help the small sniffle that escaped or the tightening in my chest at the action. I blinked the tears back but only managed to blur my vision as I gave a tiny gasp of emotion at it. I sometimes really hated that Diamond could still affect us after all this time, but as Mamoru and I both said in our own ways to each other we were still dealing with this process.

"Mentally, emotionally, and physically." I tried to avoid crying further, sniffling just a bit more as I briefly looked around for the tissue box. I wasn't that bad just yet but just to know it was close by might help. I felt myself being nearly swallowed up as I was enveloped in his arms. Our legs over lapping the other in a sweet twist that had us intertwined intimately in such a dark turn of conversation, "Your surviving this is no less as emotional an event to go through than ours is." I tried to hide my face as tears began to escape.

I buried my face in his neck as each tear went sideways down my face and one I knew fell on his neck. I knew he felt the wetness hit. It prompted him to move his hand from my hair and pull my face up to see him. Firm and yet gentle. I cast my eyes down and away from him. I knew as my future husband I should let him see this, but I also knew this wasn't about just me, it was about all of us. So when I met his eyes I saw the answering sorrow in his own and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No hiding now. You haven't so far why start now." I sniffled again, "You were an amazingly strong woman to defy him. He knew it. It's why he tried to push you hard to be lower than him so he could control you." I nodded, my emotions not letting me talk right now. "But you came through and won." I nodded my head, "Then I came in, kicked his ass and became the hero of the story." I busted out laughing as he literally did come in and kick his ass. The tension from mere moments ago was now broken.

The air felt lighter and a bit easier as the tightening in my chest was dissipating. "Yeah once I was done kicking it. I had him right where I wanted him when you showed up. I was setting him up for the ultimate beat down." I added in at the end trying to lighten the mood even more. "But you did come in and save me. And I know cop or not you would have done it either way. Cause that's who you are. My hero. My fiancé...my future husband." _Future father of our children…_I wasn't sure I could say that yet though so I remained silent.

But he did as he intended to do, get me to smile at him so I kissed him. "I love you so much." I told him as I twisted the ring on my finger. Refocusing on more positive things I remark, "This ring is so beautiful." He smiled, "I'm glad you like it." I pull away with a 'seriously?' look on my face, "Honey I love this ring." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me. "I love how it shimmers in the light, how it feels on my finger but most importantly I love how it came from within your family. That you wanted me to have something that meant so much to them that they didn't mind saying yes to you giving it to me."

It was very beautiful for me for that reason. It told me how deeply they believed in us as a couple and how much they thought of me as an addition to their family. It truly spoke volumes of trust and love that I had never thought I'd get in a family. I have my own don't get me wrong but family heirlooms that are supposed to come to you is one thing, but something like this is earned in a special way.

In this case Mamoru's giving it to me represents the whole family saying welcome. Plus, it looked stunning and I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful ring. "It represents how I feel about you." He kissed me lightly, yet deeply. His tongue becoming sensually intimate and more inviting as his kisses lingered longer as he spoke. "How happy you make me…" he kissed me again, making me feel like I was losing myself within him. "How great you are…" his kisses trail down my neck.

It left a trail of blazing fire as I tried to focus on something. After all wasn't there something, I needed to tell him? Something that may have been important…and yet as he kissed me, I forgot all about whatever that was and felt the sensual pleasure sweep me into a blur of seduction as we both got lost in the passion. "How every chance we're together like this…" he pulls his head up long enough to look deeply into my eyes and say, "I feel such a burning need to be consumed by you." I can literally feel myself becoming wet off that look in his eyes.

So deep and dark. The way he looks at me is so rich in love, passion, and sex that I just want to pull him to me and ride him into the middle of next week. Seriously the way he looks at me when he's like this which is often makes me feel like my eggs are jumping for the chance to make a baby with him. My blood runs faster in my veins. My legs want to spread and shift to prepare to do so, so I can jump his ass.

Even my jeans were beginning to feel too tight and my nipples were beginning to rub irritatingly against the padding of my bra. "To kiss your skin…" he nips lightly at the sensitive skin at my neck. I can feel my pulse jump a bit as I try to keep from moving. The sensual play he's putting on has me turning into jello and wanting to jump him at the same time. I was pretty sure I was having a tiny ass orgasm as he did this play of his.

That's how turned on he got me. Before he pulls my shirt up and off. I let him as I pull at his own shirt. Thoughts of anything besides his tongue and lips guided with his hands leave my head as we fall into our passions once more, letting them take over. "To feel your heart rate beating in the same rhythm as mine…" he muttered as he placed his lips over it. I held his head in place as he did that. "Plus its perfections remind me of you." I looked at him strangely on that one as he gave me one last lingering kiss.

"Cause as amazing as you are the imperfections you have make you as perfect as you are. Their what make you, you." I smile at his goofy last reason but find it incredibly endearing at the same time. "I love you so much. You're this amazing, goofy, loving, passionate, sex on legs man and I can't believe I get to enjoy your humor, your wit, your smarts, your vulnerabilities, and your incredible bedroom talents for life! You know that right?" I asked stupidly as he swept me up in his lap and carried me towards the bedroom.

"I know that my incredibly amazing fiancée needs to get these clothes off of her as their obstructing my view of her gorgeous body." He then took off my shirt, as he then pulled at my jeans and shucked off his own shirt and jeans. He leaned over me as he lead a trail of kisses down my chest. Kissing over the fabric at my breasts as he continued downward. I pulled him up and in for a kiss as he pulled away and shoved down his boxers revealing his very hard erection that seemed to be aimed at me.

I looked him over as his muscles bulged out, his breathing seemed to be increasingly, and he was definitely horny as hell for me. "Fuck…Mamoru…it out to be a crime for you to be this sexy. You're like a Greek Adonis. Just DAMN!" I told him as I trailed a hand down his tight stomach emphasizing on the 'damn'. A desk job definitely didn't make him loose any muscle tone. He smirked, "Speak for yourself…" he leaned over, pushing me back against the bed and climbed over me.

"You are so beautiful and sensuous, looking at you is like looking at the heir to Aphrodite herself. Powerful in her own right, sweet when she wanted to be, sensual when she desired and all-around a goddess." He professed. When he reached up and kissed me briefly once more as he hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them down and away, flinging them into a corner of the room before his other hand reached back behind and deftly unhooked and tossed my bra to said, "MY goddess."

Our passions were definitely consuming us this evening. Something felt different. Not bad different but good different. Like things were changing for the better. I didn't know why but it was definitely good. So I spread my legs wider as he slipped between them. His hard manhood was aching to be inside of me. I could feel the proof of it as he solely ground it against my inner thigh as I whimpered for him to be inside of me.

He pinned my arms down and slid his hands up till our hands joined together as he thrust himself home. My back arched form the force of his thrust. His knees bent as he arch his hips again to thrust once more. His pace beginning slowly as if he wanted to watch my face for my reaction. I looked up at him and watched his eyes watching mine. it was this intimate moment we had as we sensuously ground against each other.

Our bodies met in the middle as we pushed and clenched around the other, eliciting these pleasing sensations that made us both rocket towards that inevitable ending. He pushed our clasped hands together as I bent my knees more to meet his underarms before putting both of my hands in one of his and using his free hand to push my left leg up and over his shoulder. I felt him shift into me deeper.

I gasped at the sensation as he pushed himself in. I watched his face as his mouth opened from it and saw the effects my body had on him. It was a powerful and yet very feminizing feeling to know that this powerful man was brought to his knees by my muscles being so tightly wrapped around his own throbbing organ that was buried so deeply in my quivering keep of pleasure. Not to mention what that throbbing organ was doing to me.

I felt like I was being driven to the greatest heights of pleasure because of him. I felt like he was giving me every pleasing sensation known to man and woman kind and it was the most incredible experience to be with him. his shaft moved in me with a slow yet sureness that gave away to his control and dominance over the situation, yet he wasn't acting as if I were a piece of his property.

No we belonged to each other and we both knew it. I think that's what made our love making so spectacular. It was intense even when we weren't even trying. Even when he was grinding into me with deep long seeded thrusts and I was biting at my lips to stop the loud scream of pleasure to erupt from my throat. Our neighbor would definitely hear this one if I let it out. however, Mamoru wasn't making it easy.

He was slowly building us both up. making me twitch and arch my back in the most pleasing ways a woman could ask for. His thrusts getting more intense and faster as he sunk in even deeper, pushing into me at a different angle that made his own eyes roll to the back of his head. I heard my name, "Usa…" get uttered from his lips repeatedly as I chanted his own name like it was a deity myself.

We were climbing a crescendo into a bliss filled haven and became even more intense when he pushed himself further forward and bent me further in half. I felt him slid in that much deeper which made me cry out loud. "HAI!" my mouth wide open as he grunted with his own twisting hammering thrusts into me. He increased his depth. I felt him hitting spots in me that only he had ever been able to reach. Our bodies were now covered in a sheen of sweat as we kept pumping towards that finish line.

So when he leaned in closer and release my hands only to wrap his arms around me, pushing us closer therefore himself deeper inside of me I screamed my orgasm out loud. It hit me so damned fast I couldn't think straight as he growled out loud. His own voice reaching new levels as he pounded himself into me. His cock felt insanely good in me as he thickened inside of me and just when I felt the ends of my orgasm I felt his peak.

He slammed out his finality inside of me as I cried out again. my orgasm continuing on as his seemed to wring out more pleasure from me. My clit over sensitized from the constant rubbing against it as we both slowly came back down. His hips jerking against mine as he came slowly down. It was several minutes before we were able to speak in more than one to two word sentences again.

"That was…" I swallowed and breathed out, "Yeah…incredible…" okay so we were still at only one to two word sentences but at least now we could get them out without sounding like we were hyperventilating. He turned us onto our sides as we caught the rest of our breath, "I don't want to get up." I moaned. He looked at me as if getting up with a stupid idea, "Honey, we have to set the alarms." I explained.

"Fine…" he hoisted himself up out of the bed and stumbled a little bit which made me laugh out loud at the action. "Oh you are so not living that down." I told him. He smirked at me, "At least I can get out of the bed and walk." I smiled, "True…" then I curled up on my right side and said, "But if it weren't for this…" I indicated my body in all its nude glory as I bent my left leg, "You wouldn't be struggling as you are." He nodded.

"Well played." He agreed as he got the rest of the feeling back in his legs and hobbled still effectively over into the living room to grab our phones. He hobbled back in and hooked them up on our respective chargers before joining me back in bed. Nestling himself against me we grabbed a sheet to pull over our forms and slipped into a silent slumber and rested our bodies for the day ahead.


	8. silencing the innocent & future planning

**Audreabro**: thank you, and here you go.

**TaelarNicole**: you are correct, there's always a calm before the storm. And its going to be serious havoc.

2 reviews nice, things are about to get more intense so keep on reading, please read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.8

Diamond POV

I nearly slapped my face at the odds here, instead I just pinched the bridge of my nose and wondered for the fifth time that evening why me? I supposed in some instances this could be seen as comical especially considering my luck, but for me this was enraging. I couldn't see how red my face was from anger or even humiliation, but I was sure it was there nonetheless. Anger that she was with _him_ and humiliation that she picked _him_ over me.

I hadn't really thought about it that way till recently as I watched them together. It was sickening to see them so happy and normal together. This wasn't the image I had in my head of how we would be it was to, normal…happy…and not MY type of happy but the type that wouldn't have been satisfactory for me. I had an image in my head of what I wanted, and I would get it, no matter what or who stood in my way.

I watched as they, after having a nice dinner, talked, though about what I was unclear on as I could only see in through the heat scope I simply watched as they conversed for several long moments. I looked over to see if anyone was home next door and saw that there may have been an older gentleman that lived there. It was hard to tell since he didn't leave the apartment much to begin with.

I had almost fallen asleep just watching these two orange like red heat shaped figures do essentially nothing for so long that when they became active together, I almost lost my grip on the heat scope and damn near dropped it. I regained said grip and watched as at first, I couldn't understand what they were doing so I watched more intently at them. Focusing hard on the images before my eyes.

I had hoped for an argument to break out, to hear their voices rise up and be able to actually hear what they were saying, then for him to leave so that I could take advantage of the moment. I had a plan for that as well. I could knock on the door once he left in his truck and when she answered to face off against her fiancée there I would be. She would be shocked obviously and try to fight me off, but she would be unable to. Especially since now I knew how well she could fight. I wouldn't be deterred this time around.

At least that was the idea if he bailed. "Come on…" I chanted. Hoping that he was getting irate with her as I could tell that his form was hovering over hers for a moment. However, that was not as this would end up turning out. You see I had more of a focal point on him rather than her due to him being in front of her on the heat scope. So when the two went from orange like red to pure red and their forms became like one, I knew they were in the process of having sex. I put the heat scope down and grunted with irritation.

_How do I keep having this luck with them? First when I snuck in back into her place all those times and now…NOW!_ "What are you two rabbits. Take a break for a few nights." I muttered as I put the scope back up and watched the red blotchy images do things I wish I had never seen red blotchy images do before. Not especially through a heat vision scope, one of the items I had managed to pull from the trunk of the cop car earlier.

I stopped watching as they went into another room that I couldn't see too well in now. This was getting ridiculous. I couldn't help the itch I had to pound on something…I looked up at their apartment and hated that once again I was the one out in the cold while they were happy and indulging themselves on the inside. I could feel my anger boiling into a tipping point and I wanted – no I needed an outlet.

I needed to release this pent up need I had in me. I had to destroy something…hurt someone…I looked over at the other apartment and let my thoughts take on new possibilities. "Or kill someone…" I muttered putting the heat scope down onto the passenger seat. I had too much inside of me to do anything right now though so before actively got out of the car to do anything I began to take my anger out on the steering wheel.

I hit it repeatedly, slamming my hands down on top of it over and over again. The pain was barely there as my anger was all consuming. Memories of remembering how loud they could be started to fill my head. If it was one thing I wished I could have FORGOTTEN was how they sounded in bed together. How much it HURT to hear HIS name being uttered from her lips as he have sex with her.

I felt the pain from that because deep down I KNEW she had never once yelled out my name like that. Never ONCE did she chant my name. Never ONCE did she cling to me as she did him when we slept together. It made me feel humiliated that he _performed_ better than me. That I wasn't _enough_ in the sac for her. She picked him over me and that was one of the reasons I was so beyond enraged right now.

So the repeat motion were giving me a small outlet reprieve against the pain I was feeling. The pain of her deception. The pain of her loving him and _not_ me. The suffering of my heart that I refused to acknowledge existed at times…the pain that I was never in my life good enough to want around and that she was in that circle. She was the last piece to the circle in my life and I needed to reclaim some part of it.

I needed to reclaim her. Images of not being wanted by various people I was close with over time began to circulate in my head. The parts I hated coming out when I didn't want or need them to as it was more inconvenient than useful. I hit my head back against the head rest as images I didn't need to be interfering came upon me. Images of my mother who didn't want me because of her personal reasons that she didn't care to share often.

Images at a young age of my father abandoned me for his own selfish bullshit. There were certain memories as a child that even in your adult life you never forgot. I shut my eyes to will the unwanted memories away and focus on the here and now. Unfortunately it also brought back into focus the aggravation I was dealing with and the need I had to act out still. I wasn't done yet and I needed an outlet.

I began to hit the wheel again and now was even hitting the dash board in my attempt to relieve some of the anger I felt at her or more precisely now that I recalled, the anger I felt towards him more. If he hadn't come in and pulled her away from me I could have lured her back. So yes I was upset with her for leaving me but I was more angered at him for luring her towards him and seducing her to his side.

He was the one that got in the way. He was the one that got her to WANT to live with him. To WANT to marry him…I gasped in halting anger at the possibilities of them talking about kids and KNEW I had to act now. That thought alone had me wanting to rip my hair out and scream in my anger, but I knew that would do me no good. No in the end I did need to kill to get rid of this anger I was dealing with and I couldn't go after them.

Not just yet anyways. I needed to get her alone and wait to strike. Besides, another reason I needed to do this alone is because he was actually a good fighter. She was good to don't get me wrong but I recalled that fight with him vividly and it took me _weeks_ to heal from all of it. So he was definitely someone I wasn't looking forward to getting into a combat type of situation with unless needed.

His natural instincts with uncanny and intuitive and I hadn't been able to hone in my skills as much as I would have liked. It bothered me that he was better able to fight, however, if all went according to plan then I wouldn't have to worry about fighting him. Just her. I was debating on getting chloroform or not when the last of the lights at their place seemed to go out. It occurred to me I had been musing this to myself for a while now.

Longer than ANY time we had been together. This just became final nail in my coffin for the evening. Now only was he better than me but…I hated to say it lasted _longer_. I was to beyond enraged and greatly upset about the events that had happened since I was incarcerated and were still happening. Being engaged hadn't even slowed them down in their steed, no if anything it was like it accelerated their relationship.

I needed to do something about my anger and soon before I did do something stupid and get myself caught…again. Or else I'd never get her back and I couldn't go back to prison. Not again, not ever again. "She should be with me. She's mine." I muttered like a mantra in my head over and over till I was chanting it out loud. Trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working to well. I needed an outlet and now.

Then I saw a light pop on in the other apartment for the living room, it was in that instance that I sought another way to take care of my anger and get closer at the same time. My mind calmed down with my next motion in mind. Making sure I looked appropriate for the part I made sure I appeared like an officer of the law. Years of training gave me the preparation needed to stand and look the part officially as I stepped out of the car.

I walked towards the apartment next to them. I made sure to keep my eye on their apartment so that I wouldn't be caught in case one of them got up for anything. I needed to remain soundless and unsuspecting. Plus I needed to avoid detection and if either of them got a whiff that I was in the area before I could grab her it would be over before it began. I didn't need that so used safety measures on this one.

Knocking on the door I lightly tapped as I heard slow footsteps approaching it before the elderly man opened the door. He seemed kind and trusting…a trusting fool anyways, "Hello good sir…" I greeted, "So sorry to interrupt you at this hour…" as I realized it may seem pretty late to him. Elders did prefer to go to sleep extra early for some inane reason. I slapped on a professional but calm demeanor.

_Showtime…_ "I'm with the police department in Kyoto and was wondering if I could have a word with you regarding your neighbors." I thumbed over next door to their door as he looked at my uniform, then over next door. "Of course, officer." and accepted my lie. Well technically I was a former cop so it wasn't a complete lie in my book. I just no longer carried a badge or had any authority or jurisdiction.

I did however know the tricks of the trade and how to manipulate the situation as needed, just as I was about to do now for my own personal gain. He opened the door to let me in. I stepped foot as he closed the door and locked it, in the very place I had been in so often before only now it felt different. It definitely didn't feel like hers anymore. Not even close. Anything that had belonged to her in any sense of the word was long gone and what was left now was someone else's home.

I took a glance around. It definitely looked different than when she had lived here. The couch was up against the wall with the windows, the t.v. was by the bathroom and there was a coffee table in the center. It definitely smelled like an elderly man lived here now to. I tried to avoid turning my nose up to it as he asked, "Would you like some tea?" he was being very kind to me in these moments.

I looked at him and _almost_ felt bad for what was about to happen. "Hai, arigato." I accepted as I sat on the couch. I could roam about later on as needed. Right now I had to remain focused on my objective here and try to gather information as needed before taking care of the rest. "So what did you want to know?" His question had me smiling before I hide it. I didn't want him to see it and become suspicious of me.

I noticed his reflexes as he moved about were weakened and slow which told me he wouldn't see what I would be doing to him coming. This was good as there was a tinge of guilt I was _almost _starting to feel. It was annoying to say the least. I just took it as I preferred a challenge when I took what I wanted. I didn't want it all to be easy. However, this part was necessary to be done so. It would make things easier.

Besides the lesser of a struggle he put up meant less of a chance that anyone would hear what was going to happen. So like I said necessary. "Hai, we have reason to believe there are some illegal activities being conducted by them on the premises and I'm conducting interviews in the area to see if you have heard or seen anything." I asked him as I took a sip of the tea. It was luke warm at best, but I wasn't caring about that.

He seemed shocked by that for sure, as I suspected he would, but I needed something vague to keep the conversation going and not let him become suspicious of me. I needed his backed turned once I got what I wanted from him. That way when I had an opportunity… "So you haven't seen or heard anything unusual?" He shifted to face me as he took a sip of tea from his own cup and replied, "No I don't hear hardly a peep from them. But then again after eight pm I usually turn down my hearing aid." He chuckled at the end.

"Really?" I asked, a little stunned and curious by that. "Oh yes, the first time I forgot I got an earful with hearing them yell out a lot." I arched a brow at that curious and dreading what it meant, "Professions of love that I certainly didn't need to hear." He chuckled again as I felt aggravated again, "Oh." Was my disappointed voice. "Hai, those two are like little rabbits so I just turn down the hearing whenever I need to. Not a big deal."

I avoided rolling my eyes but internally I was getting an annoying twitch in me once more from it. "So you've never seen anything?" I asked, trying to see if he had seen anything unusual. Plus I needed to keep the line of questioning open just a tad longer. "Nope, I rarely do see them anyways. Both of them work and work hard. I see her sometimes leaving out for work and she's all business." He sounded like it was pretty common.

When I got her back I'd make sure she wouldn't have a job. My plans didn't include that. "And him leaving for his job to. Though I don't know what either do for a living they just seem like ordinary people. I can't imagine anything illegal going on." and there wasn't. At least not from them. "Well thank you for you time this evening." I put the cup of tea down as I stood back up. I cracked my neck in a few different places as I waited for him to move around me, "I'm sorry I couldn't provide more information for you."

His genuine apology made me frown as I came up behind him. I didn't like to feel guilt for my actions and his genuinely good nature made me feel something akin to remorse. At least that's what the therapists would call it. I ignored it as I usually did when someone good was about to learn the harsh ways of inviting someone in. even under the guise of a trusted figure. Besides I needed to quell this rage within me.

At least until I could get my hands on her. "Oh you've done oh so very much for me already…" I began. As I rounded up behind him, he barely touched the floor mat by the door with his house shoes when I wrapped my arm around his neck and used my other arm to hold it in place as I put a choke hold on him hard enough to kill. His bathrobe that he wore twisted around him making the struggle on his part all the more intense.

He grabbed for me to stop. Tried to hit me from behind but his struggle was weak. I could feel that his grip upon myself was loose, he was losing the fight before it even began and there was a bit of satisfaction that came from it. I could feel the frustration that had been mounting earlier start to come to its delightful conclusion. Much like it usually did when I did something like this to take the really good edge off.

"You know a part of me feels regretful to do this…" he gasped, "But I can't have you telling them that I asked about them…" I pulled my arm up harder to cut off the rest of the circulation to his brain. His feet kicked out feebly. His house shoes flying off and into different corners of the room as he struggled, trying to gasp for breath that he was losing the more he struggled, the more he panicked. It was human nature really to struggle and panic against such odds that were stacked against you.

Especially when you knew the person behind you was stronger, faster and could in fact kill you and WAS in fact killing you. Particularly in the final moments when you knew death was so close you could kiss it. Sometimes I felt like I could taste that fear when my victims were in these moments. Felt like I could have that sense of power back that was always being taken from me, either in my youth or in my adult life.

When I had my victims, either the ones that I loved or the ones that were in my way of getting to those that I loved, in my hands, when I could feel their life draining from them and felt their bodies go slack, I knew I had my power back and I wasn't going to lose it again. So feeling this was like a personal high of satisfaction. "I can't have you giving them my description…" I felt the fight leave him.

"I can't have you talking to them…" I felt his pulse slow down greatly. He was almost down for good. I held on just as tightly but with less struggle from him as his flailing hands barely hit me as they flopped down to his sides. Listlessly. Lifeless. "I can't have her knowing or get any awareness that I'm coming for her or have him know in any form I'm taking her from him till it's too late to do anything." As the last of my words slipping out of my mouth, I felt this body die out beneath me.

I felt a huge surge of power and satisfaction course through me. It was a high unlike any other. I smiled as I savored the feeling and let the frustrations out. When I felt calmed completely again and with his body still held against my own I hauled him against me and began to walk around the counter towards the kitchen. I knew a body was difficult to get rid of so for now I figured a quick solution.

I opened up the refrigerator and found it bare save for a few things needed. Glad for that I pushed him up against the cabinets next to the fridge and pulled out the shelves inside of it before shoving him into it. I pushed it closed with ease since he was a feeble older man and pulled out a beer for my troubles. Shutting the door I twisted the cap off and settled onto the couch and put the t.v. on. "Life is finally starting to feel good again." I said as I smiled.

Usagi POV

We were in bed, just laying down enjoying each other's company. His head was in my lap as I lay against the pillows. We were naked save for the covers we had on over us as we talked about random stupid things. Neither of us could fall asleep after the love making so we just decided to talk. Thinking that perhaps some random chatter would exhaust our minds while our bodies chilled out.

There had been a string of silence for the last minute or so after we discussed what was going on this week. Work related things that we could get off each other's chests and have someone listen to us about them. They weren't things we were looking for to gain a response from just to listen to the other on. "So I was thinking…" he began again, startling the silence as I toyed with his hair a tinge bit.

"Hai?" I asked, twisting some strands that were just long enough within my fingertips. He once told me it was like a small massage for his head that he could never figure out why he enjoyed so much. For me it was soothing as well cause there was an intimacy about it that was comforting so I enjoyed doing it as much as he enjoyed receiving it. Plus he did return the favor on occasion and that was enough for me. "When we do get married I was thinking maybe to upgrade a bit." He started.

I quirked my brow at his suggestion, "Upgrade what?" I asked, "Where we live at." I took a look around the apartment and thought about it myself. "This apartment won't big enough for what we plan to do after we get married." He surmised. I smiled as I felt tendrils of heat coursing through me already at what he was implying. "You mean...starting a…family?" I hesitated on asking as we hadn't really talked about it just yet.

I felt hope flaring to life within me at the prospect of doing so, so soon. I didn't want him to feel pushed but now it seems that perhaps I wasn't the only one thinking this way. He turned his head to gaze up at me, "Is that something you'd be interested in?" he asked, sounding hopefully and apprehensive himself about my response. Perhaps a tinge of fear in the hope that I would be rejecting the notion and he couldn't be further from the truth.

So I smiled, "I would love to start a family with you. I mean I know it sounds a little scary right now since it is soon, but I'm ready to start up this new chapter in our lives." I caressed his hair as he smiled at me. "Cause I was thinking maybe we could start trying for one on the night of the honeymoon." He appeared almost shy about it as he asked. His hair falling into his eyes just a little bit as he almost bit at his lip.

As if he was being coy, "Well then that prompts me to ask WHEN did you think we should get married?" I appeared to go into deep thought about it over my own inquiry towards him before he responded with, "We can calculate six months or more going out from todays date. Then start trying the night of." He suggested as he turned over to kiss my stomach as if in promise of what he wanted to put in there. His hand caressing the skin as I smiled.

My own urges were getting the better of me as I bent my legs to push him closer towards me, "You know all this talk of starting a family is kind of a…" how do I say he was getting me horny by talking about having kids? I mean were talking about starting a family and it was as if he was speaking to this part of my brain that was going 'yes please' and jumping for joy to ride him at the same time.

I didn't want him to think that I was going to push for it now though. Even though my own body was burning up at the mere thought of him filling me up. I pressed my legs a bit closer together so I could tame the throbbing that was building between my legs and gain a tad more control over my own body. He must have sensed it though as he started to move towards me as if he were now on the prowl.

Like a tiger that was hunting his prey and I was the unsuspecting prey. I felt a rush of hormones burn through me at the very prospect of what he was thinking about. A throbbing beginning in my crotch as I felt his hard length swelling more for me. I wet my lips right as he straightened himself out and leaned forward to catch said lips in a gently kiss, "Turn on?" he guessed accurately as I kissed him back. "Hai…I don't know why, but the thought of you going in bare and leaving your seed inside to…" I blushed even as I said it.

Though my thoughts finished with 'create life'. I was just blushing too hard to finish the sentence. "Are you kidding me?" he near asked as he pulled me into his lap, his hard on was now pressing evidently up against my pelvic bone. A complete change around to where we were at mere moments before as we were now settled more intimately against one another. He gently yet firmly ground himself against me, "You feel that?" he asked.

I nodded as I could feel my own hormones begin to race at the feel of him and couldn't steady my voice long enough to answer with a legible response. I bit my lip instead and I hung onto his neck and shoulders as I wrapped my legs a bit more firmly around him, then gazed deeply into his penetrating eyes. It was as if he was looking into my soul and it had never felt more safe and vulnerable at the same time.

Funny thing was as vulnerable as I felt I still felt more safe. That was how he made me feel, that level of comfort. He brushed his nose against mine as his voice got lower, as if attempting to convey something very important to me and how much it meant to him, "Usa…Usagi…I love you beyond what words can describe." I wanted to say something but he hushed me with a simple patient expression of 'just let me finish' so I stayed quiet.

"I love you…more than I thought I could love anyone. You've done so much for me and asked so little. And the thought of…" he got closer to me as he spoke, his member feeling more harder and rigid with each movement of motion he made towards me. I could already feel myself becoming wet once more. The very situation we were in was enough to get me hot and bothered and obviously it did the same for him as well.

"Of planting my seed in you…" he motioned with his one hand downward. My eyes followed briefly till he touched my clit then my lower lips. I gasped at the intimately gentle yet tender sensation of it. He slowly worked his fingers inside of me as I listened to his every word, each of them arousing me more than the last as he toyed with me and worked me up higher and higher as I lost myself within him.

His slowly burning pleasuring of me was as agonizing as it was something that kept me going, "The thought of having our baby grow inside of you…" he kissed me only lightly as he kept up the playing. I felt my lower lips grow moist from his movements and his words, begging for more. "The thought of watching our child grown in you…" our breaths were becoming more mingled with the other.

I swore I was so turned on that I could cum right now with him only playing lightly with me. I moved closer and just rubbed my nipples against his chest, the slight friction enough to turn me on that much further as I felt him hard as a rock, bobbing back and forth beneath me. A steady motion of us about to join forces once more but with a new meaning behind it. Something was stirring in us both for this.

"Hai…?" I nearly begged as he adjusted me just a little bit over him. I could feel things mounting up between us as he said, "The thought of raising a family with you…" I could feel an orgasm beginning to come on with the small motions all I needed was a bit more and his words were only encouraging me to fall over that edge. To know we were on the same mind frame was a joy to hear.

However, the next part was what set me off over him. He lifted me just a few inches and slammed me down and against him hard. I shouted and erupted on him. I felt my orgasm take over my being as he began to thrust in tiny little strokes inside of me. Letting me go through my orgasm as he controlled my body to guide me through it and STILL continue on to push me into another one after this.

I shot my eyes to his as he held my gaze. It was so incredibly intense. I felt like I could feel every throbbing vein in his shaft. His hand went into my hair to pull my face closer to his own. He held me securely against his own form as I came down off that high only to be built back up towards another one. I could barely focus but his next words made me come back and be ready for what was to come.

"Makes me so fucking horny for you…" I could feel his shaft gliding smoothly inside. I opened my mouth but other than some pitiful gasps of pleasure I couldn't voice out a single true syllable of words. At least nothing that would have made sense. "It makes me want to drive my shaft into you…" and he did just that driving his very hard and erect shaft into my quivering heat as he drove home so sensually slow I felt like I was going to come again already.

"Over and over again till you can't take it anymore…." My mouth was wide open as he spoke, his length pushing deeply inside of me as I gasped for air. I rode him as he held onto me, controlling the rhythm and the intensity. Something I was happy that he did as it and he were sending toe curling sensations into me so intense that I couldn't focus myself long enough to take over some of that control.

"Pound into you…" He emphasized with a slightly harsher thrust with the same speed as before making me shake. I could already tell my legs had no sense of balance right now and were being utterly useless as they were going through the very erotic emotions and motions going through me. "Fill you with my cum…" his last words were whispered against my lips as he reached down with his other hand and toyed with my clit once more.

He changed our position and put me on my back as he pushed my shaking legs up and over his shoulders. His face asked me 'you okay?' as mine responded back 'absolutely' before he shifted and thrust himself back inside of me again. The change in angle gave him greater depth to push in at. I felt him slid further inside of me as I moaned for more. I looked up at him with hooded eyes as his looked right down into me.

A question in them I didn't know the answer to. Whatever it was I accepted it fully. He leaned further in and anchored himself against me. His arms hooking themselves up and under me as he began a harder rhythm than before. His member hitting my insides so intensely that I couldn't move an inch and I truthfully I didn't want to. I was enjoying this far too much to let it go, "Hai!" I started to chant.

I couldn't think of any other words, couldn't focus on anything else other than him or his magical cock that was giving me pleasure with the push of every thrust. He began to chant to, my name on his lips, almost like a prayer of sorts. I held onto him as he did to me. Our bodies meeting together over and over again, unable to stop and yet I knew it had to stop at some point, or else we'd go nuts from this.

His cock was hitting my depths so fast and hard that I could feel my insides beginning to protest, not in any real pain but in 'holy hell I can't believe he's still going!' type of protest. I could feel my own channel tightening up around him making me all the more wet as he grunted and growled in his own reaction to being with me…in me. "Mamoru!" was all I managed to get out as I came once more.

I clung onto him as he ground his member so deeply into me I cried out from the overwhelming sensations of it. That's when I felt him erupt inside of me. Like molten lava was spewing from him to inside of me. My own wetness flooded over him as he moaned and I groaned. Neither of us willing to let go of the other almost as if we were remaining locked together. "Holy shit…" I muttered minutes later.

He only released me a little bit as he stopped jerking himself into me. Releasing the last tendrils of his cum into my body. Our breathing finally calming down after that mind blowing release we shared. We rolled off to our sides as he said, "I never want this to ever end." He caressed my face gently as I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles before he pulled my hand over to kiss mine, "It never will." It was a promise to one another that we would always be there for the other, no matter what.

Diamond POV

I wanted to beat my head into the wall but even the pain of it only served to remind me that I was in pain not pleasure. I had turned off the t.v. a little bit ago and begun to listen to them as I used to. I grit my teeth as they talked about having a family. She and I never discussed such things in depth as they were. It bothered me that they were so close to one another now. Even more so than I previously thought.

I had gone into the elder man's bedroom after rummaging around and getting to know where everything was so I could figure out what I needed and didn't need. Throwing a few things out and going through the man's things. There wasn't much and it seemed he had no real family to speak of which for me was good. I should have thought on it earlier to make sure he wasn't related to anyone that would come by to visit.

Thankfully after looking through everything I saw that he had no real family nearby to speak of and what little he did have didn't visit at all. This quelled me for the time being as I went into the bedroom and flipped the covers around to get rid of the scent of him as I sat on the slightly larger bed than Usagi's was and heard them start to talk through the wall in the next room. At first it was muffled but after I focused in on it and shut the t.v. off I could hear them decently which was where I was now.

I hated it. It was the first time I felt like a stranger in this whole thing. To them I was gone and wasn't worth even discussing, not worth thinking about. They were focused on their future and it bothered me that I was forgotten. I had been mentally buried from both their minds and it made me feel miserable. Forgotten again in life. Left alone. Then after they started to have sex…again, I tried to visualize myself in his place.

For just a little bit of time I could put myself into his place. Feel her skin against mine. Feel her hands on my skin. I felt a calm take over me. Arousal was beginning to hit me as I visualized it, and her gasps of breath were very helpful. His weren't but I was able to ignore them. I think having been locked up all this time has actually helped in my ability to do this now. I was able to focus just a bit more than before.

That and I really wanted this. I had several months' worth of this pent up ready to be released and damn it I was going to get it. I started to visualize her again, as I toyed with myself. Pulling my pants down and slowly jerking off to her sounds. She sounded more intense than usual, or at least from what I remembered. Like she was accumulating to something big and I knew it was from a pending orgasm.

The first cry I heard from her made me wonder what had happened. I hadn't heard much from him, only a little bit. It was enough to make me pause and lose my focus. Then her cries became louder which now confused me all the more. Then I heard his own sounds and that just started to upset me greatly. Suddenly the visuals disappeared, her skin was now even beyond that of a distant memory.

I couldn't even remember that anymore it had been too long. At least not while I could hear him with her. It was destroying the visual now. Instead my head conjured them together only this time they were watching me watch them as if tormenting me in some sadistic fashion. I clutched at my head trying to rid myself of the images that were plaguing me. Fisting my hands into my hair as I started to rock back and forth.

I had to get up and get away from the wall now. My need to get off to them replaced by the need to get away from the images that were tormenting me now. I could see them even in the room now. My imagination taking on a new twist as they were now in here. Their sounds form next door carrying over as the crescendo was reaching a climax. I grit my teeth, unwilling to give in and start to yell at them.

They were after all just vivid imagination images that my head was conjuring up to wreak havoc on me for some reason. A part of me wondered_…is it my mind punishing me for my past sins even though I feel no remorse for them?_ I stood up and paced about trying to calm myself down, telling myself that they weren't in here. That they were oblivious to the fact that I was even here next door.

I paced all over the apartment several times, I even went into the bathroom to cool down by running cold water and splashing it on me. The cold water seemed to give me little help BUT it did in fact help me a little. My heart rate began to calm down as I forced myself to stop panicking. It wouldn't do me any good to let the haunting images get the better of me especially now when I was so close to my goal.

So when I rubbed my face with some more cool water I sighed and looked into the mirror and was stunned by what I saw. It was as if my earlier assumptions were correct because I saw ALL of my previous victims looking at me through the reflection in the mirror. Their judgmental faces just staring at me. I looked back out of habit and just to be safe that I wasn't in fact being haunted and of course nothing. There was no one but me there in the bathroom. I looked back at the mirror and still saw them.

I sighed, "I know you dead…all of you…I killed you…" I avoided their gazes as I took one last look in the mirror and looked at myself. How crazed I had begun to look and how my mental exhaustion was settling in on me. I saw the decade's worth of anger and lastly…I saw the man that no one wanted with them in life. I slammed my fist into the mirror and watched it shatter, "Even if she doesn't want me…she won't have a choice…if I can't have her then neither can he or anyone else." I muttered as I undressed and took a shower.


	9. shower time & tying up a loose end

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**TaelarNicole**: trust me when I say things are just getting warmed up. and yes very close. Thing is with him now he's gotten a bit smarter and wants to get her and do it right this time around.

**audreabro**: yeah it's a real psychosis thing that people with these types of mental problems have. Their minds play these tricks on them to make them think or even act out irrationally. I have been playing with the idea of that but thought it might resemble the ending of the book '50 shades freed' to much with Anna's confrontation with that publisher guy. But yeah (spoiler here) Diamond does play around with that idea in his head at some point going forward.

3 reviews nice, I've still got so much to go with this. Definitely will be longer than the last one, something I hadn't counted on. I've even added some more plot lines. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.9

Usagi POV

After the deliciously wonderful night Mamoru and I shared together I was in a dream bubble of happiness at work the next day. My new ring flashing happily as I was on cloud nine. Nothing could spoil this day I had. Mamoru had even sent me a quick 'love you' text with a bunch of kisses attached to it. I loved his affectionate messages towards me. They were heart-warming and oh so loving.

"So what happened at the dinner?" one of the girls asked. I smiled recalling that one, "It went great." I put my purse and homemade lunch down and to the side, the lunch in the mini fridge we had in the back as I spoke, "I think we've be getting the approval in within the month and probably having everything done through here…" I looked around as I saw how big of a space we were working with.

"So we'll have to hire in a few new people for the jobs cause we can't take care of the massive amount of requests in here by any close lining deadline without added hands." The others nodded as well, "We could do late nights." One suggested, "Maybe a few nights but we all have lives after work and no one should be putting in that many late nights just for one marketing project." I sooth as the others did look at her kind of crazy.

I smiled, "I know late nights at all doesn't sound appealing but as we do work hourly a few extra hours can definitely help out here and there. Just not all the time." They agreed once they heard it that way. "I know there will be the hours in to especially with help coming in." I began, going into full on work mode and finding my job today very energetic. "So how many extra people are we hiring?" the one girl asked.

The one who had the man drama at home, "Firstly I want to see how many hours we're getting extra for this. that'll help determine part time work or an added full time position, secondly we'll definitely need to get someone who's hours are flexible and third, I'll make some calls and see if they want to try any temporary transfers first before hiring someone in completely new." They nodded as I went to the office to make the calls and they got busy themselves. I walked in and turned on my computer.

I worked with the girls so much on the project I was hardly in here at all these days so my computer did have a little dust on it. I picked up my phone and began to call the right people in charge to get a good idea of how things were going to go. After about nearly an hour on the phone I finally hung up and wiped the small amount of sweat from the receiver. Not that it was warm in my office but that's how long I was on the phone.

I sighed and was glad I was on my happy high as I walked out and in to the regular office with the girls, "Good news." I greeted, "Good cause with these customers…" one was already having a day as it was apparently, "Yeah…the good news is were getting in per week an extra 100 hours to completely this project." The girls looked to be trying to calculate it as I just was for the last ten minutes of the conversation I had.

"Which means that 20 of the hours will get split up evenly between however many of you want them and the other 80 will go to two new employees for full time work for the next six months. If you know anyone that wants to work for six months and only six months as it is temporary give me their resume and I'll see if they fit the bill if not, I'm going to upload this job online so that we can have someone no later than the end of this week."

This ended up starting a discussion group. "What if their related to us?" one asked, "Conflict of interest. No one who's married to, or last name related to in any form can be on the list." I gave them that subtle little reminder. Half the hands went down after I said that except for one, "Hai?" I asked. It was miss trouble with men girl, "My just got pregnant and needs a job till the baby comes due would it be possible for her?" she asked.

I nodded, "Since it's temporary anyways and only for six months then yes that would be acceptable. She would be out of here before she gets too big to do anything heavy lifting. Do you know what her resume looks like by chance." We still have to make sure she was qualified for the position. Her face was downcast at that, "She's fresh out of college, no work experience." It was a tough choice to make.

"Send me what she does have for a resume and I'll see what I can do but I can't guarantee anything. In the meantime I will send for this job to be posted up online. Either way we need the help by the end of the following week. The marketing project is going to be a huge delivery to the whole company." That's when one of the girls asked, "Isn't it easier to outsource the way to make it to another company?"

I had to nearly laugh at how the others were looking at her. As if she was screwing with their money when it was obviously a fair question, "not in this case. The major companies around here will charge an excess of three times the amount to do the same type of work that we're doing and because were already contracted on paper to provide marketing support it can fall under our job descriptions." She nodded as everyone else was thankful.

"So the company has us do it in house for a little bit more money rather than pay an actual company quality money for the quality work when they can get the quality work, done the right way for less than half the price. Plus it means more money for us AND it means it looks really good on a resume and or looks good for promotions." I wasn't sure how everyone saw the job here but I wasn't going to assume we'd be there forever.

They nodded, "So Sofie, I need you to call up the vendor and see what they have in stock of these items that we need while I calculate how much we'll be needing. If all they have is enough to produce the first order to go then order it all and we'll snag the rest later on. I want to get as much as we can now before they run out or run into any shipping delays." She nodded and got to checking out what they had for ordering as I left off to go and calculate what we would be needing in full going forward.

The shipping alone would take weeks which is why I wanted to get ahead of this and hire someone within the week that way we could be prepared and ready to move onto phase two of this project. I sent the email to our superiors that everyone was on board and that we just needed it put up online for two more people, temporary to hire for the six months. That should be enough to get the ball rolling and get us done with this.

We were definitely capable of getting the job done but NOT within the time limit we had so I made sure to get what we could work with. The day passed by fine for the remainder of it, Sofie was able to get an email confirmation to me that the orders she was able to procure in the time we had in for today so it worked out well for this business day. I was happy with that as I shut down my work computer.

As I was leaving out I saw Sofie leave towards her own car as the engine took a moment to turn over, "You should really get that looked at." I told her in concern. She sighed, "Yeah I know, I plan to take it in this weekend. The check engine lights been on for some time. Later." She waved me off as the engine finally turned over and she drove slowly out. I was glad that she didn't get stuck here. I sent out a quick text to Mamoru letting him know I was able to get off on time tonight.

_Good…_he begins. _I'm hungry for those left overs._ He tells me. To be honest after today so am I and I let him know this as I turned my own car on. I feel that weird creepy feeling of being watched again but I don't see anyone with the sun going down and the darkness approaching so I instead fasten my belt and leave off. I don't see any headlights as I leave so I disregard the feeling and head home.

Once there I notice I have a good half hour before Mamoru arrives so I take the opportunity to take a steaming shower so I can be comfy when he comes in. I turn the faucet over and start it up as I test the temperature to make sure it's not too hot nor too chilly. After that I let it run to let it adjust and strip down from my work clothes as I go. I take one last look towards the front door, an instinct now from my previous experiences.

It's locked and bolted. Only Mamoru can get in as I leave the bathroom door unlocked in case he gets home earlier than expected and decides to join me. I step under the spray and leave a little bit of curtain open for the steam to pass out so it's not too intense inside. I flicked the switch for the fan as it comes on, motor running, as it sucks up the excess moisture and prevents it from leaving marks on the walls.

Mamoru had installed it in here shortly after he discovered my panache for hot showers. I didn't complain so it didn't matter to me. I step under the spray and welcome the heated water cascading down my nude body. For a few minutes I stand there just enjoying the heat and feeling the spray gives me as I give a small moan in enjoyment over such a simple delight. I took the soap and began to gently wash my body as I give another small moan at the fragrant scent of it, sweet cream and peony.

It was just a hint but in the shower the scent was a bit magnified and as I washed with it I felt cleaner already. I went through the motions old as time as I scrubbed myself down. Everything felt cleaner and better. I don't know what it was about a shower that could do it but it did. Once I was cleaned I couldn't help but let the soap fall back into its little cubby and let the water rinse off the rest as I glided my hands over my own body. I smiled as I felt my nipples perk up to the feeling and smiled at it.

I let out one last moan, this one a little bit louder than the last two as I enjoyed the sensations that came from the touch. Before I could get too far into it though, the water I felt turned chilly on me then I heard Mamoru's voice begin to boom around the place. He was home. Mood gone…for now...thanks in part to the cold water, I stepped out and called out to him, "Getting out of the shower, go ahead and grab a bite to eat." He threw out an 'okay' as I got dressed in a towel and stepped out to go to our room and throw on some light sweats.

I sometimes wore them after days like this when I got home early and he got home later on. He of course had grabbed a plate full of food and nuked it while mine was now warm from same nuking and sat on the coffee table next to his. I smiled as he really dint have to do that. It was one of the sweet loving things he did just to be nice. I sat down next to him as he began to eat and grabbed my own plate and dug in to.

Diamond POV

I just barely slipped back into the old man's place as she got inside of hers. I didn't want her to spot me so I waited till after she was inside to make my own move to go in. I realized I was going to have to grab something from the fridge again and made my way to it. Thankfully there was sandwich meats in here that would last me a few days. This was good. It bought me a few days of food to avoid the hassle to go get.

Grabbing some bread I smeared mayo on it before eating. Watching her at work while she succeeded in taking care of things had been nice. I had wanted to go after her after work but knew I needed to know her schedule first before I attempted that. I couldn't catch her unless she were in her routine and unaware of the danger than lurked in the shadows for her. So when I saw that she drove herself straight home this gave me a positive sense.

I knew I could go after her after work now. Either at her job or once she got home. Either way no one would be the wiser. Once I finished my sandwich I was about to go to the car and see if I needed anything from it in here when I heard the shower running. The walls were pretty thin over here and had me smirking recalling HE wasn't home yet. I snuck out and went to try for the door but alas it was effectively locked and dead bolted.

I didn't have my lock picking kit and I couldn't afford to break the door down and announce myself. She would have time to grab her phone and make the call I couldn't afford to be made so instead I went back over to the old man's place and listened for where the wall to the shower on her side was. It took me a moment but finally I found it. Going back to the kitchen I grabbed a glass and put it to the wall.

I went old school on the listening device as I heard the shower going. For a small amount of time I didn't hear anything till I heard her give a soft moan. I smiled as I decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity and unbuckled and unzipped myself, pulling out my now half-mast cock and stroking him gently yet firmly. I listened in very carefully to her sounds as my imagination took over once more. Images of her in there as _I_ would come in. Stripping in the process as I would join her in the shower.

She would, in my mind's eye, be pleased to see me as she was when we first went out. I would let the water get me nice and wet as she'd lather me up. Giving me kisses as I enjoyed her showered attention right before I'd grab a fistful of her hair and crush her lips to mine. She's take it hard as I would press my body into hers. I heard her moan again through the wall as it gave me the added jolt I needed to fully harden for her.

The images taking a more sexually deviant turn as in my mind's eye she dropped down to her knees and began to take him into her mouth. Sucking hard on _me_ as I would use the wall for support. I placed said hand again the wall, using the side of my head to hold the glass in place as stroked myself harder and harder. I felt the pre-cum dribble out as I bite my own lip and stroked myself harder and harder.

Without his voice there to interrupt me it was easy to let my imagination replace me with him. I was able to listen to just a little bit more as I jerked off into completion. I sighed. It had been a short round but considering how long I'd waited being unable to in prison for so long it was a short way to get to it. I tucked myself back in as she finished off her shower. My hormones and need were temporarily sated…for now.

Usagi POV

I grabbed some light yoga attire and grabbed some food to retire into the living room. I prepare some for Mamoru as well so he can just nuke it and be good to go. He got home minutes after I sat down to eat, "Hey Usa…" he went to me to give me a light kiss before trying to steal some food. Good naturedly I smacked his hand lightly and said, "Yours is on the counter, just heat for 45 seconds." He gave me another peck on the cheek and went to grab his own food. T.v. on and him sitting down one minute later exactly we settled into the couch.

Instead of putting the plates away immediately we put them on the coffee table and sat back to enjoy our full stomachs. We were mindless for about twenty minutes as we let the day melt away and the evening come to ease us down. I finally felt half the food we ate digest as I didn't feel my stomach pop out as much as before. I patted it as I gave a tiny chuckle. Mamoru looked over at me as I did this.

The look of 'are you suggesting something?' had me ready to laugh as he was beginning to look at me eagerly and even put his hand to my stomach, "No I'm not pregnant, just a food baby." I explained. He looked at me oddly and confused now. Even a little dejected. "Never heard of that?' he shook his head no, his hand not leaving my stomach. "Means I've got enough food in me to make me appear a few months pregnant but in reality I'm not." He went 'ahhh' as he almost looked sullen, a near pout on his face.

I felt good enough now to let things be taken to that level again. I get a mischievous smirk on my face and ask, "Wait are you telling me I look fat?" before he can recognize the teasing tone I was using he sputtered in response and tried to think of something to say when he then looked at me and said, "You're a tease you know that?" as he started to tickle me. He knew it was a soft spot for me as we gave in to a light wrestling on the couch. I managed to pin him to the couch but he managed to wrap my arms around my back as he pinned me to himself.

"Did you really think you were going to win?" he asked me as he kissed my nose then both my cheeks before he kissed my lips deeply. His grip loosened as he held me more like a lover than like someone that was captured. I pulled free of the bind and wrapped my arms around his neck as he shifted us on the couch. Now I was laying down on it as he was on top of me. He balanced his weight just right as he pulled my legs up and around his waist.

We lightly kissed each other, taking in the nuances of each other's bodies and lightly teasing each other's senses. It was heady and left us both wanting more of each other. "How do you make me want to ravage you every chance we get?" he near asked me. "I could ask you the same thing." I responded back as he kissed me deeply once more. His touches taking on a more intimate touch as he began to pull the yoga's off.

He only gets them down off my ass when he slips a finger inside of me. I gladly take it in as he eases me open before he slips in a second then a third digit. He's so torturously slow with it that I grip the couch and try to pump myself on it only for him to apply enough pressure to stop me from moving too much. "Mamoru…" I cajole into letting me feel more of him, "Enjoy it." he near whispers as he pumps his fingers even more.

Just as he's building me up, just as I nearly fly off the handle he stops and replaces his fingers with his hard length. He had maneuvered around to shove his own pants down just enough to slip himself inside of me. I grip onto his butt as I pull him in. He groans with the effort to keep up the slow pace. His one leg bent on the couch as the other slips little by little off the edge of the couch, yet it doesn't stop him in his slow pursuit.

He reaches up and slips his hands under my shirt and under my bra to tease my breasts. The extra added stimulation causes me to cry out as he toys with my left breast and reaches down to gently toy with my clit. I bite at my lip as I feel like I'm turning into a puddle of goo and enjoy his ministrations on my body. The gentle thrusts bely what I know he can really do when motivated but this was more about sensual and not just simply a good fuck.

He pulled his hand from my breast to tangle in my hair as he angled my head for a sweet, passionate kiss. His tongue doing things to my own that I knew he really wanted to do with our lower halves but didn't. He wanted slow at first for this round and I was all too happy to oblige, at first anyways. We thrust against each other, our movements in sync as we were slowly building up to a larger than life crescendo.

I felt him beginning to swell within me but neither of us were ready to come just yet. He lifted my left leg over his shoulder then got the devil in his eyes and pushed it over his head. The maneuvering trick shocked me as I gasped in pleasure and slight confusion as I was now on my hands and knees on the couch with him behind me. His hands splayed themselves across my rear, enjoying the smooth skin as he caressed it and molded it to his liking.

He pulled away only enough to give my rear a gently slap before leaning over and saying, "You ready?" I had no real idea what he meant but had a strong internal feeling he was ready to go hard and fast now. "Hai." I answered. One simply little word and he grabbed my hips, lined his up and started to thrust into me once more. Only this time just a little bit faster than before. Still a slower pace than usual. It was almost like a slow burn. Our bodies were quickly beginning to get sweaty as I tried to shuck off my shirt but found my grip, my balance and my need to stay rooted with him inside of me to be more important than getting more naked.

He started to speed up the pace. His length felt like it was starting to get thicker within me. It wasn't till he leaned further over and ask, "You like that?" as he put two fingers between my lower lips and began to rub them against each other and rubbing up on my clit. I couldn't help the satisfied cry I made as he did that. The man just KNEW how to pleasure me in every way imaginable. I could never truly control my sounds around him.

I couldn't help but reach back and grasp onto his neck from behind as he nibbled and teethed my neck in response. His lips teasing my ear on occasion as his fingers continued to work their magic on my clit and lower lips. I could feel the build-up coming along even faster than before now. He was circling the bud so gently yet I could feel his pace behind me increasing. I closed my eyes unable to keep them open as I opened my mouth wide.

The gentle tease was driving me insane as I couldn't help but bark out, "FUCK! Just make me CUM!" I knew my word would get him riled up and sure enough they did. His fingers sped up to the same pace his cock was at in me and grew faster the faster he got. I could only hold on and encourage the motions going on. My own body was no longer mine, only able to feel the pleasure that was being given to it. "HAI!" he shouted. I could feel his own orgasm begin to rise up and his pace got harder.

His own hips slapping into mine even deeper than before. Pounding into me relentlessly as he grunted and groaned with the effort. I couldn't hold anymore and as his rubbing nearly drove me insane I felt it trigger my orgasm. My body began to convulse in the kneeling position I was in as I cried out for him. I felt his hand circle my clit a few more times in the aftermath before he cupped me and jerked inside as he came hard within me. I sat back on his lap as we came down from our high and enjoyed the afterglow.

Diamond POV

"Fucking rabbits!" I grunted in anger. I needed a reprieve from the anger I had boiling up within me again. I grabbed onto the remote for the t.v. and gripped it tightly to help but I only managed to crack and break it in my anger as my grip was too strong for the weak device. Every time they were together it rose new levels of anger inside of me. I was hearing them getting more vocal and since they were clearly in the living room and NOT the bedroom I was stuck hearing it more prolifically than before.

Decision made I knew I had to get out and take a fresh breath. I grabbed the keys to the cruiser I had and knew I needed to go for a drive. Needed to try and clear my head. Gain some type of control over my anger and plan all the different little ways I was going to fuck her, have him watch if I could figure that part out then kill him in front of her. She would learn her lesson one way or the other. I turned the ignition on and left out of the lot. I turned down the road and found my stomach decided on some food.

Deciding to grab something to eat, the food was running low so I needed to get something anyways, I headed to the nearest food pantry that would be open this late in the evening. It took me a few miles but after carefully searching I finally found a 'quickie mart' five miles out. Part of a gas station and near the apartment complex if I recall correctly of the cons that were newly released from prison.

Not that it was something really advertised to the locals in the area. If anyone read the paper they advertised for any newly released ex-con if they were thought to be a threat to the neighborhood so people could 'watch out' for them. As I pulled up to the place I wondered briefly if I could talk with my outside contact here or better yet now that I thought on it, wondered why he DIDN'T try to contact ME. Word must have gotten out by now that I was free so what was going on here?

I pulled into the lot closest to where there was no camera to spot me and found him walking out and away from the mart towards the apartment complex. I narrowed my eyes at him as he was clearly unsuspecting of my watching him now. I had to admit it was in all honesty perfect timing for me. I mean what were the odds the man I decided I needed to talk to was walking out along this stretch of street at this time of night at the one place I decided to drop by that was within range AND still open?

It was to perfect and needed to take advantage of the opportunity laid out before me. So I decided against asking the how's and why's and instead decided to officially park the car, get out and follow him to his new place. I ducked the surveillance tape with ease as I followed easily fifteen paces behind him and made sure not to make a sound. I had had my own fair share of undercover work so I knew how to tail and NOT get seen.

He didn't seem to notice and I was far enough behind to avoid his noticing he had a tail on his ass. Smiling at this I watched him go down a set of dingy steps towards a row of apartment doors that looked equally dingy. I watched as he went into the corner. It was perfect as it was also the furthest one from the security cameras. A must have for former ex-cons. I watched him go inside and waited for about five minutes. Five minutes for him to settle in and be unawares of the danger of myself.

When I knew five had passed I went up to the door and politely knocked on it, "Who's there?" he asked, "Fed Ex from the State Penitentiary." I gave, a sarcastic joke since Fed Ex didn't deliver from prisons. However he wouldn't know that. As he opened the door, I barged in hard enough to knock him back off his feet as I walked in and shut the door before locking it, "Got one escaped con to sign for." I ended the sarcasm there.

"Diamond its true! You escaped!" he sounded stunned yet oddly nervous. I wondered why as I walked in and he scrambled to his feet. Trying to keep me in his line of sight. I looked around the run down looking place, "Looks like you got the shit end of this building." I muttered to him as I turned my nose up to it, "It's better than an eight by eight cell." His tone told me of the horrors only I would know of myself so I did definitely understand his happiness and defense on the dingy apartment.

The old man's was better obviously but he had a point considering the givens so I conceded and decided to get back to the topic I was interested in. "I need your help. If your still up to it that is." Hoping he'd want to continue his work for me. I was hoping that he could still watch her for me that way IF he got caught no one would suspect he was working for me and I could go after her myself. If he stayed silent that is.

He looked twitchy now. Unable to truly look me in the eyes at first. I narrowed my own eyes at him, "Listen we did have a deal." I reminded him, trying to be cool and subtle about it and NOT sound threatening as I wanted to. He finally got the nerve to look me in the eyes. I had to admit he did look cleaner out here. His five ten stature was seemingly looking like a five eleven. I wondered if that was from all the time he spent hunched over trying to avoid other cons in jail and it made him shrink faster.

Being out here probably gave him time to regress back to gain the extra inch. He actually shaved, had a haircut, and didn't look sickly as he did in prison. He was a bit of a waif in there and very small with his frame. He did side deals with a lot of cons to avoid getting beat downs so once he got his free pass he jetted. I mean he could almost passed for a decent member of society in these parts. Even his clothes made him look more like a man down on his luck rather than fresh out of prison ex con.

He ran his hands through his hair and said, "Yeah…we _did_…" his slight emphasis on the past tense had me tensing up a little bit, especially as he looked worried at me but his eyes looked resolved in his decision. "But look…" he tried his best to keep a few feet of distance between us, it was clear he held fear of me. I was one of the few murderers he conversed with on the inside for deals.

And for myself, I was a prolific serial killer with a number of victims under my belt, and a former cop to boot. So the fear there was substantial and reasonable. I mean his sentencing had been for a far less criminal action than mine had been for. He wasn't the killer type and everyone knew it. I doubted he could even take a life much less mine unless it was his life or mine and I hadn't presented myself as a threat…yet.

"I will make it worth your while." I cajoled as he walked around kicking his shoes off as he asked, "Worth my while?" I smiled feeling I had him back in hand, "Hai. Once I can get to some more of my money on the outside here I'll pay you one final amount. It should help out for rent here for a few months. Save up even." I told him as I looked around the dingy place. Dingy or not though it was better than jail.

"You don't understand man." He tried to offer me a beer, I rejected it politely of course, I wanted to hear this out. "If they find me associating with you out here AFTER you escaped AND you do something to HER or that cop fiancé of hers they'll think I had something to do with it even though I had NOTHING to do with it and figure out a way to tie me to it." this was true and I couldn't refute it. He would become be a prime suspect of their interrogation and they may even call his parole in question.

I couldn't fault him for feeling fear on going back to that hell hole, but I needed him to be strong and will full in this, not his cowardice demeanor he was portraying. Perhaps this had been a dead end to begin with. I could find logic in his words, especially when your main fear was to get pulled back to jail. That wasn't where I was going back to. I had a beautiful blonde to go to and take back from a cop.

"You know what'll happen then. It'll be back to jail for me and probably even a longer sentence for helping a known former cop serial killer even though once you got out, I stopped helping but because I did help you beforehand, they'll find reason to send me back." His panic was real but also something I was finding annoying. I definitely didn't need this and was glad I confronted him about it.

"I can't go back man…I can't." I honestly did feel for him at this point. His fear was real and reasonable. Though I didn't feel because I cared about his feeling in the matter, far from it. He was a means to an end. I felt for him because we both understood prison politics, how it worked and how it felt to be trapped in an eight by eight cell, wishing you were free and stuck with you own thoughts day in and day out for years to come.

I accepted this from him as his only excuse to not enforce his help. I didn't need someone not fully committed to the plan. Even if they were only in it for the money at least they did the work asked of them. They tended to mess up because they were no longer caring about helping even if they were getting paid. My escaped sparked his worry and spinelessness and I couldn't afford to have that near me.

Letting go of the idea of him helping me I decided to just stick to Usagi myself and maybe run some ideas past him as his help. So taking the olive branch I said, "On second thought." I motioned for a beer now myself as he grabbed one and gave it to me before closing the fridge up and taking a swig himself. He had a true look of simple satisfaction when he took that swig, "First beer in a year." He admitted.

Before I twisted the cap off his next words made my mind darken and suddenly, I knew I had to tie up a loose end, "Also I promise I won't say a word about what I've done for you out here. It wouldn't do either of us any good." I released the cap and nodded as he walked off turning away from me. he chuckled at it thinking he'd made sure we were cool when reality was it was going to be the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his life. Bottle still sealed I motioned for him to look at his t.v. facing forward and slammed the bottle hard into his throat.

He gurgled and gulped frantically as his now crushed in larynx was trying to breath in air. He dropped his own bottle, the contents splashing out and soaking the carpeted floor with cheap beer. What a waist even for a cheap one. I twisted the cap off of my bottle now and watched him as he fell to the floor. He tried to reach for the cheap burner phone sitting on the end table near by only for me to gently pick it up.

I put it on the other side of the chair I sat in as I watched the man die in front of me, "You see I _was_ just going to have a beer with you but then you _had_ to say _that_…" I acted as if mulling it over as he grasped at his throat. His body damn near spasming on the floor. Trying to gulp in air as he was slowly but surely dying of asphyxiation. Unable to call out for help as he couldn't get breath in let alone let a sound out other than a gasp here or there.

I could see his throat turning purple and blue from lack of oxygen in the system against the bruise now definitely forming from my hit earlier. I enjoyed these moments. Watching him die so slowly. He gasped for air as I finished with, "You gotta admit you kind of brought this…" I indicated to him on the floor with the beer still in my hand. The contents swirling around as I motioned, "On yourself." He fell fully to the floor.

If there was any life left in him he heard these parting words as I took the beer and ensured to wipe my prints off of anything I had touched, "You should have left it as you had, but you just _had_ to _remind_ me that you knew too much. Damn shame to. You weren't too bad of a guy." I walked out and for the second time after making a kill felt that pleasure rush of a high hit me and drank the beer slowly as I savored its flavor. "Not bad on the beer to." I muttered as I walked away, making sure to keep my head down as I passed by the camera.

Usagi POV

It was twenty minutes after we'd made love for the, I can't even count it's been so many times, unknown number of times that I finally remembered, "Almost forgot, tomorrow night is going to be our girls night. Had to reschedule since Ami had to take an extra shift at the hospital, you know how she loves to damn near live there." I gave a near mocking chuckle since Ami really did spend a lot of time at the hospital. It was easily 50 plus hours a week for her. How she managed to have a personal life was beyond me.

"No in all seriousness someone called off so she got called in and Rei had to switch with someone since said she owed said someone for a favor to which she wouldn't tell me on the phone, too long to explain so were doing it tomorrow night instead." He nodded, "Its fine, I was actually going to see about having a bar trip with the guys for an hour or so after work. Nothing much." I knew what that meant.

Literally an hour at the bar, drinking some lower hopes beers, limiting themselves so IF they got called in they weren't inebriated and could still all drive home. That and for some of them who had wives or girlfriends they tended to get the boot to the couch if they were to drunk so bar trips usually ended around eight to be home in thirty minute or less so they could actually enjoy their time spent with the wives or girlfriends, or in some cases, get in a good night's rest for work the next day.

"Not a problem. I'm easy going." I smiled as he pulled me in close to his embrace. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" he asked. Though I had already had one, it felt like I needed another after that round we had, "Let me get things prepped up for tomorrow and I'll jump in with you." I suggest. He accepts this and starts to shed the rest of his clothes along the way to the bathroom. I smirk and watch him before he leaves the bathroom door open for my entrance momentarily as I walk to the kitchen.

I rummage around for five minutes as I get both of us lunches prepped up and put other things back away. Once that was done I stripped myself and toed off my flip flops to join him in the shower. He embraced me with his strong arms and pulled me under the spray while gently running the soap over my skin. While it wasn't a full on shower it was enough to wash off the bit of sweat that accumulated during our little tickle fight that had occurred.

We kissed and showered before the water began to turn chilly. On that note we exited and shut it off as I slipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom for my PJ's and found him standing behind me as I did this. Arms crossed over his chest he was just standing there in his own nudity, unabashed by it as he drank me in. "You just going to stand there gawking?" I chuckled as I threw the light tank over my head.

"For the moment…yeah…" I turned my head back around as I swept my hair back and went to go back to the bathroom to grab my brush when he came to my front. His sexiness was always somehow intoxicating no matter how many times we had sex. He leaned in and grabbed his own bottoms from the bed and pulled them on as he walked back to the bathroom first. I rolled my eyes as I followed him and brushed my hair as he brushed his teeth.

Mine followed shortly afterwards as he patted me on the rear and headed off to bed. I looked at how happy and sated I was in the mirror before I looked down at the diamond engagement ring on my finger. So many historical memories were attached to this ring. So much love, trust, respect and wonderful memories. I could only hope that the previous owner was as accepting of me as his parents were on us getting engaged. They were wonderful people and I couldn't wait for them to meet my own parents.

Maybe we could set up a family dinner some time when things got less busy. I can't imagine anything coming up that could infringe on a get together this far ahead before the wedding. I felt very positive about this and left the bathroom in good spirits as I joined Mamoru in bed. He pulled me in close to his keep as I looped myself around his form. I was content to spending the rest of my life like this and nothing can take that away from us. After all who would show you the finish line to the story and then take it away from you?


	10. interviews galore & girls night

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**bitbit2084**: thank you, in response to your question not necessarily. I assume police no matter where they are station do have inventories they go through on everything them have just like any other technical business so in my minds eye they have done said inventory yet (for my company we don't do inventory till towards the end of the months, I don't know specifically when cops do it but in here it hasn't been done yet to be noticed) which means the car hasn't been found to be missing yet. Plus I've seen police car lots at large precincts and there are like a hundred of them. probably not literally, but there's a ton there to where it could be easy not to spot a missing one with ease. Especially at a distance on a sunny day. As for the license not being seen, true they are definitely specialized, but with how the complex is shaped to where he's parking it himself he's parking in an area to block out not only the plates but make it look well-hidden to avoid being spotted. Cops do it to catch speeders on the road (trust me I've nearly been caught speeding by them and narrowly avoided said speeding tickets cause I barely spotted them. Apparently it pays to pay attention to your surroundings), so for Diamond as a former cop he'd know how to make his car look hidden away and not within view. Sorry if that wasn't made clear before.

**audreabro**: thanks and here it is.

3 reviews nice, glad everyone is enjoying this, I want to say were half-way there or over half way there, I'm still writing this out but I'm nearly done with it. Please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.10

Diamond POV

I stepped through the door of the old man's place. The silence was golden and nice. You rarely got this even at the prison I was in. Anytime new fish would come in they'd rattle his chains till he cracked and put bets on it. If I gave a damn, I would have said something, but I didn't, so I didn't. this area was always quiet and quaint. It wasn't by any truly busy intersections or businesses so it worked out nicely when I first got here. On this note though not hearing those two going at it like rabbits was a nice change of pace.

I had the chance to reflect and think on things. Yes I may have gone overboard with killing that contact of mine but the pleasure filled release I gained from it was enough to put me on a natural high that only being in control gain me. Just like that first time I killed someone. Or rather not someone the first love I had. I thought about her as I kicked off my shoes and sat down, the beer nearly done still in my hand as I sat back and enjoyed the fond reflection.

It hadn't been my strongest hour granted but it lead to the feelings I had today. It had been a year prior to my joining the force, I had what I thought was the most beautiful woman out there. She was sweet, almost innocent it seemed. We had just finished having sex, basking in it I had been thinking of asking her to marry me. Before I could ask her what she would think on it she told me she didn't see things going past this point.

I remembered my heart froze at that point. The first time I felt someone give me love and she took it back. She couldn't do that. It wasn't computing to me. I asked her what I had done to make her want to leave. She had sure as hell sent me some mixed signals by sleeping with me just moments ago. We argued for several long minutes as she got dressed. I had only put my pants back on as she kept getting fully dressed.

She finally broke down and told me that there was just a creep factor to me that she couldn't get past and that she wanted to give me one last ride before the end. I remembered feeling a mixture of emotions. Used, mislead, betrayed in a sense, pitied and upset were just the ones I could identify in those moments. The strongest one of all came with the being pitied factor. I wasn't one to be pitied.

I wasn't one to accept being misled or even betrayed. So when she told me it was over and that there was no changing her mind I knew there was no changing what was going to happen. I couldn't help the raw anger that came at me. Didn't want to in fact. Couldn't stop the force of my own hands as I lunged for her, knocked her down, felt her wriggle beneath me as she struggled to breath as I choked her. Her legs kicking out strongly but uselessly beneath me as I felt the struggle in her.

Felt her power over me over her actions against me dissipate with every breath that left her body as her struggling began to slow down. Her hands that had been trying to push my face to the side began to fall from trying to push me away since my arms were much longer than hers therefore rendering her unable to stop me in my pursuit. Her feet finally stopped kicking out. One shoe on from her attempt to get fully dressed and one shoe off from my attack on her form. I watched the light die out from her eyes as I kept the pressure on for the last few seconds.

I watched the veins pop once more before her movements much like her died out completely. I felt a surge of power that came over me when I did that. No remorse. No regret. No guilt. I just felt myself gain back that sense of power and control she was taking from me. I needed this so badly. Ever since I was a child I needed to have it. So I asked myself what I could do to be able to gain that over and over again and have no one really be the wiser on it.

I gained my answer after I disposed of her body. Apparently, it came in handy that she never told her friends or family about me. No one had any idea who killed her when she was found months later. Her body decomposed enough to render any evidence of my involvement useless since I merely used my hands to choke her to death and there was no record of our conversing since she never saved my number and had been planning to end it.

Apparently, the police never bothered to pull up the deleted text conversations. Its what lead me to deciding on being a cop. I got to kill 'bad guys' for a living and get back that power. A year later I made good on what I wanted to be. I was good at it to. Though I could tell some of the guys on the force knew something was up with me but could never identify what it was nor did they say anything about it since I did my job.

They just didn't know what I also did with my job, cause soon once I found love again and once she decided to leave me to I had to take care of it. Once again with my hands I ended her life. I used my job to hide my involvement and cover it up. Sure this time and the next one after that it made it more difficult to do so but I still did it. The one that wound up in a coma was my own fault. Having gotten drunk with her I thought she was dead but turned out she slipped into a coma as I buried her.

She still was in a coma mind you, but once the first couple of years went by I saw that she wasn't going to wake up, I knew even if she did she wouldn't remember me for anything. Plus as much as I'd love to just take her out for leaving me, there was a bit of pleasure in knowing that she was stuck in her own headspace for the rest of her days. More than likely dead on the inside, possibly reliving those moments with me, the last ones anyways.

That gave me satisfaction that she was stuck in an endless time loop reliving the moments over and over again. Her brain possibly even trying to figure out how to end it and even IF there was a semblance of her still alive that was aware of the real world, more than likely she was just waiting, wishing for someone, anyone that was around to pull that plug, to be put out of her misery since she knew deep down she was too far gone to come back. I smiled in thought on that one, it was enough for me to let her live.

Plus on the though that she was reliving those moments, once you wake up, IF you remember anything the chances of her identifying me were so incredibly slim I held no worries on it. That particular part of the human brain was very tricky and still being studied on by doctors all over the world. I had gotten away with all of it and now I would be getting away with much more once I got Usagi back to me. She has so far been the ONLY one to escape unscathed and relatively unharmed.

Unlike my latest victims. I took a look at the fridge as I took the last swig of my beer and deposited it on the end table. I knew I'd need the right chemicals to take care of the old man's body. However, I didn't plan to be here that long. It was the beginning of the month so I knew there wouldn't be anyone coming around the ask about rent or anything or else they would have already been here.

I used this mentality to ensure that I would be getting her sooner rather than later. I was after all so close to having her to myself. I stood up and took the last swig before leaving it on the end table and going in for a shower. Another treat I hadn't had for a while. A shower where I didn't have to worry about reaching for the soap. I still hated that I had to worry about it ever. I gripped the soap a little bit tighter.

Memorizing the shape of it to remind myself I wasn't in that damned prison. I growled and forced myself to think on other more pleasant thoughts. Such as how pleasing it would be to have Usagi in this shower with me. Enjoying the attentions she would give me. Please me in ways that make me want to come…hard. I stroked myself as I imagined once more her hand on me, doing what I wanted her to do. It took no time at all as I fantasized about it using her sounds from the shower earlier to do so.

Once I came and was done, I washed myself of the essence and got out to get into the bed. It was a hard mattress but still better than a prison cot as I settled into bed. Granted I would prefer for Usagi to be next to me, sleeping soundly. Or more preferably to have her riding me right now but that would come soon enough. I looked at the wall that housed where she slept at night with him and muttered to myself, "I'll see you tomorrow _my_ Usagi…"

Usagi POV

Work the followed day was strenuous. I never thought that hiring someone for a temporary position would be so stressful. For nearly six hours I interviewed ten candidates. There were only two prospective hopefuls and the rest made me wonder if they even READ the requirements or the ad for the job online. Not to mention when in this day age was it deemed acceptable to wear baggie pants that hung low on your rear or my personal favorite on a young woman, yoga pants to an interview?

It spoke of such a lack of professionalism I was stunned. I wanted to kick a few of them out based on appearance alone but knew I had to see it through, and be professional about it. I didn't care if your hair was purple or red or even green, but please, I don't want to be able to see what you have on BENEATH your attire. Sorry, but it's not hip or trendy to have half your boxers showing. The agitation within me wanted to either pull them up or push them down just to show how easy it was but I obviously resisted.

However, on the positive side the negatives did end up helping me to eliminate 80% of the candidates otherwise there were two others to have considered. However, if you feel that yoga pants that you can wear to bed is something to be worn at an interview that tells me so much about how your work ethic would be to and I needed someone who would be committed to this project as my team and I were.

That way when it was done with, in the next six months, I could easily be used as a reference for them if they so choose to or if they came from the temp agency as two of them did, I could write a positive work review on their performance that way when they got a chance for another job they would have the positive feedback to help push them forward. In this case for the feedback I would simply say 'needs improvement on attire'.

Don't get me wrong, not everyone can afford a suit and tie, I get that. I understand money can be tight, at the very least they could have worn a nice blank shirt and black jeans, something that says I'm serious and professional. Alas that was not to be. It was only a couple of hours till we closed for the day and I was mentally beat. I so couldn't wait for the girls night we had planned. I texted everyone just to make sure we were still on.

They were excited to hear that I had good news to share and wanted to know now. I resisted the urge to tell them already and simply texted back 'you'll find out tonight when you're over'. I was just glad we could all get together. It was rare when we all got to do so with our schedules as crazy as some of ours were. Mostly Ami and Rei's but sometimes Makoto's schedule got messed up at her job to.

Co-owning a restaurant wasn't easy work but it was a major passion of hers since ever. Its why she was also in charge of bringing over her famous 'pillows'. They were these huge treats that she made. Crispy flaky bottom and top with fresh giant strawberries in the middle with homemade whipped cream on the inside. It was such a simply treat, but they were made huge like a big brownie.

She made them special at her restaurant every day and was bringing at least one to my place for each of us to enjoy. Rei was bringing a bottle of wine for us all to enjoy just a little something of, Ami was bringing herself since her near 60 hour work week at times didn't allow her to time to bring anything and I had the luxury of having two frozen deep dish pizza's in the freezer. They were the girl's favorites while also making sure they didn't agitate any food allergies to the rest of the girls.

Minako was officially back in town again, traveling as much as she did, working on being one of the faces of the modeling agency she worked at. She insisted I join her sometime but I politely declined as it was her dreams to live out not mine. I was living out my dreams with Mamoru. And that right there put a smile on my face. I knew he'd be out a little bit later on tonight with the guys. I knew very well he enjoyed his time spent with me but sometimes a guy needs to be around his other guys.

They needed to talk trash, all the crap they know they couldn't normally get away with in front of us girls. They needed to bitch and complain in their own way and be given that bit of male freedom that they needed. I understood that as much as I understood that we females enjoyed doing the same thing only with our best friends. Enjoying time together, talking trash and just in general catching up to enjoy the others company as we bonded over new memories shared and created amongst each other.

So with that being on my mind for the evening, I saw the clock getting ready to strike five. It was still a bit early to leave out but I was mentally exhausted. For the next hour I did a pros and cons list on the candidates that I had interviewed and decided to take one last look online at the candidates that I could pull in by the end of the week no later but unfortunately there were none so I turned to my phone and found I had spent nearly an hour trying to look up prospective new candidates and still found none.

Letting out a sigh I let it go for the day, put the two candidates I had on hold and decided to email them the following day on a secondary interview and go from there. Temporary position or not it was still a working, tax paying job that gave you money for a job well done. I left out and swore for a moment I saw a shadow nearby but only saw a cop car. Feeling relieved I smiled a tinge thinking Mamoru may have just sent someone by to watch over me.

It was silly of him to do so but once in a while he wanted to make sure I was safe even as work so he would have a patrol car do a round through the parking lot where I worked at. It had been a while since they had so I knew the visit was due. I waved over to the cop inside, not that I could see him, but as a rule of thumb I waved at him. He didn't wave back at me which was actually odd since his cop friends usually gave me a wave back.

A signal that everything was fine and they weren't there to give me bad news considering the field they were in. Yet no wave. My suspicions roused I began to walk towards the cop car. I had expected him to get out to hand me some bad news and dreaded that thought but no one was getting out. I wondered if perhaps I was mistaken that the cop was a friend of Mamoru's and was just doing regular rounds.

Once I got within range the hairs on my exposed skin started to stand up on end for some odd reason. Like they were becoming alert to something negative in the air around me. Something told me it was because of the cop car. Just as I was beginning to get close enough to make out who was in the vehicle I heard my name being called out, "Usagi! Glad you're not gone yet. My cars not working!"

On pure reaction alone my whole frame turned around to see her, my co-worker, running up to me in her heels. She was trying so hard not to fall over in them while running. "What's wrong with it?" I asked, a small part of me hoping it was a simple tire change to help her with. Those weren't too hard to fix, "The check engine light is on as it has been, but now the car won't turn over." so something internal that I knew NOTHING on how to fix.

I was definitely feeling her plight right now. I had previous car issues myself. I was only thankful that my current car didn't give me issues as the old one had, "Okay just call a local mechanic to get the car." I suggested. I was about to turn back to the cop but she held onto my attention, "Oh no, I have a mechanic but he doesn't drive only works on the cars. And the driver that works for him won't be back in for another fifteen minutes since he's getting another car so…" I saw what she was eluding to and sighed.

"You need a ride?" I asked her as she looked at me pleadingly. Trying to put on an 'I'll so owe you' expression on her face. Of course. I mean I can't just leave her out here. "Yeah just to the auto body shop, you can drop me off. It's not far at all only five minute drive from here." She assured me. "Once his driver comes back in he'll be over here to pick up my car." She assured me as I knew I had to do the right thing.

"You sure?" I asked just to be safe as she rounded on the other side of my car, "Oh yeah, I just didn't want to walk to it in my heels or sit on the chilly concrete waiting for the driver to arrive." I had to agree there, around a few blocks was one thing but to do several miles in some heels was ridiculous, especially after an eight hour day, plus waiting in a skirt as she was on the chilly concrete…yeah. "Trust me I understand." I slipped into the car as I saw the cop car take off from the parking lot.

He went by too fast for me to see who it could be. Speeding off like a near bat out of hell. It had us both looking at him. "Must have gotten a call out for something big." I suspected as I put the key into the ignition and took off myself. We saw the cop car for a little bit, seemingly in the same direction before we stopped at the shop to drop her off. After she was safely inside I left off for home myself now.

Diamond POV

I watched her leave out of work. She looked incredible even more up close. Her hair was in their usual buns as she had her suit on. She looked such the professional business woman that I had to take a moment to take her in. I enjoyed raking my eyes over her form as she walked towards her that I was parked a few cars away from. I made sure to park at the right angle to avoid her identifying me so easily.

I wanted her to be shocked and to use that to my advantage. I could see it now. She'd come up to the car, get drawn towards me just enough that way when I revealed myself she'd be too shocked to react well enough to stop me from taking her. I was counting on the element of surprise in this case so that I could finally make her mine. I watched her coming towards me as I sat in the car. I saw her face turn towards mine.

Sher didn't see me just yet as I admired her form. She looked even more beautiful up close like this than from a far as she had been in the apartment parking lot. I felt myself stir at the sight of her. She waved at me as I looked her over. I was so ready to make her mine again. This one would be it. She would be the one I was going to make mine forever. I would never let her go after this.

However, I was so busy looking at her stunning form that I didn't wave back. I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that by not waving back it could cast a negative light onto myself that could make her suspicious. That's when her frame turned from near jovial to apprehensive. I wanted to wait till she got to the car before pulling her in. I had the taser all ready and set to go so that I could take her with ease to.

The plan was simple, grab her up after work and leave. I was in a camera blind spot and perfectly angled. Just as I had hit the unlock button on the car doors one of her co-workers came out to grab her attention. It threw me for a loop and pissed me off all at once. Her attention thoroughly taken in by the co-worker that was asking for a ride. I was still tempted to take her but not wanting to leave behind witnesses that could identify me was also priority. I had no time to do much more that use the taser.

Nor the weaponry to do so. I would have to wait till she was once again back at the apartment to take my window of opportunity. Hopefully that fiancée of hers would stick to working a bit later this evening and give me my window of opportunity. So instead as she got into the car I put the taser down and sped off. I wanted to beat her to the punch and set up to be ready. I knew it might have looked a little bit strange but I wanted to make sure I would be getting her when she got home, it was perhaps a better idea than grabbing her at work.

I would have a bit more darkness to work with later in the evening. I got back there in record time and laid in wait for her to come back. When I saw her car coming around the corner I had the taser ready. I smiled feeling victorious already. The lot was near empty and void of life, which was understandable. People would still be on their way back home from work, she just managed to get off a little bit earlier.

She shut her car door and prepared to enter _his_ apartment. I refused to say theirs right now. As she jiggled with the keys to try and get in I slowly approached from behind. Taser fully charged I began to pull it out to use on her when her phone rang. She went to answer it prompting her to drop her keys in error. "Hey Rei, yeah I just got back myself. Okay see you in a bit." That had me pausing as I then heard cars coming into the lot.

There were at least three of them parking up near his apartment. I realized too little too late that this was now a bad plan. I high tailed it back to my place as two women stepped out, one with hair so dark it looked blue and the other with sun kissed blonde hair, a few shades darker than Usagi's and a brunette that was taller than the rest and made me straightening myself out. "Hey you guys made it." she responded. I was clearly thrown by this as I went back inside and hide by the door.

"Of course, we haven't done this in too long and needed to catch up." the other blonde answered, "Besides we want to know what this news is." The bluenette answered. "Well we still have to wait for Rei, she's ten minutes out." She managed to get the door open to let them inside as they began to gab on for the next ten minutes so fast that any man would have trouble following the pour out of random information that made up the weekly assessment.

At one point I heard about this Ami's hospital job. How she worked so much that it hardly gave her time off. Then about how Makoto's bakery was doing great as she pulled out whatever the hell these 'pillow's I heard she was talking about. I wracked my brain but didn't remember her actually bringing in pillows till I realized they had to be a dessert she brought in with her. I briefly recalled her with a large handbag so they must have been in there.

I realized that even though I felt this crap to be useless you never knew when such information would be useful or relevant to know so instead I listened in careful to the night's conversation events. When this Rei came in little over ten minutes later I put the glass to the wall and listened in again. Her summarizing what happened at work felt boring to hear as I rolled my eyes at the length of it.

That's when I heard Usagi announce her big news, "So I gather you all are waiting to hear the big news." She began, "Get it out already." The one named Rei as I could only identify her through her voice said. "Well as you know it was Mamoru's and I's one year anniversary recently…" oh great she was going to tell them she was engaged. "Anyways we went out for dinner, and then right as we were about to have some dessert…" I assumed at this point she pulled the ring out to show them.

I could only assume since I heard a bunch of gasps and a few muffled screams, "When he got down on one knee and had this sweet, beautiful speech prepared and proposed!" her voice got a bit high even for me to hear against the wall. I looked at it a tinge irritated before putting the glass back up to it, "Oh my kami!" I heard one of them say. Sounded like the one name Minako that I had been able to identify.

"Its so beautiful." The one I figured was Rei responded, "Look at that detail…man knew to get you a gorgeous ring." Makoto remarked, "Oh no he didn't buy it, it's a family heirloom. Passed through his family." Usagi answered. Part of me wanted to call him a 'cheapskate' for not getting her something original and just hers but the other part of me hated to even think that I was commemorating him for thinking to show her how much she meant to him by using a family heirloom instead of a store bought ring.

"Oh that makes it even more beautiful and special. To know that he wanted you to have something that meant a great deal to his family. They must really care about you to let this be given to you." Ami responded. I hated to admit it, but she was right. "Oh I do care about them to, their going to be my in laws soon enough. Their so sweet to." She stated. I wondered how I could use any of this crap so far.

"I already have a few ideas marked out. I was thinking a small wedding, it's what we both want, with roses as centerpieces for the close family and friends since were not having to many people there and purple lilies on the outside to bridge it all together. I was debating on making them real or fake flowers to give away to people at the end of the wedding. Less clean up to know." Usagi went into some of the details.

"Good idea, and as much as I like the idea of fake flowers go with real ones. You're more inclined to get people taking home real ones than fake ones." Ami suggested, "Or do half real and half fake for those with allergies." Makoto suggested. Made sense. I admonished myself on that one. I wasn't supposed to be agreeing with them. "True, so have you picked a maid of honor yet?" Minako asked.

Several of the girls admonished her for it, "Minako she just got engaged I doubt she's had time to figure that out yet." Ami said. "Nonsense I know Usagi, she's had our roles picked out years ago haven't you." She stated it matter of factly, as if there were any other logical conclusion making me wonder if Usagi ever had these thoughts about us. "You got me there and being that we want to get married soon, like maybe six months soon - " this earned her being cut off as Rei interjected with, "Wait that's it?!"

Even I was a little bit stunned. "We want to get married and settle down, start building on a family of our own." She sounded happy yet defensive. "It just sounds soon, you're not pregnant are you?!" Minako jumped in, "NO!" she stated quiet loudly to. For that I was glad. I didn't think I could stomach to raise any brat of his though it would be a near twisted fate here. I actually smirked in a tinge of mute satisfaction on the thought of it.

I killed his sister, then to take his fiancée to make my own and to take his unborn child to raise as my own. There was something sinisterly sweet about such a bold move to make on him. Almost admittedly deranged on my part for conceiving the idea of doing that. I nearly laughed at the bad movie cliché developing in my head to raise his kid as mine, make him or her into the image of me then have him or her kill Mamoru and to know it was his own kid…a sickly smile formed on my face at the thought of it.

Then it dropped as easily as it came. I was however thankful she wasn't so I didn't have to deal with having a screaming infant on my hands. It's hard to move about as I wanted to with a screaming child that somehow knew you weren't its parents. I pushed that thought aside and focused on listening to the conversation on hand here as they delved deeper into the wedding planning. I once again was getting bored by the conversation. Even to the point where I was mocking them through the wall.

I was nearly falling asleep till I heard my name being uttered. Only then did I fully wake back up, "So with Mamoru's they really don't think anything negatively of you from the whole Diamond thing?" I heard things go a tinge silent for a moment at the mention of me. Though why Mamoru's parents would care about anything related to me was odd. It perked my interest though. "Seriously Rei it's an important wonderful event to celebrate." Minako admonished her as I listened in. Things had definitely gotten tense in there after that comment.

"I'm sorry it's just that if it were me, and this is just my opinion, I might have some sore feelings that my son wants to marry with an heirloom no less, to the very woman that was dating, though briefly, my daughters murdered." Now that had me glued to the glass I was listening through as I focused hard. "Believe me Rei I had those same concerns." She took a moment I could sense as no one spoke a word.

"I'll be honest…I thought I'd be hated by them. I dreaded at one point in meeting them, fearing the looks of judgement on me for dating him. I mean Diamond killed their only daughter and I dated him." Now I wondered who this daughter of theirs was. I don't remember dating anyone who had a brother at all, though in retrospect, the girls I dated weren't exactly trying to introduce me to their family before they wanted to leave me.

"From the stories I've heard she was so sweet and loving, I honestly couldn't imagine such a young girl getting together with Diamond." She remarked. I was wondering if I should have felt insulted by that, "Wasn't she still a teenager or something?" Rei asked her, "Yeah she was pretty young. Fresh into college to if I remember correctly." Things were beginning to come together as it was dawning on me who this sweet girl was.

I briefly recalled meeting a girl on a campus just around the time of being a cop. She was sweet that was for sure. Pretty innocent to. Had a few feisty moments. Short, black hair, eyes so deep you could get lost in them. I was definitely remembering her now. She'd been so small. I had already known if things didn't go well I could crush her easily. She wasn't one of my usual picks but she gave me that fated chance.

H…something. Things were starting to come more together now. Especially that cops aggression towards me. I thought back to that fateful day. He even had the same hair color as she did. Dark eyes. I closed my eyes in realization. Her brother came barreling into Usagi's room that day not only for vengeance against me trying to take Usagi by force, but justice for taking his little sister away from his family. Hannah. The memory of her sparked up as did what happened between us that lead to my killing her.

"In fact she would have be graduating this year to if she were still here." A somber silence rang through. "Her parents are better than I would have been." Rei spoke as I heard a champagne cork being popped. "You're less forgiving than most people in the world. Others are still worth chances, you just have to give the right person a chance to prove their different and can change." Usagi's words rang true I had to admit.

It was only the fact that she had picked me that was going to end her truth of this one. "I have trust issues what can I say." Rei's words were unapologetic even through the wall I was listening through. "You however, you're TOO trusting if you ask me. Like when you were dating that psycho douche bag." She stated as I could hear liquid being poured. I heard a clicking of glasses as everyone was probably being distributed the alcohol.

"I didn't know he was psycho at first. I didn't know he had issues like that." Usagi defended her dating me. "You hardly knew anything about him because he didn't tell you anything." Ami chimed in. It was beginning to sound like they were ganging up on her for being with me and it made me wonder why she valued their friendship over our relationship. "True I was just trying to give him a chance." I was still debating on if I had been offended by her.

"Okay I have one." Makoto came in with, "Do you think you'd ever forgive him?" that one I was curious on. I didn't feel I needed it to be honest. I knew who I was. I knew what I did was wrong in the eyes of the law. Did it make a difference to me? No. Did I care about who I hurt? No. it was simple fact. I killed people, those that rejected me or made me feel suffering as far as I saw it deserved death.

"If there is forgiveness to give him, it has yet to arrive." I turned my head to look at her, as if I could see her through the wall. "I'm just not quite there yet. Not after what he's done." Now I would definitely make sure I took my time in taking what I wanted from her. "Not just to me but to the other families, Mamoru's especially." They all sounded to be in mute agreement couldn't truly tell through the wall.

"He took Hannah from them. Ripped her from her family when she was just starting to live her life and that's not something that can be easily forgiven." Everything now made sense. Listening in on this conversation had definitely paid off, despite the wedding hick-ups. Mamoru had it in for me since day one. The moment I took his sister away he had justice on his mind. He got into his profession simply to find me and take me out for what I did to his sister.

I have to admit that requires a level of dedication only felt familiar with. Different level of course but still, deep dedication. Now thinking on things it all made so much sense now. His need to pull Usagi away from me. The rage that was in his eyes at seeing me in her place before he started to kick my ass. It was years of built up rage and anger that hit me that day. I was the reason he became the man he was today.

I couldn't believe this had been the turn of events to happen. Mamoru's involvement in my life now was a years long dedication process from a one-time chance meeting with his sister. He was the reason why my Usagi had a friend turned boyfriend turned fiancée to turn to. He was the reason I got a straight lace lawyer. Who else, it all stemmed from Mamoru. He was the thorn in my side that would remain there till I pulled it out.

And now I finally had a clue in how to do that. Those siblings had a family, well loving parents and from what I had heard they had been close. The way Usagi spoke of them told of tragedy and heart break. They had been broken in a sense when I took Hannah from them. Imagine how they would take it to see their last child left fall. Then for Mamoru to watch me kill them before oh yes the icing on the proverbial cake, watching me taking Usagi from him as she screamed for his help before I killed him, pure satisfaction.

An evil smile curled up on my face at this new plan forming in my head. Did I care about those I'd be hurting, killing…no, but it did give me a much better idea on how to move forward with my plans. Especially since these last two failed on me. If I tore them away from him, just like I did with Hannah, took the rest of his family away, he would be without any support system. He would falter.

He would crumble under his own guilt even. Feelings of inadequacy would hit him for his lacking of protecting his family. Even worse than before now that I think about it. as an older sibling, from what I've read, you have a cognitive need that's instilled between the moment your granted a new sibling to the parents themselves to protect the newest child in their care while their not there.

He would become devastated all over again and this time he wouldn't have anything to fall back on. I smiled as I sensed my glimmer of hope at beating him this time. I had to plan this right though. This was a one-time shot to get right or else it was back to prison for me and that's if I was lucky. The other version was if I got shot dead before I had my victory so this had to be perfect and I had to do my research.

If took them all away at the same time he would lost his foundation on which to fight me on. He would be torn on what to do. Make a mistake. Make the wrong judgement call. Give me a chance and opportunity to get the upper hand and force him down. Make him my bitch then take him out once and for all. I could use them as bait to lure her first then once I had her down, lure him in and bring him down to his knees.

Maybe even have him beg for his life a little bit before I'd kill him for good then take Usagi as mine and be done with this whole thing. She could resist all she wanted to but she would be mine or no one's. It could finally be over and I'd have what I wanted. I finally felt a sense of peace now. Knowing that everything I wanted was so close and within reach made these moments so much sweeter.

As I listened to the girls get up and prepare to leave out I heard Mamoru come back in and for once didn't sneer at the sound of his voice. If anything I smirked as I knew these were his final moments before I would make my move and take everything from him. Most importantly I would be taking from him the one thing in life that he would never get back and that would still be alive if she played her cards right.

"Oh Usagi…" what a tangled web we weave…I muttered against the wall as I listened to her saying good night to everyone after they congratulated the happy couple and left out. I now felt satisfaction hit me as if I had just taken a life. But not nearly equaling or coming close to being the same, just close. Turns out girls night was useful to have around after all. They really do talk about everything under the sun.


	11. kindling & Makoto's downfall

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**bitbit2084**: I thought I looked back and found it was Hannah…perhaps I was mistaken. I'll check again.

**TaelarNicole**: oh he truly is. I'm glad the car scene was especially suspenseful, at one point I had in mind to have her get really close to it and for him to try and grab her but it was way to soon for that to happen so I nixed it.

**audreabro**: lets just say the brink of what he's willing to do is just getting started. What makes her stand out in this one is more so that she's not only enjoying her life AWAY from him and is happy with someone else, but that she beat him. She successfully rejected him and is alive. There's never been a combo before like her and it makes him want her that much more. Yes there was the one that's in a coma but that will be given more detail later on. glad your enjoying this.

4 reviews, nice, glad your all enjoying this. Things are getting more in depth and I'm coming close to finishing this off so the vampire one will be coming in soon. Not to soon but soon so enjoy, and please read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.11

Diamond POV

Deciding on what I needed to do going forward I left the apartment and went out in search of that cops parents. It was useful information, especially after hearing Usagi talk about them and the family that I broke apart when I killed their daughter…I nearly laughed at that. Broke them up, as if they were some kind of band or something. As if I cared. What a riot. What I did was once more not get what I wanted and deciding to try and take it for myself.

In that case it didn't end well obviously, but that was going to end very soon. Leaving out I drove to a small parking area that was for runners and joggers in a nearby park. Due to the hour there was hardly anyone around so it would look genuinely like I was just doing some paperwork if anyone came by to ask. I knew I could use the database the cop car had in it to find them. I just had to hack it…but first I decided to look for anything that would give me a clue on the ID and password to get in.

Finally after I scrubbed the car looking I found a slip of paper under the car seat, tapped on the underside of it with said ID and password. Had any inspector come out and seen this on the car the cop would have been in trouble but for me it's a lucky day. I knew I had precious few moments to do this. Cops kept a record of how often they researched things through their data bases so they could make sure everything was in order.

That and it was to make sure they weren't doing anything illegal themselves…like I was about to do. Typing in the first name of Mamoru's since I didn't know his last name. At least not that I could remember. Putting in his parameters I was able to find him. As much as I didn't care I ended up reading his profile. Man was good at what he did. He rose through his rankings pretty quickly and had me hating him more for it.

I stopped my reading and read towards his affiliations. He had put Usagi on it for emergency contact and then his parents. I miffed myself towards that and clicked on the page where his parent's information would be. I smiled. Home address. "Bingo." I muttered. Writing it all down I deleted the results and exited the program before it would attract attention. I was sure it had though and it made me think that I should consider getting a new vehicle.

Wrestling with the decision I decided to do a drive by. They weren't too far away from the complex where Usagi and that cop stayed at. I had to admit though it would definitely help out in my plan more to have them so close together. This way when I made my demands I would know if they were trying to pull something on me. Any delays she tried I'd know about. Feeling more confident in my decision I cased the neighborhood out.

I took out a map and started to triangulate some paths for future reference when something felt off to me. I got to the neighborhood and took a look at the place. Nice area with kids around and even the old fashioned white picket fences. I couldn't help but chuckle at the impression it left on me. This wasn't my growing up. I closed my eyes briefly and refused internally to give in to my negative thoughts.

This was a gradually getting happier occasion. I smiled in thought of it as I opened my eyes and watched the area for several minutes. It wasn't till about ten minutes into my checking it out that I looked around and spotted a passing cop car myself. My car was on and I could have sped off but I knew that would only send an alert to the fellow cop that something was off. Especially with the radio's silent for any type of trouble.

I could feel myself beginning to sweat a bit. I even reached for the taser I had if he came to close or realized who I was. News of my escape must have gotten to the warden by now. Though it was occurring to me that I had yet to see any news regarding my escape on t.v. this suddenly had me curious and pulled my attention from the other officer a little bit. Granted I hadn't looked for myself out there but I figured there'd be something in the headlines.

That is unless no one on the outside knew yet. This sparked my interest as I looked over and noticed the cop seemed to almost recognize me but couldn't figure out why and that was huge for me. Cops have a search system for anyone they find suspicious and now that I was figuring that my information had me slated as still being in lock up, add to the fact that I was a tad too far away to confirm the identity of I actually had a shot of getting out of this unscathed. I would just prefer him to NOT do a thorough job.

Plus while I had never killed a cop before, I knew it wouldn't bother me either. Working with them didn't change that about me, only told me they knew what they were getting into. The job is dangerous, even if it's from another one of yours. Granted a taser wouldn't kill him but the blows from the baton I would deliver when he was out cold from the taser would. Bad thing was cops going missing or not reporting in, tended to get spotted quickly.

So even if my escape hadn't reached local media just yet it didn't mean it wouldn't. It didn't mean that he wasn't connected to someone that would put up a stink. I looked around really quickly and found no camera's in the area. I didn't need any of that crap at all. So I actually hoped he didn't become suspicious of my presence here. I did my best to appear uncaring and to give off that air of ease when he pulled up near me.

His squad car getting closer as most cops did to others. He didn't stop per say but definitely did slow down. I preferred not to, considering what a mess it would bring me, but I would do it in a heartbeat if it came to my freedom or his life. The cop at first seemed to have trouble buying it. I resisted the urge to go in for the kill because in the end if I didn't do it right, he had service side arms on his form and I hadn't taken any out on my end to use on him.

After a few tense moments he eventually left off but I knew he had to have taken down the plate numbers on the cruiser I had. He knew something felt off. It's a cop thing. He went off slowly so I knew he had to and even if he hadn't once he rounded the next corner I just felt like it had been too close of a call for me to take the chance. Suddenly I knew I had carried around this stolen cop car for far too long.

My instincts were telling me to get rid of it now. Get what I needed and get going to something else. I had to ditch the car. Looking up a used car lot in the area something relatively unknown so it would be easier to ditch, I found one relatively close by but not to close. I didn't want anything to become suspect. I cased it out first. No respectable business owner is going to let you ditch a cop car there without an explanation.

I manage to find what looked like a near burnt out pinto but its crap look would have me caught for sure if something was found amiss. Plus I needed common, inconspicuous, blending in. I searched the lot till I found a 2015 black Prius. I smiled. Perfect. It was one of tens of thousands on the road today and its color would be a perfect blend at night. Casing the rest of the place out I decided to wait till it was dark to come back for it.

Instead I went to a nearby park to pull everything I'd need from the police car into one place. I had a plan in motion for this. First I decided to drop what I really wanted off at the apartment. At least once I made sure no one was around to see me that is. It wasn't the right timing to try and grab her just yet. My adrenaline was pumping for what I needed to do to kill off any trail I was leaving behind.

Putting three car loads into the apartment I drove back out to the nature preserve parking lot. I made sure there weren't any trees nearby to avoid causing a disaster. I wanted to get rid of it not cause an incident that could lead them to me. From there I took off to the car lot and once the manager closed for the day found the blind spots in the camera's and slipped past them to the car I wanted.

I could have made it easier by grabbing the keys on the inside but I didn't have the luxury of breaking in and avoiding an alarm being set off so I had to go the old fashioned route of hot wiring the damned thing and not setting off the car alarm if it had one. It was the longest time I ever had to take to hot wire a car before. It's not exactly as if I've been training for this for a while. Not at all.

Those twenty minutes were intense and I was stunned no one came by. I had a feeling the small time car place couldn't afford extra night security. So when I managed to get it started, I felt that shred of relief that came with it. I settled myself into the car, put it in reverse, and smoothly drove and weaved my way towards the gate of the lot. Locked up of course. Smirking now I got out and picked that lock having grabbed the lock pick set from the cruiser.

I just couldn't chance the office with an alarm. The latest they discovered the missing car the better for me. I drove off the lot but not before I got out and reset the lock to appear untampered with. With any luck they wouldn't discover it till they did inventory or something. I smirked and drove back to the cop car. With that in mind and one last through check of it to make sure I didn't forget anything I grabbed the gas can from the trunk, walked to the nearest station, filled it, walked back then poured it over and inside of the car.

The only other change I made was to remove the plates in case that cop that saw me earlier had in fact taken them done at least now once the car was found it would be less identifiable and buy me some more time. Taking the plate with me I threw it into the other car then as a final touch I used a knife to scratch the VIN number off. Another thing to buy me some time. With the cheap ass lighter I bought at the gas stop, I torched the car and any evidence that it had any contributing factors of me in it.

I made sure it burned through the next few hours, taking everything with it before I left in the new Prius. Cop car officially ditched I now went back to the apartment where I had everything I'd need. I even pulled the data base apart to avoid them backtracking any chip use from it. I was going to do things right this time around and not get ahead of myself. After doing some more digging I found out more about Mamoru's parents.

His father used to be on the force himself till he had kids then stopped to be there for them. It had me raising a brow but nothing more. At least it told me he might have some training backed up so I would definitely make him a target to not take lightly. So when I saw a picture of Mamoru's sister, the year before I killed her I took a moment to pause. I'd forgotten how young she had appeared. How innocent she'd been.

We had never even slept together. She pulled away before that could happen. Rejected me before I could be with her. "So a story this is. Happy family, family loses daughter, son becomes closed off and decides to join the force to find her killer. Rises up through the ranks till he finally gets his justice and scores the killer's girlfriend…ex-girlfriend…" I corrected myself, "As his own by 'rescuing her' from me." I quoted as I read the file and put my own spin on it.

Deciding that I needed to get out for a while I decided to go do some more surveillance work over at his parent's house. Hidden in a decent area nearby I watched them for hours. He worked on his car out back while she worked around the house and came out to help out for a little bit here and there. I saw nothing that could become helpful to me in taking them down so I was glad I had a taser.

This was progressing along well now. I knew Usagi had grown close to them since she met and had gotten together with that cop. However, I was about to turn her care for others into a weakness to exploit. This knowledge over her was serving me well. The meeting with her parents hadn't gone as planned but this meeting with them would. It would be on my terms, not theirs and this time I would get the girl in the end. You're not getting away from me this time… "Usagi you won't know what hit you." I mutter to myself.

Usagi POV

It had been a few days since the girl's night. Mamoru and I had been going over wedding plans that the girls had suggested as we began a slow steady stream of calculations for costs. It's what made us ultimately decide on a small wedding with just close friends and family. There wouldn't be more than fifty people if that there. We were currently weeding through who would actually come and who would be able to come.

I had to admit yet it was a tad stressful but it was also fun since it was such a huge and important event happening for both of us and we loved each other so much. He already had his groomsmen picked out as I had with the girls as bridesmaids. Though everyone was shocked we wanted to get married in six months. Those who knew anyways. Apparently some people took up to a year to be engaged and plan the wedding and some even longer.

We were taking six months. I knew a lot of our close friends and family would feel it may have been rushed or even pre-mature to do so but for us it felt right and necessary for what we wanted to do. the girls I knew felt it was a bit soon considering we hadn't known each other for years like some couples do before they eve get engaged let alone married, but they supported us in what we wanted, nonetheless.

We even knew our parents supported us in getting engaged, we just hadn't had the chance to tell them we decided on getting married so soon afterwards. We wanted to do that in person. Right now, we were just configuring everything we wanted or at least getting started on it. "So who all should we invite over?" he asked me as we were deciding on the guest list. "Well if its just going to be friends and family I'd say only immediate family and the friends closest to us." I advised, "I do want the guys from the force there." He said.

"Great so that's what a dozen from the force?" I guessed. He nodded his head, "Plus an extra couple for security there." I looked over at him, "Getting that many cops together in one area raises some eye-brows." He explained. I accepted and moved on, "Cousins?" I asked him, "I'd say only if you were invited to their wedding or were close to them." he surmised. I agreed since I wasn't super close with my cousins.

Nor had I ever been invited to an event for them. "Should we do a separate table for our parents or at the same one?" he looked at me oddly, "Well we don't know if they will get along simply because we do." I advised, "We should do a dinner with them first on the event and as long as that goes well do a joint table and if not as a back-up plan B separate table." He advised. I smiled, "Works for me. Now…" we worked more on the guest list before I brought out pictures of roses and lilies.

"Which one roses or lilies?" I asked, "I prefer roses, but I do know you like lilies to so how about at the family table do roses and at the friends table do lilies." It worked well for me, so I accepted it. It was great that so far things were going well for the planning of this wedding. "Now I think Ami suggested if anyone has any plant like allergies to take that into consideration on the flowers so when we make the table arrangements were going to need to make sure those table for the allergen people are at the fake flower tables." He saw the possible problem there.

"Good idea, I hadn't considered that." He responded. "Neither had I." I admitted. "So when we get the guest list done we should definitely get everyone's allergies to also make sure we can address the menu for the wedding." I said as he nodded his head, "I didn't think of that either. Ami to?" he asked, "No my idea on that one." he nodded. "Smart." He stated as he made up the list of potential guests and for those that he knew of on their allergies.

"Its amazing what you can find out about people simply from planning a wedding." He stated, "Yeah I never would have thought I'd need to know everyone's personalities and tastes regarding this. But if you think about it, you'd need the right personalities to fit at the right tables to avoid a fuss and you'd need to know the allergies to avoid accidentally having anaphylactic shock." We were both shocked at what we were discovering about making this small wedding happen and have it go well.

"So no more than 50 guests right?" he confirmed. "Yeah I can't see that we'd even have that many people there to begin with. I mean do we even know that many people between us?" I chuckled. "Honestly no I don't. I was a loner for a while even in between previous girlfriends and even when I was on the force, I didn't try to make a lot of friends till this last year." He admitted. "Yeah I just got myself so busy that other than the girls I really never tried to make new friends." I admitted as well.

"We might even be able to drop it down to 30-40 once we get things finalized." I noted, "And if they ask why its only six months away?" he asks. I smiled, "We want to start a family up, and we'll make sure they know it's NOT because were already pregnant. This isn't a shot gun wedding." I laughed. He smirked, "Wouldn't take much to make it so though." He winked at me as I blushed.

Damn hormones. Making me want to take him up on it to. "While that may be true…" I cleared my throat as I couldn't stop the mad blush that took over and shifted in my seat, an ache for what he promised developing in my crotch. "I ah…" what was I going to say? I looked over at him as his eyes remained on me. He knew how he was affecting me right now. Knew that talk of having kids activated that urge in me.

Oh right… "Don't want this to be seen or thought of as a shot gun wedding." Once I managed to gather my thoughts together. "And who says it will simply because were pregnant already?" I could feel my chest getting hot from his words. He was really making it difficult to think right now. The way he was looking at me with those deep blue eyes of his that drank me in and raked over me just so.

I bite my lip at the expression of want in his eyes beginning to develop. If I didn't get him to stop we were NOT going to finish this or get any further today. "Both sets of our parents are old fashioned do the math." I shot out before I could lose my train of thought again. He smirked, "Oh you so want it." I so did to. "So do you." I snapped back, no harshness in the statement at all just a growing blush.

He smirked and stood up from the couch we were sitting on to get something from the fridge. He grabbed a water and began to drink it down. gulping it pretty madly to. Cocking an eyebrow towards him I asked, "You thirsty?" partially in sarcasm partially in genuine curiosity, "I will be." now I was definitely confused. "You will be?" I asked as he walked back around after nearly polishing off the water bottle and pulled the guest list from my hand. "Yeah and so will you." I was definitely confused right before he kissed me.

Pressing me into the couch right before he swept me up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'm just…" kiss, kiss. "Tackling the dehydration…" kiss, suckle. "Now." His words were making me giggle as I replied, "And what about my dehydration?" he smiled. "Your getting protein in a little bit." His meaning made my cheeks burn with passion and a hint of embarrassment that he would be so bold.

"Really?" I near asked at that as he nibbled on my neck, "Yup just like I'm going to enjoy your sweet nectar." As he put me on the bed and pulled my shirt off. I took his off to as he leaned in and proceeded to pin me to the bed, lightly yet firmly. I loved it when he was like this. Assertive and dominant while also being considerate and caring of my needs as I was to his. It was a passionate give and take.

Clothes became strewn across the floor as we got more so on the bed. Right before he dove between my legs. His tongue doing wicked things to my insides as I gripped the sheets and slammed my head back against the pillow. His tongue licking at my clit right before he suckled on the lower lips making me mewl in pleasure for more. "Mamo!" I struggled to get out, biting at my lip as he pushed a finger then two inside of me.

The sensations were enough to having me arching my back off the bed in pleasure as he worked his magic. I closed my eyes at the sensations as I felt him maneuvering around me. I opened them to find his long, hard cock dangling in front of my face and damn it if it didn't make my mouth water. I leaned up and took him into my mouth, suckling on his rigid length, hearing him moan out against my own flesh.

"Fuck! Usa…" he grit out as he flicked his tongue expertly against my clit. Eliciting a moan from me as I wrapped my tongue with him in my mouth around his cock and twisted my head to the left and right as much as I could while letting out the moans of approval from his own ministrations on me to elicit the sensations I enjoy evoking from him. His fingers deviled deeper into me as I ever so gently bit at the head of his cock.

He grunted out, "Keep that up and see what happens." It was more of a warning growl than anything and I wanted to see what would happen. I licked up the length of his cock to tease him as he pumped his fingers into me, getting me worked up. I had to clench my inner muscles as I felt the tremble of an oncoming orgasm approach me. The man knew how to get me to come for him and he was the only one to ever be this successful.

So when he licked at my juices as they began to get more prolific I gently bit down once again and listened to his guttural groan. There was something about it that turned me on so deeply I'd agree to anything his heart desired. So when he pulled his cock out of my mouth and pushed my up against the bed frame I couldn't help the little 'gotcha giggle' that came out of me as he pulled my legs haphazardly over his own lap and slammed himself home within me. It was unexpected and had me gasping.

He held himself still and watched for my facial cues right before he started to thrust himself inside, little by little at first. The motions hard with a soft thrust at the end. The power of what passion lay beneath his eyes however belied what he wanted to do to me and what I wanted him to do to me. I could tell he was reading my thoughts per say as he nearly snarled in response. He actually nearly snarled!

I pulled him in closer, feeling this primal need as I had before with him on other occasions peak out. "So what was going to happen again?" I teased him as he pressed me up against the bed frame and started a ramming rhythm within me. It was a slow pace with a harsh slam of his cock into my insides. It was roughness mixed perfectly with light as he pushed and pulled within me, "You'll see." He slammed in again prompting my head to hit the frame as I enjoyed the sensual yet forceful, in a good way, rhythm we were in.

He pinned each hand into his own, meshing our fingers together, gripping tightly as we looked into each other's eyes. The passion couldn't be contained for long though. We both knew that, and we both knew it was only a matter of time before it would explode between us. So as I used my legs to counter his thrusts into me by pulling him in by his hips he used said hips to power his cock into my waiting depths.

It was an elongated give and take that forced us both to take that longer road towards release with each other as a whole. He only released one hand to put it into the other so that he could lift my leg up and over his shoulder. Then he switched sides and did the same with the other. I felt sandwiched between him and the head board. I reveled in the feeling of it as he powered his strong yet slow thrusts into me.

Both hands back in each one of his we held onto each other tightly as his hips steadily started to move a little bit faster. I gasped from the intimacy of the moment and couldn't help but marvel at how right this felt between us every time. The way he gazed at me like I was the only woman in the world for him. The way he molded me to his cock as he thrust in. the way he touched my skin as he toyed with my most sensitive parts.

Especially the way his fingers when he released my one hand reached down to rub against my clit. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and gripped tightly as he pushed himself in deeper to me. There was a sensitive wall he was rubbing against. I felt both pleasure and a tinge of pain form it since he was so deeply embedded in me but the pleasure always overrode the slight pain, "Hai!" I gasped.

I needed more of him and I could see in his eyes he needed more of me. Feeling strength in me become renewed at this I pushed away from the headboard, knocked him off his balance and pushed him back onto the bed. He fell back, his bare back hitting the comforter as I sat up on him, the power shifting between us now as I was now riding him. My legs moved from his shoulders back to his sides as I felt his body and hands take the change in angle and growl in appreciative response to it.

His hands making their way up my body to cup my breasts as I sat up and felt him gently rub and twist them between his fingers. I rode him slowly but effectively as he thrust upwards towards my heat as I now used my own thighs and hips to power my thrusts against him. Effectively making him grunt and growl beneath me in pleasure as he tried to bend his legs enough to thrust back upwards towards me.

I leaned back as he kept his touch on my breasts and enjoyed it using his thighs to balance myself as he grunted, "Nice try." Before lurching up towards me, holding me to him, effectively pulling me against him as his legs bent and before I knew it he was back with thrusting against me. The pleasure was stronger now than before as I gasped for breath at his shift again as he pushed me over onto my back.

I could see the cockiness in his face as he began to thrust into me harder and faster than before. I could feel the rhythm accelerating and teasing us both with release as he increased the power behind his hips, "Please!" I begged him for more as he started to slam into me with even harder thrusts. I could feel the orgasm coming on strong. I could feel my muscles begin to undulate around him as he slammed himself in, his hips jerking as he reached down and twisted my clit just right between his fingers.

I screamed loudly as I came. My orgasm triggering his own as his jerking hips slammed his member home within and on a few final thrusts came himself. I watched the purely satisfied and sated expression cross his features. His length slowly decreasing in size within me, still hard as he was still coming down from the pleasing high we had just had together. My own body was on cloud ten it was so high up there.

I remembered briefly hearing his roar of ecstasy as he had come before his loud breathing was all I heard from him. "If I hadn't already asked you to marry me I would be doing so right now." he murmured as he came down. I smiled, "It would never have matter when you said it, the answer would have always have been yes." He smirked at me, "I really am the luckiest man to have you as my future wife." he said as he kissed me. I had a feeling he wanted to add on to that but I let it go as we made use of the next little bit of time together.

Diamond POV

At first I hadn't minded hearing them. Listening to detailing wedding plans out was actually kind of boring. I wouldn't have asked her to marry me. Now that I had had time to reflect on it, I wouldn't have because it would raise questions I could afford to have raised. It's why my plan was always to going to be to eventually take her. There were things attached to my name that I didn't want her to know about.

My troubled childhood was one of them. I felt she'd look at me differently if she'd known the truth about how I was. How I saw the world. So marriage was never on the table, only keeping her locked to me was. I listened in on the events that they spoke of though and hoped that anything pertinent would surface. When they talked about a wedding six months from now I snorted in derision.

"Not like you're going to make it to the wedding." I muttered as I listened in. He would be dead long before the wedding and she would be with me, in another part of the world if I could knock her out long enough to make it happen. I had decided that after I took her to hold her for several weeks here, in the apartment, mainly so I could wait till the heat died down from taking her hit, then take her out of the country.

She would be mine regardless of what it cost and if she refuted that much, I would make sure Mamoru knew the pain of losing a loved one again. No one got to leave me and get away with it nor send me to prison and get away with it. I continued to listen as they were making floral arrangements and it sounded so boring. I didn't understand how a man would give two flying anything over those details.

I kept the information regarding allergies as that MAY become useful at some point though I didn't see when it would or could. My plans didn't include her friends or his own, just his parents, him and her. So when things turned sexual for them I knew I was beginning to get antsy again. I stood up to walk to the window and looked out of it. Hoping that I couldn't hear them as well from over here.

It had been a futile move as I heard them both clear as day. The walls were too thin and even though it was sprinkling outside I'd rather take a chance and go for a run around the area than to deal with hearing them. It would make me want to go crazy and snap. I couldn't afford any more kills at the moment so instead to help cool off I decided to see if the old man had some clothes to change into that way I didn't wear this guard suit out.

Going through his clothes I found a few suitable pieces that would work for me. After a few minutes I decided on which pieces to change into from the old man's drawers. With a pair of sweat pants on that barely stayed on my hips, an older shirt and a hoodie that looked from his younger days kept towards the bottom of one of the drawers, I swapped the nice guard shoes for some stretch on loafers and went for a jog in the area.

It was better than listening to them have sex…again. Thankfully without hearing them I couldn't visualize the act itself and tried to jog away the need to express my hatred for her being with him, again. Besides as much as I knew I should stay inside I didn't want them calling in a noise disturbance on me for breaking the contents of the apartment in my anger. Though the irony of them called the cops on me or him just coming over to talk about the noise disturbance wasn't lost on me.

I couldn't afford that just yet, though it seemed a good idea to attempt to lure one of them over by calling in such a disturbance but more than likely they would either tune it down themselves or he would come over to talk to me about it. Granted I would have the element of surprise there was no guarantee that he or she would come and IF it were another officer that came in I just couldn't take the risk of being recognized.

Plus they might just have called back saying they would keep it down and no one would come over. That plan was to flawed to even attempt so this was the next best solution at hand to deal with my anger over the issue. Instead I tried to think of how to use his parents against her as I rounded a corner into a running path. It was perfect since it had been getting into the later hour and darkness was coming down.

It would help to mask me and what made it even better, the nearby trees which was prevalent all around, would help to conceal more in the darkness of the hour. Feeling more strongly about it I took off for a long jog. I didn't have the opportunity to do so as much when I had been in prison and it was a bit of a stress reliever to be able to do so again. Thou I did prefer another more violent method much like the one I used on my contact out here.

That was satisfying though I did have to admit he had been pretty helpful to me in knowing what was going on. It took away the shock value of dealing with it out here that she was engaged to that cop. However he messed up and backed out so I did what I knew I had to do. I continue to jog as I knew this would have to do while I was in deep thought with what I wanted to really do right now.

I felt like I ran several blocks by this point. I looked up at the sign and calculated that I had indeed ran at least five blocks by now. It did feel better, but I knew I needed more. So I kept going, just trying to jog out the agitation and the anger I felt. My speed began to steadily increase as I passed more joggers. Just a few though as it was getting dark outside. They were headed in the opposite direction of myself.

It was obvious that they were aiming to jog back to head home as that direction was closer to a break point where people could get back to their cars and go home for the evening. Me on the other hand was aiming for a further off point so that I could out run myself just for a little bit before I went back to the apartment. I just kept going. I ran till my lungs burned and my chest heaved and pressed with a slight tinge of pain.

Only then did I finally slow down. Only then did I finally catch some of my breath and on that note I came across a fountain in the path. I went over to it to splash water on my face. Needing the cool refreshment on me as well as in me at this rate. My heart rate was finally starting to come down to a normal beat as I took a look around. There was no one nearby me as I took in my surroundings.

The jog had definitely helped out a bit and since there was no one around to eliminate I was minorly appeased by the jog. Now I felt that I could go back to the apartment. Maybe a cool jog to a walk would be helpful in that to. I looked up at the sky and found it getting that much darker. I must have been in my own head space for to long. As I turned to my right, I saw a brunette coming my way from a jog herself.

She wore a jogging suit more updated than mine and had ear buds in her ears. Her hair in a pony tail as I briefly looked up at her. It had been a mistake. It took only seconds for me to recognize her as Makoto from Usagi's little girly get together recently. My mistake was costly as she definitely saw me. I rubbed the water down my face as she caught my gaze on her. I was the only other person around for who knew how far out so it wasn't unlikely.

It took several seconds for recognition to dawn on her as she came to a near dead stop in her jog, had I NOT looked up she might have passed by completely unaware of my presence. I frowned internally at the error. She was close to as she took her ear buds out. I noticed she was within range. She looked like she was trying to tell herself it wasn't possible. Couldn't be possible. I was after all still in 'prison'. It finally dawned on her who I was. She took a measured step back as I stepped forward.

I hadn't known she lived so close and took jogs out here like this or else I would have been more careful. I hadn't thought to stalk Usagi's friends, they weren't a part of my plan to get to her and now the brunette was becoming a problem. It was too late now to ponder on that though. I saw her trying to think quickly on what to do. It seemed like so much time had passed but really it couldn't have been more than maybe 30 seconds at best. "Diamond…" there it was, the name that confirmed she knew who I was.

She knew who I was and I wasn't about to let her get away from me and tell Usagi or Mamoru the news. Instead of taking off however, her step back fell into a fighting stance. I could literally see the anger on Usagi and even Hannah's behalf coming out of her. This was problematic. Had she done the clichéd turn around and run off thing I could have snagged her from behind and choked her. Stopped her for good.

But her willingness and potential ability to handle herself like Usagi could posed the potential for others to find us, therefore find out about me and pull me away form Usagi. This I couldn't have, not before I had _her_. I advanced on her as she took a few swings at me. She was quick I had to admit and even landed a few blows to my shock as she still showed that same anger as she kept up the pace of coming at me, but she didn't have my advanced training.

Plus whereas my fight with Usagi had been trying to get her under control without hurting her I held no problems or reservation with hurting Makoto. She meant nothing to me. Just as she threw a kick out at my chest. An aim for sure to knock me into the fountain, I caught her foot and vehemently twisted her leg to force her off balance. The surprising move caught her off guard as her body held no choice but to succumb to the move.

I then came up behind her faster than she could react and placed her in a chokehold. She fought it harder than I anticipated though. Her flexible wriggly movements made it harder for me to keep a hold of her and she was a bit stronger than Usagi. Usagi was a bit more technic than strength compared to Makoto. So as she was trying to grasp something on me to wrestle herself out of the grip, a move that was being aided by my hearing people coming around the corner I grabbed a knife I held hidden on my person and slammed it into her side.

She stopped her struggling as she let out instead a whimper of pain from the wound. I made sure to nail her where there were organs nearby. Her hands loosened up a little bit even as she kept trying to fight me. Her feet trying to slam into my own as I pulled her back enough to be where I wanted her for the fountain. I had to admit she had a good fighting spirit in her to keep up after a stab wound like that.

She was trying her best to ignore the wound and slam her elbow into me, but the constant moving was forcing the breath from her body and causing her greater harm. It was playing into my favor. "You're good…" I told her as she tried to slam her elbow into me again. I blocked it as she was moving that much more sluggish and slowly now in her admirable attempt to continue to fight me.

I held her from behind as I whispered, "But being stuck in a prison for as long as I have can be highly motivating in a fight to NOT go back." My voice got gravely as I grabbed her by the head and slammed her hard into the marble of the fountain by her head. Her body giving in from both the wound and the hit as I backed away. I heard then saw the two people call out to me and knew I had to get out. Her eyes blurred out at the sight of me leaving. With any luck the wound would kill her before a paramedic could come to aid her.


	12. corruption & Usagi finds out

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**TaelarNicole**: glad that was the reaction. Things are about to get crazy. And here you go regarding the new chapter.

2 Reviews, that's nice, things are getting hot in the water now and I'm getting close to finishing this off. Next story up will be the final installment of the vampire story. Please read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.12

Lawyer POV

It had been to long. Far too long, the fact that it was going into nearly half the week was way to long for this. I was on pins and needles with this waiting. I was working on my other case files to try and eat the time away, but the biggest case load I had was Diamond's. I had two others currently to work on, but domestic disputes weren't as hard to get lost in as a former policer turned serial killer was.

I resolved one of them by turning them towards a mediator. Within a day and a half of resolving the disputes everything was settled out of court. Granted it cut my fee down a bit, but I was to engrossed in the Diamond case to care about that right now. My reputation was also at stake here. if it came out that Diamond had not only escaped but been out for DAYS if not coming up to a week here the press would start to look to me for answers that I didn't have.

I was having a field day with coming up with the answers to questions I hadn't even been asked yet so I knew I had to find out what the progress was. I monitored the development made by the different shifts working to find Diamond at the prison. I was met with indifferent looks every time I entered the prison and asked about what was going on. most of the time I was shifted into a room for hours on end to try to deviate me from learning anything truly new.

However, there was the few times such as this one where I was actually in the room with the security guards and got a chance to see the progress being made. Or in this case the lack of progress being made. I couldn't help but gain the impression by the ones I saw working each time that the more they worked on the issue, the more it had shifted to covering it up rather than expanding out-ward to find him.

I truly didn't want to believe it. This was their jobs, this was the lives of the people in the cities that were now at risk of this serial killer out there who knew the in's and out of the system to work it in his favor. He went years going unnoticed with what he was doing. Years. It was becoming clear to be though, they weren't working to find him anymore. They were working to make his escape seemed like it never happened at that was a HUGE problem.

At first they scrambled to locate him. It was all hand's on deck as they searched for him. It made me feel confidant that they would in fact find him which is what had me holding off on telling Mamoru. They checked everything. News reports to see if anything was happening. Social media was being watched avidly. Nothing. No unusual deaths had been reported or bodies being discovered or recovered from lakes or rivers so it was sounding like he was well off into hiding and not to be found.

I felt that they would only expand the search parameters at this point. It was protocol. Start searching beyond Japan in the areas they had already searched, yet I found that they weren't doing this as protocol stated. Instead they were debating on what to do next. I found out that the warden hadn't given them any further parameters of where to search and had specifically told them NOT to search anything further till he said so.

Then it hit me, if outside the jurisdiction searches were conducted they the proper authorities would know someone, like say an inmate had escaped and an investigation would be conducted inside here. This prompted me to wonder what the warden was hiding to avoid an extensive search for Diamond to be conducted. They would search the prison system for sure, send in investigators to find out what the hell went wrong. I searched for him for hours on this day, even went by the other inmates cells to see if he had been in the area.

I went through the whole prison to find him. Nothing. Nada. I was beginning to think that he had simply gone home for the day, but it turns out he was avoiding me of all people. I hadn't figured this out till I by passed some guards and went into the boiler room area. I finally managed to find him, in a steam filled area on the phone in a lower level hallway, filled with drain pipe's over-head for the boiler.

They were leaking condensation from the amount of steam being produced down here. It was almost creepy to be down here. I crept in close feeling that if I made myself known I wouldn't hear something vitally need to know. Why I felt this way I didn't know but something told me to stay silent. Though I will admit my shock that he had signal down here in this god-forsaken metal and lead filled area.

How he had signal was beyond me. If I entered a basement with lead in it my cell dropped signal immediately, yet here he was looking like he was dealing with someone on the other end and both hating and grateful that he had single down here, "Yes I'm fully aware that he's escaped that is the problem." He at least sounded agitated that the search was going poorly. This gave me hope as I crept closer around the corner of the area and continued to listen in on the conversation being had.

"You don't seem to understand this, let me put it into words you have understand." Damn. "If I expand the search then we both know an investigation will be conducted in here and we BOTH know WE cannot afford that." Now I was definitely curious. Why would he want to halt the search? What is he hiding? "If it got out that we were laundering money amongst other things through this prison then WE would end up in prison." I was stunned.

Completely bewildered that this was happening. What he was willing to risk to save his own ass, and whomever the other person was. He was willing to hide Diamond's escape to get them both out of a jam and willing to risk other lives on the outside to stay out of jail. Diamond was a huge threat, he wasn't some random ass that would be found in a few weeks, he was someone who knew how to work the system. He could disappear.

"No you don't understand this is why I put in where I did, that way IF anything came up I'd have an insurance policy to ensure you'd help me out. Don't forget why we started to do this. Our retirement benefits aren't jack compared to what's in here." He looked incredibly flustered. I knew I had to get this on tape, the problem was that since he was unaware of being taped it would reflect well in court.

I decided to try it anyways and pulled out my phone to do so. I didn't have any signal or else I would immediate call or text the proper authorities when this conversation concluded. I'd have to wait till I got back to my car. Once in there and off the prison grounds I would make the call and send out the text. Till then I hit record and held the speaker up to listen in. He looked like he wanted to throw his own phone but instead spoke back.

"You talk as if I expected Diamond to escape! That was thanks to my incompetent guards as this was the LAST thing we needed. It shines a spot light on us both, not just you." He muttered over the phone. "Look I can get this situation back under control you just do your part in keeping any investigations off my back. I cannot have them searching for him and finding out that we're the criminals to." I was aghast and disgusted with him professional.

This was why he was halting progress on the search. He was hiding his own illegal scams, "The last thing we both need is for our retirement benefits to get pulled away from us. Especially not because some asinine serial killer got the one up on some guards and got loose. So keep the investigations away and keep them from asking any questions. I'll shut it down on my end." He responded, I nearly left to go and tell Mamoru when I heard him sound off an annoying grunt as if he was trying to maintain his cool.

"No need to worry on that front, I'll simply have some of my more highly paid guards confirm his death on the inside. We'll say he got ganged up on in the inside due to the others finding out he was a former cop. That's like a death sentence in here and because it's a bunch ganging up, and everyone would take credit there's no sure fired way to confirm who made the official kill." I was stunned to hear this.

Diamond was going to get an early burial to avoid them from getting put in jail. He would go undetected and continue to kill again. The problem was that any con in here would love to take the heat for killing a cop. The street credit alone for it would made their egos soar that much higher. Worst part was it truly wasn't unbelievable. How he'd get them to agree to taking the fall for such an act without getting something besides street credit in return was something only he would come up with.

"It won't be hard to sell. No one will come asking questions. The most we might get is an out of prison officer or two and that it. All we need to do is fabricate the right information and it's sold. It will continue business as usual." I was so upset with him professionally by now that he left a sour taste in my mouth. "Truth be told I thought we'd find him by now. I underestimated his skill set, however, that won't stop me from making sure I end this." He confirmed.

He ended the call as I backed out and stashed the recorded call on my phone. Before I could get far though, I ran into a guard. I wondered how long he'd been there but one look at his face told me it was long enough. He grabbed me, strong arming myself as I cried out in minor pain. I saw the warden come around the corner, "Seems as if someone was listening out of turn." I should have left earlier.

Now I was caught and unlike most of these men, I didn't have the physical means to protect myself. "What do we have here?" the warden asked. He took my phone that the guard pulled from me, "My guess is there's a recording of some sort on here." I kept my lips shut on that matter but stated instead, "You wouldn't do anything to me. People will ask questions." I tried to sound more confident than I felt.

"What do we do with him?" The guard asked, "Unfortunately he's right. Especially with all the trips he's been making here recently. Put him in a cell till we can figure out what to do with him." he said as the guard agreed and hauled me up through the hallways to put me in a cell. I saw the warden as he had the guard pull my phone, and anything else off of me that I could use as a means for anything.

"You brought this on yourself." He tells me, just before he's able to walk away I speak up, "Is this worth it?" he turned around the face me, "Leaving a known serial killer who will kill again and bring to light that he's FREE out there and putting ME in jail just to temporarily save your own PR skin? Your plan won't work. He will kill again. He will go after Usagi and that cop she's with and you will be found out!" I tried.

He turns his anger towards me now, "The moment it gets out that he's free and escaped from here under direct supervision everyone will be out of a job. The funding will cease to exist and the inmates that are in here will be sent to other prisons which will end up getting over-populated." I was frustrated, that wasn't necessarily true, "That's a cop out and you know it." I told him.

He smiled, "Perhaps…now I have a good thing going on in here with the funding we have, I'm not going to lose it over your need to tell the truth. Diamond's a smart man, he'll get lost if he wants to avoid jail ever again." I shouted in frustration, "You don't know him!" he kept walking away, "I know my client!" _more than I wish I did_. "He's demented. He's a sociopath, has a psychotic need and he's deranged."

He was getting towards the end of the hallway which wasn't far, but the door was right there, and I had to say my piece while I could, "He will stop at NOTHING to go after Usagi and did I mention he's a COP?" He rebuffed my words with, "I'm aware. And Diamond was only ever interested in her." I was stunned and to frustrated now, "Warden! This will not go away just because you WANT IT TO!" he looked to actually be considering my words, "I guess we will see." He remarked as he walked off.

Usagi POV

I was at work when I got the call. It had been such a mundane day to. I had been working on some business reports when I answered the unknown number. Thing was I almost didn't. I avidly avoided redundant automated sales calls like the plague so the fact that this call I answered was something out there telling me to do so. I couldn't believe I almost didn't. All of us girls had each other as an emergency back up to the other, and we made a deal that whomever gets that dreaded _call_ that she has the responsibility to inform the others.

Don't get me wrong Mamoru is mine to, he's the first for two reasons, his field of work and the fact that we live together, though now because were getting married. Minako was my secondary in case they couldn't get a hold of Mamoru. It used to be my parents but after Mamoru and I moved in together and got serious it only became most logical to have him as the emergency contact along with the girls.

Plus since we were so tight knit together we even had the phone numbers to each other parents as well. Except for Makoto since her parents passed away a while back. It's why we put the system into effect, we cared too much to let a little thing like 'immediate family only' for a hospital policy get in the way of us from seeing someone we loved and cared for as family. So, when I received that call, I could have sworn I felt my heart stop for a moment.

I shut down for a second as my brain wrapped around the information I was being given. All of a sudden that phone call you wish you never _had_ to get but was glad you did get so that you could be there for your loved one, became my sole focus of the world. Gone was anything to do with work. Gone was computer reports, projects to work on, my only focus was getting to the hospital for my dear friend and sister.

I didn't even see my computer screen go blank from my delayed response in typing. The saved images of screensavers popped on, yet my mind was the furthest thing from seeing the image of a meadow covered in lavender flowers before sliding into an image of a winter's day. In what would be a beautiful and peaceful image to see to help calm someone's day I couldn't focus or think about anything peaceful whatsoever.

I was in that much shock from what I was hearing and learning. I almost dropped my phone as the words came pouring with a near robotic voice out of the woman's mouth. I actually felt the phone shift in my hand a bit before I tightened my hold on it. I scrambled to find a pad of paper to write down the hospital name and number. My hands scrambling for a pen as my head was furiously trying to stay calm.

I was torn between freaking out and wanting to kill the person responsible for hurting such a dear friend and sister to me as I tore the paper from the pad and tossed the pen to the side. I barely heard it clatter against several things as it fell. Makoto…the strongest of us. The one who taught us how to protect ourselves and to not fear those who try to put us down, by be fearsome when it came to anyone that made us feel inferior. To be brave in the face of danger and stand strong for what you believe in.

Our beloved baker who could bake and cook like no one else, who was even getting ready to expand on the bakery she worked at with the boss she worked under and was the best at anything she put her mind to had been attacked and was at the hospital right now. I grabbed my purse and keys, fleeing from my office, locking it up. I didn't even blink twice at the thought of leaving work early.

This was family and if its one thing I've always believed in, family comes first. I didn't even hear the rest of what the person on the other line was saying. While the phone was glued to my ear as I fumbled for the car key on the key ring I was only trying to get the information needed and not on the directions she was trying to give me. the GPS would give me that. I kept enough of a mind set to pass by the other office area where everyone was working.

I told the other staff to close up shop at the regularly scheduled time. I didn't have the patience or the care to explain to them what happened. They would know it was important if I took off as I was. I was in a state of ultimate shock as I rushed out through the doors and ended the call to the hospital only to call Mamoru immediately. He was my first thought as my range of emotions were becoming scattered as I was working hard to control myself. Makoto in a hospital and NOT because of something routinely scheduled was scary.

"Hey how - " I cut him off, this wasn't the time for pleasantries, "Makoto was attacked!" I couldn't stop the flood of emotions from coming as I opened my car, threw my purse in, got in and sped out. I barely put the belt on in tie as he asked, "Which hospital?" as soon as I told him he responded, "I'll meet you there. She'll be fine." I merely nodded as I said, "Thank you." I ended the call.

He knew without even asking that he was wanted and needed there with me. the girls had become somewhat of sisters to him, and he knew how important they were to me so this he knew required in person direct line of contact. Plus me telling him would give him a chance to pull the case file of what happened to her so he could look at it himself and have a friend of his take over the case to have more say in it.

I couldn't believe she had been attacked. I was trying not to cry so that I could see the road as I drove. I had just texted her. She was going on a jog as she usually did on some weeknights. The girl lifted weights, she took martial arts classes… if Makoto was in a hospital of all places after a fight, then it was bad. First off, she wasn't one to get into fights unless provoked. She tried to take the neutral ground first.

So, her likelihood of getting into a fight was low to begin with. secondly to be attacked in our neighborhood, or the surrounding neighborhoods was low, so the fact that this even happened was utterly shocking. I was having trouble processing that this had happened to her. she was the strong one. she was the one that WE went to for lessons in self-defense. If a shit storm hit then I couldn't imagine anyone other than her, Rei or Mamoru to have my back.

Minako and Ami could hold their own don't get me wrong but Makoto, Rei and I took more lessons than they did. Even still that was besides the point. Plus, she wasn't the one to start fights, not unless she was defending someone, but she would definitely end them. She was a tough woman who could handle a lot thrown at her. She had throughout her life. She grew up tough and she made us tougher.

She also wouldn't roll over without a mess of a fight that could take your average asshole out with a few hits. They didn't hold a candle to her, I'd seen her in action before years ago in different dives where they got a tad to rowdy, which meant whatever happened had to have been a serious altercation to land her in the hospital. In fact for her to be in one she'd have to be unconscious as she hated them.

Brought back bad memories of losing her own family so she avoided them. Only allowing the occasional lunchtime with Ami to be enough to get her to be okay with it, which also told me if she was unconscious then it was bad. she's NOT one for letting someone get the one up on her, and as such I was worried. I parked in the hospitals visitor's lot and grabbed my purse, running up tot eh front and saw the squad car. Mamoru met me at the front door with one of his partners, Malachite I think as they came in, on duty to.

He embraced me quickly, "What do you know?" he asked, "She was attacked nearby." I took off inside, both of them following behind me. I still had to inform the girls, but I needed more information to do that. We ran in at the same time as the receptionist lady, "Kino, Makoto?" I asked. "Looks like she's in her room, 216." She told us once she got a look at both officers behind me. Mamoru and Malachite's police officer status helping.

The three of us went down the to long hallways, zig zagging around, feeling almost more lost than anywhere near finding her as I rushed around, avoiding hitting anyone in my path. I finally came to her room and slowed down. The image I was presented with hit me like a ton of bricks as I stopped preparing the text to the other girls on what had happened. This time my phone did fall from my hand.

It clanked loudly as I saw her form in the hospital bed. Sheets around her as she lay there silent other than her breathing and the machines around her. Mamoru picked up my phone and handed it to me as I went to her side. Ever the dotting fiancée he kept by my side. I tried to make out the text again but seeing her like this made everything all so damned real. The tears started to fall as I breathed out, "She looks so cold."

"It's the way the hospital feels." Mamoru told me, "Cooler hospital helps keep germs out. It's a preventative measure of disease." I barely heard him but knew he was right. It did a little bit in soothing me. We needed to talk to a nurse before I texted the girls. They deserved to know the whole truth and so did we. Her room was thankfully private but seeing her hooked up to machines felt heartbreaking to see. The nurse came in, "Are you family?" she asked me then looked to Mamoru and Malachite.

"Emergency contact and yes, she doesn't actually have any blood relatives left. Her parents were only children themselves, so we became her family." I knew I sounded sad and defensive, but I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help but start to prickle with tears. I hoped the nurse would accept it or else when Makoto woke, she'd be alone. She'd hate that. It would just remind her of her own youth when she lost them.

"I understand." The nurse said lowly. I was thankful she understood. I looked back at Makoto and seeing her look beat down even by this much and NOT awake to say 'this is nothing you should see the other guy' made me worry for her. Especially while hooked up to IV bags on the hospital bed didn't help. I would text Ami first on the matter to see if she could use her status to become her primary doctor.

It might help to grant us more access to how we could help going forward. I wanted to catch the bastard that did this to her, "You must be here to ask her questions?" she directed to Mamoru and Malachite. Mamoru beside me motioned to Malachite to ask her. "Hai, both to you and Makoto." Malachite responded. I guessed he was hoping they could wake her up. Truthfully so was I, just to see her eyes open and say she was okay and wanted to go home. Plus having him do the talking gave Mamoru a chance to not be so spilt on this.

When it came to his job, he couldn't take on her case since he knew her. it would be seen as a conflict of interest, but with Malachite in charge he could over see how things were going and still in some for be in control. It just wouldn't be his name on the paperwork directly related to her. I didn't want anything to go wrong simply because of that one little conflict. I wanted her attacker to be found and put in jail.

"What happened exactly?" Malachite asked. The nurse looked down and opened the folder to read the paperwork, "According to the report from the paramedics on sight, Kino, Makoto was seen being attacked by a man, in a park nearby. Her assailant took off once he saw that he'd been spotted by two locals." I touched her wrist on the bed and felt her pulse. It gave me comfort, but I wanted to see her awake. I had never seen her like this before. Ever.

"According to the couple, they saw her being attacked from behind by a large water fountain." I looked at her form as the nurse spoke, Makoto still looked to be fighting almost. "Their presence made the assailant flee as they called the paramedics. It appears as if they did what they could to help her out. When she arrived here, we were able to do a more thorough examination of her injuries." I held hope they were easy to heal from.

"She had a few bruises and contusions. Defensive and offensive wounds. She fought her attacker back, and hard." I felt proud of Makoto in that moment. She had gone down swinging and that's how she would want to go down if she had to. She was a tough fighter. I looked up at the nurse as she read off the injuries Makoto had received. The more she talked about it the more and more it sounded like Makoto had gotten into a fight with someone who _knew_ how to fight back and wasn't just some punk or asshole.

Strange thing was Makoto is a pretty good judge of sizing up her opponents. If they were stronger than her, which was rare here, she tried more skilled maneuvers instead of trying to out strengthen them, which just further begged the question how did this happen? And _what_ happened before that couple got there? What provoked the fight to begin with? Who was skilled enough and strong enough to take her down like this?

"There was a large gash found on the left side of her forehead, which explains what the couple who happened upon the scene saw." She stated as I took a look at the bandage around her forehead. "According to them as soon as her assailant saw them, he slammed her head into the side of the fountain and took off. Knocked her unconscious." _Prick_. I thought to myself as I brushed Makoto's hair a little bit with my fingertips. He wanted her out so she couldn't readily ID him early on.

Though at least the nurse did explain the bandage on her forehead. "Then there's the stab wound." The nurse stated. That right there had me shocked and finally understanding why Makoto lost the fight. It hadn't been fair. Makoto was notorious for martial arts or even as a street fighter, but she preferred hand to hand versus carrying a knife on her. Especially in the quiet neighborhood we lived in. It was well known for low crime rate and no hot spots for criminal activity.

So to find this out was a definite shocker. I mean I knew she had been attacked but not stabbed in response. The nurse went to Makoto's bed, pulled the cover back and gently rolled her over to show where the wound was. A white gauze covered up the whole area where the wound was. It was even tainted with a little bit of blood where the stitches where to patch her up. Just a little bit though. I hoped the lack of further blood meant that her bodies healing had already kicked in and was doing the rest while she rested.

That right there told me up front that her assailant knew he couldn't handle her. Whatever happened to make this fight happen, he knew - he _knew_ she was a good fighter. He must have realized it as he fought her and realized he wasn't going to win with ease or at all. It angered me that the cowardly prick took her down like this. He had to cheat to win and he was still out there, doing who knew what. I was mad. My sadness was still there but now I was mad as hell at the asshole that hurt her. It was giving me fuel for the fire raging within me.

What kind of man does this? No, calling him a man giving him credit. No _real_ man would attack a woman or anyone for nothing. This was something else entirely and I was going to find out what the hell was going on. This didn't feel right at all. It wasn't random either. It didn't feel like it anyways, "Whomever did this did manage to avoid hitting her major organs." The nurse went on, disrupting my thoughts.

"That's good." Mamoru stated, "Hai…though through actively avoiding it or…" she looked to me on this, "Or because he missed hitting her organ's I'm not sure on." she looked back to Mamoru and Malachite, "That's for you guys to figure out I guess." She stated rolling Makoto comfortably back over and putting her cover back on her. I was still shocked by all of this and mad as hell to.

"But the stab wound weakened her enough to force her into an unconscious state. The deal was sealed on that when her assailant slammed her head into the fountains side. The marble was hard enough to knock her out with the force he used. She'll be out for a few hours easily. She's already been out for the better part of the night into today. We called when we did because the couple that found her had to bring back her identification. They had been more concerned with getting help for her rather than an ID."

I didn't like that it took so long but I understood why. "So once we stabilized her that's when the ID was given to the nursing staff. We called the person on her emergency contact list, you as it turns out." The nurse concluded looking at me before she left out. Things were silent for a minute as we took everything in, "I remember Makoto from when you brought the girls in for that party." Malachite stated.

It seemed kind of random to say until he followed it up with, "She was a good fighter in the boxing area so this is odd." He explained. I nodded at his explanation, "She's the one who initially taught me martial arts after my fathers limited boxing knowledge came to an impasse. She taught all of us so this is definitely more than odd." I added on, "And in the area to. That is a very low crime rate, this seems different." Mamoru added on.

"I'll get back to the station, pull the case for us to get on and start up." Malachite said, I nodded at his need to get involved and help out knowing what the girls meant to me, what we all meant to each other. It felt like we were becoming a big family and unfortunately sometimes we got a dose of how much we meant to the other when tragedy would strike. Malachite walked out so I knew I had to reign in my emotional control here.

"I want her to wake up so she can tell me what the hell happened and who did this to her." I told Mamoru as he held me close, "I know, me to." he pulled my face towards his. "She's a good friend and more so she's a good sister to you." He told me, "I just can't figure out how or why this even happened." I admitted. "That's why Malachite is going to pull the file, we will figure this out." he promised.

"Listen, there's nothing more you can do here. She'll be out for a couple of more hours, normally I'd say go home but I know you won't do that." I nearly laughed as he was right. Though whether she was out for hours or for days I felt the need to be here for her. she was a fighter and I was hopeful that she would be up sooner rather than later. It wasn't in her nature to stay down or let herself be out for too long.

I somehow knew she would be awake soon so I knew I couldn't leave. "Let the girls know, cause we both know they'll come over right away. That way you are all together for a little bit. Maybe she'll wake up early." I smiled in minor hope for me. I was glad that he was as hopeful as I was, it made me feel better that he wanted this resolved as much as I did. As much as we would once the girls knew.

"Okay." I kissed him as he said, "I'm going back with Malachite so that we can work together to find out what the hell happened." I nodded happy that he was still finding a way to find her attacker. I texted the girls on what happened as I got multiple responses of where to go to. I shot the texts out and waited patiently for their arrival. "Don't worry Makoto, were going to get the bastard responsible for this and make him _pay_." I promised her.

Diamond POV

I had to make sure she couldn't identify me. It had been bugging me all day. I left the apartment and realized Usagi hadn't been home as of yet, which told me somehow, she knew what happened. I just didn't know how she knew. I ended up visiting a few local hospitals in the area to find Makoto and found which one she was at. I knew I had to get in to see how she was doing so that I could make sure she couldn't tell Usagi what happened.

I rounded off several corners before I saw the number for the brunette's room. I also saw that cop and another standing with Usagi as a nurse nearby told them of Makoto's extensive injuries. She did take quite a beating from me, however, I flexed my own knuckles, she gave a decent one as well. She'd have been good on the force. She was strong and moved fast. Her skills were well trained, and she had good instinct.

She just didn't count on me stabbing her. Truthfully, a part of me really enjoyed the pain I was putting her in. She still fought which made inducing that pain within her all the much more sweeter and satisfying. It presented a challenge that I relished in. the easy kills were nice for that rush but for an extended high there had to be a challenge in the kill. I just didn't have the time to finish her off.

I thought I did but having those people see me at the last moment I knew I had to take off. Its why I slammed her head into the marble fountain side. I knew she'd be out, but I needed to make sure she wouldn't remember anything now either. Or at least wouldn't be able to talk until AFTER I took what was mine back. Of course that's when I noticed both cops had left and Usagi was by herself in the hospital room.

She was awake of course and even seemed to be guarding her friend. Texting on her phone for a few moments. I looked around to see if anyone would spot me. I did look like a security guard so it was a possibility for me to snag her here. Looking up however presented my dilemma. Security camera's all over the place. Nurses and doctor's walking all over and patients walking around to, it was a tough spot to be in.

On one hand I could try to take her. Knock her out somehow and put her on a rolling bed to leave out without anyone being the wiser. Problem with that scenario was that security guards DIDN'T roll patients out the door. Only doctors did. It would spark confusion and alertness within anyone here as to why a security guard was rolling a patient out and make people stop me. I couldn't afford that unless I had one of those lab coats on. I decided to look around for one so that I could try to snag her now.

I just had to get the proper medication to knock her out and keep Makoto knocked out for even longer. Buy me so time to get Usagi further away from that cop fiancée of hers. I smiled at this seemingly ingenuine plan I had. I found the lap coat a few hallways down. the doctor was obviously out and didn't bother with his coat. It was a little loose on me, but I didn't care. I threw it on and proceeded to the nurses station for the medication I would need. I made sure to keep the ID tag on the coat I had on hidden so they wouldn't ask questions.

Thankfully there was only one nurse there and I merely used my charming smile to gain access to behind the desk to the drugs needed. seeing that they were locked up however did pose a small dilemma, "Crap." I muttered, "Doctor?" the nurse asked, "Forgot my key to get in do you mind?" I asked her. She glanced at me in slight debate herself, "I mean I can go get it but since you're here it would make things way easier for me."

She had no idea how much it would be though. She eventually nodded and opened up the cabinet I needed for me, "Arigato." I smiled gratefully. She smiled and went back to her desk. I grabbed the drug that I would need to keep Makoto knocked out and to knock out Usagi. The tiny little bottom would serve me well. I left out with two needles to avoid cross contamination and some swabs and headed back to the room.

I took a slower route to get there to avoid looking to suspicious while carrying needles and a small medicine bottle. When I arrived back there, I found only Makoto's unconscious form on the bed in the room. I frowned hoping I could get Usagi, but perhaps when she came back in, I could surprise her and THEN inject her. This actually might work out better. I walked around to the other side of the brunette's bed as I pulled the needle out.

I pulled the bottle out as well and pulled a large quantity out. From having been on the force for as long as I have you tended to learn a thing or two. Like when enough was enough, when too much could kill and when just enough could potentially send someone into a possible coma, granted that wasn't the goal here but it would do if it did in fact do that to her. The likelihood wasn't guaranteed but it was a possibility.

I pulled the needle out and plunged it into the bottle to pull out a large dose of the medicine needed to keep her out for long than a few hours. Hopefully a few days. With real luck it would be a week. Just as I went to stick the needle into the IV her eyes started to open. Brown orbs of confusion scanned the room before they landed on me. Confusion melted into anger and then a tinge of fear.

I stuck the needle into her IV tube before she could try and stop me. "You…" she managed to get out, her voice hoarse as anything. I watched it slowly begin to make its way from the IV tube to her body. She went to go yank the needle currently in her arm out connected to the tube, but I stopped her. She then lurched as much as she feebly could for the. I tisked at her attempts to alert someone to my presence in here.

My hand held her with an iron fist as I crushed her smaller one in mine and ripped the cord connected to the 'call nurse' button from her other grip. She looked so damned mad I couldn't help but smiled in satisfaction, "Gotta say I've never thought about getting into medicine…" her flaring nostrils were priceless as I watched the fluid go into her arm. "Diamond…" she struggled to say even just my name.

Her grip on the call button finally released enough to pull it from her hand. I then pinned her hand down to the small bed as I used my other hand to push the plunger down even more to empty the rest of it into the IV's tube. Her words were getting garbled, but she was managing to still spit them out, "You'll…_never_…get…_her_…" I listened to her words and hated to say it, but she looked even in her state so damned confident it had me doubting myself.

The doubt morphed into anger towards her, so I pushed the last of the drug into her IV tube and said, "You know I was tempted to say 'I'm sorry', but after that little snip, I'm not." She even tried to call out for help, but her voice was way to low to reach out beyond that of a mewling whisper it now was. "You see I can't have you waking up before I take what's mine and ratting me out." I pulled the syringe out as she was still fighting it before finally the drug took her under this time completely.

I pulled the needle and pulled more of the drug from the bottle as I heard Usagi's voice coming closer. This was my moment of truth. I prepared to lay in wait until I heard multiple voices. I peaked through the curtains and saw all of her friends surrounding her. Damn it. I pulled myself back in and knew I couldn't do this now. "Fuck." I swore low as Makoto's presence seemed to now be somehow mocking me by just being there.

I took off just as Usagi and the rest of them came in to see the brunette. I hung around outside the curtain nearby to listen in on them. They talked heavily on confronting her attacker and getting even with him for hurting Makoto. I left huffing in a near chuckle as Usagi's last remarks were, "I can't wait to get my hands around that prick and…" she sounded to be frustrated and making a 'grr' sound. I however couldn't help the pleasing sadistic side that came out at her words. "Soon Usagi soon." I muttered and left the hospital.


	13. taking in statements & another outlet

**audbrown**: glad you liked it cause its getting more intense. I'm getting close to the end for this so be ready for shockers.

1 review, that's nice, things are getting intense here, lets see how you like what happens next. Please read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.13

Mamoru POV

I was mulling over this whole thing on the drive back to the station. So much just didn't add up and it was bothering me. Makoto and I weren't especially close, but she loved Usagi as a sister, just like the other girls, so as far as I was concerned, they got the same family treatment even my own family got at the station. They were just extended. "I'll go on ahead and pull the case file." Malachite left the car and went inside.

Usagi texted me that they were still waiting for Makoto to wake up but nothing yet. The girls were there with her though, so I knew Makoto was in good hands. I got Malachite's text of grabbing the case file. I mulled over a few things in the car before heading out and going into my section of the main office. He waved the folder as if to show me. I nodded as I kept thinking on what had happened.

Who could have attacked her and why? Part of me felt a tinge of fear for Usagi and while I knew it wasn't completely necessary, I felt safer knowing Usagi was surrounded by her friends right now. I knew something felt wrong about this whole thing. I had seen Makoto spare myself, she was a tough chick and knew how to take down an opponent so whoever took her down had to have some type of actual training and that wouldn't be your average joe walking down the street looking for a late-night beer.

This wasn't a hustle or even a robbery gone wrong. They would yes use a blade but the other injuries she received, that was someone who knew what they were doing, and normally trained fighters didn't resort to random acts of violence like this. It was concerning. I sat at my desk as Malachite directed a couple over to my desk. "These are the two who saw the attack." He informed me.

I ushered them to take a seat in front of my desk as I pulled up my computer screen, "So you saw the young brunette get attacked yes?" I confirmed. I hadn't named her as I didn't want to seem, attached to her. She was my fiancée's friend yes, but I was only interviewing here. Showing that I knew the victim would elicit a response that would take away from the directive. We needed to stay on topic.

Besides in the end Malachite's name is going on the report, it's why he's sitting back behind them at his desk to listen in. The female nodded and her male companion sighed, "Hai, we were walking along the path going for our evening walk when we heard some odd grunting sounds." He began, "We thought it might be a couple doing it or something." The female added on, he rolled his eyes, "You thought they were…" he looked back towards me.

"Couples don't sound like that." He affirmed as if trying to use his facial expressions to indicate the difference. Malachite cracked a smile. "Sound like what?" I asked to clarify and to pull my focus from my friend. "They sounded like they were beating on each other, nothing sexual." He looked to his female companion. I hadn't yet clarified who they were to each-other, so I didn't want to make any assumptions.

"To be honest it sounded like hits were being exchanged." He was positive on that notion and it gave me mixture of feelings. Makoto fought her attacker off. Hard. Hard enough to have blow's being heard from a small distance. Which gives the knowledge that she fought hard against her attacker and had to use brute force against him. Things were adding up but not to anything that currently made sense as to what happened.

Before I could ask what happened next his female companion said, "Like you'd know what a fight sounded like. Just because you see it on t.v. doesn't make you an expert." She huffed. He looked at her, ready to release a scathing remark himself, before he could respond I shut the argument down with, "What happened next?" he refocused back on me, and clearly wasn't a fan of her attitude right now.

"We walked in closer and got a better view. We saw he had his arms around her from behind. It looked like a chokehold maneuver." That was specific and a good detail to notice. Makoto wasn't an easy target to get into one of those. It would definitely mean her attacker was well trained especially to be able to get HER into a choke hold and for her to not easily get out of it. Good. It narrowed down the list of potential suspects.

"Like you would know!" his female companion rolled her eyes at his words, I avoided visibly flinching at her near high tuned words. "Then what?" I asked him before she could make another remark. It was getting a little annoying myself to hear it. I could tell Malachite was debating on interviewing them separately. "I called out to him." He began again. "Something just felt wrong about the situation." That was a good thing to notice.

Even feeling something was off could give a distinctive feeling of seeing a predator with its victim. I almost closed my eyes at thinking about Makoto in that role. She wasn't the type to be someone's victim…yet she lays in a hospital bed…I refused to think of it as proof rather I felt it was more of her surviving the attack by being there, still alive and fighting the wounds delivered to her form.

So this guy gave off definitely bad vibes that even this man noticed. Someone came rolling to mind that gave me those vibes, but I didn't want to make assumptions just yet. Not without proof that is. "Once he heard me, he forced her head down against the fountain. Not like pushing, but like slamming it. I heard the hit from where we were it was that loud. Made me flinch in pain for her." Now the female companion was agreeing with him.

Damn Makoto took a heavy hit to the head. She might be out for a while. "Yeah it was so loud I feared he killed her. Thankfully when we reached her as he took off of course, I was able to find a pulse while he called the cops." She thumbed towards hi, "That's also when I felt the blood on her side." She rubbed her hands together. Cleaned now but you could tell they had been freshly washed up.

"I mean I'm no paramedic, but I remembered that your supposed to apply pressure to the wound to help with the bleeding. I didn't know what else to do." She said as if she was hoping that her efforts did something to help Makoto out. I had to hold back my own thanks towards her as I did know Makoto as a good friend. This person was a perfect stranger and yet worked to help keep her alive.

"Is the girl okay?" she then asked, genuine worry on her face. "Hai." I gave a light smile, "She's still unconscious but is out of surgery from her wounds and still at the hospital, surrounded by family. It's good that you tried to staunch the bleeding till paramedics arrived." I was happy to at least give that bit of good news. Relief as now on her face, "Good cause from the way she looked in his direct she was pissed." This was new.

"She was awake still?" I asked, grasping at that fact. This was important and anything she said could be vital. It could even identify who put her in the hospital. "Just barely…going in and out of it, trying to say what I presumed was the name then bam she passed out. I tried to keep her awake. I think that's what your supposed to do when some is injured but I'm not sure." I looked to the female companion and felt a tinge of hope.

"Did you happen to hear what she said?" she shook her head, "Nah, she didn't get more than a syllable out really. Nothing distinguishable and he didn't hear it as he was on the phone with the paramedics." She thumbed over to him who mutely agreed. That was disappointing but at least we were closer to figuring out who did this, so I felt this had a slightly more promising start than beforehand.

"You think she knew him?" I asked her instead. She nodded her head while this time her male counterpart rolled his eyes, "Hey!" she nudged him, "I saw recognition in her eyes before she passed out and don't you be rolling your eyes at me!" she snapped at him, "I know what I saw. She was pissed but she knew him. She passed out before she could get a full word out. That's when I felt her pulse to make sure she didn't die on us." She said.

"Can you describe him?" I asked, hoping to narrow that field at least. "Nearly fix foot. Athletic. The rest is hard to tell, it was late in the evening and the sun was going down." I nodded my understanding. "Plus, he was wearing a hoodie, so it hid him well from us." I nodded as he agreed with her. "Thank you, if there's anything else you can remember please don't hesitate to call." I handed them both a business card.

As they got up to leave the male said, "I don't know if it'll do much, but it almost sounded like she was trying to say something that started with a 'D'. Could be nothing but, it could be something." I nodded my thanks and my head went straight to one place. However, he was in jail so that wasn't possible…right? Unfortunately, with what they said there's no direct proof that confirms it was him and how could it be if he was in jail.

If he had somehow been released or gotten out, we'd have been notified promptly. Standard protocol that needed to be obeyed by law and followed for the safety of civilians so that we could keep a tight control on the 'monsters' like him that we kept locked away. So why did this bother me and why did I want to suspect Diamond for this even though it wasn't reasonable. Yes he was a scumbag, but that didn't justify me wanting him to be the culprit for this.

I shook my head of the idea even though something inside of me was nearly screaming at me to look in his direction. Before I could huff on it for to long Malachite moved over to sit in place in the chair, "Think it could be an ex-boyfriend?" he asked. I looked at him then down to the description I wrote down. "Don't know…it's only plausible if she had any ex's that were volatile. I'd have to ask Usagi and the girls." I admitted.

"It's plausible, especially if she knew her attacker. Definitely not random." Malachite and I were at least on the same page on that aspect. "Yeah I agree. I just don't see Makoto as the type to elicit such a response from an ex." I pulled out my phone and called Usagi placing her on speaker for Malachite to hear, "Mamoru." She greeted. "Hey, how is she doing?" I asked first, "Still under. Its making the nurses a little weary but their trying to avoid making us worry." I sighed as I knew they were concerned.

"I'm sure she'll wake up in due time." I attempted in comfort, "Yeah…Ami has already pulled some strings to make sure Makoto is being seen by the best here." She sounded comforted by that at least, "Listen Usagi I have a question, did Makoto have any bad break up's in the last year or so?" I hated to ask it but it was necessary. "Actually she's been in a relationship for the past few years. Nephrite I think." That was a dead end then.

"Why?" she asked, "We interviewed the couple and they said she recognized her attacker before she passed out." I left the part about her possibly trying to say 'D' as I didn't want her to get jumpy. There was no evidence to support it or who 'D' could be. "Really?" she seemed to take a moment to think about it, "I'm wracking my brain and I can't think of anyone period that she would have a problem with. Not personally or professionally. I'll ask the girls and get back to you on it." she responded.

"Okay." I accepted, "By the way I'm bringing home take out. I'm just not in a cooking mode tonight." I understood that all too well. "It's fine. There's a place that sells Kung Pow Chicken nearby grab some of that while we continue to work on Makoto's file." I suggest to her, "Sure and Mamoru…both you and Malachite, thank you. I know it's a lot but still, thanks." I smiled as Malachite said, "Don't worry about it." his assurance had her thank him once more right before I pulled the phone off speaker.

"She'll be okay Usagi. You guys are all there and will be there when she wakes up in a little while." I can practically feel her smile into the phone, "Yeah…Ami is getting concerned though. I just have this strange feeling though that something is right here but I can't figure it out." She confided. It seemed we were both having that feeling. "I understand…I'm still looking at other options over here. If anything shakes loose I'll let you know." I assured her. "Alright, Love you." I smiled, "Love you to." As I end the call.

"I think we've done all that we can do today. We'll go to the scene of where it happened on a new day okay?" Malachite suggested. I was mulling it over and decided to say it, "You know it's gonna bug me right?" he looked to me oddly at my inquiry. "What if - " he stopped me, "She wasn't trying to say Diamond. The man is locked up surrounded by guards all over the place. He's NOT getting out. Plus you have that lawyer on your roll. He would have told you if something was wrong." He had a point.

So why wouldn't this nagging sensation in my gut go away? Why did it feel like I was missing something vital that would lead me into the right direction? "Listen were at a dead end right now. It's getting dark, let's just head on out and work on it in the morning with fresh new eyes." Yet again perfectly reasonable. "I know…you right. I just can't get rid of that nagging feeling." I admitted, trying to stomach it deep in my gut.

"It'll be gone the moment you get home and get your fiancée in your arms. Hell it might even help you focus." Damn it why did he always have to have a good point? I nodded as I closed up the case file and left it on top of the pile on my desk. Makoto was getting the first full view in the am, no doubt. It didn't take long to get home as I wrack my own brain for what could have happened that evening.

She was so close by to. Not that far from us at all. I left my car once I entered the parking lot and decided to take a more carefully executed eye of the neighborhood but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Granted it was dark outside now but everything seemed fine. Granted everything looks different out at night compared to the daylight but not enough to cause anything noticeable. I walked inside all the time my mind asking…_what happened out there Makoto?_

Usagi POV

I watched Mamoru coming in through the front door. I had the chicken already out on plates for us as I sat on the couch. A water of me and a beer for him if he wanted it. He took it and twisted the cap off. Taking a decent swig of it he thanked me. "Long day huh." I stated rather than asked as he replied, "Yeah definitely but not as long as you've probably had. Or Makoto for that matter." His words brought me back to the nurses taking Makoto's heart rate and monitoring her condition today.

Once the girls had arrived we stayed there in shifts to watch over her. I hadn't told the other girls that I thought I saw someone in Makoto's curtain blocked little corner room since I asked the staff and there had been no one to go in. I had seen it so fast I knew it was more than likely a figment of my imagination. It was later confirmed since no one had been scheduled to come in and see her.

I spent the rest of that working day in the hospital as I answered emails on my absence from work. I'm sure they wanted to yell at me for it but it was worth it. All the girls were worth it to me. I sat by her bedside in the different shifts we had till Ami assured us we should go home, that visiting hours were going to be over. She left notation with the nurse for that shift to notify them of anything that happens.

It had been a small relief to us as we left for the evening. Once I got home, after grabbing the chicken for dinner, I set everything up and changed my clothes. Mamoru's words from earlier still making me wonder who it could have been. Who'd want to hurt Makoto? It bothered me so much. Yet I knew that the moment she woke up she'd tell us everything we needed to know, I knew it.

We ate dinner in companionable silence. The t.v. that was on barely distracted us as we ate and had our small fills. I barely had an appetite, but stomachs eventually did rear their heads to ask for food. Even if you definitely weren't feeling hungry beforehand. Your own body still craves some form of nourishment and will seek it out. I went over six hours today so yeah I gained an appetite. I didn't ask for anything new as I knew he would have said something as he came in through the door this evening.

Instead after we put the rest of the food in the fridge to which I saw left overs sitting there to making me sigh as I realized just how spun this whole day had made me. The last thing on my mind had been that there was food in the fridge and that we didn't need to get take out. I stood there for amount feeling a bit exhausted from the mental and emotional stress of the day finally hit me head on.

Mamoru came up behind me, "You okay?" he asked. I responded, "Just realizing how spun my heads been today is all." As I pointed to the left overs in the fridge. It was almost comical how something as insignificant as left overs could make someone recollect so much of their own day and how they felt, leaving them sometimes like now, feeling as drained as I was feeling. Work never got me this mentally drained.

"Believe me I understand. It's hard to think about anything else even taking place or existing when events like this happen to those you love. It takes away your whole focus." He tells me. I sigh and shut the fridge as I was beginning to get chilly standing by it opened. Images of my friend in that hospital bed just haunt me though. He must have sensed it as he wrapped his arms around me.

I took in the comfort and warm embrace. Held on to him as he held me, "She's going to be okay cause she's too strong to let a knife wound take her out. Especially where it's at." He assured me, "It's not where it's at that bothers me." I turned around in his embrace. "Makoto is tough like you said, it's what happened and who did this to her that bothers me to the most. Yes Makoto is lying in a hospital bed unconscious." I began.

"But I know her, she would want to know the damage done yes, and care for us if it the opposite yes, but she'd want to know how it happened and who did it so she could face off against them and make them pay. I feel like I need something to fight. Something to hit." I went stiff in his arms as I tensed up. I may have felt mentally and emotionally drained but physically I was wound up. He must have felt it to as he released me and went into the living room moving the furniture out of the way.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "You said you needed something to hit, something to fight." He moved anything that could be broken out of the way. "I know that feeling all too well." He stood in the center now. "Talking can only do so much. Sometimes what you need is to react. Let your emotions pour out in another flow." He invited me out form the kitchen to the living room and said, "So attack me." It had me thrown as he had never done this before.

Never once did we spar here, not really. Yet her he was inviting me to engage. "Give me your pain." His words sparked within me. I don't know what it was about the words, the gesture of fight was but it struck something inside of me. I came after him. My anger at the situation making my blows fast but uncontrolled. He deflected them pretty easily yet he had to move around quickly to deflect them.

"Come on Usagi, you can do better than that." He motioned for me to come after him. I shot two punches and a side kick at him. He blocks the punches but takes the kick in and backs up the forced two feet. "How does that make you feel?" he was still moving around. Challenging me, "Irritated." I answered as I went after him again. I went for a knee towards his stomach, purposely avoiding his crotch since I did enjoy that part of his anatomy. He blocked it but not my elbow to his head as I nailed him decently.

None of them were hard hits. Just hard enough to knock an opponent down. I had long learned how to control the power of my hits to avoid actually hurting a sparring partner. He backed out of the hit as he shook it off, "Not bad, getting better." His words only sparked a fuel in me. I went in for the knee to his stomach again fully expecting him to block it. As he did I jumped up, using said knee to hit him in the chest instead before wrapping my other leg around his shoulder, forcing him back to sitting on the moved sofa.

I went to pull him into a hold with both my legs around his neck but he caught on and got back up, forcing my upper body to swing back down, forcing us both down towards the floor to avoid hitting the ceiling. He went down from the weight, gravity and momentum as my back collided with the floor, his head still between my legs as I held him captive there. He gripped onto them as he looked at me.

Surprise written in his dark blue depths as I tightened just enough, not enough to hurt but enough to secure the hold I had on him. Normally this would be the moment to slam my elbow into his head. Repeatedly. That is IF this were a real fight. He was vulnerable and I had the upper hand in this. MY heart felt like it was racing, my pulse pounding and my anger dissipating. It still existed mind you, and would till her attacker was found but Mamoru did what he set out to do. Help drain me of the energy I felt from this for this evening.

He let me use him as a near battering ram for my emotional out pour. "Now what do you do?" he asked, "Normally I'd slam my elbow into your head and knock you the hell out…" I began as I looked down at him just idly settled there between my legs. As if it was normal for him to be nestled between them. I felt my levels deplete just that much more as I marveled at my wonderful fiancée. He was right. Sometimes you need other outlets besides talking to be able to get how you feel, your emotions out.

To let them free, even if only temporary so that you could think and be able to focus beyond them and see what else was missing. See what you hadn't seen the first time around because you became so super focused on the primary. The fight left me. Well this one did. The fight against her attacker was there but now I felt more in tuned with my surroundings again than before. I had Mamoru to thank for that.

For the first time today I gave a soft smile. I released my legs from around his neck as he moved over top of me. "Now how do you feel?" he asked. "Like everything is coming back into focus again. I'm still pissed but I can see everything now. That nagging feeling from earlier that there may have been someone in the room with Makoto felt more definitive now and less like I saw a shadow. I felt confident in it now.

"I think I saw someone by Makoto's bed when I came back for coffee. Whoever it was, was gone by the time the girls and I arrived but I definitely remember seeing someone there." I told him pointedly. His eyed narrowed, "You think maybe her attacker?" he asked, a slightly different tone to his voice now, "Possibly, I wrote it off as nothing when I asked a nurse if anyone was scheduled to be there and she said no one. Now I'm wondering." I answered, "Possibly…I'll notate it for a check tomorrow." He said.

I smiled a little wider now, "Arigato." I stated simply. "Anytime, and thank you cause once I get in to work tomorrow, I'll get a warrant to look through the hospital footage that way if they decline without one I have it." I smiled, "You're the best." I stated simply as he kissed me lightly, I pulled him in for a deeper one. What this man did for me. What he made me feel, and got me to push through without forcing me to do something.

I just didn't have the right words to express myself regarding everything to him. I couldn't get the anger into words. Couldn't get past that emotional block that came in when I got that call. I couldn't see past it once I got it, yet he found his way around it and helped me slip past it in my own way. Helped me find the way around that wall that came up and blocked my concentration and gave me tunnel vision.

Now things that I had noticed that I previously let go of came back and I felt more confident in what I saw because I wasn't so tunneled. I looked at the man above me and felt free of the weight that had been on me than beforehand. I was thankful to have him in my life. He made me feel things I hadn't before, and helped me to release emotions that I couldn't even put a description to just. I maneuvered us to where I was on top of him. As he kept kissing me. His helping me had done more than he would know.

I straddled him as his hands moved to my shirt. I still had on my work clothes and felt the need to remove them completely now. I sat up, pulling off my work shirt leaving only my bra on as he grasped my breasts through them. I loved the feeling of my breasts in his hands. "Oh Usa…" he muttered as he reached back behind he and undid the bra. Tossing it to the side as he lunged forward and latched on to a breast with his mouth.

My skin felt sensitive as I held him there right as he flipped us back over and worked at my pants, unzipping and tugging on them before they finally came off. He pulled my panties off in one ripping motion as well as I fussed with his own pants. Jerking them down just enough to free his cock from his boxers. His grunt of relief was sooner followed by a gasp of, "HAI!" as I gripped onto him. My hand beginning to jerk him off, slowly at first to build him up then increasing the pace as we went on.

"Usa!" he placed his hand over mine and ceased my movements. I looked up at his face, "Keep that up and the party will be over before it begins." His face was smiling just a bit as I rolled him back over onto his back. I felt him hard now between my legs as I gripped him and angled him upwards just enough as he was already rigid and ready to go, "Please…" he hissed as I gripped him tightly.

He stayed still as if in submission for me before I gently guided him inside. His hands gripped my hips as I slowly slid down on him. I felt his cock push through my lower lips, and take up all the space in my heated core. Stretching me out like he always did. It was always a tight fit for him, I could always see it in his face and in his eyes as he tried to control the raging need he had to fuck me blindly.

I saw that need right now. Looking at me as he kept himself still, letting me control the power and rhythm that was set forth. My hips moving in a motion over him that set a slow and even tone. His hands on my hips, leaving fingers shaped bruises as he kept a reign in on his own libido, letting me have these moments. I began to ride him slowly…at first. Rocking my hips back and forth as I teased us both by rubbing my clit against him.

He grunted and his hips did give a little thrust every so often, when he couldn't control the tiny jerking motion. I loved it. When he did lose it, it felt like I was getting a little bit more of a taste of him and it got me that much more excited. Making me ride him just a little bit harder thus making his half of the pace increase just that much more. His hips were trying so hard not to take over but we both knew by the expressions in each other's eyes that it was inevitable.

"Usa…" he warned, trying to stave off from fucking me blind as I took on a new rhythm. I clenched going all the way up then slammed back down. Rubbing at the end and twisting myself just slightly over on him to give it that extra bit of sensation. I watched his head fall back on the first thrust as he grunted and grasped for something he could hold onto, letting go of my hips, though in finding nothing he grabbed my hips again and squeezed.

I knew there would be bruising for sure there tomorrow. I didn't care though especially as I continued on the cork screw motion, driving him, us both rather, insane with pleasure as it was becoming the ultimate tease. "Usa…I can't…" he was warning me and frankly there was no need. I was teetering on the edge myself and needed him to finish me off, "Please!" I begged instead as I gave in and started to slam down hard onto his cock making him nearly howl from the intensity of it.

I felt his control break as he pulled me down onto himself as hard as he could, effectively turning me into a pile of useless goo before he flipped us back over, threw my legs over his shoulders and proceeded to slam himself into me repeatedly, without anything held back. It seems my relentless teasing had done us both in as the fast and hard pace was making me feel ready to cum already and his cock was getting bigger and thicker within me.

I felt it stretching me out even further as my own back arched now. I could barely see his face as he grunted above me. His form leaning over now, pressing my legs further forward towards me and thus allowing me to see his face again. His neck was corded as he gaze at me. Our eyes connecting as his cock thrust harder and faster within me. I couldn't breathe right and felt ready to nearly hyperventilate as he drove into me harder and faster than before. I tried to hold onto him as he rammed himself into me.

I felt the orgasm coming on strong as he was unrelenting in his pace. Jerking his hips deeply into me on every thrust making us both feel ready to explode. I could feel his cock reaching my deepest reaches as I clenched around him. My own orgasm coming without another second wasted. I cried out as I clenched around him and heard him let out a howl of approval as I felt his own hot seed spray my insides.

Coating them as we started to slow down to a near stop. Our bodies sweaty as we caught our breaths. Now I felt drained, drained. He picked me up bridal style and took me to our room, "Get some rest, I'll take care of the rest and have things ready for you in the am." He laid me on the bed, and left off to clean up the living room and take care of our preparations for tomorrow. I really had the best fiancée ever. And while yes it didn't take away everything from today I felt more able to focus. Tomorrow was a new day.

Diamond POV

I listened in on them when they got home. I knew after my attack on her friend she'd be upset, hurt even. It gave me a little bit of satisfaction to see her feel pain. Misery does apparently love company and to know she was feeling pain, not like mine of course but pain, was gratifying. As I listened in after they ate it almost sounded as if she were about to break down. To know I was causing this make me smile.

Yes it wasn't the best of me but I wanted her to feel pain in this to. I wanted her to feel like there was nowhere else to turn to. Granted hurting her friend as I did wasn't a part of my plan but it worked out nonetheless. The friend would be out for days easily. Her attempt to stop me was feeble at best but it did tell me she was strong. The most satisfying part about that was even though she kind of got me with her assurance that Usagi would never be mine, was that when I dosed her Usagi was so close by and nearly saw me.

I dodged that bullet and with it enabled myself to keep going as is. Granted I knew I had to keep myself from being visible. Keeping the car I had in the shadows to avoid speculation and to keep anyone from finding me still a priority. I knew I had very little time left until an inventory was done on the car lot where I got it from. I had a week if they followed protocol on everything. My timing for all of this just granted me the perfect breathing room to get what I wanted and get out of the country with her.

My thoughts and musings were interrupted when I heard furniture being moved around. It had me curious as I listened in more closely. It sounded like that cop was antagonizing her into hitting him. I was stunned and confused right up until I heard them sounding like they were fighting. My heart began to race as it sounded like a genuine fight had broken out between them, "Could it be…?" I muttered lowly.

If they were getting into a massive fight over my attack on the brunette I would have attacked her friend's days ago. It was satisfying to hear his grunts of effort to block her maneuvers. It was almost like a song was going on in my head of how she was kicking his ass. And her grunts of anger, were definitely making me happy. Maybe she was upset with him over something he failed to do to protect her friend. Maybe it was the final straw that broke the back on this relationship. I was becoming elated with the prospects.

I started to think about how I could nab her soon thinking this was the end till I heard one loud pound against the floor. His grunt of slight pain was enough to put a smile on my face…that is until I heard her say something. It was too low to be heard through the wall but my face soon frowned as I heard minutes later the sounds of sexual noises being heard. I stomped away from the wall as I didn't want to nor needed to hear that again.

I was definitely confused by this turn of events. Unless he managed to get back into her good graces somehow during that fight. How he managed to do that was beyond even me. I was once again frustrated that my efforts, even the ones I didn't initially plan, weren't working once more, yes I was out and yes I was so close to her, but I didn't HAVE her. Not yet. I heard them continue their love making as I decided to enact the next step of my plan. Grabbing the keys up I left out and decided to make sure no matter what that Mamoru paid for this.

He snuck my girlfriend out from beneath me. I could have had her back to me if he wasn't there to go to. I had thought this over in my head several times before. Blaming him for his stealing her from me. He deserved what he had coming to him for taking her from me. Plus as a cop he should have known better than to have stolen MY woman, MY girlfriend from me. I knew something in me told me deep down that he was right to have her but I didn't want to listen to it, I buried that little voice away.

I didn't need it ruining this by making me see something I didn't need to or want to see. I got into the car and drove out, leaving the 'for now happy couple' to their coupling. I would make Mamoru pay for everything that he's done to me. He took her and put me away in a cell. His very presence in my life is something that needs to be handled soon. I found myself driving towards his parents place.

I wanted to sneak around and get to know the lay out of the house. Having a cop car was the perfect excuse to sneak around and NOT look suspicious. Oh he would pay dearly. I took his sister from him. I'll take her back away and enjoy using then if I feel like it taking his parents from him to. All of this is his fault. Had he just stayed out of my way things would have been so different for Usagi and me.

She would have been in my bed, day and night, we would have had a life together. I know we would have. I could have swooned her back over. I could have convinced her to be together with me again. I'm sure of it. Yet he moved in and slipped into her life like a leech. He stole her heart from me then her body. Hell he stole her period from me. Took my only chance for a life with her away.

Not anymore. I would get all of that back. I didn't care what the nagging voices in my head urged me to do. I was doing what I wanted to do as I always did. No more trying to do this the nice way. Makoto was proof of that. Those I had killed since I got out were proof of that. I wasn't letting anyone stand in my way of getting to what I wanted at the end of the day, not even that bastard cop that took her. I sped up the car just a little bit along the road as I rounded near their house.

I made sure there were no other cops in the area surrounding the place before I began my nightly investigation. I made sure to be extra quiet as I left the car and looked around. Yes Mamoru would pay for it all and if she resisted against me, if she chose to defy me till the very end…I stopped on that note. I hadn't wanted to, to be honest. I didn't want to let her go in any form or another. I wanted her beyond anything.

However, I came to the conclusion that in the end of everything, if she declined till it came to her or my freedom...freedom won out. Come hell or high water I wasn't going back to jail and I wasn't letting her be with him. Not after everything I was going through to make this happen, she was mine, but if she resisted to the point that I would be forced to give her up, let her go, the only way out and away from me for her was in death.

Just like the rest of them. I didn't care. I refused to accept her having a life with him when it should be with me. I refused to accept any of it. She was mine and that's the way it was going to go. I shut that nagging voice up once more as I forced the feeling it tried to bring up back down, I didn't need its so called help. If I couldn't have her then_ nobody _could have her. I especially wasn't going to let Mamoru have her…over my dead body.


	14. waiting for the awakening & peeping tom

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thanks and will do.

**TropicalRemix**: they should shouldn't they…who knows what'll happen. 😊

**Guest** **(1)**: thank you.

3 reviews, glad your all enjoying this, I'm nearly at the end so this will be 17 chapters long, then I'll be getting started on the last vampire entry before I get started on the next project of Usagi having had enough of it all. Yes, I will be writing that out. That drabble I wrote really inspired me_, _and your requests for a standalone story made me realize there was so much to do with it that can't all be covered in a standalone. Now I will write a sequel to that one, but this will be a true standalone from that drabble. I'm debating on where to start it at, but I have a decent idea if you all don't mind that Saori storyline approach. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.14

Usagi POV

Once things had settled down the following day and after I took care of some work problems that occurred after I left the previous day, apparently it becomes a choice to do the work when there's a new guy on the block to talk to and I'm not there. I wasn't happy about that but once I gave all of them a stern lecture that his being there was temporary till the project was done with they got the picture really fast that I was screwing around.

This project wasn't just big for me it was big for all of us and I didn't need anything messing it up. Once I was confident that the work was back on track I went back to the hospital to see how Makoto was doing. I got Mamoru's assurance that he would check in on a few theories so it did make me feel somewhat better on what was going on but not by much. I was still pissed that Makoto's attacker was still out there roaming the streets free as a bird, and she was still out like a light in a hospital.

It had us concerned since she was supposed to be up by now. Mamoru was waiting on me to let him know when she was awake to come over or send Malachite over to take down a description of her attacker. The nurses had even decided to run a blood culture on her to make sure everything was still okay. Something about that worried me but at least they were making an effort to see what the hold-up was.

I don't know why they needed to, but I was glad they were. Her being out for this long was concerning for all of us. We took shifts to stay with her and Ami, just to be safe, even asked some of the hospital security guards to do a few rounds by her bed to keep an eye on her when we couldn't. I was here during a lunch break with Rei as Ami was busy on rotations. I got here as soon as I could pull away from work.

That and once I knew that we were caught up and on track with the project. Thankfully I had several days past the vacation I had saved up for I could stand to lose a few if need be and my friends were worth it. I just had to keep a week off to the side saved away for my honeymoon with Mamoru. Rei came up to me, "How's she doing?" she asked, handing me a Styrofoam cup full of tea.

I needed tea right now as to help me be calmer, coffee wouldn't do that for me. That and I wasn't a fan of the concoction. I took a sip of it letting it flow down my throat as I took a breath, "Still the same…which doesn't make any sense." She agreed nonverbally with me as she took a sip at well, "I mean she should be awake right now and yet she's out cold still. Somethings not right here." I muttered.

"It's why their doing the test on her. Figure out what's wrong." Rei tried to sooth, "I know but they just took the blood. Four vials to. Those results won't be in for easily another three to six hours." Rei looked to me shocked as I pointed to the posted bard on the wall in Makoto's room that gave off how long the tests took on average. "Plus it's a big hospital and they have a lot of patients. Makoto doesn't exactly rank higher on the food chain compared to cancer patients or those with infectious diseases." I noted.

It sucked but it was true. I couldn't blame someone else in front of the line who had something far worse than Makoto or who was in worse condition than her. It's why I asked Rei to get me some tea while she took a walk and a break. "True but still." She commented. I couldn't blame her as we were all on edge lately. Makoto was one of the strongest of us, if someone took her down… "This is ridiculous." She added on.

I didn't comment. I was busy thinking on other things. I had told Mamoru today that I would be visiting her that way if he tried to call or text and didn't get me due to the lack of signal in here to not worry. He accepted it as I would give him the call or text when I was outside for a break between the shifts we had in here. Rei and I became her little guard dogs till Ami or the actual guards came back around then we took a bit of time off.

She'd do it for us in a heartbeat and we knew it. "Come on." Rei said as she pulled me towards Makoto's unconscious form still on the bed. She pulled the chairs closer to the bed, one on each side as I looked at the monitors for any sign of change. "What are you doing?" I asked her, "Patients who are under can still hear what's going on outside so let's talk." She suggested, it was worth a shot.

"Okay, what about? I don't have much going on at work." I admitted to her, "Besides the project that's going well and working with the new employee. Which I hired this morning." I relented recalling the phone call that had a very excited young man giving me his appreciation as I told him where to go to for the drug testing station and sent the forms over to him as he came in to the office today to say thanks again. That was when the girls started to converse with him. "That's good, mines just been business as usual." I sighed.

Rei's job lately had been as mundane as anything. "So I went on ahead and told Makoto's boss that she wouldn't be back in until she woke up and was cleared form the hospital." Rei said. I nodded, "Good, that way Makoto won't lose her job and they can get temporary help till she's allowed to leave." I thanked Rei for her thinking on that one. My mind had been too boggled to do what was necessary at the time. "Plus I let her boyfriend know so he should be in when he gets back into town." I nodded recalling that to.

It was why Makoto had been running that evening. Her boyfriend was out of town on business and wouldn't be back in till the end of the week. He was already struggling to get back now since Makoto wasn't immediate family and only a long-time girlfriend. "So let's talk about the wedding." Rei said at what felt like randomness. I looked to her strangely when she looked at Makoto like 'talk as if she can hear you!' is what her facial expression read.

"Yeah…" I started, trying to get into thinking about the wedding and NOT on my friend lying unconscious in front of me. It was a struggle at first since I had to re-organize my thoughts onto more pleasant ones, "We're going to have it at the Hotel Granvia Kyoto. They have reception ball rooms inside that Mamoru is going to be reserving once we figure this out." I indicate to Makoto, "Sounds luxurious." Rei commented.

"Yeah it's just going to be friends and family so small wedding. When Makoto wakes up I'm going to definitely be taking with her about the food for the menu. And the cake I want for it." I said hoping I would see a little bit of life from her but nothing. The monitors were still the same and no change had occurred. "Oh you know her, she'll make sure its epic." Rei commented to keep the conversation going.

I wanted to thank Rei for trying but my heart wasn't in to trying to talk about the wedding. It was to bad Minako couldn't be here for this, she was in London for the next few days and couldn't get back later this week. We didn't want her work to suffer as she was on contract to stay for the fashion photo shoot they were working on so we told her to stay there and we would watch over Makoto that way when she got back she could have some time with her to.

She hated that she couldn't be at home for Makoto, but her boss warned her to stay in London due to her contract. She could only leave if it was family by blood relation and Makoto wasn't, so she was stuck. I was currently struggling to get the details out that we had discussed. "I trust her for it, it's why Mamoru and I want her to do the menu once we agree on the major details and get everyone's food allergies." I smiled recalling how a similar conversation went. "You know I can handle any food that comes my way." Rei stated proudly.

I smiled, "I think we all can…in fact I don't think any of us have food allergies." I surmised, "So can we bring people to this wedding? Like a plus one?" Rei asked, I looked at her with a small smile, "Does someone have a boyfriend?" I asked her. "Not a boyfriend per say…his name is Jadeite…we met at the party that was thrown for putting Diamond away." I smiled at the shock of it till the thought of Diamond entered my mind.

I look to Makoto as Rei talks about the past bit of time they'd been seeing each other. I want to tell myself it's not possible. It can't be possible. I even shut my eyes and force myself to refocus on Rei as she tells me how he's even met her extended family. The ones that she actually gets along with anyways. All the while I'm forcing my head away from the thought that what if it was – "And the only reason why I haven't brought him around you guys yet is because I', closer to you than the rest." I heard her say pulling me fully from my thoughts.

"So you saved the best for last is that it?" I deduced as she giggled, "I really like him and I know he feels the same way. He and Mamoru don't really work together to often but that's only because of where he lives at." As she went into detail on it I couldn't pull myself from thinking on the possibilities of my wayward thoughts on who it could have been. "And since your like a sister to me as well as the rest of the girls I figured it would be okay." I had to get myself together here.

"Of course. It just means that when we do meet him as your boyfriend there's going to be some serious grilling." She chuckled at it as we both looked over at the monitors but found nothing to be different. I sighed, "I'm getting a refill you want some?" Rei asked as she took my cup. I hadn't realized I barely drank any of it as she drank hers in between chatting back and forth with me as I barely kept up, thinking on the possibilities that I dared not voice even to myself in the moment. "No but maybe reheat it." I handed her the cup as it was now tepid.

As she took it I couldn't keep the worry of my thoughts from my face. She mistook my falter for Makoto's condition, "She'll be fine, she's Makoto." She stated before leaving off. I merely smiled before looking over at Makoto, "I don't want to believe it cause it's not possible." I mumble out. It _shouldn't_ be possible. Not wanting to voice one of my greatest fears for what it could possibly mean but also for the very real possibility that it could be true and that what happened to Makoto, in a sense would be my fault.

I gripped onto her hand and whispered as I looked at the monitor, "Makoto, I don't know if you can hear me…" this seemed so futile especially given her condition but I had to try something right now. While I was alone and not in fear of getting interrupted in asking something that seemed so silly and yet so terrifyingly real and getting either Rei or even Ami on a round to tell me how improbable and ridiculous it was to think.

I already felt that way I didn't need someone else to voice it. However it did need to be asked, "But…Makoto…" I looked at her form, checking for any signs of life other than sleep, "Squeeze my hand, give me some indication if this was…in any way done …by Diamond?" I felt no response. Not even a little bit of anything from her. I didn't see any flinch from her form what so ever. I felt deflated and wondered if I was beginning to lose it by thinking this was caused by was my imprisoned ex-boyfriend.

"He's in jail." I told myself in low tones as Rei came back in, "Nuked it for a minute. Should be nice and hot for you now." She said as she sat down back in her seat. I smiled, "Arigato." As I took a sip of the tea again. Nice and hot now. Still though…my mind wouldn't shift away from the thought and I didn't know why. Why did I want to blame it on him simply because Rei mentioned his name? Was there more to it that I wasn't seeing cause I was so busy with work and the wedding?

Or was I just getting unsettled from the strange feeling I had been having as of late? I needed to talk to Mamoru about this. I needed to vent these feelings I had and talk to him about them, "We should probably go." Rei signaled looking at her phone. It was getting rather late and I had to get back and finish up at the office still. "Right." I agreed and got my purse together as I got up, "I'll let the guard know so that way he can do more rounds through here." Rei shuffled her purse and keys on and at the ready as she gave me a hug goodbye.

I hugged her back, "I'll come back in tomorrow at lunch to see how she's doing." As it was the test results wouldn't be in till this evening at the earliest and we still had jobs to get back to. Ami would be doing a round through here so I felt confident that she would watch over her for a bit of time to. "I'll let Ami know so she can let us know on the results of the blood test." Rei said as she walked out.

"Good thinking, and I'll update Mamoru at home." I walk out with her as a guard comes by for his rounds. We nod to him as he nods back. "I'm this way." Rei indicates the other side of the visitors lot, "And I'm over here." Opposite directions. We wave bye as we each leave off. I still can't stop thinking about my suspicions. It can't be. Yet my mind won't leave room for any other possibility. "I can't blame him for everything." I mutter as I get into the car.

I take a long and silent drive back to work. Progress had gone on well even in my absence making me glad that they could handle it alone for a little while. I went to my computer and pulled up the inmate data base for the facility Diamond was at. There it was, his picture along with his rap sheet. A few pages long. I closed my eyes in agitation as I looked back at the guy I once slept with.

Two mug shots were in view as I scrolled down and saw the case files against him. Each one containing each of his victims and then the one on me. I clicked on it and read the file I never bothered to even look at when Mamoru told me I could see it. It wasn't anything I didn't already know about. I backed out of it deciding that reading up on it was useless. I lived it why would I want to see it?

Rather than reflecting on my poor decision making back then I instead scrolled down and looked at the part of the screen that stated that he was still currently incarcerated. I know it should have made me feel better, should have eased my mind on what I was feeling but it didn't. Instead I closed the window down and focused on work for the next few hours. As difficult as that was since my head was not in it.

So when I headed out for the evening going home, I had the music on but low as I was getting lost in my thoughts again. I was trying to tell myself that he's in prison and can't get out, that I saw proof of his record. Death row I think. I pull up into my space and am glad that there are left overs still in the fridge, it's the last day for them to be used as I get out of the car. I fished for my keys and pulled them free from the vehicle as I locked it up.

I looked over briefly at the neighbor's apartment. Feeling bad in that regard that I usually say hi to him in the am yet the past few days I hadn't seen him much at all. I had been so wrapped up in the wedding, my work project and now Makoto's attack that I barely paid him any mind and that was a tad rude of me. He was at least nice enough to greet me in the am and I had been so in my own headspace I hadn't done the same for him.

I walked half way over to the door of his place determined to pay him a visit, something to say that I had just been busy lately, but decided against it half way there. I sighed and thought to myself. The last thing he needed was a woman he barely knew and only said hi to in the am bothering him in the evening. Most at his age went to sleep pretty early so I didn't want to bother him or seem intrusive.

I still felt regretful of not saying hi in the am, so I just told myself that the following morning I would make sure to make an effort again. Once I get inside I lock up the door and drop my items, putting them away before making my way to the fridge. I pulled the food out as I heard Mamoru's truck pull up. Looks like we were both getting home around the same time now. As soon as I heard the keys in the door I got the food into the microwave to nuke it. "Foods heating up now." I greeted as he came in.

He nodded, "Good, I'm hungry and no amount of stall chips at work is going to hit the spot." I smiled a little at the remark as he knocked off his shoes and locks up. "So left overs it is." He states as I pull each plate over from the microwave to the coffee table. "Go ahead and get started, I've just got to get out of these work clothes." I tell him as I head off towards our bedroom. As I shuck them off and pull on some jeans I notice that my clothes are beginning to smell like the hospital I was in earlier.

It made me think of Makoto as I took my blouse off to reveal my tank top underneath. Shaking the memory for now so that I can eat I walk back in to find him munching on the food. I walk over to my phone really quickly and check it for any messages from Ami. The screen is blank of anything. I tell myself she'll let us know of anything. Letting it go for now I instead sit on the couch next to him and take a swig of the water bottle he brought over from the kitchen. It's amicable silence.

We didn't even pay attention to the t.v. at that point. Both of us could feel the tension in the other one but our stomachs demanded food. Once we let that part of us have that fill at least for myself to the point where I couldn't bother to eat even though I knew I hadn't had a full meal. I still had to much churning on my mind and needed to voice it to Mamoru. Before I could though I heard him voice out, "I interviewed some people that saw what happened."

I caught my attention. "And?" I asked. He turned to me, his body and mine now facing one another as we pushed the leftover food to the side to avoid getting hit by accident. "It sounds off, not their statements but what they said happened." I looked at him confused. "It doesn't sound random. Usagi. I can't put my finger on it but something is amiss." He lets out. I should tell him all that I've been feeling cause this is sounding like it might possibly be.

"I ahh…have some concerns to. It's probably nothing. I've been treating it as nothing but it might be something." I begin to babble. He takes a hold of my hand. "Usagi, just tell me." he smiles in a soothing yet tell me manner. I sigh, "For a bit now I've been feeling like there's someone watching me. Yet anytime I go to investigate there's no one there. Am I over thinking this?" I asked him.

He took my hand and pulled me into his arms, "Where did this all happen?" he asks me, "Once at work. I would say twice but the second time was just a squad car I figured you sent a friend to check up on me so I ignored that on." He pulled me to face him at an angle, "Usagi I haven't had anyone check up on you in about a month." This now had me a little worried. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was just a regular squad car doing his or her rounds. I'll check in tomorrow to be sure." He assures me.

Knowing that does help to assure me about things. "Though I will say this, it may not be much of anything but it could be something." he now stated to me. Now I was intrigued, "What is it?" I asked him, "The man that I interviewed said that they thought Makoto might have been trying to say something but only managed to mutter out a letter at best before she went under." He told me, I grew weary of what he was going to say next.

"What was the letter?" I asked, trepidation was in my voice. "D, but he was unsure of it, it seemed." He tried to make it sound like it was really nothing but I wasn't sure if that was for his benefit or mine. "Is there anyone that Makoto knows of with a name that starts with a D?" he tried, "Anyone that might have been likely to get into an altercation with her?" He asked. I thought hard on it.

Makoto while tough as anything also didn't start fights. She didn't get into altercations unless provoked. "Not unless she's provoked would she ever get into a fight. She's smart, not to mention from where it was at things just don't add up." I told him, "I know, the couple heard both of them, she and her attacker before they happened upon the scene." He explained, "I know Makoto, she's a trained fighter. If someone else fought against her and it went by fast chances are they had fight training to." I expressed.

"Which brings us back to anyone she knows. Perhaps an old fighting partner that has a chip on their shoulder from being beaten by her." I could tell he was trying but I also recalled the different fighting events back in college I had gone to, to support Makoto. "Any opponents that would have had a chip from the ring days, none of them had a D in their names. Not to mention that was year's ago." I explained.

"At the end of the day for those fights it's all in good sportsmanship. Besides once Makoto turned to cooking as her passion the fighters were glad that they could get a shot to beat her records. She may not have been liked since she was a good competitor and therefore could throw down, but she was definitely respected. None of them would have done this." I confirm for him, "Besides she's been out of the ring for years." I told him.

"I know I just…I'm trying to figure it out." He admonished. "I understand. So am I. I guess this whole event has everyone turned around these past few days." I admit. "I do plan to talk to Makoto about the menu for wedding once this gets settled." I try to shift the subject matter to something more positive to focus on. "Hold on, you mentioned you thought you were being followed. Why didn't you say something beforehand?" he asked.

"I was unsure if it was worth mentioning. When the attack happened I figured it might be so I told you." He nodded his head at my explanation. "Okay, I'll check in on things tomorrow and make notations of all of this to. It could be something like you said or nothing." I nodded as he pulled me in to cuddle closer in with him. "Right now let's focus on the positive things." He stated after a moment.

"So menus once this ordeal is done." He continued on, "Hai, Rei and I even talked about it at the hospital. Makoto will get a kick out of working on it. And as far as I know there are no food allergies from any of the girls." I go on as he plays with my hair. The subtle sound of the t.v. in the back-round as we discuss the wedding a little bit. We didn't get too much into it as our minds weren't fully focused on it but we got a little bit more done.

It was something. "I think I'll make some lunch up for tomorrow. I'm going back over to the hospital to check up on her and their food is blah for nutrition." I roll my eyes at it as he chuckles, "True. Which is irony considering it's a hospital." We both laugh at it as I start to prepare the lunch, "Want one?" I asked him, "Of course." He kissed my cheek, "I'm going to get things set up for a shower." He then winks at me for good measure before walking out. I smile at his cockiness.

To some it may seem I just got stuck with the clean-up work but seeing as how he's done this for me several times already it evens out after a while. Once the food is prepped I hear the shower start up. Popping it into the fridge I make sure everything is locked up before joining him in the shower. I close the door to the bathroom as I strip down and step into the tub. The steam greets me first as he pulls me in under the hot spray.

Getting soaked we begin to wash each other. It's a quiet few moments of just light kisses as we lightly scrub each other down before rinsing off. The water runs chilly as we end up standing there in each-other's arms, basking in the others presence. "We should get to bed." He tells me, I kiss him as I nod, "Yeah…" I get a wicked glint in my eyes as I slowly step out of the shower, him following my steed as I put a towel on.

Just as he goes for one I stop him. I need to feel something right now and what I need is for it to be my husband to be. I liked the sound of that. I slowly bend down as he grabs for a towel and starts to towel off his arms but I block his torso and lower body. I get down to my knees in supplication as his hand finds its way into my hair. I find him becoming half hard now as I gently pull him half-mast into my mouth.

It only takes a few suckles for him to harden fully in my mouth. A small grunt of, "Hai!" escapes his lips as he holds my head in place. His other hand going to the wall for support. I hear him gripping on to the towel rack as his forearm slides from the water. He had just turned off the water as I took him in. I felt him thicken and grow in my mouth as pre-cum starts to drip from him into my mouth.

I get the devil in my eyes as ii let him pop from my mouth and dart away from him. I couldn't stop the giggle erupting from my mouth as he let out a shocked sound. I managed to make it to the bedroom door before he came right up behind me. I was pressed like a sandwich against the door as he came up and pinned me to it, "You think you're getting away that easily?" he asked me as he pinned my hands to either side of my head.

He rubbed himself against me as I cried out, "Please!" angling himself from behind I could feel him breaching my lower lips right before he pushed upwards and penetrated me deeply. He felt different at this angle. One we hadn't tried before. He felt so thick and enticing as he came up slowly during his thrusts behind me. This was new. He kept me pinned in place as the door protested and groaned at the pressure placed against it.

Threatening to crack as we pushed it steadily to its limits. "Mamoru!" I grunted as he steadily pushed in. His hips slapping against me at every impact as I whimpered and moaned for more, "HAI! Please!" I nearly begged loud enough for the neighbor to hear. I was trying to be somewhat respectable. "Oh Usa!" he grunted and growled, "HAI!" but he was making it so hard for me.

Especially when all I wanted to do was scream out his name bloody murder repeatedly as he made me his over and over again. His hands gripping mine in a powerful yet gentle hold as I entrusted him in this new tryst we were having. His cock reaching my depths with such pleasing results at this angle. It was when I was in a nearly delirious state of absolute please when he pulled from me completely and turned me around.

I whimpered in protest from the action as he lifted me up by my weakened legs from his previous onslaught against the very door we were at and plunged back in again, this time his mouth attaching itself to my neck as he pounded even harder. The angle different still as we switched up positions. I made sure to loop my arm in around his neck as he buried his head into my neck, his grunts for more pushing me forward.

"I felt his body begin to shake against me. His thrusts beginning to deepen as he pulled my legs up higher around his waist, I was unable to do much pushing at the angle especially the higher he pushed my legs up but as long as he kept up with his thrusts he could have me bent over the couch and in front of a mirror for all I cared and I'd still be begging for more. So when one of my legs went over his shoulder I felt him slid in a smidge deeper and hit something that had my mouth dropping open.

No sound came out as I felt a pulsing wave begin to strike up within me. I heard the door creaking in protest. I managed to look to my sides in my delirious state as I saw the wood beginning to crack from the pressure it was under. We were literally going to break the door down if we kept this up. I couldn't help the slightly maniacal smile that came onto my face, to into the moment as he kept pushing his throbbing heat into me.

I felt my walls beginning to contract as I heard the wood begin to give way behind me. I had to say something but the only that that my mouth would do was open wide like a big O as he pushed my further towards the edge into oblivion. So when he reached down to toy with my clit adding extra sensation to my pending orgasm I lost all track of anything besides that feeling as my body urged him on.

"HAI! MAMORU!" I whisper screamed as I felt my orgasm hit me dead on. my muscles contracted as I convulsed around him. He thrust once…twice…three more times…a fourth grinding stroke that had me coming a second time within the first one as I felt his own seed pulsate into me. His incredibly low growl as his one fist slammed into the door causing it to send vibrations through the door and crack a little under the intense pressure.

He kept thrusting till we rang each other out of the energy we had in us. He let me down gently and then picked me up off my wobbly legs. Using the arm holding my legs he opened the bedroom door we had just had sex against and deposited me then himself onto the bed inside as we recovered from that shocking orgasm. What started out as playful ended up culminating in a wonderfully draining exercise.

It took us several minutes before we regained enough of our mind sets before we began to talk a little bit, "I've been thinking…" he began, his breath still catching. "Yeah…?" I asked him, still catching my own to, "Would it be wrong if I wanted to get married even sooner?" I looked at him as he looked still a tad delirious from our coupling. "Any sooner and we might as well forgo a wedding and just go to city hall." I noted as I played with his hair.

It was wet from our coupling and the shower. "True…plus I don't think either of our parents would like that." he noted, both of us feeling a little sleepy now as he settled comfortably into my side. "You kidding? My father has wanted to walk me down the isle since we met." He chuckled a bit at my words, "And my mother has wanted to share some of her homemade recipes with you since we met. Both are waiting till we're married to do it." He mentioned. "The date we've picked is soon enough." I assure him.

"I guess so…" he shifted and pulled himself to tower over me on the bed as he moved to the side in order to avoid putting to much weight on me. "I just…" he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I made my head at home on the pillow, "Want to start our lives together already." I smiled at his cute little pout, "We kind of already are. Think about it." I began as I caressed his arm, "We live together, we cook together, we're there for the other in various ways. Your my friend as well as my lover…my prince…" I chuckled on that note.

"You mean a lot to me and I couldn't imagine getting married or spending my life with anyone else but you. So we have to wait another six months. It will fly by the closer it gets. Plus we still have a lot of work to do on the in between so trust it will fly by." I assured him as he pulled me in closer. "I know…guess I'm just hopped up on goofy testosterone levels since we had sex." He excused as I giggled. We kissed as we fell into the bed for another round of love making, I knew what he meant though, I shared the same feelings.

Diamond POV

I watched the two as they came into the room. I rolled my eyes at the fact that his curtains didn't fully cover the window in his room leaving a small patch of window inside to view. Yet it was small enough in their state not to notice myself close by. I heard them talk after he brought her into the room. Both naked as the day they were born as he carried her in bridal style and sat her gently on the bed.

I hated how he cared for her. I hated how…natural they looked together. Like it was meant to be and it enraged me, and hurt me deeply. When he put her on the bed in the casual yet loving manner, I wanted to call him out for something negative to focus on, to give myself a positive note to focus on, to say 'hey you should do this instead' but I couldn't. No he was perfectly sweet with her.

How he talked about wanting to get married sooner. It made me madder and had me feeling melancholier…something I hadn't allowed myself to feel in a long while. I didn't want to feel depressed over this, something those therapists tried to explain to me was involved in my psychosis. I refused to hear them out. Any of them, yet seeing how happy they were together proved that it was real within me.

I backed away from the window as they began to make love again. I couldn't handle the overwhelming feelings I had been ignoring and pretending weren't real and didn't exist. That she and I still had a chance. That she wasn't as in love with him as she made herself out to be. All the little nuances I had conjured up every time they made love got torn down one by one. All the walls I built up to protect myself as I always did…had to.

I forced the anger and pain from my body. I just couldn't handle the pressure of the all-consuming negative feeling towards myself. I didn't want to feel that self-doubt that was beginning to eat away at me. the voices that told me how wrong my actions were and that I had to stop. That she was no matter what going to reject me, and I'd have to say 'goodbye'. I didn't want to and forced myself far away from them at the window.

Initially I had left from my place to go around back as they started to have sex in an effort to see the aftermath for once and to get away from the noises by going outside and thankfully it ended by the time I got back here to view them. however now…I felt the overwhelming need to drown my sorrows in a bottle. Block out the pain and anger that I felt and couldn't do anything about right now. So instead I walked back around the building, grabbed for the new keys in my pocket and took the car out to get some of the strongest liquor available right now.

Usagi POV

I called in sick to the hospital the following day. They'd get the results back in since according to Ami, were backed up and wouldn't be available till tomorrow morning. I entered the hospital parking lot when I began to feel the strings of my stomach gurgling. Not hungry gurgle but 'what the hell did you put in me?' gurgle. I ignored it at first to let my stomach acids eat away at it and felt a few minutes of silence hit me.

Feeling better for the few moments I parked and got out of the car. I wondered if I had eaten something that went bad. perhaps the recent take out or even the left overs. Maybe it was a few days to many in the fridge. I sent Mamoru a text on it to see how he was feeling. I didn't always get a response form him when he was busy so I didn't let it bother me now. As I entered into the hospital I felt the gurgling take over again.

It wasn't a hungry loud sound it was 'you ate something that didn't agree with you' sound. I suddenly felt like something was going to come up. I headed towards Makoto's room and was thankful that there was a bathroom nearby. I hoped to avoid using it but the more I walked the more the stomach protested to the movements. I thought maybe if I slowed down the gurgling would stop.

So when that definitely didn't happen and I only felt things bubble up I looked at my surroundings and found the unisex restroom only twenty feet away. Trying to avoid looking like I was making a bee line for it I pleaded with the universe to NOT let anyone beat me to the punch or be inside as I grabbed the door handle and pulled. Thankfully it opened as I closed and locked it behind me.

It was merely seconds later that I flipped the lid up and began to heave my guts into the porcelain goddess. My stomach had won the revolt and I had lost. Hair off to the side and seeing a disgusting combination of everything I could have eaten or drank in the last 24 hours coming back up was on my top list of nastiest things I had ever seen. I hated horking. Throwing up, puking whatever you wanted to call it, I hated it.

After ten minutes of that I felt not only five pounds lighter but light headed to. I busied cleaning myself up in the mirror as I washed my mouth out at least five times with water and even drank some for hydration…and to get the acidic taste from the back of my throat. "The fuck." I muttered as I made myself look decent enough to come out and not look like I just heaved my last day's worth of food and drink into a toilet.

"Definitely getting rid of the rest of the left overs…and that take out." just to be safe. I figured it would be best to do it with both. I'd rather make something new to avoid any cross contamination or potential food poisoning. "I'll do some minor grocery shopping after I get out of here." I surmised to myself as I walked out and found Rei walking towards Makoto's room, "Hey." She greeted. Not missing a beat she asked, "Washroom?" I nodded, "Yeah, apparently left-overs have a short shelf life." I shrugged off.

"Yeah that tends to be the case, have you heard anything with Makoto?" she asked, "No I haven't gotten to her yet." So we take to walking towards her bed in stride. It was when we got to her that we saw how frantic the nurses began to look and act. Now we were worried. "What's going on?" I demanded as the nurse we had been dealing with came up with a shot towards Makoto, "Sorry you'll have to give us a moment." She didn't miss a beat and stuck Makoto's IV tube with the syringe.

"Moments over what the hell is going on?" Rei demanded now as Ami rounded the corner. The nurse signaled to Ami regarding us. "Over here." she instructed us to step away for the moment, and to be honest we only did it because it was Ami ushering us. "What's going on Ami?" I asked her, my tone worried. "Somehow Makoto was given an excessive dose of anesthesia." Now we were shocked.

"But she was supposed to wake up how – why was she given that?! Did something else happen?" Rei's words were becoming so frantic in her questioning she was beginning to trip over herself a bit, "That's the thing nothing had happened." Ami looked back at the scene as the other nurses seemed to be arguing and trying to figure out what happened. As Ami looked back at us she said, "There was NO reason it should have been given to her. Their going over files and routes now to figure out what the hell happened and how long its been in her system."

We looked over at our unconscious friend, "Ami realistically speaking what are the odds of something like this happening?" I asked her, she turned to me, "Rare. The nurses here are some of the best in the country. So are the doctors. Their giving her a counter active shot to help her body rid itself of the anesthesia. It's the best they can do for now." That's when we heard the other nurse call for Ami, "Sorry I got to go. I message you guys later." And with that our friend was back to helping our other friend while we were stuck unable to help.

"Something is wrong here." Rei stated. Her tone indicated how little she was trusting that this was a mere mistake. "She's been watched by the guards. Why would anyone…" that's when Rie and I looked to each other as realization dawned on us, "Ami's pretty confidant in the nursing staff otherwise I don't see her working here." I surmise. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rei asked as we both felt a painful, yet angry conclusion hit us, "She was dosed on purpose to keep her from talking." It was only a theory but a valid one.

"Question is who and how do we prove it?" Rei asked, "I'll call Mamoru, see what he can do. maybe they can pull footage from the hospital cause I seriously don't see this being a mistake. she wasn't a patient that required any extensive drugs or anything, this was something else." Rei nodded in agreement, "Call him up, I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I need something stronger than the dirt coffee in that pot over there now." I agreed as I left off. My own worries for what had happened were making me seriously wonder who was behind this.


	15. cafeteria discussion & the whistleblower

**bitbit2084**: oh yes, I'm finalizing things off with I believe 2 more chapters and its going to be over with.

**TaelarNicole**: glad your really excited about this. The epic conclusion is coming up so I hope your ready for how it all ends.

2 review, I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride we've been on, its going to be over with really soon as we get closer towards the epic conclusion. Please read and review, on these last couple of chapters. Then I'm going to get started on the vampire one, though I have been debating with the request for the 'usagi having had enough' story, I know I said the vampire would come first BUT if you all would like the 'had enough' story first please let me know n the comments section, so I can start work on it. Read and review.

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.15

Usagi POV

I left off for the cafeteria and forced myself away from the nagging thoughts that were beginning to plague me. It couldn't be him. He's in prison. These words were going on back and forth in my head as tried to shake them off with little to no success as I walked the several corridor hallways to get to the cafeteria. The cold feeling I had not going away as I resisted the urge to rub my arms.

Rei was probably already there as I had first walked outside make a call to update Mamoru on what was going on. To say that he was worried was saying the least on the matter. He was currently trying to secure a warrant to get into the video surveillance feed to see what the hell had happened in case Ami couldn't get that access considering her own job, but it was going to take some time.

I was trying to think of anyone else that would want to hurt Makoto. Anyone that MIGHT hold a grudge against her. I went over a list of everyone that we knew of, anyone that she brought up either as a friend outside of our group or co-worker or even a customer. There was no one at work as she was well liked and well respected. Her customers adored her since she had such a friendly personality and was loving towards kids.

She would even give small free samples for them to try if it was their first time there and they didn't know what they liked. It really helped the parents out in not dealing with a misfit kid so was very much liked. She'd been in a long term relationship for a while now and he was already single for several months when they met so it couldn't be a jealous former flame of his. Her former flame broke it off with her and hadn't contacted her since the whole thing happened so that wasn't possible.

I hugged my stomach as it gurgled a little bit. I sighed. This is what was probably making my stomach still feel a tinge bit queasy again. I didn't feel like throwing up again but it was acting loopy on me. "Stupid left overs." I grumbled. Plus I think I was getting emotionally sick from all of this to. Having a loved one, related or not, get hurt or being in emotional pain could definitely do that to a person.

Its why sometimes if you were upset you either got incredibly hungry or lost your appetite completely. Your emotions definitely play a part in your stress levels and therefore your appetite in whether you have one or not. I found the sign for the cafeteria as I walked down the last hallway. So I was still feeling the effects of that bad food I had eaten and now my emotions were twisting my stomach into further knots.

So once I rounded into the cafeteria I made my way to the counter to look at my options. I saw plenty of different types of fast food like items but I definitely wasn't feeling any of them. Not the cheeseburger, not the pizza…definitely not the huge brownie that my stomach protested the thought of for now. Which was unusual since I loved chocolate. I put it off to stomach rebelling at anything that would upset it, making sense since it knew what it really needed. I made my way up to the check out and looked over my options.

I ordered the only tea that didn't look like it had a ton of sugar in it. A green tea would help in calming my stomach. "Is that all for you?" the male behind the counter asked, "Actually do you have cinnamon or turmeric root?" he looked to me oddly, "Never mind, thank you." Both were commonly good for helping settled stomachs but if they didn't carry it I understood, rarely would a cafeteria carry such a product.

I saw the girls sitting over in a small corner area of the place. Making my way over I bypassed dozens of tables and finally sat at their table, putting my purse on the back of the chair and held my medium sized cup and blew on the hot tea as I slowly sipped it before setting it on the surface, "Still feeling it from the food?" Rei asked me as Ami looked on concerned, "Just a little bit." I brushed off.

Looking towards Ami I couldn't help but ask her, "Now that everyone's had a chance to adjust…what do you think happened?" Rei looked towards Ami to as she sighed, "What I know is that she was given that dose and she wasn't supposed to…like any dose. Not even pain killers. The point was for her to wake up." we both looked to her as she spoke, concern was clearly etched in her face.

"What I think is that something happened that no one wants to admit to." Rei and I looked to each other as Ami appeared to be worried, her concern growing. "I can't think of a single staff member working those late shifts or any shift that I was work that would have or could have made this _error_ when she wasn't supposed to be given _anything_." She tried to make it sound as if it were simply an error, due to where we were at, she didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation here.

"Ever since it happened I have been going over every detail from everyone, listening to everything everyone has been saying…tying the loose pieces together." I watched as Rei put an arm around her to comfort her. She was clearly distraught. Makoto was someone we all went to for advice here or there or comfort just like we went to each other for the same. We really had become like sisters.

Ami looked up to her in gratitude then to me, "With everything that I have I can't see a lapse where this COULD have happened. The only nurses on staff since her arrival that were on duty had nothing extra to give here that I myself wasn't there to oversee. I couldn't _do_ anything due to her and I being friends, but I could watch over her till you guys arrived." she explained. We both nodded knowing if she trusted the staff then we could to.

"I even started to go over the footage in the area of the last day to see when it happened but nothing for that day. Only when check up's were happening because she hadn't woken up yet, then the swarm of nurses when the test results were done. It had to be earlier especially according to the blood work." At this point she gestured for us to come closer to her to avoid being over-heard by anyone else.

"It was a substantial amount, enough to put her under for days then allow her to be revived, however…because of her injury it almost lapsed her into a coma. She was too weak to fight off the full effects, it's why the nurses gave her the dose of the other treatment when they did. She should be up in a few hours. Now." she sounded slightly exasperated by that. With good reason to. "Their keeping her monitored day and night to see if anything else happens with her stats." She finished.

"You mean to make sure someone doesn't come back and dose her again." it was there to be said I was just the only one who said it. I hadn't meant to sound mean about it but it was the truth. If Ami wasn't finding a reason why then there was outside influence at work here. She understood and nodded, "But no one wants to admit that THAT was what happened. They keep trying to find a mistake." This had us concerned as she leaned further forward.

"But I've gone over all of the paperwork extensively. There wasn't even any reason she should have received that shot. For example there couldn't have been a mix up, her name isn't similar to anyone else's, her wounds, her body type…" this was clearly affecting all of us as I took a prolonged sip of my tea. Bringing the heated concoction to my lips. The natural ingredients as cheapy made as they were, were all that I had to help my churning stomach and the possibilities I had running through my head.

"So basically they would rather state that it was a medical error that had been caught rather than someone breaking in, getting into their medical equipment and dosing her right under their noses?" Rei sarcastically in a snappy voice asked. She avoided letting it rise so that it wouldn't bring anyone's attention to us. I couldn't blame her though, at least Ami saw that it wasn't directed at her just where we were and the subject matter. "Unfortunately, yes." Ami remarked as she sighed now.

"Its easier to deal with a mistake that can be rectified by putting in a better protocol system than to admit that its possible for someone to have slipped inside that had a grudge against her, or just simply did it for the hell of it, get into our medicine cabinet that is UNDER lock and key and pull enough supplies to do this to her!" Ami's voice beginning to rise up as we leaned in to comfort her. I held her hand with one of mine to give her something as Rei pulled her in for a hug. A few people passed by to leave but nothing special.

"This is one of the most top notch hospitals out there." I felt for Ami, it was almost like having a crisis of faith only in this case she was trying to figure out what had happened and at the same time hope that the hospital did the right thing in the end. "There's another question that needs to be answered, possibly the one that could solve all of this." Rei stated as we both looked to her, "Who would want to do this to her?" it was a question no one truly knew the answer to and I knew my thoughts on it would be met with the improbability of it.

I agreed to and yet it wouldn't leave my mind. "Someone that knows how to sneak into a hospital." I responded, "And knows how to gain access to the medical supplies needed." Ami added in. "Did you try to check the camera's for that section?" Rei asked, "Yeah but since it's not my department the more I looked the more suspicious I was appearing over it." she looked downcast at the reveal.

Apparently they were becoming suspicious of her having done something. "I tried to suggest having someone there to help me out and prove that I wasn't trying to hide anything, but the leading nurse told me investigation wasn't in my job description and that I needed to get back to my job and focus on what I could take care of." To that she rolled her eyes at it. I couldn't help but crack a smile, "If she knew you at all she wouldn't have said that. You'd research everything no matter what." Rei agreed. "Sounds like she's trying to cover something up." Rei added on suspiciously as she mused.

I frowned, "No I think she's trying to keep everything calm and Ami being the ingenious she is in a field that she didn't get a degree in is probably throwing her out of wack per say. She just wants things to go back to normal and get the information needed but you don't get that information by pretending it never happened." I answered, I truly didn't think the lead nurse did anything. The way she acted was out of concern for the patient.

"That's true, she's trying to make it business as usual, but I just keep seeing Makoto's unconscious face whenever I pass by her bed." Ami expressed. "So what do we do?" Rei asked, "I don't like feeling stagnant." I understood her feelings as I to was not in the mood to sit idly by while this went on yet it felt like we had really no choice till she woke up to tell us what had happened to her.

"I've told Mamoru about this so hopefully he'll be able to get the warrant for the camera's and we can figure out what the hell is going on here." I looked to them both as I saw their mutual agreements. "If everything is proving to NOT point towards a medical mistake…" Ami nodded, "Caused by the staffing there then a further investigation needs to be conducted. I just wish we could be the ones to do it so that we could get this resolved faster." I surmised.

"Yeah but were not PI's or cops." Rei spoke up, pointing out the obvious in a necessary manner, "And yeah you're engaged to one but that doesn't give you unlimited access. Even Ami is limited on her end of what to do and even both of them have to abide by the law." Rei's words though truthful were not feeling helpful. I took another sip of the tea. My stomach settling more for now.

"What we can do is keep up with our shifts around her for the next couple of days until she's awake…" I looked to Ami, "Hai, it should be in two to three days for it to wear off with the drug in her system flushing it out." I nodded, "Then when she wakes up we'll find out what happened. I have this big feeling that the moment she wakes up she'll tell us everything and we need to be here for that." the other girls agreed as we decided that until Makoto woke up we couldn't actively do much more.

We got up and began to disperse from the cafeteria. I sent out one last text to Mamoru as I walked into the parking lot gaining better signal once more_…I know this is a long shot, but I need you to quell my unreasonable fears._ He responded back fast with_…I doubt its unreasonable, now what is it?_ I text him_…can you please just check to make sure that Diamond is in prison still. I know it can't be him, but I have this feeling in my gut that won't stop._

He responds with_…I will check before the end of the day. Any gut feeling you get is worth noting even if it's just to reassure it of a known fact._ His response has me glad that he's being so nice and understanding about this. _Besides it could just mean that you feel a man with a criminal back round is responsible for this. We will find him and get him. I promise._ His words gave me a measure of relaxation that the tea barely helped soothed. I still wondered to myself as I hung out by the entrance_…if not him then who…? And why?_

Mamoru POV

After receiving that text I knew I had to ask the chief now. I found him in his office, eating away at a burger from the cafeteria. "How'd you know I was in here?" he asked, giving me a slightly annoyed eye, "Come on chief we all know you eat in here to have some peace." I tried to joke but it came out more dull than anything. "What's on your mind?" he asked instead. "Have you checked your messages?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah I have and nothing." His tone indicating 'are we done here?' I nodded and nearly walked out but something in Usagi's tone in her text had me returning and asking, "I know its going to sound ridiculous but so that I can tell my fiancée that he's confirmed still inside can you call the warden?" he huffs now definitely agitated, "You want me to call the warden on my lunch to confirm something we already know to quell your fiancée's fears?" he questioned me.

"I know but I just want to be able to tell her everything is good and that I heard it myself." I tell him, hoping he'll make the call. Wiping his mouth with a napkin he pulls out a rolodex and flips through it to find the warden's number, "I better not hear anything about messages next week." I agree to the little stipulation as he dials out. A receptionist answers as he respectfully asks to speak with the warden.

She connects him after a slight pause. Probably just confirming he was able to talk. "Hai, I just wanted to confirm the current incarceration of inmate number…" I told him the number I still regretfully knew by heart, even the chief looked at me for still remembering it. "Goes by the name of Diamond." After a debatably long pause that even had the chief looking at the phone for a moment the warden finally confirmed in a solid sounding yet slightly rushed voice. "Hai, he is still here." After a beat the chief looked at me.

"So no trouble no nothing with him?" I asked as the phone was on speaker. "No." now he sounded slightly off. I wanted to say perturbed but I didn't even know the warden nor had I ever spoken to him before so for all I knew this was how he normally talked. "Going through his routine schedule. In fact were considering knocking him down to gen pop on good behavior. Once he gets a review in that is." I heard him say in response.

I didn't like the idea of Diamond in the general population of any prison as either he would manipulate some to his side or get shanked and killed to quickly for our liking. Yes he was trained but no matter your police training to many guys in one location versus yourself, all it takes is one lucky strike to take you down enough to be weakened. Then another guy can take advantage of the moment.

No he needed to suffer for what he's done. Personally I'd rather he suffer the fates that he gave to his victims and live his final days as they did. However that could also be seen as me being emotionally connected to it, but I digress. The chief looked at me like 'happy now?' knowing I had worn out a bit of my welcome today I nodded. "Thanks for the confirmation." The warden hung up after a very brief and short 'welcome' before disconnecting the line. I nodded and walked out of the office.

I decided to continue working on Makoto's case, unofficially while Malachite had left earlier to the scene to see what other evidence there was to find. Still though even after I left the chief's office even I now had a nagging feeling in my gut. So when Malachite called me I definitely picked up, "Anything?" I asked. "Not much. There was a small stain of blood on the marble where her head was hit though." Now I was curious.

"From the sounds of it there's not going to be much here." He sighed, "We still have that footage to go through once we get the warrant to search the hospital. There's that." I noted, "Yeah that might be our only bet now. cause the scene itself is a bust. When I get the warrant I'll let you know." He told me, "Thanks man I appreciate this." I thanked him back as we ended the call. I know whomever did this is out there…waiting to strike again…I just don't know WHO he is nor why he did it.

Prison guard POV

I had been wrestling with my conscious on this for days now. Being told this was what was keeping my job going. Told that if I spoke about it, I would never work in security again and that my reputation would be ruined. I had a family to support myself. So initially I worked as if everything was business as usual. Told myself that the serial killer would be smart about this and NOT get himself exposed.

The jobs of everyone I had worked with for the last few months would be at stake here. I thought I had made the decision that was best for everyone NOT to say anything. To not breath a word about this to the local police and tell them. Yet something nagged in the back of my mind. I wrestled with my consciousness for the few days and just when I was about to tell myself to let it go, I walked past the warden's office.

The secretary was out for a smoke break as I overhear him blatantly lie to the chief of police regarding the escaped inmate. It made me wonder what else he could lie about. I began to question things once more. Asking myself did the consequences outweigh the benefits or the other way around. Before I could think more on it, he called someone else up. "Hai, I just got a call from that chief." He spoke to someone on the other end of his phone.

His cell not the office line that he had just been on. "Listen Diamond has kept his head down for this long I'm sure he'll keep it down for good to but just in case we need a backup plan to evade the authorities." This was more than what I sighed on for. I was beginning to feel incredibly ill at ease before he said, "Then we'll book plane tickets in the closest country with no extradition just to be safe…and one step ahead of the authorities." I couldn't believe what I was hearing and here we were protecting this guy.

"If we have to we'll blame the escape on the poor management of the inept security guards here." I held in my immediate disgust and left off before I could expose myself through my anger now. I ran into another security guard, "Hey you got any smokes?" he asked me, "Don't smoke…" yet I was definitely feeling right now like I wanted to. "I just need to take a breather." I took to the stairs and went up to the roof top.

Sometimes guards or nurses came up here to smoke, thankfully this wasn't a time for either as they were doing their shifts. I pulled my phone out and after making sure I was the only one up here made an urgent call. I only hoped I was in time and not to late. "Hai, I need to speak with the chief of police regarding an inmate." I spoke hoping I would be transferred directly to him and not some low-level cop. This was important.

Mamoru POV

I got called back into the chief's office only a little bit after I'd left making me wonder what was wrong. Had I pushed to frequently with the requests? Was I going to get pushed into taking some vacation days for it? My mind whirling with possibilities for a moment as I stepped into the office. It was then that I watched him put the phone on speaker as Malachite and a few of our cop friends came in.

Not bothering to shut the door since it was getting a tiny bit crammed in here we heard the chief ask for our benefit to hear, "Say that again son?" we were lost till the guy on the other end spoke up, "Sir, I'm telling you this from the roof top of the building just so I won't be heard from anyone else that could tell the warden I ratted him out. The inmate named Diamond, he escaped about a week ago." We all froze as he spoke.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Malachite asked. Trying and probably hoping as I was that he had in fact heard wrong. I myself was trying to keep control of my emotions on this one, but by this point my blood had run cold from this guy's words as even the chief looked at me with a tinge of remorse as he sought to confirm the accuracy of the information we were being given.

It only made me feel even more and more like I had indeed heard correctly and that a fear I had had since he was incarcerated come to light. Diamond's escape. I shut my eyes tightly as that fear had become a reality. It was something no official in charge of the safety of the people wanted to hear yet NEEDED to if it was true so that they could do pre-emptive work to capture the fugitive.

_Question is why were we JUST NOW hearing about it?_ "Are you sure? I asked the warden myself and he said Diamond was currently incarcerated." I understood why the chief was questioning him on what he was saying. Part of me was hoping to that it wasn't true yet somehow, I knew it to be. I didn't want to have Diamond back on the streets yet if he was this needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. We needed to know the truth.

"I am, unfortunately. The warden is trying to keep it secret that he's escaped due to funding problems it seems. He doesn't want the prison to get shut down over it. I overheard him today with you on the phone directly lie to you then talk to some other person on his cell about an alternative that would require him to leave the country. I took to the roof top to get in touch with you." I was blown away by what we had just learned and beyond pissed off.

"So this is legit?" Malachite began. We looked at him, "A former cop serial killer is out and on the loose? Diamond is free?" he confirmed. "Hai. He slipped out during his last visit with his lawyer." I was enraged now. I trusted that lawyer and he didn't tell me. "Why didn't the lawyer call out or say something?" I demanded, my anger beginning to get the better of me. the chief gave me a warning glance.

"Because the warden convinced him at first that he'd find Diamond, that it needed to be kept in house to avoid panic, but days later when he proved to be to elusive and the warden was avoiding giving him a direct answer his lawyer was going to send you a message. One of the guards that's close to the warden locked him up in a cell on the warden's behalf. There's no real signal service in there so he's unable to call out for help."

I rubbed my face in my hands as I was beyond stunned at the news. All of a sudden Makoto's attack started to make a hell of a lot of sense. With Diamond out and if he ran into Makoto, she would have spotted him instantly. Giving him reason to engage her in a fight and her reason to fight him back. She fought to defend her friend and sister and to expose his freedom. He did it to prevent her from exposing him.

The motive to attack her from a unknown had been so elusive considering everything we knew about her so this was definitely good motive and bad…oh so bad at the same time. "I just know that we can't let a known serial killer, a former cop at that be on the streets." He stated in the end as Malachite left to our desks, presumably to take a look at Makoto's case file. I knew he had to be thinking the same as me on it.

The descriptions given were very close and the 'D' she uttered made sense now. "Thank you son, what's your name?" when he gave it the chief said, "Son I think you better make a transfer over to become a cop because that is where your future lies." I nodded. The guy was better than the warden that was for damned sure. "What actually mystified me on this whole thing was when the warden actually did make a call and leave you a voicemail." That had us shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never received a message from him at all." It was puzzling and now the chief was looking upset himself, "I don't know what to tell you, several of us were there when he made the call and left it. We think he was just doing it to cover his ass in case Diamond did make himself known." The chief responded with, "Okay, thank you and definitely transfer over." He ended the call.

As the chief stood up, he nearly knocked his comfortable chair over in the process as I looked at him. Our faces were mirrored the same. A mixture of anger and rage over the events that had just transpired. The chief then grabbed his cell and made a call out, "Hai, I need an investigation team called in on the warden over at the prison." As he gave the details Malachite seemed to be talking to a rookie cop nearby.

Before I could think to much on it the chief having ended his very upset and angered call said, "Question is how did I not get that message? I would have put out a BOLO on his ass the second I got it." I knew him to be telling the truth, he would want any criminal like Diamond to be put in prison so it had me questioning this as well. That's when Malachite came in with the rookie cop who was now looking like he was in trouble.

"Alright rook, tell them what you told me." he demanded, the rookie cop looked a bit afraid now, a defense mechanism that Malachite brought out in people when he was upset. "I…I ah remembered seeing a cop coming in here about a week ago, give or take." He began, "His uniform looked slightly different, but I wasn't paying to much attention at the time. Was kind of busy with paperwork." He admitted, "What does this have to do with what were discussing?" I snipped at him.

I was frustrated and beyond pissed off about all of this right now. A man that held a dangerous obsession with my fiancée was out on the loose and I was JUST NOW hearing about it. "When I overheard the name of the prison it clicked in my head. I saw the badge of the cop and it was from that prison. I didn't notice the connection then since I thought security made trips through here but as I've come to realize that's not as common as I thought."

He looked up at a perturbed Malachite as if he had just gotten the ringer from him on that particular bit of information, "Keep going." Malachite urged, repressing his own anger to make the rookie talk, "Anyways I saw him appear to leave your office but didn't think anything of it since I thought you were in there. I didn't know you weren't until later on and by that time I had forgotten about the security guard."

As he finished, I had a hugely bad feeling about all of this, my mind going to fast to think about anything else. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Malachite asked, "Security room?" I said rather than asked. He nodded. We both left the chief's office with him and the rookie in tow as we went to the security room of the station and started to track the footage pulling up the day in question and the time slot it happened around.

Fifteen minutes later the rook identified him on camera. It was hard to tell at certain angles, but one angle proved to show what we suspected. Diamond had indeed escaped and had even had the balls to come in here, with cops all over the damned place no less. He snuck in with a security guards uniform on making sense on how he was missed. With the hat on and pointed downward he was able to bypass most of the camera's around here.

That alone should have been spotted though. I frowned at the cops working behind the desk as they saw the guy we were looking for. Diamond I was now guessing went into the chief's office and presumably delete the voicemail so we wouldn't know he had indeed escaped. "Damn." Malachite said. Stunned as I was. "He knew exactly where to hit. He knew how to evade most of the camera's and only got on that one because it was recently installed." I voiced, anger laced in it as I tried to keep my cool.

However that evaded me when Malachite pointed towards the corner of the screen, "Mamoru look at the time stamp." the chief sighed. That's when I nearly blew a gasket internally and curled my knuckles to stop myself from hitting something nearby in response to it. The time stamp was spot on. I had been here. _I_ had been in here when _he_ was in here. On my fucking turf, in our precinct. It was then in the security footage that it caught him looking back for several long moments before walking out.

"What is he looking at? Where's that footage?" the cop pulled it up and there clear on another screen was Malachite and myself talking at the water cooler. I specifically remembered that conversation to. judging by the way he was starring at us, at me I should say he _heard_ us. He heard _me_. I suddenly felt invaded. Upset. Beyond pissed off. Protective for Usagi. Angry for Makoto who was a good friend. A swarm of emotions were pulling me into directions all over the damned place seeing his image on the camera.

Seeing him watch us talking before he left. "He was here." I began, feeling all the emotions trying to pour out of me. My voice beginning to crack with distain towards not only him but myself for NOT seeing it. "He was here, and we were here." I started to pace a bit, the other cops in the room giving me space as even Malachite pulled a few back from trying to talk to me. "HE was in here while WE were in here!" the chief was the only one who Malachite didn't pull back to try and calm me down.

"How was this not spotted?" I directed at them. not giving them a chance to respond I continued with, "That killer douche bag was in here while we were here, and we had no FUCKING CLUE!" I yelled partially angered at the cops manning the security desks for NOT seeing that. I was furious. "Mamoru I know this is a lot to take in but we need to stay calm and level headed about this."

I knew he was right, but I was feeling my anger rising so damned high right now it was difficult to think straight. "How can I calm down when a known serial killer who knows how to lay low and is a former cop was here in _our_ fucking territory and moved around it like _we_ were the cattle to _his_ being the wolf?" I snapped, trying to keep myself from yelling directly at him and having my ass put on sabbatical.

"Mamoru get ahold of yourself." He warned. I paced around a bit more before snapping out, "I was right there when he was there!" I bit out trying to control myself. He acknowledges this as I see Malachite looking at me with sorrow at the findings but with determination to. Looking to me on what we should do next and that I had his support in whatever decision I made in what happened next.

That helped me calm down a bit. I was able to refocus just a bit and show signs of visible relaxation. It was obvious I was visibly better as the chief backed down and stopped trying to calm me down. once I saw the footage again I knew what I had to do next. It became clear as day, "I have to tell Usagi…" that's when the cold dread of hell froze me. everything that we had recently discussed hit me.

Her feelings of being followed. Seeing the cop car near her business. Then the attack on Makoto. The ATTACK ON MAKOTO! "FUCKING SHIT!" I bellowed, yet my demeanor didn't have everyone looking at me like before. I came to a sickening and profound realization. We had been stalked by Diamond ALL this time. SHE had been stalked by him all this time. HE came back for her. For MY fiancée.

"Mamoru?" Malachite asks, "That fucking cock sucker." I muttered to him, "He's been following Usagi all this week. She told me she felt someone watching her recently. Plus, I have a feeling Diamond got a hold of a cop car somehow when he slipped out. Then Makoto's attack. He's the one in the area that attacked her." He looked in shocked but understanding of it now. "And Usagi just contacted me again today telling me about Makoto getting dosed in the hospital." I explained.

Another cop nearby said, "Its entirely plausible that he could have dosed her." he had more than one cop looking at him for his response, "Sorry but as cops we see that stuff happen in emergency situations so its not that uncommon that a cop would pick up on a thing or two over the years. So yeah it wouldn't surprise me." it did substantiate what was going on with the chief so that he could understand how much more this made sense.

"We need that warrant for the hospital footage." I went up to the chief as he handed it to me, "Make sure you get what you need. We can't have him out there any longer than he already has been. Bring him in…" before I could fully leave out, he whispered into my ear, "If you can." I acknowledged his words and left out, Malachite hot on my heels as we exited the building faster than usual.

"We going to raise some hell in that hospital?" he asked me as we both got into our police car, getting the cherry ready, "That hospital isn't going to be ready for what kind of hell were going to raise." I muttered and pulled out of the lot. "I can't believe he slipped out." Malachite was astounded as I was, "Neither can I but he won't be alive long enough to enjoy it." I told him, "You're not sending him back to prison?" he asked.

"If your asking if this is a capture or kill were on…" I looked at him as I put the siren on the car, hearing it blaring off like a bat out of hell as we now were. He didn't even nod just looked at me for confirmation. He would be there as my brother in arms for whatever I asked I knew that much. Asking something like this from him was bold even for me but he was willing as any true blue brother would be against scum like him.

I looked forward towards the street as we turned the corner and jumped on a faster street to get to the hospital. I was still wrestling with that decision. I had nearly killed him when we had that first fight. I had wanted to kill him when we had that first fight, but I barely managed to resist finishing him off. This time I wasn't sure I'd be able to resist or if I would want to. Him going after Usagi again, stalking her again, putting her in danger again.

All for his own selfish gains. Usagi and I had a life together. we were going to be starting a family soon. There was no way in hell I was going to let him take that from us. From me. He took my sister away from me and my family years ago, and I'll be damned if he did it again with my soon to be wife. I loved her beyond anyone like that in my life. My family loved her, and I would protect her and the family we have no matter what.

I refused to lose her or anyone else. So the question that he asked me, the one that I struggled with right now as I never thought I'd actually have to ask or to be answered came to me pretty easily. Yes I wanted him in jail, to suffer for his crimes against those he hurt and took from the world. From their loved ones, but if it came to it, if he gave me no choice… "IF capture ISN'T possible then yeah…" and left it at that.

Malachite only nodded as we drove off. I pushed my foot on the accelerator as we went faster than before. Speeding through five red lights and getting dangerous even for me. yet I never felt more at ease with what I wanted to do. Diamond had made his bed and if it came to it I didn't mind one bit making it his grave. "Let's put this bastard in his place." He muttered as I passed through another red light.

Warrant in the car we sped past I don't even know how many lights after that. I called Usagi but she hadn't picked up her phone. Going to voicemail. It worried me deeply now. Especially knowing what I know now and the only thing that was reassuring me was that she was presumably still at the hospital at Makoto's side surrounded by people and security camera's though that thought didn't help too much considering. It also didn't stop me from the current speed I was going at hoping I got to her side before he did. _Usa…_


	16. the call & Makoto wakes up

**LoveInTheBattleField**: will do.

**Sailormoonfan1987**: here it is and here you go.

**TropicalRemix**: yup and things are about to blow up.

**TaelarNicole**: yup and things are going to get crazy before the finalie.

4 reviews, nice, there's only 1 more chapter left after this and this story comes to its exciting conclusion. Please read and review. Also, I've already started up the storylines for both the vampire sequel which will finalize that storyline off and the 'had enough' which I'm tentatively titling 'breaking point', I just need your final input on which one you all would like. I will be doing both but one will be before the other, so let me know in the reviews!

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.16

Usagi POV

This was rounding out to be a hell of a day. I had just received a call from the executive I work for that the project was in its final stages but it needed me for completion. They wanted me skype with our American companies to help the expansion of it. It was a huge thing to be asked and I of course said yes. I also explained that we would set up the meeting to do this once my friend was awake from the hospital.

This was right after talking with the girls, then to Mamoru. Yes it was good news and yes it was happy news but I was still definitely more focused on Makoto's recovery than a skype meeting that was getting scheduled once I was back at work tomorrow. The sounds of the patients in the hospital brought me back to where I was as I sighed and put my phone away. Rei was probably back by Makoto's bed side by now.

Just as I had stepped back inside the hospital ready to go to Makoto's bedside I ran into Ami along the way there, her pager still beeping. "Everything okay?" I asked her, "Hai." She looked at the pager on her hip, "Makoto should be coming to soon. The nurse just paged me that she's beginning to show signs of movement so it could be any moment now." I didn't need to be told twice as we both began to race there.

I only got a few feet though as my phone went off. An unknown number. I at first ignored it and began to run again but the buzzing wasn't stopping. What if it was one of the big executives from work calling about the meeting? I was close enough to the entrance that I was still able to get signal. "I'll be right there!" I called out to Ami as she stopped wondering why I had stopped, "Okay, don't be to long." She called out and ran towards Makoto's side.

I tried to not sound annoyed that I was receiving the call right now, especially considering where I was and where I needed to be but it might be another executive calling and that was pretty necessary to answer, "Hai?" I asked. I heard a deep voice that made my blood run cold, "You really should have changed your number." I froze. Rooted to the spot by the hospital's entrance as my heart rate began to accelerate.

Had my hand not been clenching my phone so tightly I would have nearly dropped it from the shock of _who's_ voice I was hearing. As it was I had to remember to breathe. I had thought I was never going to hear from him again. Never have to see him again. Never have to deal with him again. I had thought I was done with him. We all did. That's why I was nearly paralyzed with shock and even fear for a few moments till everything felt like it was moving again. The fear beginning to morph into anger but the shock remained in place.

"Diamond?" I hated how my voice quaked. Giving away how he got the jump on me by being on the other end. My astonishment over this evident in my voice as he laughed a tiny bit. Partially in amusement I supposed. He was starting to sound like the t.v. villain of the drama story that felt on a high right now. As if he held all the cards to make my life miserable and would use them as he pleased. I had so many questions to ask him. The how's, the why's, the where's, but now wasn't the time to ask them.

"My guess is you **definitely** DIDN'T see this coming." My head was beginning to spin as I was trying to figure this all out. Then the dozen or so questions didn't matter. The hospital's intercom went off calling for a doctor, a subtle reminder of why I was here. I regained my focus, and remembered my gut feeling from the start of the bad shit that had been happening lately. "You were the one who attacked Makoto!" I snapped back, my voice filled with obvious anger at the man that put my friend in here.

"That was actually an accident." He said, sounding both smug and genuine. His casual demeanor in which he spoke had me walking towards her room. The need to tell my friends was strong but I only made it a few steps before I was beginning to lose signal again. His next words nearly getting chopped off. I nearly grunted in agitation but I had no choice. I had to stay by the entrance to keep the signal strong. Why knew why he was calling, especially me considering how our last encounter went, but I had to find out more.

"I went for a jog since I couldn't deal with hearing you and that cop having sex…**again**…" his emphasis on again made me wonder where the hell he'd been to hear us having sex. Mamoru's unit was the last one at the building. The only other one was…my heart jumped. Our next door neighbor. I hadn't seen him in about a week. Implications of what that meant made my stomach drop out.

I could only hope that he was okay but something told me I was far from right. "You see she saw me during my jog, I saw her during hers, it was a whole cross roads thing." He was trying to laugh it off. It was despicable. "You attacked my friend!" I snapped harshly at him, wishing I was there in person wherever he was to hurt him as badly as he hurt her. "Hey now!" he stated as if trying to sooth my raging temper.

"I had my reasons, I had to make sure she wouldn't rat out the fact that I was free out here to make my way back to you. You can understand that…right? My Usagi…" his near laughter at the end was making me wonder what it was about him all that time ago that made me get together with him. Still calling me his on top of it made my skin crawl and a shiver of revulsion shot right down my spine.

"You're kidding me right?!" I verbally slammed back. Having been away from him for so long my anger towards him and his actions were coming back in spades. I had dealt with a lot from him but having him back reminded me of what I fought for and it only served to help make me stronger for what was about to happen. "Nope not at all. In fact I'm so not kidding that this is how this is going to work." His tone changed from sarcastically sadistic to serious sadistic so fast that my head felt like spinning.

"You are going to leave that hospital and come over to that cop's parent's house." Now I was beyond spinning and beyond pissed. _How did he know where I was? Why was he at Mamoru's parent's house?_ "How the hell do you know where I'm at?" I demanded. I took a glance outside the entrance to see if I could spot him but nothing. Only visitors and patients. He graced me with that sardonic sarcasm once more, "Please finding out where you are right now is the least difficult thing I've ever done."

I pursed my lips in aggravation. This was too much and Diamond was playing with fire. I was mad and refused to be ordered around by this sadistic serial killer. I walked towards the entrance prepared to send off a text to Mamoru telling him what was going on while I was on the call and said, "You have no idea what you're up against Diamond. I don't know how you got out but - " that's when he cut me off with such force and malice that I knew I was no longer dealing with someone with all of their marbles intact.

Diamond had gone off the rails. "NO **YOU** DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!" I actually had to pull the phone from my ear he got so loud. Pulling the phone back in he said, "Now you listen to me. You're going to leave there and come over here. You tell anyone there in any shape or form their dead. Simple as that." He began. I told myself to just tell Mamoru after the call was done with so he could send a unit over to their house.

It was probably the only way to get help without sending a big alert out in the area. "And IF you tell that shit cop of yours their dead. If I even get a whiff of police activity in the area I won't hesitant to end them." My fingers stopped aiming to hit the message icon on the phone to send him a text. If Diamond was already there I couldn't take that risk. Mamoru would never forgive himself if he sent a unit out there and they were spotted. Diamond would kill them out of spite for sure.

"You wouldn't do that." I tried instead, "Their your only leverage to get what you want and besides if a unit was just doing a simple patrol you'd kill them then?" I asked. He went silent for a minute, "MY dear Usagi…they may be leverage to me but that **doesn't** mean their my **only** leverage to get what I want." I gulped. "What other leverage could you possibly have?" I asked, "Ahh Usagi…a player never reveals all their cards before the grand finale."

His voice was mixed with mirth as if this was merely a game to him, "And as for a regular patrol coming by I've been monitoring the police patrols through their neighborhood for a little bit now. There's not another patrol due through here for at least two hours. Plenty of time for you to come on over and save their lives…shouldn't take you to long. I figure twenty minutes tops." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to keep control over my emotions. My future in laws lives were at stake here. I had to go save them.

"Diamond if you hurt them…" I was trying to keep it together right now and tried to remember what Mamoru would do if this were him. This type of thing was more his territory than mine, so when a same detail came to mind I inhaled and demanded, "Give me proof of life. For all I know your bluffing." It was a gamble to call him out like that. So when he said in a near chuckling form, "Guess you'll have to take my word for it."

It was a HUGE risk but I had to take it. They were becoming my family and even if they weren't just yet, they were innocent people. They didn't deserve this. When I didn't speak for a moment he asked, "You really want to take that chance?" I knew he had me and at this point I think he did to, "You know well enough by now of what I'm capable of doing. You want to risk their lives like that?" he was right.

I wouldn't risk their lives in thinking he didn't have them. By calling the bluff yes there was a chance he really didn't have them but there was a STRONGER chance that he did. I knew he did and I knew what I had to do to protect them. I wiped a lone tear away before it could fall. "If you leave now it spares their lives. Oh and by the way I do have a police scanner. So if you leave to late…if you try something..." his voice grew warning in a near maniacal sort of way. I looked at the phone like he was mad, which perhaps at this point he was.

Being in prison hadn't done anything _for_ him other than keep the streets safe _from_ him. I now felt like I was the one in a prison of sorts. As free as I was I had no control over what happened next. He took that from me and I needed to find a way to get it back, to NOT let him win and hurt anyone else that I loved and cared about. Killers like him weren't supposed to win. They weren't supposed to beat the good guys.

I had to know one thing first, "You're doing all of this just to get to me?" I asked, anger and confusion evident in my voice. "My dear Usagi…I never was built for prison." He was sounding like he was close to losing it and it honestly made me scared. His mental health seemed to have if nothing else deteriorated further than before he went in. I thought for sure he was seeing therapists that could help him.

_What happened while he was in there? How did he get out?!_ "So yeah you're the grand prize for me to get out of prison for. I mean seriously Usagi, did you really think I was going to give you up? Let you go? Women don't leave me. They don't get to." _He escaped to get to me? Why now? Why me?_ "Especially once I heard that you got engaged…to **him**." his words had me stunned with confusion…_he found out…but…__how?_

"Diamond h - " but he cut me off again, "NO! You really think I'm going to let you ride off into the sunset with another guy?" I opened my mouth to talk but he kept going, "Especially one who beat me once before?! I don't care if I killed his little sister he DOESN'T GET TO HAVE YOU! Not on top of everything else! You're MY woman! You were supposed to be my everything…" he sounded like he was losing it over the phone, like his mind was getting ready to implode from the feelings that were being released.

"You were supposed to be mine…mine…MY - FUCK THAT!" he screamed loudly at the end, making me pull my ear away again. He was honestly sounding like he was losing his focus on reality now and I truly didn't know at the moment how to calm him down. The only thing I could think of was to assure him in some form that I was coming. I had to, "So if I come over there you'll release them?" I asked instead.

"You get your ass over here now or there's going to be two more bodies to add to the list." My heart jumped again. _List?!_ "The list? Who else have you killed?" I asked in a hushed tone to avoid anyone from over hearing me and trying to avoid my throat from sounding catchy. He actually started to laugh a bit, "Yeah…the list of people I've had to kill to keep my plan in motion. To keep from acting to early." A tear fell now.

There were people…multiple people he'd killed while on the outside. I was trying hard not to cry and attract attention. "I knew how to get you I just needed you at a weak point to take you." And he had me there. "You bastard." I heaved once I had a steady breath again, not rising to the name calling he simply said, "Be here in 20 minutes or be introduced to their insides. One way or another Usagi I will as always get what I want." The call ended.

My phones screen now only displaying the time as I looked towards the help desk and the security guard standing there. Then in the opposite direction towards the outside then back to my phone again. I had never felt so helpless before with so much help around and unable to use it, not without risking lives. I knew Diamond was good for his word on what he wanted. I couldn't let anyone else suffer because of me.

If I was what he wanted it was well worth it to protect Mamoru's parents. Makoto had already suffered at his hands. I couldn't stop that from happening but I would definitely stop this. So instead of going to the guards for help I gripped my phone tightly and pressed myself towards the exit and fled the hospital as fast as I could that way I wouldn't be tempted to go for help. It's what you're taught at an early age to do, go for help.

You're never taught what to do when someone is using other's lives against you to avoid you telling those in authority to gain that help. As I got to my car I got Mamoru's call. Out of instinct I nearly answered it, but Diamond's words came back to me. If I told him, he'd send a unit over there. If I answered period my voice would give away that something was wrong. Mamoru knew me and my voice well enough to know when I was angry, scared, pleased, everything.

He would send a unit over to his parents place and that would send a sure fired tip off to Diamond that I spoke to Mamoru and he'd kill them. I covered my mouth with my other hand. I had to do this Diamond's way and figure out how to make it work towards my benefit to save them and take him down. Diamond was a former cop, he knew what to look for. He'd spot a look out or any police activity a mile away.

Police unfortunately tended to stick out like sore thumbs when they were on the look-out for a criminal. Plus Diamond being a former cop knew how they'd act and react. Plus he KNEW their routes. If one came that wasn't on its regular route I didn't even want to think about what would happen. "Damn it!" I slammed my phone into the steering wheel and started the car up as I left out of the lot. The call went to voicemail.

I had never before wanted so badly to talk to Mamoru, to get his help, to tell him what was happening. Yet I couldn't. With that police scanner even if an undercover car was sent over he'd hear about it. I couldn't risk it. Worst part was I couldn't even tell him that I was doing all of this to save his own parents. That they were in danger because of my former ex. And why…because he wanted to get to me.

I hit the steering wheel again a few more times as I jumped on the roads to get to their home. I wasn't going to let him or them down. I felt determination sweep through me as I charged through making sure to NOT get pulled over for speeding. They still pulled you over and notated it even if you were to be married to a cop. Right now I was going to make sure Diamond couldn't hurt them.

Diamond POV

I flipped the phone closed and smiled as I walked up to the house. Leaving the car parked in the driveway. Yeah I had the scanner with me but that be later on. Right now I had the bigger part of the picture to work with. Getting his parents subdued. While going after her parents would be more thought of I didn't want to make this obvious and she was becoming close with his parents so that right there gave me more time to do what I wanted.

There weren't any people around outside. A relatively quiet neighborhood. Mamoru's parents weren't going to know what hit them. Knocking on the door was almost anticlimactic. So when I rang the bell and heard him coming from the other side I made sure to be off to the side of the peep hole to avoid being spotted with ease, "Who is it?" he asked, obviously looking through it. I cleared my throat a bit to change the tone just enough.

I wasn't sure if they'd recognize my voice or even if they had been at any of my court appearances to know what I sounded like, but I didn't want to take any chances. "Hai, I have a delivery here." I rattled off the full name and address to give it more authenticity as I readied the stun gun I had. "Honey did you order something for me?" I smiled. "No, why?" I could hear her calling from inside, "Would you like to see the package sir?" I asked, keeping the agitation from my voice.

I waited with baited breath as the deadbolt was unlatched first, then the handle on the smaller door was unlocked. I had to make this perfect or else I wouldn't have my advantage. Just as the door was opened enough to see me I saw the shocked and stunned expression cross his features as it clicked in place. He knew damn well who I was. Before he could push me out using the door I threw my body at said door hard enough to slam back into his frame and knock him down to the ground.

He kicks out at my legs as I walk inside. His move while ineffective in hitting me but did end up kicking the door, closing it somewhat before I fully shut it behind me, "Don't make this harder on you than it has to be." I told him as he got himself back up again. His former training kicking in so I grab the stun gun I brought with me, and as he tried to subdue me once he got back up I hit him in the stomach with it and sent the bolt of electricity through him. His wife came around and hit me in the head with a vase breaking it over my head.

I had to take a moment to shake that off as her husband writhed on the ground from the jolt I gave him. I nearly fell to the floor from the hit before kicking out at her. I made contact with her gut as I turned back around and pushing her away. I grabbed the stun gun again and just as she tried to hit me with a nearby trinket I grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her and nailed her in the back of the neck with the volts.

She cried out slightly in pain before her body fell to the ground by her husband. He was still awake from the shock given to him though writhing in pain and anger. However I did knock her out. She lay on the floor unmoving. "Do as I say and she doesn't die." I ordered as he grit his teeth before saying, "You won't get away with this Diamond." I pulled out the zip ties I had, shoved him onto his back and pulled both his hands together.

Once he was zipped up I left him like that and proceeded onto his wife and responded, "A little clichéd to tell that to the so called bad guy." I mocked, "You murdered our daughter and now you're what using us to get to our son? There's no doubting your guilt." He managed as I pulled him to his feet, still shaky on them as I began to haul them both upstairs. I needed to find the room closest to the front of the house so that I could watch out for her.

I knew I had at least 15 minutes before a certain blonde showed up which reminded me, "Who said I was after your son?" he looked at me strangely, "You came here. Why else would you be here but to get even with him for sending you to jail?" his father had a good point. It would seem that _that_ was the reason why. His former police life still something that stuck around and it made me laugh.

He looked at me oddly for it, "As much as being sent to prison thanks to your sons efforts stung…" I began as I got them both upstairs. I found the bedroom that was the closest to the windows in the front to make sure she didn't pull anything on me. I needed to have the edge on her. A second level vantage point to see her further down the street worked better than a ground sight of her.

That and I would have the one entry point for her to come in at. She wouldn't have multiple ones to try anything on me on. I would definitely make good on my word if she fucked up and called or got word out about my being free. Finding the room I grabbed both and hauled them in there while I locked the door and monitored the window. It was a modestly sized room. I threw them against the nicely decorated bed frame.

Nice leaf detailing I had to admit. The kind of childhood home I wished I had had. The negativity began to rise again as I recalled now my own upbringing but I forced it down to stay focused here. I noticed there was a floor length mirror nearby and figured this must have been their daughter's room. It was devoid of many things but still held a sense of her in here. Just because I killed my former loves didn't mean I forgot them.

I remembered them…a keepsake would always be in my heart of their love before their treachery and deceit against me. Refocusing myself fi explained a little bit more to him, "As much as your son's efforts did piss me off…" I began again not wanting him to think I was lost in thought when I had been, "He's not the reason entirely as to why I'm here. I have a bigger focus on my mind…" I stated.

I looked out the window, waiting for her to come up. "Then why?" he asked me, I looked back and asked him instead, "Why?" I huffed, "Because he took something from me, someone from me and I'm getting her back…" I looked out the window again. "You mean…Usagi? You're here to get her back?" he sounded shocked so I looked back at the two. His wife was just now regaining consciousness as we spoke, "Hai…had he NOT shown up when he did I could have gotten her back." I started.

"Granted he was looking for me due to my prior activities…" I smiled a tinge. "But she was **mine**…this…" I indicated what I was doing here and what it had to do with them, "Is to get her back. She'd do whatever it took to save people she loves and cares about." It was the truth, I did know her that much.

"She'll come to save you because it's the only thing she knows of what to do." I looked back out the window, waiting for her as I heard him talk, "Do you really think she'll leave him to go back to you?" I couldn't help the beyond pissed off glare that I sent his way, "If she wants you both alive then she'll have no choice. Which is why she's coming here with no support. No cops. If I even so much as feel I see a cop car…" I pulled out the gun that I had on me.

The one I pulled from the cop car I pilfered. "I won't hesitate." I then walked forward and grabbed some of the pillows, "Don't need to attract the neighbors." Smirked as his wife seemed to shudder, "Relax, This is 'just in case' she tries something stupid. So hope that she does EXACTLY what I told her to do, and you both live." I smiled before going back to my post at the window.

"She's happy with the love of her life." His mother said after a beat. I looked back to her. My rage starting to rise up again at her words. "She makes our son happy, he makes her happy. Why can't you let go of her?" his mother asked. I walked up to her, bend down to her level and angled the gun barrel beneath her chin. She trembled a bit in fear, "Say that again?" I dared her. "Tell me to let go of the woman I'm doing all of this for. Tell me." I demanded.

"Leave my wife alone." The demanding guttural anger coming from his father was enough to pull my attention away from her and onto him. I looked him over and knew I'd seen that look before. That level of anger. It was the same one that his son…Mamoru had sported when I had fought hard with Usagi back before I was arrested. The same warning to get away from the woman he loved or he would come after me.

I couldn't help the smile, "You know your son has the same 'I'm gonna kill you face'." I saw his face grow full of anger at me even as I heard his wife breath in deeply, "Like me, he loves his soon to be wife. I love my wife and we will always fight for the women we love." I saw the depth of his emotion on it. Must be a family trait to protect and love like that. Something I never truly learned how to _do_ but I did learn how to _recognize_ it.

"Look I don't know what it was that made you snap like this and hurt the different women, our daughter as you have…" he paused as if recalling the great pain I caused him on that one, "But holding us as hostages to lure Usagi here, will NOT change the past or make it better." He said. "Your right…" I admitted shocking him as I stood back up and went to the window and took a glance around before looking back to him, "But it'll be a start. Cause no matter what, after she gets here, everything will be changed."

Mamoru POV

We managed to make it to the hospital in record time. Faster than a regular commute that was for sure. Usagi didn't answer her phone and still wasn't, making me hoped she was still inside and just couldn't get any signal where she was at. We parked in the emergency parkway up front and raced inside towards the security room when we saw Ami and Rei, sans Usagi racing to where Makoto's bed side was.

Thankfully we were in somewhat similar directions. Figuring Usagi had to be there by Makoto's side Malachite and I joined them knowing if Makoto was awake then we could get witness proof that Diamond attacked her. She'd know for sure. Otherwise why was she given the dose? There was no one here in connection with Diamond and since no one else held a grudge against her it was becoming blindingly obvious.

As soon as we arrived at her bed side she was groggy still. The medication wearing off but as soon as Ami, Rei, myself and Malachite became visible it was if it dawned on her. More clarity came to her mind and she became focused. "Where's Usagi?!" her voice scratchy and trembling with what sounded like fear, anger and anxiety. Ami and Rei looked around, "She was right behind us in fact…" Ami looked over at me.

"Didn't you see her at the front entrance? We ran from there to here when I got the page. She had to take a call really quickly. I thought it was you." She responded. My heart started to pound faster in fear for her now. Usagi was a smart and tough woman, but if there was a threat to another's safety she would throw her life down on the line to save them. However her friends were for the most part all here so where was Usagi? We came through the entrance and I definitely didn't see her.

That's when Makoto snapped, "Listen you don't understand!" she pulled the IV from her arms as even Ami went up to her bedside and was trying to stop her from pulling more needles out of her for her own safety. "No Ami listen it was him." She looked to me, conviction in her voice as she spoke, "Diamond is free. He's the one who attacked me. I don't know how he's free but he is and he's after Usagi. He knew I would blab the moment I was awake so he snuck in here and dosed me." she pulled another IV out.

The nurse ordered an orderly over to help her put Makoto back down even as Ami got pushed away a bit, "She must be suffering from a hallucination from being under for so long." The nurse tried to quell it down even as Ami pushed her way back in to comfort Makoto while Rei pushed the orderly to the side preventing Makoto from feeling boxed in and unheard. "No she's right and were going to need to see your camera's for proof." I told her.

The nurse looked at me, a stern expression on her face. "Sorry but without a warrant - " I strode up to her and handed her the warrant before she could utter another word, that's when I turned to Malachite. "See what you can find since Makoto's been in here, I'm going to look for Usagi, with Diamond out there I don't even want to think about what'll happen if he finds her before I do." A mixture of trepidation and fear mingled with what she would do to him in retaliation or what he would do to her in reprisal.

I could only imagine how he feels right now. Being in prison for the duration he's been in it for only for the object of his obsession get together with me. The cop who got him sent to prison to begin with. And for her…to see the man that hurt her friend, it was two opposing sides that for different reasons would get into a huge fight either way. I wasn't about to lose her. She had picked me in the end. I loved her and would love her till the end of our days and I would fight for her as she did for me.

I just wished she would pick up her phone. "If she's not here in the hospital then something is wrong." He nodded as I called her again but no response. That's when I wondered and hope I was wrong on. I followed them around the corner, caught up with them, as the three of us, the nurse included, entered the security room. Instead of first ordering for Makoto I ordered for Usagi first…I had a sinking feeling.

He pulled up the video feed as we saw her on the phone by the entrance. "That wasn't more than five minutes from when we got here." Malachite pointed out the time stamp. She seemed to be in a heated conversation before looking conflicting between the outside and the guard desk in front before leaving out fast. I turned as the footage ended for that camera on her. "She has a hurt friend in here, she'd never leave unless there was something incredibly serious about that call." I stated, Malachite hearing this pondered himself.

"We can't get her phone records pulled in time to find out." He answered, "I know. Why does she look scared? She's frantic." I noticed her body positioning and demeanor. "Which way did she leave out of the parking area?" the guard pulled up another camera feed and found her exiting rather fast in the opposite direction of a lot of businesses. "Why leave out that way?" even Malachite wondered that.

"It's not the way back to the apartment…" I knew someone we knew was in that direction but I couldn't remember who. My mind was becoming a mess and I needed to be focused. "Okay look for the back dates for Kino, Makoto." I looked to Malachite, nodding at him to keep an eye on it in here as I left out of the security room. The nurse left out with me. "Sir if this man did show up here - " I rounded on the nurse.

"It's not an IF it's a when, get that right first!" she snapped her mouth shut, "Secondly, I'd advise you for the sake of your job not to assume Makoto is hallucinating anything. The girl is like my fiancée and her friends, smart as a whip and they have good instinct. Third, when he finds that footage and he will, if I find that in any way you or a member of your team lacked on security around here trust me there will be a hearing on this hospital." I left her alone to try and formulate a response while I walked back to the girls.

I had to try to remember who lives in that direction that Usagi or I would go to other than…it clicked. My parents. "But why would she go there?" It made no sense as I got back to Makoto and the girls. "Do you guys know why Usagi is headed towards my parent's house? Did she say anything?" they each looked as though that was incredibly odd for her to do. Especially now considering she'd been glued to Makoto's bedside for the past few days as they all had been in some form or another.

"Something's not right if she left the hospital." Ami stated, "Yeah, her works not in that direction, nothing is that we know of." The girls all agree after Rei's last words. Yeah something was wrong and I knew instinctually I had to go to their place to find out why. I started to leave out when Makoto called out to me. I turned around as she said, "IF you run into him…give him hell…for us all." There was a nasty smile of 'kill him' on her face. On all of their faces, "Consider it done." I responded and left out.

I got into the car on turned it on, hearing the engine roar to life I got on my cell and pulled up the tracker app I had on her phone. She knew of it of course as we had one on hers and one on mine for safety reasons. We rarely used it. In fact I think this was the first real time we had ever had the _need_ to use it. Pulling it up I hit the correct buttons to search for her. It took a minute but it finally popped up.

The exact route we take to go to my parents for dinner. And from the way the little icon on the app was moving she was driving faster than usual. Something was definitely wrong here. I had to get there myself as I raced out and put the sirens on. I had to catch up to her. My pulse was racing with trepidation over what was going on. Diamond was behind this. I just knew it. I didn't know _how_ I knew it but I did.

I was nearly half way there when I got a call on my cell from Malachite, hitting the speaker button so I could drive still, I answered, "Talk to me." I heard him loud and clear, "Turns out Diamond made it in here, put on a white lab coat to get past people and definitely dosed Makoto. Their having a fit with the staff that was on shift that night." His explanation made me realize just how far Diamond was willing to go.

"Also something tells me this is related, there was a police cruiser discovered missing during inventory checks from a nearby precinct. The car was found twenty minutes away from your complex burnt the hell up and the plates were missing from it." I wanted to hit the steering wheel in aggravation at what he had been doing this whole time. He'd been close by to and who knew how close he'd been.

The bastard was smart and I hated it. "Listen there's more. He must have swapped them out for another cars or something cause we got a hit off the plates." That was shocking, "That's fast." I muttered, "Yeah had them run the plates after I got the call about the car. The cop who they caught on camera once the vehicle was discovered missing matches Diamond's description." That's when it hit me.

Usagi said she thought she saw a cruiser by her work before he left out. It was him this whole time. He'd been watching her every move and waiting for the chance to strike. Like a damned cobra…a snake in the grass going after its prey. "More than likely he transferred the old plates to the new ones so that the car he's using now, if it was reported stolen we wouldn't be able to match it." I wanted to hit the wheel again as I swerved out of some more traffic, my anxiety building up.

"Usagi mentioned to me about seeing a police car at her job site days ago. I hadn't had a chance to ask about it with the whole Makoto situation going on." I told him, "Damn he's been watching her for about a week then." I looked to the phone for a second nearly losing it on the way to her, "A week?!" I bit out, swerving around a few more cars that stopped near dead in the road not knowing what to do with a speeding cruiser behind them.

The words, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" couldn't have been yelled any more clearly out the window as I sped past them and began to approach the township my parents lived in. It was still easily five to ten away. "And now that I can hear again…" Malachite began, sounding a tiny bit irked but ignoring it all the same, "The plates were picked up heading towards your parents place." I closed my eyes for a second before stamping on the gas so hard I heard the engine protest.

"That's his plan. Fuck!" I hit the wheel again. "Which is?" Malachite asked, "He's using my parents against her. Luring her there to take her from me." and get even with me in the process…I just knew it. "Why your parents though why not her own?" he asked, "Cause that would have been too obvious and as a former cop he knew that. He used mine to be less obvious but to also I bet you get even with me."

I passed by the sign of the township they were in. Five minutes now. Five minutes felt like to long still. "I hate it when the criminals are smart." He muttered. "I hear that brother." I retort back as I swing up onto the slower streets near their street. "Wait he had a police cruiser right?" I confirmed, "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Then if he contacted Usagi which is I bet what that call was about then he also has the equipment in there to." Malachite must have picked up on where I was going with this.

"The reason why she didn't contact you or tell you." He figured it out, "He threatened her with my parent's lives and since he has a police scanner he can monitor and squad cars that come up in the area. She couldn't tell me cause she knew I would send one and knew as a former cop he would spot an undercover with ease." I stopped the car a block down the road and parked it. I couldn't let him know I was here and ruin that element of surprise.

I got out with my service weapon on me, keeping it hidden and proceeded to the back entrance, making sure no one was around. I knew this neighborhood like the back of my hand. "I see her car. She's here." I looked around and saw an unknown car in the drive way, "What is the license on the cop car?" I asked him. As he read it off I muttered as I went around back, "He's here. Get back up, I'm going in."


	17. confrontation & aftermath

**Sailormoonfan1987**: well here is the end and it's a dousy. Hopefully I touched bases on everything and its all finalized. I went over it easily 3-4 times. lol as for the 'had enough' now being titled as 'breaking point', I've already been writing on the story, I should have it out by the end of this month. And all of your questions will be answered in this final chapter.

**Guest** **(1)**: he's on his way.

**TaelarNicole**: hopefully this will help out. lol final chapter though!

**Guest (2)**: thank you.

4 reviews, I'm so glad that I've finally gotten this all written out. I had at one point conceived this as a three part story, but I had no villain really for the third one so I found I was actually able to put it all one this 2nd and final part. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I've almost got the leg work done on the 'break point' storyline, I just have a few finalizing touches to add then I'm done then I'll write it out. Then I'll write out the vampire sequel since I had already gotten that storyline worked out and even found some new plot holes that went further back to the elders but that will be for later. Right now to finish this off is the last chapter. Please read and review!

Obsessed and dangerous: new beginnings ch.17

Usagi POV

I got into the house using the spare key hidden under the fake rock outside that Mamoru told me about for emergencies. I opened the door slowly as to not make it obvious to try to have some form of surprise over Diamond. I still couldn't believe he was free right now. Someone screwed up horribly wrong that was for sure. I heard muffled voices upstairs. I couldn't tell if his parents were gagged but I knew I'd find out the closer I got.

I tip toed in the low heeled boots I wore. Since I had taken the day off for Makoto I wore my jeans, and a light one shoulder sweater over a tank top. I left my purse in the car but made sure to take with me my keys and cell phone. I just put it on silent to avoid him hearing me before I could try to get the drop on him. I made my way through the living room, past the staircase and into the kitchen.

There was a small hallway leading to the stairs up towards the second floor between the two. I slowly reached for a knife in the metal holder that housed roughly eight knives. It was long and jagged. I hide it on my person and made my way upstairs. I didn't have enough time or room on me to try and hide two. I heard the voices begin to get louder as I got closer. Once I found myself down the second level hallway I heard him talking to them.

Their voices much clearer in the quiet house than before when I was downstairs. "Do you want to know how it happened?" It sounded like a random question as I walked slowly towards the door. The hallway had a rug laid down for at least a good ten feet of it but the pressure from my own weight could still make noises which was why I was trying to get closer to them in quick but quiet strides.

Plus I needed to see where he was in the room so the knife would also act as a sight for me to find where he was without poking my head inside. I had already concluded that he was in Mamoru's sister's former room. If anything Diamond was a total ass for picking that room if he did in fact know it was hers. I could only imagine the emotional and mental pain they were in right now because of it.

Mamoru had told me a while back that they took most of her things out of it, gave away clothing to those who needed it but for treasured mementoes and keepsakes they kept it in her room. They did however take down her posters and other hangings. Usually they kept her door closed to avoid seeing it as a painful reminder. It wasn't even used for guests. The memory for them still too fresh for understandable reasons. So for him to use this room to lure me in was an emotional and mentally torturous thing to do.

It was unnecessary but I guess for him it was worth it. "You want to know how she begged for her life?" and to verbally torture them about their daughters final moments. I bite my lip to stop from smarting off and giving myself away just yet. I get to the door frame and use the knife to see him with it. He's by the window, probably trying to look for me. Briefly I wondered how he didn't spot me till I realized I came from the other direction and parked on the other side. He was focused on the hot spot of where traffic come from.

His taunts were getting worse though and my heart was beginning to pound with anger as well as terror. I needed to make this work right and in my favor to save them. I no longer got any calls or even texts from Mamoru and I was as grateful as I was upset. I wish he would call or text but at the same time this wasn't his fight and I needed to do this without him. I needed to do this not just for me but for his sister and his parents.

I was however thankful that he did teach me a few things about how to use everyday house hold items to my advantage if someone broke into your home. He mostly did it if it were ever just me at our place and I needed to know. This never came up as a possible potential of happening though. And though this may not have been my home it was a home that had people I cared about and loved in it so I would do whatever I had to, to protect them just as Mamoru would do for me if it were my parents.

"She begged to see you both one last time." I could see him edging away from the window. I could see the sadistic glee in his face. Contorted in this pleasure that sent a chill of terror through my body. My stomach rolled at the thought of what he had done to Mamoru's and how he enjoyed what he did to her. I nearly lost the tea I drank off of his next words as his need to taunt them grew more detailed.

It also gave me a potential advantage over him. I shifted my position so that when I could I would be able to leap forward and strike out at him. That's when I saw the gun on him and pulled the knife I grabbed back. And slid back into place. He had a gun which was a hell of a lot faster than a damned knife. If I jumped out with his police training he could still have that advantage over me.

My plan to get the jump on him may have failed before it began. I had to get closer to him with the gun lowered to get it away before I attacked. I had to catch him off guard while having the knife hidden away on me so I could hit him when he didn't see it coming. Formulating a new plan of attack I heard him tell them, "She begged me to let her go home." I could hear the pain in their sobs as he began to describe what happened.

He enjoyed their pain. I saw the sadistic gleam in his eyes from it. It made my stomach turn once more with disgust and revulsion. It made my decision easier for what I might have to do. I stood up as I could no longer stand to hear him feeding off their emotional pain like it was pleasure to him. He was a sick, depraved man that needed to be stopped. They didn't deserve this but he deserved what was coming to him.

As much as I wanted to attack him with the gun in his hands he had an advantage so instead I hide the knife on my person and instead spoke out, "Diamond." Thus alerting him to my presence. I fully stood up and walked into the room. Mamoru's parents were bound by the bed frame as Diamond looked me over, "Haven't seen you this up close in to long." He said as he looked me up and down.

I swallowed the creeping trail of bile that threatened to come out at his perusal of my body. I could feel the acidic taste clawing up as I swallowed it back down. I had to get my head in the game for this one. "Funny, I could have gone the rest of my life before seeing you again." I couldn't help the snappy comment directed at him. He huffed, "Still got that sass in you." He walked towards me.

It took all of me NOT to step back from it and to stand me ground. I hated how he made me feel, I had finally had him out of my life and was going forward with it and then this had to happen. "I will enjoy breaking that out of you." He looked like he wanted to touch my face as he approached me. I let him only to get him closer so that I could get that gun away from him. I kept a very keen eye on it while making sure he didn't see how closely I watching it. He didn't need to know what I knew.

"You have me, now let them go." He looked skeptical at it as he briefly looked over at them, gesturing with his gun, "So you're willing to turn over your life to me too save theirs in response?" he asked, as if he didn't truly believe me. I was stunned he even though that but then again he probably had never had anyone chose him over someone else before. He from what I had understood, didn't know what it felt like to care for someone to the point where you'd give up your freedom willingly to protect that other person.

So I may really have looked like a foreign concept to him for me to forfeit my life for theirs when he had never had anyone demonstrate that for him. While yes I did at one point feel love towards him I don't think he even knew what it felt like to love towards anyone. Only a possessive control since that's the only way he felt he could obtain it. If he hadn't killed the women he had killed and who knows who else that suffered needlessly because of him I might actually feel sorry for him.

He was a case of had someone understood his pain and mentality early on he might have been able to be saved, but without the proper care and guidance he sunk into this and while that was NO excuse for his actions, not even in the slightest it did give me a better idea on how I could try to reach him. Plus at the end of the day, he did kill and he did it without a care in the world to whom he hurt.

That was what prevented me from doubting my next coming actions towards him as I frowned, "Unlike you I would do anything to protect the ones I love. Mamoru's family are now my family, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them." I looked over at the two as they looked at me with pleading 'don't do it' expressions etched on their faces I felt for them I really did, they didn't deserve to get dragged into this.

I shot them an expression of 'I'm sorry' as I turned back to him. I wanted to give them some sort of signal that everything would be okay but I didn't want to accidentally alert Diamond to anything, "Even if it means letting go. Something your obviously unfamiliar with." I knew it wasn't a truly good idea to bait him but I needed his focus on me and to let them go. At least that way they could escape and get out of the firing range. He looked back and forth like he couldn't understand it.

Like I said before a foreign concept and he obviously didn't like it nor the fact that even though he understood its logic the fact that he didn't feel it angered him. He was unable to feel it due to his own protective barriers around him. He worked so hard to avoid feeling the guilt of his own making that he didn't even feel the good that could come from something like this. It upset him greatly and I could see that clear as day.

"Whatever just…" he pointed the gun towards me in a gesturing motion to move. I put my hands up in a docile move to signal I wasn't a threat when I oh so was. "Move forward." I left forward as he seemed to move the gun. Wanting to ensure their safety I said, "Listen, if we're going to do this you keep the gun on me don't hurt them. They did nothing to you." I had to get the attention on me, keep them safe.

"Of course they did." I looked at him oddly now. "What could that have possibly have done to you?" I asked, "They had **him**. He took you from **me**." he was truly beginning to lose it. It was like there was this fine fiber of thread his sanity was dangling from and he was trying hard not to fall from the ledge and lose control when he was so close to what he presumed was his moment in victory.

"Diamond…" my voice growing softer now, as I kept an eye on the gun still, "He didn't take me from you." I told him. He looked to me, his focus back towards me as I tried to keep him from acting out against them. I wanted to give them a way out. "We split…" I indicated between the two of us, "Before he came along. He came along afterwards and picked up the pieces of my heart and mended them." His expression was that of confusion. "Are you saying I broke your heart?" he asked.

I gulped. While our break up didn't hurt in the sense he was thinking of he did hurt me during our relationship, of what little there was of it on many levels. "You hurt me in ways no other man ever has. Or ever will." The gun began to waver. I didn't quite try to touch it yet but I was hedging closer towards it. "I just wanted you to myself…forever. No sharing with anyone. Then he - " I did what I could to try and sooth him.

"But Diamond I have friends and family that I needed to be there for. He was what I needed." I expressed, "And what was I?!" he snapped, gun firmly in hand, any previous wavering was gone for the moment. "You needed someone other than me. Better than me." I told him._ Like a therapist or a psychiatrist._ "Better?" he asked. "Who better than you?" before I could try to respond he said, "Usagi the moment I saw you move into the apartment building I **knew** you were going to be mine. I **knew** I had to have you at any costs."

He looked over at Mamoru's parents. A bitter look in his eyes directed at them for reasons I didn't quite understand yet, "No matter the cost." I grasped onto his shoulder which made me suddenly feel like I grasped onto a caged lion without even thinking about it. I was simply trying to divert his attention from them. Good job it worked. He looked at my hand on his shoulder, then my arm, then to me as I felt the gun briefly touch my side.

The metal of the barrel grazed me. It wasn't hot or warm which told me nothing had been fired off as of yet. A tremor of terror ran through me though. Other than the range with either my father or Mamoru I had no real experience with training around guns. Mamoru trained me in how to take a knife from an attacker and even some minor training on gun disarming when I was at the station, but NOT a lot. His chief considered it to be a bit much since I wasn't an officer myself and didn't think it would be necessary.

"Just let them go since they have nothing to do with this." he looked to be resisting so I added on, "I'll come with you and this will all be over." I tried to persuade him as he fought with himself on the matter. The gun lowered just a bit. Feeling it leave my form gave me a small hint of relief as I tried to pull him just a little bit from them. A gentle guide if you will. I thought I had him. I thought I managed to talk him down. Talk sense into him. I thought maybe I could handle such a volatile man.

I had been sorely mistaken. He walked two feet towards the door before grappling me from behind. The move was so fast I didn't have time to react. I had only ever dealt with Diamond once before in this manner and he was trying to forcibly take me as well, the difference here was he had two hostages as bait and a gun in use this time around. I had to be MUCH more careful than the last time.

The gun pressed at my temple to the right side of my head towards the wall as he yanked me towards him. My hands going to hold onto his one arm that was wrapped around me from behind on instinct, "You think the cops recruited me from the short bus?" I gave a small yelp from the yank, "You think I can't recognize when someone is trying to work me over?" I could feel his breath against my neck as he hissed the words out.

"You really think I **don't** see the underlying meaning to them?" he shifted his grip to yank on my hair instead, pulling harder at it as I snapped back in aggravation. I wasn't in the mood to have my hair pulled. Only Mamoru could get away with that and that was in bed. However I held back the majority of the snap to avoid truly poising him off, "Diamond, please you have what you want. Let them go! This isn't necessary."

My words however seemed to momentarily calm him down. The grip lightened up a little bit giving way to no longer throbbing like crazy from the initial action, "No…it's not…" that's when he looked towards them and pulled me around, angling us to have them in full view, "But seeing you suffer just a little bit at their deaths is going to be satisfying." My eyes widened, "You said if I came here you would spare them!" I implored.

"Let's recap shall we, I'm a bit of a sociopath and a bit psychotic. People like me tend to LIE when it suits them. Especially when they hate who's in front of them." He snapped out towards the end. "How can you hate them you don't even know them." I tried, "Cause…" he pressed his lips closer towards me as he responded, "They brought HIM into this world and he took you from me."

I felt the gun shift just slightly from my temple. Near the bone right where my eye was. The barrel brushing hair from its way as he moved it to shot them. "Now you all will suffer." He breathed. I saw the slight widening of their eyes as they saw what he was going to do. I read it in seconds, as if time was standing still. I didn't even fully process what I had internally read in them at that point.

I simply reacted. I didn't think nor even blink in response. I felt that if my eyes wavered for even a moment I would miss something crucial. There wasn't even time for that of all things. I had mere seconds to make a decision and my instincts on high alert made the choice for me. I slammed my head backwards into the side of his just hard enough to make his hand move. It had been a bold move to make.

Just enough to not only force him to pull the trigger out of reflex and pop the bullet from within the chamber, but shooting it into the wall near the window, but also moving it just far enough away from my head to avoid collision. My whole frame collapsed from the move. The fear of what happened and what could have happened temporarily pulling my feet out from beneath me. I fell forward as he cursed behind me.

I may have even broken his nose or something I slammed my head back hard enough. My hearing was almost nonexistent in that ear. A constant loud as hell ringing sound that wouldn't go away no matter how much I willed it to and there was no time to try to take care of it, I had more important things to worry about. Everything felt like it was on two separate frequencies as I tried to gain my equilibrium back and locate him behind me.

Once I did I hauled myself up onto shaky legs, regained myself and slammed my fist as hard as I could into his face. I felt my knuckles protest at the pressure but my own adrenaline was running high now. Giving me a boost of strength and pain tolerance. The hit however, was barely enough to knock him back again as I kicked the gun from his hand. It skidded off, bounced against the wall and fell away from him.

Out of sight of us both. I didn't try to find it as I needed to keep him within my sights. One would think I should go after the gun but I had lost track of it and I didn't know if he was armed with other weapons or not. I didn't need him to get the distance in to pull something else out and use it. I needed him close so that I could knock him down long enough to knock him out, get Mamoru's parents out and secure him then call Mamoru.

However once the gun was gone from sight he made it clear he didn't need it. He went to punch me as I brought my arm up to block him. Locking my hand onto his arm to stop him from trying again. The result was me getting a bruised arm while he grabbed said arm himself and grabbed at my neck with the other. My hand immediately clasped onto it out of instinct as I tried to pry his thumb from the pressure point on my neck.

"Diamond!" I bite out, his rage was controlling him now. I wasn't sure if he even realized he was trying to kill me. His thumb wasn't budging so I broke his hold on my neck and arm by digging my finger nails deep enough into the crease of his wrist where his veins were, a weak point for anyone, forcing his hold to break. I dislodged his hand and gained breath back as I then moved towards him, as his hand was still gripping my other arm, slammed my elbow onto the crease of his arm, breaking the hold he had and giving me a fighting chance again.

Our last fight hadn't been this bad. at first I wondered why but now I was coming to the conclusion that he didn't care how he got me to submit as long as I gave in to his demands. This had almost been resolved peacefully but when he put the gun on Mamoru's parents all bets were off. Diamond brought this all on himself. So once I did that I knew I had to bring him down so I slammed my other elbow back upwards into his face.

It was a hard-enough hit to send him back a few feet but not hard enough to knock him out, "Ouch." He mocked. I saw how there was some blood coming from the slight break, but it didn't slow him down, if anything he seemed bored. I had a feeling that the adrenaline from the fight and seeing me again was giving him the same if not similar edge as seeing him was doing to me, giving me motivation to fight.

I went to kick at him only for him to catch my boot and twist it around forcing me to either deal with a twisted ankle if I couldn't correct it quick enough or fall forward if he pulled on it before I could do something or get sent reeling backwards if he pushed it upwards to knock me backwards. There were several different ways this could go, I just needed to play this out to my advantage was all.

Especially as not one of them were options for me so instead I tried something new that I hadn't used outside of the small training Mamoru gave me. He only had me learn it a few times at the station, but still I had done it before. Just not always successfully. As he twisted my foot I leapt up with my other and kicked out at him with it while twisting in time with his twist to release the pressure and kicking him in the face at the same time.

The result was forcing him harshly back into the wall, breaking his hold on my foot. Both of us were several feet from the other. He left a noticeable dent in the wall while I landed near a dresser. I tried to correct the landing, but I was to close to it and crashed into the dresser, hitting the few items that were still on there then fell to the ground. I could hear the few things that I hit crash down with me.

It only made my hearing worse in the one ear as the vibrations echoed louder than what I initially perceived them to be. I did what I could to shake it off so that I could still be of use and NOT let Diamond gain the upper hand that I just got back. Like I said I hadn't worked too much on the move much after Mamoru initially taught me, we got wrapped up in other things. Forcing myself back up as he seemed to take a moment to deal with that hit.

Clearly, I surprised him. I knew he hadn't seen it coming. This I felt gave me a slight advantage to help out Mamoru's parents. I ran towards them who were trying to worm their way free and seemed to have gotten a little bit loose during the fight. I was glad that they seemed to be nearly through their bonds. They just needed a little bit of help. I grabbed the knife hidden on my person, pulling it free intending to cut them loose.

I hoped that they were in rope or something that I could cut through and NOT handcuffs. Who knew what else Diamond had up his sleeve to use. I couldn't find out either way as Diamond caught on, scrambled, then promptly tackled me hard to the floor. The jarring motion as I crashed down made the ringing worse. Still I ignored it as I bared heard Mamoru's parents calling out my name.

The resulting hit from him tackling me crashed us both towards them. Forcing the knife from my grip as it popped out and skidded towards them seemingly under the bed fast as a shot as Diamond pulled me back towards him. I couldn't grab at anything so I tried to kick him, succeeding only for a moment as he came back, grabbed my foot and pulled me further from them. This time I turned my whole frame back over and just barely vaulted myself back to my feet and tried the move again.

This time he released my foot to avoid the hit and once I landed came up behind me and secured me in a grappling hold. Something I knew he got from his own training. "You don't have to do this." I tried. I kicked out beneath me trying to dislodge his hold. It was only when I threw both legs out at the same time and curved myself to his left that I managed to throw him off balance enough to get lose.

As he regained himself he kicked backwards and hit me in the gut. His longer legs hitting me more easily than mine would have. I backed away by a few feet and hit the dresser behind me again. Before I could fully go down he grabbed onto me by my neck and pulled me up high. I was now dangling from his hold. His anger powering his adrenaline, powering his strength as his grip tightened.

It was as if Diamond had blacked out and only had one focus now. Killing everyone in the room no matter what. I kicked out at him since he didn't restrain my legs, forcing him to drop me as I crashed into the mirror to the side…again. This time the glass breaking upon impact of my body on it. Feeling the glass crunch beneath me, I grab a shard of the glass, not caring if it cut into my hand, and as Diamond came after me I slam it into his upper leg, forcing him to stop as he cries out in pain.

He backhands me away, forcing the glass to break off in his leg. "You know, I was willing to let them live at first. Just take you and be on our way." I hear him say as he ignores it and comes after me. "That was the plan anyways. Want to know what changed my mind?" he asked as I slashed out at him with the glass shard I had left, getting to my feet. He dodged it. "What?" I asked, trying to keep him on the ropes.

"Seeing that look in his face when he was protecting his wife earlier." I frowned not understanding as he stopped advancing on me for a moment. "It was the same fucking look that cop wore whenever he was protecting you. Like father like son I guess. I decided at that point, I didn't want them to live." I kicked out at him once he advanced again. He blocked it. It was as if he regained his focus somehow and was on the war path.

"I wanted them to suffer. I wanted to see their faces as I told them what I did to their precious daughter." I narrowed my eyes at his words, "I wanted to enjoy their pain just as I enjoyed the pain of all my other victims." He stepped on the broken glass now as he slowly backed me up towards the wall near the widow. The sounds of it crunching beneath his boot making me hope that what happened next didn't result in their deaths.

"But most of all…" his smile was sadistic as he spit out blood from the hits he took earlier, "I wanted to enjoy watching your pain as I killed them in front of you. Take you from him and made you mine again." I was feeling my stomach revolt again, "Though I really did want to have another go with him, I'd love to see the look on his face as I took you from him. The ultimate revenge for my prison time and for you picking HIM over me!"

There was so much rage in him in these moments that I knew if Diamond had any humanity left in him it evaporated with his true feelings coming out. There was no lost love between us, it was over his control, his power that he lost, and he loved. He lost it as a child, tried to regain it through his intimate relationships as an adult and when he couldn't keep that, when the women he tried to keep rejected him, he snapped.

It wasn't their fault, if your, not feeling it with someone, you don't want to continue to be with them. he couldn't let that go though. He couldn't let them go. So he did what he did. Now here with me, he didn't want to lose it again. Without me he had none left and I was the only one to truly escape him. He came after me then. Aiming to punch me as I deflected and blocked, his hits coming in fast and furious.

His rage full on now as he started to beat me. My body taking the hits in but throwing more out to. I had to remember that when your opponent is using their anger their leaving parts of themselves exposed cause their not fully thinking. I managed to kick him away from me but just barely as I barreled into him. My hearing still off and getting jarred with each impact, so I had to focus on my other senses to aid me in this fight. Knocking him over so that I could in some form get out from being cornered again.

The only thing that move successfully did was get me out of the corner I was in as I grabbed another shard only for him to roll me over half on the glass and pin my hand down to the broken mirror. I felt the smallest of cuts go into my hand, the small jabs of pain onto the sensitive parts of my hand forcing me to release the shard as he repeatedly slammed my hand down on it. "We could have been together forever had you just let me have you." He said as he straddled my body. His hands wrapping themselves around my neck.

I slammed my hand into his face several times but his rage was so strong that he barely budged with the moves. I wanted to say something, combat him verbally, but I had to conserve my breath. Instead I slammed my knees into the back of his back as hard as I could hoping to dislodge him. The problem was I was losing the breath that was already in my lungs. Time would run out before I could knock him off.

Especially from the fight I was currently giving him which absorbed more oxygen as the more I moved. I felt my vision start to blur and felt his fingers press deeper when out of nowhere I saw Mamoru's father, with a phone cord now wrapped around Diamond's neck. He struggled to ignore it but eventually he was forced to let go of my neck as Mamoru's father succeeded in dislodging him from me.

I took in heavy gulps of breath. "You took one daughter from us, you're not taking another." A moment that was said sweetly was met with a chilling conclusion when Diamond slammed his elbow into Mamoru's fathers gut a few times forcing him to release the hold he had. Still feeling the effects of barely any breath I crawled away till I could get back to my feet. This fight was NOT over. I wondered why he hadn't tried to use the knife when Mamoru's mother stabbed him in the back with it.

It was a good hit but in the upper right shoulder wouldn't do much damage. He knocked her back into her husband as I aimed for it myself. Diamond swung out at me as I kicked at his leg, forcing him to his knee. At this point I barely heard Mamoru's voice coming in and felt relief that he was here. Having a one shot chance I pulled the knife from his back as she left it in there, pulled it out and jabbed it into his neck.

He punched me in the face forcing me back as Mamoru raised his gun at him, "Diamond!" he turned to him, bloodied and bruised but alive even with blood oozing from his neck. "It's over!" he shouted. Diamond actually smiled, "It's not over till **I **say it's over." he then looked to me, blood coming from his mouth as he started to gurgle his next words, "If I can't have you then neither can he. Or anyone else." He went to him me again when Mamoru shot him in the back. I cringed but not for Diamond.

The shot to my ears was only making it ring louder. I resisted the urge to put my hands to my ears in response. I could only watch as Diamond faltered but just looked up at me and pulled the top half of his shirt away revealing a bullet proof vest, "You really think it would be that easy?" he revealed bloody teeth as he came after me again. I prepared to fight him off only to hear two more shots fired as he stumbled down.

I dodged out of the way as his body fell. The two shots had me cringing again. I saw blood all over his head as I saw the life finally die out from his eyes. Seeing that life fade was nauseating to see. I held my gut to prevent myself from giving in and losing my stomach contents. As I gathered my self-control I took a few steps away before looking back to see both Mamoru and his father holding guns.

They looked to each other before lowering the weapons down, his father giving him the gun, "It's was Diamonds." He replied. "I was going to say you don't have a piece like this." I looked at Mamoru who turned his eyes to me, "I'm sorry." I began, "I couldn't tell you…Diamond…" I stepped further away from him, "He threatened…" Mamoru didn't need to hear anymore as he came up to me, engulfing me in a hug. "I get it. I'm just glad your all safe." I clutched onto him, the ringing in my ears still persistent.

"We're safe because Usagi came in and kicked that asshole's ass." Mamoru's mother said, shocking me with her language. We looked over to her, "You gave that bastard hell. Welcome to the family." She said. I smiled a tiny one as I looked at his father, "Thank you both for helping. I couldn't have done it without you." I told them. an indication that this had been more of a team effort in the end.

"You had him, I just pulled him off. We're not going to lose you to." His father said. I smiled as they came up to us and pulled us both towards them into a hug. It was over. Diamond was dead. I watched as several moments later Mamoru called in a team to come in. His parents gave their statement of what happened before I gave mine. Mamoru escorted me out as his parents decided to stay the night at a hotel to let the police collect evidence and to give themselves a break from what had happened.

I was never more shocked when both of his parents hugged me again before we left out. There was so much emotion that none of us could formulate words just yet. My mind blurred through half the evening that day as I took another day off from work and explained what had happened. They had me take off the next two days off. I didn't refute it as Mamoru and I settled in at our place that evening, the horror of what happened around us still plaguing our minds, especially with the police tape next door as a bitter reminder of what happened to.

He spent nearly 45 minutes on the line with the chief as I bought take out, not wanting to even think about cooking after the events that took place that day. When he got off the phone he sat on the couch as we tried to but barely ate anything, "What did he say?" my voice was monotone, the tv not even on. It just didn't feel like the time for it. "They notified his next of kin of what happened. Their coming in from out of town to take care of matters." I nodded, feeling for the gentle elderly man that lived next door.

So much was found out that evening after Diamond was killed. The warden we found out had been trying to cover his ass on his own crimes by not informing the right people of Diamond's escape. The lawyer we found out was set free after the chief made a call for an investigation on the matter and was now suing not only the warden who was now in jail himself but those who chose to aid him in his criminal mess.

Once the warden was arrested they tried to flee the sinking ship but only so many got away. The prison system was being set up with another warden from out of the city to assess the damages done. They had yet to find the warden's cohort but that was only a matter of time. I just felt sorry for the neighbor of ours. He was sweet and kind. He didn't deserve this. "They also found a few other bodies that Diamond was connected with. A former con who was turning his life right side up." I sighed at his words.

The only reason why he was even found was because the police questioned all of our neighbors about Diamond being around and when they didn't get a response and started to notice a smell they went in and found him. I was starting to think we should move sooner rather than later but now wasn't the time to talk about that. "Makoto is being released today." I told him, "Yeah I heard that." He said as we tried to eat our food.

"It's amazing how one person can cause so much destruction." I mutter, "Very true." He pushed the food away and pulled me in closer to him. I didn't mind since I didn't have much of an appetite either. "I almost lost you today." I breathed near me. Thankfully he was on the other side of me or else I wouldn't have heard him with the ringing still there. "For a moment there I thought I was going to lose you…had he not turned his gun…" I stopped talking, taking a breath for myself.

He kissed my forehead, "My Usa…you'll never loose me. I'm yours…always." I held him closer as I curled into his side, tears forming in my eyes, "And I will always be yours." And that was how we sat for the next few hours as we dozed off on the couch. Holding each other close and just letting the stressors of the day melt enough to allow sleep to claim us. I knew that tomorrow would bring about a whole new day but now I felt like I could look into it with renewed hope and a sense of conclusion.

Five months later

Usagi POV

I stood there staring at the lilies mixed with baby's flowers while Minako, back from her latest photo shoot straightened out my veil. I stared at myself in this stunning floor length wedding gown. It was white lacy over top this slightly off white almost pinkish color. It went down to my heels and had a train in the back of it. The top was a plunging dip that highlighted my breasts in a slightly sexual but highly classy way.

Sphagehetti strapped and hugged my form like a mermaid. It was beautiful and I still couldn't get over how beautiful it made me feel. The back of it even plunged down to reveal most of it but came together three quarters down to button up from there to the middle butt section. My hair was up in my traditional buns, but the ends were curled out to give it a more bouncy appearance as I turned around to face Mamoru's mother in her pearly blue skirt suit.

"What do you think?" I asked, this was the first time she was seeing it. The girls and I had shopped for it just a month ago once I finally found the right one. it took me four dress stores before I finally found the ONE. "I think my son found an incredible woman and I thank the kami's every day for your arrival into his life. Our lives." She told me. I thanked her profusely for the compliment as Makoto and Rei walked in.

Makoto had finally healed up from the stab wound as they both entered in, Ami in tow behind them in the same blue tones she wore only in dresses. Minako's was an orange shade but for a good reason on her end. "I'll see you ladies at the front." She slipped out. "Everyone's is in place then." Makoto said as she favored the other side to lean on. Mamoru's mother went over to her and gave her a 'thank you again' hug. Makoto accepted it as Mamoru's mother left.

Once Mamoru's mother found out about what happened to Makoto and why it happened she took to her like a mother figure as well. It seemed everything from that day brought us all in a sense closer together. Ami wound up finishing off her internship. Now she worked there and earned a pretty penny. Rei was doing well at her job as always, Makoto not only kept her job but after the physical therapy she went through found herself engaged and now co-owner of the bakery. I myself had had an interesting meeting with the executives.

Turned out they wanted my group to be the faces behind it for the overseas edition. My team and I got a small raise but I was granted a temporary stand on the executives table as a 'marketing technician' currently under 'marketing consultant' till it was official. If it worked out by the end of the year, I'd be promoted to it and the team member of my choice would be in my seat and she would run that location.

I still couldn't believe six months had passed and that Mamoru and I were finally here, "YOU ready?" Makoto asked I looked over myself. "Hai." I answered. The hotel we booked the wedding at was lovely and huge. I heard the music start up as my father took me down the isle. "I'm glad you found him. he seems like a good man." I nodded happily as Mamoru stood next to Minako, as the 'minister' of sorts.

She wasn't going to be available for the dress rehearsals due to scheduling conflicts BUT she made sure she'd be the one to officiate us so she got her certification online. It was nice to keep it in the family…so to speak. I walked down the isle as the song 'my love' by Paul McCartney and wings played in the back-round. Minako's words were touching as she had her own little speech prepared, "I have never seen in my life before, two people more perfect for each other." I couldn't help but begin to tear up.

So when it was time for Mamoru to say his vows as we had written our own I couldn't stop tearing up even as I tried to force it down so that I could see him and be able to get my own out, "Usagi from the moment I met you I knew you were going to become special to me. I just didn't know how." I could tell he was getting choked up himself. "I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." He swallowed as I smiled.

"Yet here we are on our wedding day and I can only think of how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Of what you mean to me." a tear fell from his eye as I couldn't keep the one from my own, "When I saw you walking down that isle I felt like I had been given the greatest gift of all. The love of my life. You are the person I was meant and born to spend the rest of my life with and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me." I couldn't help but sniffle.

As it became my turn to say the vows I had to get my own emotions under control, "Mamoru…" I swallowed hard, the emotions deep and thick in my throat but I forced myself to control it. He did for me now it was my turn. "When I was a little girl I used to dream about the day that I would find my prince and get married. For a while after that I didn't think it was possible." I began, "From the moment we met I knew there was something different about you." He smiled as I spoke to the word's I had taken all of this month to perfect.

"Then once that friendship we had morphed into this unbreakable connection, this bond I knew that we were forever. I found in you everything I had ever been looking for my whole life. And now here before everyone we love and care about all I can think of is spending the rest of my life with you. My prince, my soul mate…my friend." I broke on the last word as he seemed to be trying to hold it together to.

"So beautiful…" Minako sniffled into a small hanker chief, we both looked to her as she said, "By the powers invested in me by the Japan…and the internet guys…" we cracked a smile on that one as she finished with, "I now pronounce you man and wife…" she sniffled again as we waited for her signal on the final words. She looked at Mamoru like he was the one taking his time, "Don't just stand there gawking kiss her."

He could only smile as he took me in his arms as we kissed for everyone to see. Our hearts soared as we heard everyone as happy as could be. As I realized we had a private moment right now I knew this was the best timing before the party would start up. "Mamoru…" I got his attention. I had been skeptical on WHEN to tell him. When I found out just a few days ago during a rather forced doctors visit by Ami before we left off for the honeymoon, I had been stunned and happy at the same time.

After all we did plan for it but not right NOW. So I was still nervous about it, it was also one of the reasons why I was glad Mamoru insisted on the wedding being only five months away and not six, but I knew he would be happy to. I was just glad I was still early enough NOT to be showing in the dress. "Hai." He responded, "How would you feel about naming if it's a girl our first child after your sister?" yes that was my sneaky little way of telling him.

He looked at me oddly for a moment before I was guessing things began to click in place for him. His curiosity morphed into happiness as he asked me, "Are you…are we…?" I could only nod as he beamed with happiness. "Do we know how far along?" he asked, "About five months. I just found out myself a little bit ago." I explained. Granted I know it's rare for a female to go this long without knowing but not impossible.

Many have gone through it their just not recorded that often and some even find it to be myths rather than true facts. He kissed me harder as the guests began to disperse, "Good, cause I was trying to figure out a way to avoid buying condoms on this honeymoon." I smiled, "I don't believe we'll need to use them for the next three months so were good." We kissed again as we lost focus of anyone else.

"Looks like we both got our happily ever after." He told me. "Yeah we sure did." As we left out of the ball room where it was being held I couldn't help but look around at the decorations we picked or the beautiful guests that were leaving. We were about to start our life together, we had just bought a house halfway between both sets of parents and left the apartment. The life coming up for us now were our new beginnings. Especially with the life currently growing within me. I caressed my stomach as we walked out.


	18. epilogue

**phillynz**: definitely and I hope the fight scene was up to par, I needed it to work out just right.

**Guest** **(1)**: here you go.

**bitbit2084**: thank you, maybe you'll like this one to.

**SailorCC**: yeah perhaps it was so that's why I'm writing this out for you guys. Hopefully it puts a nice bow on it. At that point, there was no fight really between mamoru and Diamond to be had. At the end of the day it was Usagi who Diamond had stalked and escaped prison for. He was always after her I this little series. Yes he killed Mamoru's sister and drove him to becoming a cop but in the end she needed to have the fight but Mamoru and his father got the final kill. Sort of justice for everyone. But I did make this little epilogue for everyone as a final send off so I hope you all like it.

**NikkiBC**: hope you enjoy the journey your about to take. I really do!

5 Reviews, for this one as an extra epilogue that I initially didn't plan but decided to write for the viewers I give you the sprinkles on top of the ice cream…so to speak, let me know how you like it. The new story will be up hopefully by the first week of December so be on the look out.

Obsessed and dangerous: New beginning

Epilogue

Usagi POV

I couldn't believe it. Our daughter it turns out was quiet the ballerina as she danced on stage. A school play that gave her a chance to express her creativeness with dancing. Mamoru and I were within the first few rows as I held our son, already asleep in my arms from the first few acts. Our other daughter was sitting in his lap since it was high up enough to see her sister perform on stage. She watched happily and sat with a patience that would make any other child her age gawk in mute fascination.

I smiled as Mamoru held onto her to keep her from falling from his lap and the other hand on his phone while he recorded the whole act our little ballerina did on stage. We were dressed nicely for the evening as the dance was coming to an end. She didn't even trip up either. She spent months practicing for this show. Tirelessly to as she worked hard. Once the show was over we all clapped as our son woke up.

Her little sister smiled because she knew what she would be getting soon. A promise to the kids that IF they were well behaved, they would get a special treat after this. So they were on their best behavior. There were no arguments, no yelling, no constant shifting around as let's face it, any kid is prone to move around a lot in an uncomfortable metal chair with no padding. Any adult would be to.

They were well behaved. Something that I knew was baffling the parents sitting next to us that quirked their brows and had even given us irritated looks when we came in and sat down. When there were several children sitting for a long stretch of time it usually meant noisy kids to distract away from their kids on stage and yet ours were silent as anything. Mamoru and I waited as the parents started to try to get out of there fast.

Wanting to avoid getting caught up in the rush and getting stuck in it anyways. Once our six year old came up to us, her sweater on over her ballerina uniform and shoes switched out for gym shoes for easier walking and relief on her feet we greeted her warmly. "Did you see?" she asked, I couldn't help but smile, "My darling you were beautiful up there. All your hard work paid off you did great." She beamed with pride.

"I've even got it all on tape for auntie's to watch." Mamoru held up his phone as indication as he saved it along with the other videos of the kids he saved on there. "Oh I can't wait to see it!" she was so happy as she took my other hand, still holding her baby brother who had just turned two recently, as we walked out of the school gym where the play was held and into the warm air as we headed towards our car.

As Mamoru situated our daughters I got the youngest in his seat and got in myself making sure we didn't forget anything, pacifiers or bibs or anything as we got in and set off for the ice cream parlor that had become a family favorite. As the girls talked animated in the back, only being a year apart at that I looked over the program for that evening and saw the date that now I merely reflected on with 'I cannot believe that happened' thoughts.

I still couldn't believe it had been nearly seven years since Diamond's death. Those events would live with me till the end of time but what had followed would remain with me forever. Today marked the anniversary of when he was shot by both Mamoru and his father. I hadn't known at the time I was pregnant with our daughter but I was. I went through all of that and came through with her on the other side.

I remembered asking Ami about it at the time as she told me the female body was meant to handle a lot of things done to it so it could carry out a full blown pregnancy. It was when we the female lacked in doing the right things for the fetus that we weakened ourselves in the process or sometimes genetics was unkind to that particular females body. In this case our baby girl was tough and while I fought off Diamond that day she felt that strength and fought to. That's what I'd like to believe anyways.

I felt Mamoru reaching his hand over as we heard the kids squabbling just a little bit in the back of the mini-van we had. We ended needing to get it when my car we decided needed to be traded in for the bigger vehicle. I hated it at the time but it also loved how convenient it was and how useful it was to have. Especially when we got pregnant with our son. Mamoru decided to get things snipped down there after the third one.

In his opinion, condoms got to be expensive and after our eldest mistakenly found one after a romp we had that resulted in our son he waited till he was born then got the snip. He wanted to avoid anything like that happening again. I watched as we reached the ice cream parlor and went through the drive through. Having moved to a suburban area we weren't to far from the school nor each of our parents places.

Just as we planned. I got my cone dipped as I saw someone with white hair walk by. For just a second I was reminded of him till that memory would flash before my eyes. I knew it would take a while to leave me but perhaps its better that it doesn't. Mamoru certainly seemed to not mind recalling what he had to do. He and his father talked about it once in a while, about once or twice a year to be certain.

That day had been more therapeutic for all of us than him being in jail had been. Mamoru's parents seemed to allow her room to be emptied of her things, mostly, and decided to stuff it with two beds for the girls for when they came over to visit them for the weekend. Something to give us as parents a break at least once a weekend. Our son would get to sleep in Mamoru's old room down the hall with a baby monitor in it just to be safe.

This weekend however it was us as a family. I felt like sometimes my thoughts ran away with me whenever Diamond came to mind. Like I was trying to think of something more pleasant or replace it with a better memory. Truth was once he died and we got past the wedding and got back, I found by accident the woman he landed in a coma. She had woken up and they couldn't figure out why.

I had a strange sense of feeling so I actually went to visit her. She barely remembered that night and only recalled how strange he'd been. I explained to her and those who loved her what happened to him and while she seemed a little shocked she also looked at peace. It seemed once Diamond had died all that negativity died with him or those who were affected went through the final stages of healing.

For us as I licked my ice cream and as Mamoru ate as his chocolate cone, the kids busy eating theirs in the back seats, and under strict orders NOT to make a mess if they want to eat in the back like this again, I felt I could reflect back on that with fondness. Yes I t had been right to put him in jail but after all that had happened sometimes it really was necessary to rid the world of evil…in its many forms.

His may have been form from childhood issues he never dealt with but it didn't give him permission or an excuse to do as he felt he could. We had been living our lives free of him for so long. Our kids were in good schools and did well. We were even granted better positions at our respective jobs and the kid's aunties were very happy in their lives to and with their men in them as well.

Mamoru was granted a permanent desk job so that he could get more time at home with me and the kids. Minako finally found a man over in England on a job that could get her to want to settle down. She had a baby girl herself who was in her spitting image. Makoto and her boyfriend married a year after Mamoru and I did then had a son while she became the official owner of the bakery when the actual owner retired.

Rei became an executive at her job and makes more than she ever dreamed she could and while she finally found a guy she likes she definitely made him work for it. He's already told Mamoru he plans to ask her to marry him. Ami ended up becoming head of the nursing staff making more money than some of the doctors in residency over at the hospital. While part of her does desire to have a family she feels for the time being she's better off with just being an auntie to everyone else's kids.

It came as a shock to most of us but that's how some women were and some men. We told her whatever she choose to do it was up to her that we would support her. I think personally that since her job eats up so much of her time she feels she wouldn't be able to be there for her kids as we are for ours. She has been seeing a fellow doctor though so who knows perhaps there are wedding bells and future progeny on the way at some point.

I myself have had great success at my job. The position I was at became permanent and I now am an executive on the board of the company. I never dreamed of getting to these levels of success but it seems that when you get rid of the negativity in your life it makes a resounding difference. As we pulled up into the drive way of our home and saw the lights were on thanks to the timers I smiled.

This was what I had always truly dreamt about. A lovely family, a loving husband who never even batted an eye lash at another women even after I popped out three kids, a good job that helped to provide well for our kids and – I had to laugh. I could see the bouncing face of our dog jumping up and down from the inside of the garage as he heard the car pull up. "You get the dog I'll get the kids inside." I ushered as we spilt the cuties.

Mamrou turned off the car engine as the kids were done with their dessert. Our son passed out after eating his cone as I pulled him from the car again had our youngest daughters hand to as I gave the keys to our oldest to unlock the front door. Mamoru hit the alarm code to silence it before it would wake our son as we went inside. He went to the door to the garage to take him out for a quick walk to relieve himself then to come back inside.

I put the kids upstairs to bed and tucked them all in, making sure the rest of the house was secured when I got back to the living room and found him unbuttoning the top buttons on the tie he wore to the performance. He smiled at me, looking me up and down asking, "You know how beautiful you look tonight right?" a smile broke out on my face as I smoothed out my short dress. It wasn't short, short but knee length short.

"What in this old thing?" I chuckled as he pulled me towards him. A loving kiss that reminded me still to this day how we had three kids and WHY he was snipped. Not a day went by that we didn't have passion within us for the other. It was we were first together in the beginning. Those feelings of love and passion never once diminished over the years. If anything having our kids and making sure we made room for date night and had weekends to ourselves helped to certify and fortify our bond together as a happily married couple.

"Hai…" he muttered after he ended the passionate kiss. "The kids down for the night?" he asked, his hands on my hips pulling me towards the large ass family couch we had. It was perfect for movie night but boy was that a bitch to get through the front door when we first moved in here. I felt his hands feel up my dress as he found my panties. I couldn't help but smile as he collapsed onto the couch and took me with him.

Our relationship never once lacked for passion or for love. No matter how many times I cried 'how can you love a fat pig?' when I felt I had gained too much from the pregnancies and felt the stares of other women that checked him out. The times I felt after the fact that I was being unreasonable with different things I ordered of him. Asked him to do for me that seemed at the time reasonable but afterwards I knew was a hormonal fit.

No matter how much I felt like I gave him reason to want to leave he not only stayed but he made sure I knew how loved I was by him and how much he loved our family. He didn't bat an eye at the other women. If anything he was only proud that his seed was growing in me. He was only too happy that he was going to be a father. His encouraging words only made me want to work out harder after each delivery.

If he was going to put in the effort into our relationship, into our marriage to make it still strong as day one then I would be damned if I didn't put in the same amount of effort. I kissed my loving husband as his hands roamed about on me. No the passion between us would never dwindle, for people that loved each other as we did the passion only burned brighter with each passing year.


End file.
